A Land and Love Forgotten
by Velvet Iron
Summary: I had tried so hard...but it hadn't been enough. The Autobots could have helped but...they were gone. Dad, Fanzone,they were all gone. It was only me Sari or like I call myself now...Huntress. Rated T for Safty. Full Summary Inside.
1. I

The Autobots have left regrettably leaving Sari on Earth after an unfair ruling from the Cybertonian High Council. Issac Sumdac went with them to get permission for Sari and to study the Cybertronian science. This left Sari alone and depressed, letting out her aggression at the human villains left on Earth. But when one of Meltdowns experiments goes wrong..the Pack is released. They are violent, aggressive, dog like creatures that feed of robotics...and humans. Sari has survived with what is left of the third of Earths human population, mostly teenagers and children, in what's left of Detroit. She had thought that most of the Pack was on the verge to being defeated but when one lone Dog on accident unlocks the once dormant space bridge, Sari has to face the truth....that nothing is as it seems. As memorys come flooding in that Sari had forgotten were ever there she also has to face what she has now become...a animal. Now the love she now feels for Optimus will put to the ultimuat test of... Will Sari and Optimus EVER patch up the relationship that never really had a chance to grow? Or will Sari relapse into her subconscious self, Huntress, and refuse to let the love she feels for Optimus in, only growing angrier that he is alive.

**Me:Time for the First Chapter!! Ok I don't know for sure if there will be any romance in this one. I haven't made up my mind yet but I wanted your opinions of a Sari/Optimus relationship first. But remember in this story Sari's biological clock has now caught up with her REAL age and now she is as only two "years" younger than Optimus. (Yes Im making Sari a woman.... and I'm only making Optimus Twenty two) Also this story WILL BE slightly a HORROR Fanfic but mostly on the bases of Jurassic Park. So I don't own that or Transformers. It all belongs to their respected owners. So Anyway on to the Show!!**

**PS. If any of you have been reading Stuck In Animated DONT worry! I have the tenth chapter more than HALF way done so it WILL be up tonight or tomorrow. Ok just wanted you all to know that. : ) Ok back to the story!**

I.

"You can't keep doing this." Riana stated. Sari didn't responed continuing to lean over a metal table and bandaging up a deep gash on her left arm. They were in Sari's Old room in the top floor of the Sumdac Tower. Then the last stitch was put in place and Sari had cleaned up the few drops of energon left on the metal table.

"If I don't then things will only get worse." Sari replied looking her direction.

"Worse than what they already are?" Riana replied sarcasticly. Sari glared at her saying

"That's not fair! Ive been keeping this town, this _country_, safe from the Pack for the past three years."

"Yea...almost getting yourself killed more times than I can remember." Riana said quietly. Then barely above a whispered she added,

"Heck I can't hardly remember a time BEFORE the Pack."

Sari's eyes went soft saying quietly

"I know....there's a lot of things I find harder and harder to remember." Then coming over and putting her left hand on Riana's shoulder added

"I'm ok. Really. Don't worry Riana, Let me handle things....I know my limits."

Riana nodded then glanced at the stitched up wound then glanced back at Sari. Sari understood saying defensivly,

"That was only a little slip up. I miss stepped and the little Glitch scratched me before I could get out of the way." Riana only gave a *Do you think Im stupid?* look as Sari shrugged, walking to the main lobby of Sumdac Tower.

"How big was it this time?" Riana whispered watching Sari leave the room. Sari stopped walking saying without looking back replied

"Almost as big as...Optimus' Fire Truck."

"Who?" Riana asked innocently. Sari turned on her heels looking shocked. Then with tears in her eyes said

"No One...Not Anymore."

Then Sari left, walking down the stairs to the main lobby.

*Sumdac Lobby*

_How can she not remember him? Does Riana even know about the Autobots? Did her dad EVER talk about them? _Sari thought sadly as she entered the main lobby. Things had changed a lot in the lobby since four years ago. A lot of windows were broken and there was big gaping hole in the center of the left wall. The robotic secretary was sitting motionless in her chair, running out of power to run long ago.

But that wasn't the half of what had really happened on Earth.

_But HE left and so did the rest of them when Riana, or what she was called then Rachel, moved back in with her dad, Fanzone, at seventeen. That's what she told me anyways..._

Sari shook her head of that guarded thought. The last thing she needed was to get suspisous of the people around her. Sari already had enough things going on, the last thing she needed was to make room for more things to worry about.

Sari looked around slowly at the Lobby but she wasn't seeing this torn downed, broken, place. Sari was seeing a memory of the place, when it had been state of the art and children came from miles around to take a tour with their classes. Sari teared up slightly because...this was not a happy memory.

"_What do you mean I cant come!!" Sari screeched tears rolling down her face. Optimus looked down at her sadly. _

"_The High Council ruled you unfit to be on Cybertron...."_

"_You mean Sentinal don't you!" Sari hissed spitting when she said that disgusting name. Ratchet frowned saying sternly_

"_Look kid. It's not like we want to leave but we have too..."_

"_Then just go!" Sari yelled more in tears. Optimus looked hurt saying_

"_Sari you don't mean that..."_

"_Then Don't leave!" Sari replied in agony. Optimus leaned down saying tenderly_

"_Sari we have too...you know that."_

"_But He doesn't!" Sari cried out pointing to Isaac.  
_

"_Yes I DO need to Sari. I being there working, along with the other Autobots, will reassure that Humans are of no harm and gain their trust. Then maybe then I can convince them to let you come to Cybertron. You understand that Im only doing this for a little while right?" Issac replied trying to give his daughter what little comfort he could give._

_Sari looked at him with her tear stained face then nodded looking away. She knew that it was childish to cry being Sixteen but....them ALL leaving at once...hurt. She gave Optimus a yearning look one more time but he shook his head no. Then Optimus leaned back up sadly then saying reaseringly_

"_Dont worry.. I'll... I mean...we'll come back. Trust Us."_

_The others nodded and Sari gave a small smile to show face. She knew the truth...._

"They Could or would NEVER come back." Sari whispered bitterly. She wiped away the one tear that had escaped looking down at it in disgust.

Sari held together not crying when they had left on Omega Supreme putting on a fake smile until the last one, Isaac, went into Omega Supreme to board smiling back waving. Sari returned the wave but as her Dad disappeared and the last of the Space Ship could be seen from the sky...She ran.

Sari ignored the cries to come back and ran all the way to Sumdac Tower to her room, collapsing on her bed. Sari remembered sobbing for weeks and getting into a deep depression, never wanting to go outside again. The Doctors that Ratchet had pacifically set up for Sari were worried about her nutrient and tried to call the Autobots on the line they had given for emergencies. However, the signal never would send and the Doctors did what they could only do...wait for Sari to come out of it. She did eventually but only because the city needed her too. Meltdown had escaped prison again and was thought to be doing something more than what he usually did.

"Boy did he ever..." Sari whispered to herself. Then removing the hurtful memories from her mind Sari let out a shrill bird screech. Swoop flew in from the gaping hole in the Lobby short after, hitting the ground softly. She looked in his eyes solemnly, then walked up to him and stroked Swoop's head gently. Swoop purred softly in reply, then stretched out his wings and screeched in agitation. Sari smiled seeing Swoop so ready to ride and said

"Ok. Ok. Let's Go."

She gave a heave upward, swinging up on Swoops back with ease and transformed into her robot mode. Swoop gave out a loud call lifting up into the air and they were off to find anyone that was left still alive.

**Ok you're probably wondering right now "What is with this four years stuff? Who is this Pack?" "Who is Riana?" And the big one of "HOW did Sari and Swoop become friends?!" Don't worry it will explained a little bit more in the Next Chapie. One more thing is if none of you like the Optimus/Sari theme I will stop it and change the Title to only "A Land Forgotten". Until then Please Review! **

***Rides off into the night on Swoop laughing joyfully***


	2. II

**Now it's time for the next Chapter. Don't worry...all the questions from the last Chapie will be answered here. This story Ive created is more of a mix of different movies/shows Ive seen. For example, Sari flying on Swoop and the Pack Dog's image of what they look like is based on the new movie Avatar. So I don't own any of the ideas or images except my OC's I put in. The rest belong to their respected owners. Also Transformers belongs to Hasbro. **

**Ps. Ok So far most of you like the Optimus/Sari theme so ill keep it. The thing with Jacob Black...I sadly had NO IDEA who you were talking about. I confess to looking him up and when I was done laughing at my STUPIDY I just wanted to tell you this. (My Cousins a fan I should have known better...)**

**I WILL NOT be making any puns or jokes about Jacob Black on purpose but sadly I am not a Twilight fan so I do not know ANY of the plots to the books or movies. I know many of the girls are CRAZY about Twilight but personally I grew up in a generation where vampires were considered bad and mean....like the Digimon show for example. (Old show use to watch as a little eight year old. The one mean boss was sadly a vampire. Yea I know...childhood's were weird and are getting weirder...) So sorry if you are a fan of Twilight and rest asurd no puns, jokes or lovey dovey sayings about him will be in this story. I created this after thinking about Jurassic Park and watching a little of Transformers to see if it would fit. Anyway just wanted you to know and please enjoy Chapter Two. : ) **

II.

Swoop soared through the air and Sari looked around trying to see if any other Survivors were in the area. Seeing none at the moment, she began trying to release her mind of the memories that kept flooding back in. Sari had been doing this, searching for and helping any Survivors, everyday for so long that the time of the Pack and before...seemed to blend together into one big nightmare. The flashback of when her father and the Autobots leaving also had awakened a few more memories that, to Sari, were better left forgotten.

"If only Meltdown had just left things the way they were.....Nature on one side, Technology on the other...then maybe all this would have been... just a nightmare" Sari thought out loud. The flashback came forth even after Sari's best intentions to suppress it.

"_What are you doing!?" Sari yelled struggling under the chains that were around her wrists._

_Sari, at first, didn't want to go on this ridiculous mission. But Fanzone, who at the time was her guardian, ordered her to find Meltdown and help put him back in jail. Fanzone had gotten numerous tips from old lackies of Meltdowns that he was planning something....something big. _

_They had never been so right._

_Sari found him in an old abandon Lab just outside Detroit's city limits. But when she came to take Meltdown down, his weird mutated lawyer and the other monster cornered her, trapping Sari in chains. Then they lifted her up vertically on the side wall, enabling Sari helpless... _

Sari mentally kicked herself for being so unprepared and cocky. Naturally, thinking "she had been trained by the Autobots" was her first mistake. The second one was when Sari thought of going in there in her robot mode, throw around a couple of punches, and Meltdown would be quickly subdued.

"Leaving me the _big time hero_" Sari, sarcastically, thought out loud.

That didn't happen...far from it.

"_My Dear...I've finally solved the mystery of....!" Meltdown replied arrogantly._

"_Of why you're a loser?" Sari finished smugly._

_Meltdown smirked shaking his head turning to the lab table. He checked the readings on the monitor saying behind his back_

"_You have a mouth on you Sari...did you learn that from Bumblebee?" _

_Sari tensed up from the name and Meltdown got satisfaction on seeing Sari angry. He had known full well that the Autobots had left...which was exactly why he chosen to wait and do the experiment now. Meltdown though had not expected for Sari to be left behind but she was only a little hiccup in a much bigger plan. _

_Sari didn't say a reply, only glaring at Meltdown hoping the myth of, if looks could kill, would magically come true. It didn't._

_Meltdown quickly forgot the past situation and went over to the Lab table. On it was a white sheet and a big bulge could be seen underneath. Meltdown smirked proudly saying_

"_I give to you....my lastest creation!" _

_He unveiled, under the sheet, an Irish Wolfhound dog with wires coming from all directions. Sari gasped as she noticed....he had robotic parts!! The female dog was a bright silver replacing the fur, her teeth were razor sharp, and she had a tail that came to a point.(Just think of the Dinobots and Ravage off Transformers Revenge of the Fallen mixture thing. Don't own any of those ideas from the shows/movies.) _

"_You see..." Meltdown addressed her while pressing buttons on the computer nearby. "My first mistake was to create a human that would transform. I thought, naturally, since we were the top dogs..." He looked at Sari smirking "pun intended...that we could survive the surgery and heal more quickly than any other animal on Earth.."_

"_Let me guess..." Sari replied sarcastically "That didn't work..but you found out dogs do?"_

"_Exactually!" Meltdown outburst, ignoring the sarcasm. "But not just any dog... the biggest dogs....Irish Wolfhounds!"_

_He turned on the second monitor and walked over to Sari. She struggled slightly afraid that Meltdown was coming over to melt her plating. She had nothing to fear...._

"Yet." Sari thought out loud. She noticing a weird noise coming from her left and pressed on Swoop slightly to fly in that direction. After Swoop flew to the right direction did Sari relapse into the flashback.

"_Wolfhounds are incredible dogs Sari. They can grow bigger than humans have incredible strength and are said to have struck fear into the hearts of the Ancient Romans!" Meltdown said excitedly._

"_That's all good but I didn't come here for a summarized episode of Animal Planet..." Sari replied sarcastically. Then seeing Meltdown smirk all of the sudden made her suspicious._

"_What are you planning Meltdown?" Sari asked suspiciously. _

"_Simple... To Create a new breed of Power...loyal power.." Meltdown replied leaning in to Sari. He quickly pulled back hearing a noise from the computer._

"_You See Sari...." Meltdown continued walking over to a nearby table. He grabbed a needle of the table that had weird white colored acidy solution in the tube and neared it to the sedated dog. _

"_I also found that dogs, like Wolfhounds, can heal more quickly than humans. Also that they can survive more situations of danger than most humans because...they have something most humans don't use anymore....animal instincts." Meltdown stated concentrating on the task at hand._

_Meltdown leaned over and injected the three inch needle into the Wolfhounds back, carefully pushing the solution inward. The female dog jerked slightly from the inatomate object penetrating her back bone but otherwise remained silent._

"_I say...let's unleash that animal instinct..." Meltdown replied evilly then grinning up at Sari added "Shall we?"_

Sari closed her eyes from the sheer horror of what happened next. She would always remember it as the time the Pack was born.

_Sari could not ever fully remember what happened next. One moment Meltdown was beaming over his latest creation that had stood up from the table, the next,_

_It was trying killing him_

_The monster dog, that had not been given a name, lunged at Meltdown with lightning reflexes, taking a hold of his jugular. Sari looked on smugly thinking _

"_That animals too dumb to realize that Meltdowns skin will melt right throu..."_

_Sari stopped thinking as the monster dog proceeded to rip off Meltdowns right arm! The dog didn't even have scratch either! It was like..._

"The animal was immune to the acid...." Sari stated out loud coming towards the unusual noise. "That's not all it had become immune too..."

_Sari screamed bloody murder as the monster dog grabbed Meltdowns throat ripping it to shreds and giving his immobile neck a shake, breaking it. Sari never knew how she managed to rip off the chains from the wall or her hands but she did and landed on the ground leaning down in a Tarzan pose readying for the oncoming animal. The monster dog came growing ferociously towards her ready to strike. The acidy blood on her mouth made Sari want to get sick right in her helmet but that was not an option as the monster dog lunged towards here....._

_When Sari fired of her left blaster._

_The monster dog yelped in pain, slamming against the right wall, becoming immobile. Sari sighed in relief walking towards the dog to make sure it was dead. She came near it only seeing it breathing heavily in and out. Sari smirked walking away when.._

_The monster dog lunged._

_Sari turned quickly and was able to keep the huge dog away from her throat, trying to fight it off. Sari was pinned down holding the dogs jaws barely above her face when she realized...it was going to kill her. The monster dog raised up and a miscalculation on Sari's part, managed to rip open Sari's right side of her face plate and exposing her human skin underneath. A three inch gash, that went below her eye, all the way to her neck, started to gushed out energon and blood. Sari cried out in pain and reached her hand back towards the wall in delusion screaming_

"_Optimus!! Help Me!!" _

_She realised in agony that the Autobots, or Optimus, would not be there to save her this time. It was up to Sari if she wanted to live...or to die._

_Sari looked at the beast that was upon her and let out a warriors scream pushing upwards on the dog. As Sari pushed up with strength that she didn't not even know she had, the monster dog was sent plummeting out the window. It landed a few feet below crying out in pain then....silence. Sari put her right hand on her mangled face to try and stop the bleeding as she turned to look out the window. But it was gone. No body, no blood just_

_Gone_

_Sari cried out in fear realizing...it still wasn't dead. Have dazed in fear and pain Sari stumbled out of the Lab running down the gravel road. She fell once skinning up her knee but didn't pay any attention to it. All Sari carried about then was to survive. Sari ran and ran until something caught her pulling it towards it. She screamed and struggled insanely to get free when out of the daze Sari heard.._

"_It's ok Sari! It's me! Fanzone!" Captain Fanzone shouted pulling Sari towards him. While holding on to a sobbing Sari, Fanzone yelled into his cell phone calling for an Ambulance. Fanzone tried to stop the bleeding as the Ambulance came, pulling Sari on the gurney and rushing to the already waiting hospital. _

Sari touched the right side of her face but only feeling her face plate. But she knew what was underneath. The physicians had done the best they could but without advice from Ratchet of how to handle something like this, they didn't fully stitch up the wound properly. That created a pencil thin scar on her human side that went down from to the middle Saris neck to barely below her eye and a dark red color. Sari glared at the mention at Ratchet her eyes growing a sharper blue in anger.

The scar always reminded Sari everyday of three things. One, to Never under think an enemy. Always respect that the person or animal you are up against have one thing on their mind, to kill you and they were try their hardest to succeed.

Two, you are your greatest ally. Family only gets in the way, making you weak and to dependant on them. Lovers or "Crushes" were out of the question all together, no excuses. Having Friends are fine but only for someone to talk to and help in fighting but to be careful not to rely on them to constantly save you. This will only lead to your demise.

Finally, Always remember that the Earth you knew is no longer. That this...was Ravage. (Yes I stole a name of a Decepticon. I don't own it either) Terror and what the Autobots called Pit on Earth. Sari and Riana had renamed the planet two years ago after looking on into the once proud city now mangled and broken apart. The name fit and eventually only Sari could remember the planets original name..or her own.

After the many fights and succeeded killings with the Pack Dogs the humans had given her a new alias Huntress..the first killer of the Pack. She liked it a lot better than her old name. Sari had been a child, a pig tailed, arrogant and nieve child. Huntress was a name that had respect, had been earned, and was wise of this now cruel world. To her Sari the child had died and Huntress the wise woman had emerged in her place.

The scar on her face and Sari's hair let down its length four inches past her shoulders signalled that change forever. (I'm using Huntress now to describe her so that's why I put that in. If you get confused of who Huntress I'll remind you every so often. I changed her name because I thought it fight her better now since this Sari will be darker than the original. I will still use her original name in flashbacks and further in the story. But I still don't own the Character. She still belongs to Hasbro.)

Huntress was on top of the origins of the noise when she heard a blood curtailing scream. Huntress pushed Swoop towards the ground below when she saw a Pack Dog and...a little girl! The little girl was brown haired, brown eyed, about three feet tall and shielding herself from the Pack dog. The dog, who was size of a horse on all fours, was leaning down to lung at the girl when Swoop slammed into its side. The Pack Dog went flying into a building and Huntress picked up the girl. After her upgrade and training her body to fight Pack Dogs, Sari now Huntress had gained incredible strength. So the child who had clung on to her was to Huntress like picking up a cereal box.

"Swoop! Don't mind him!" Huntress shouted getting his attention and holding the child piggy back style "We need to take the kid to safety!"

Swoop understood and flew in her direction. Huntress grabbed on to his right wing's hand and swung on with the child on her back. (if you watch the survival of the fittest episode you will see it) The Dog growled running up to grab them but Swoop was already in the air flying quickly away.

*The Sumdac Tower*

Huntress jumped off Swoop before he landed all the way and ran to the medic room. The child, now going in a state of shock, was cuddled softly by Huntress who ran yelling

"Riana! Eric! I need help here!"

She had just finished transforming back to her human body when a black haired, green eyed, slightly muscular, teen male of nineteen came running to her saying

"Alright Huntress! What's wrong...."

Then Eric saw the slightly bleeding child in Huntress' arms and looked up at Huntress. She nodded and Eric understood instantly, rounding the corner to the medical room. Riana came running in as Huntress was placing the child tenderly on a berth and Eric was grabbing a shot full of medicine. The child was pale and thin looking guarded at the upcoming Eric. Huntress blocked him shaking her head then turned to the girl. She placed her left hand in the child's and said softly

"Hey little girl. What's your name?"

"Abigail." She said glancing at Eric then Huntress.

" That's a nice name. How old are you Abigail?" Huntress soothed grabbing the child's left hand softly.

"Seven and people call me Abby." Abigail replied.

Huntress grinned then looked at Eric and nodded. He replied by coming up to Abby ready to give her the shot in the right leg. Abby moved the leg but cried out from the scratches that went up and down the leg.

"It's Ok Abby. Eric only wants to help." Riana said coming to Abby on the other side of the berth. Huntress nodded and replied

"Abby do you know what that thing was that bite you?"

"A really big and stupid dog." Abby stated matter of factly. Huntress smiled softly said

"Yes. We'll that mean dog has saliva that can really hurt you causing what grownups call an infection."

" I know what that is! I'm not stupid!" Abby said defensively. Riana glanced at Huntress giving a *does that remind you of someone?* look that Huntress rolled her eyes too. Then looking back at Abby, Huntress smirked saying

"Ok Abby. Then you know that Eric needs to give you a shot that will kill any infection. But he has to do it now because this kind the big mean dogs bite gives is toxic."

Abby nodded then gripped Huntress' hand harder as Eric injected the medicine. She cried out slightly from the burn but when Eric pulled out the needle she replied tensely

"No Problem."

Riana and Eric laughed and Huntress smirked slightly glancing up at Eric. Abby let out a deep sigh then leaned down on the berth.

"Now Abby. The shot I gave you will make you sleepy but don't fight it. You need to sleep so the medicine can work. Ok?" Eric said.

Abby nodded slowly and put her head to the side. Soon they saw Abby's chest rise and fall in a rhythmic movement, indicating that she was asleep.

"I'll stay with her and stitch up the wounds." Eric said putting a blanket over Abby indicating that the girls should leave. The girls nodded and left the room. When entering the hall Riana looked at Huntress sternly saying

"We need to talk."

*Isaac Sumdac's Old Office*

"Then I grabbed Abby and Swoop took us back here to get the child medical care." Huntress finished. She was sitting in a nearby chair and Riana was looking out the windows listening.

"So did she tell you if her parents are still alive?" Riana asked looking out the window.

"No. But I doubt she does or even remember their names. Hardly the kids that live here do anymore." Huntress replied.

"Yea. The son of a glitches couldn't help themselves with the Adults." Riana replied angrily. Then looking out the window Riana had a flashback of her very own.

"_Dad!!" Rachel screamed. She was running to Fanzone when one of the Pack dogs tried to grab her arm. Sari pulled her back saying_

"_We can't help them now!"_

"_Yes we can! There's still time!" Rachel screeched back. _

_After the first monster dog was created and Sari recovered from the attack, Fanzone wanted to search for the animal to kill it. Sari, Rachel, Fanzone and a couple of policemen with guns had gone to the site of the experiment and began to search for any clues on how to kill the animals. When entering the Lab they found the mangled bodies of the monster lawyer and other monster their bodies parts scattered all over causing Sari and Rachel to swallow hard from nausea. What also they found was notes of Meltdowns breakthrough in combining Organic with Technology. What was in the notes forever shocked Sari and Rachel to the core. _

_Meltdown had figured out how to make the dogs stronger than a Cybertronian, a scent organ that could smell up to twenty miles, a super powered up healing factor, and skin that only__Adamantium__ bullets/ weapons could penetrate. Rachel found another pack of notes though that stated some flaws in the experiment. One, the Monster dogs LOVED the scent of testosterone both from humans and Cybertronians. The Monster dogs were drawn to it mostly in men of eighteen and up. Two, they showed an extreme increase of aggression, violence and grew to the size of a Car. Three the monster dogs could multiply quickly in numbers only needing one female to start the process. Then they couldn't be stopped. That shook up the humans badly but the final two made Rachel shiver from fear. _

_They had been shown to eat both Human AND Cybertronian people, attacking them at will. Plus they were shown to have supreme intelligence. Most of the stuff had always been proven to Rachel except the supreme intelligence. That had always remained a mystery. _

"_Daddy!" Rachel cried seeing one of the Dogs near Fanzone._

"_Run Rachel! That's an order!" Fanzone yelled firing of a shot at the Monster dog that was the size of a horse adding angrily. "This is why I hate machines!"_

_While looking for any tips on how to kill the monsters, one of the Policemen let out a terrified scream from the entrance. The men went running out to find not one but THREE Dogs outside playing a morbid game of catch with the Policemen's body. Fanzone and the others fought valiantly but never noticed all the while the Dogs slowly corned them from all around leaving them trapped in a circle of teeth and claws. _

_Rachel screamed in fear for her father as the Monster dog grabbed Fanzone by the collar, shaking him violently. Fanzone's neck broke instantly killing him and the rest of the Monster Dogs soon finished off the last of the breathing humans. Sari cried softly while grabbing Rachel's arm pulling her quietly away from the Monsters as Rachel looked on in shock as the Dogs began to EAT on the Policemen first. _

_After that day...the plant of Earth was forever changed. Without any really knowledge on how to kill the now chrestened Pack, for most hunted on one big Pack as a whole unit, many humans went to war with these animals shooting blindly. The men were finished off first, then the women, leaving only young teens and children who missed the mark of a potential meal to the Pack to survive on their own._

_Rachel would always remember the first year as the Year of Death and Destruction. Sari and Rachel saved as many as they could but most went into hiding making it harder and harder for the girls to save them. So the girls went into a hiding of their own and Rachel taught Sari how to fight dirty and Sari taught Rachel Circit-Su until both created a whole new method of fighting. So far that had worked but after seeing the once quiet, somewhat peaceful planet, turn into a blood thirsty Battlefield, Rachel changed her name also. It went to Riana but unlike Sari she had done it for a different reason. Rachel felt she didn't deserve her name after all the killing and murder she had seen, some from her very own hands..._

"Riana?" Huntress asked concerned. Riana jerked a little from coming so suddenly back into reality but then relaxed.

"You Ok?"' She asked again in concern.

"Yea. I was just...thinking. That's All." Riana said quietly. Huntress understood and didn't push the subject. Many of the original teens who survived the four years sometimes would suddenly go into a flashback without warning. Eric said it must be post traumatic stress from all that had been going on for the recent years. He advised that they should just let their mind play out the memory and not to interrupt someone because many had did the first few times. That had resulted in the person becoming violent believing they were experiencing the memory all over again.

"Did You hear what I said?" Huntress asked. Riana shook her head quietly and Huntress add

"I said What are We going to Do about the girl?"

"We'll it's obvious that she has no family. No mother would abandon her child to die by the hands of those monsters." Riana thought out loud.

"Unless it gave her a chance to escape being eaten." Huntress commented. Riana frowned at her saying

"Huntress that's not funny."

"It wasn't meant to be." Huntress replied impassively.

"How could you say that?" Riana corrected a little shocked.

Huntress just put her arms out looking both ways then saying

"Look around. How could you NOT say that about people anymore?"

Riana shook her head at Huntress frowning. Then she looked back out the window at the world outside and, for a moment, agreed with what Huntress had said. But seeing a little group of teens teaching a few little five years olds how to play ball changed Riana's line of thinking. The teens were making jokes with each other while trying not to laugh at the little blunders the five year olds were doing. Riana smiled sadly knowing that moments like that, laughing being normal, were very few and far between. But she could not think for a second that one of those teens would abandon even one of those helpless children. Just to get a few yards of running space between then and the Pack was too cruel for even Riana to imagine.

"Not everyone is as heartless as you think..." Riana whispered looking back at the little group that had continued to have what little fun they could find.

"Yea we'll.." Huntress replied irritated. "You keep telling yourself that. I don't judge what helps you get out of bed everyday...as long as it keeps you alive is fine by me."

"Just because our families are dead doesn't mean...." Riana fired back.

"Don't talk about them!" Huntress replied angrily glaring at Riana.

"Why? It wasn't your fault that the Autobots and your father had the space ship accident." Riana said trying to soothe Huntress.

"No it's not MY fault! It's there's!" Huntress said a little loudly. The teens outside looked up at the window for a second then continued on there activities.

Riana looked at Huntress sadly and tried to put her hands on Huntress shoulder to comfort her but Huntress bated her hand away. She didn't need to be comforted, Huntress wasn't sad, she was angry.

"If those glitch heads hadn't left in the first place they wouldn't have miscalculated their flying pattern, their instruments wouldn't have failed, the ship wouldn't have crashed and they wouldn't have died!" Huntress hissed quietly not letting the tears that wanted to escape from her eyes. Then hissing a little more venomously added "And ALL this would have NEVER happened!"

Riana looked at Huntress impassively when she had finished her bashing of the Autobots. Then coming up close to Huntress face, Riana said sadly

"Are you so ate up with anger because they left you behind that you can't even morn their deaths?"

Huntress leaned in equal saying impassively

"No. I'm not angry at them. I HATE them."

Huntress moved away from Riana going to the window. Riana looked at Huntress slightly shocked as she neared the window her back to Riana. Huntress turned back to Riana and pointed out the window. But she wasn't pointing at the happy group below. Huntress was pointing at the scene farther out, where the once tall skyscrapers, were now being rebuild by hand from teens and children. The effort was insufficient because the Pack would come in the night and ripe it apart but it gave the teens something to do during the day besides constantly killing for food or survival.

"I Hate them because the technology, that THEY helped create, that THEY built, is out now...KILLING us!" Huntress said angrily with fire in her eyes. "Killing this city, killing this country and ripping the very people who live here APART!"

Huntress stood there in silence, finally walking up to Riana slowly venomisly whispering

"You may still think that not all people have a dark side...but I do. That Families would never abandon you... but I do. That the most dedicated heroes can't create a monster from not keeping on tab of how the technology they passed around to humans is released...but I do."

Huntress then pointed again at the window and Riana followed the finger to the image outside. Huntress whispered with hatred "Just looking outside reminds me every day that my family abandoned me.... leaving me to clean up THIER mess."

Riana breathed in and out slowly looking out the window as Huntress slightly bumped her in the shoulder moving past her to get out the door. Riana looked down at the floor below saying

"By the way...I've chosen who will take care of the child."

"Really? Who?" Huntress asked sarcastically.

"You" Riana replied sternly. She smirked seeing Huntress turn on her heels looking for the first time in ages that she didn't know what to say. That quickly subsided as Huntress glared at her saying

"No way."

"Yes." Riana replied determinedly.

"Out of the question!" Huntress fired back angrily.

"You're the only one left of the oldest teens that has NEVER had a student." Riana stated calmly folding her arms across her chest.

"That's because I work alone. I LIKE it that way." Huntress hissed back folding her arms matching Riana.

"Not anymore. Because this is not a request anymore...it's an order." Riana said smirking.

"You can't tell me what to do." Huntress hissed.

"I'm one of the elected leaders." Riana replied.

"So am I." Huntress shot back.

"Do you really want to bring in Eric in here to back me up?" Riana asked already knowing she had won. Then adding sarcastically "Because I seem to remember the he is the only other leader. Am I correct?"

Huntress only growled in frustration for a reply. Riana smirked bigger knowing that the fight had been won and Abigail was now the first of Huntress' new students.

"If she gets in my way onetime..." Huntress warned pointing to Riana, "or doesn't do what I say... I'm done."

"I'll tell her that but don't worry..." Riana replied truly smiling added. "I think you'll get along together. She's a lot like you...Stubborn."

Huntress gave a *you think you're so funny* look that Riana didn't responded. But as Huntress left Riana stopped smiling whispering

"You've been so different after our families died....Sari..."

Huntress thought she was the only one who knew her really name but she was wrong. Riana knew but felt weird saying it because it made her think of her own.....

"_This isn't right." Rachel said while looking down at the dead Pack Dog._

_She got no response and Rachel teared up looking away from her first kill. It took over a year for Rachel and Sari on how to kill the Pack only after the incident with Sari..... Then a whole another year for Rachel to build up the muscles to fight alongside Sari without endangering herself. But now as Rachel looked down at her first kill she was disgusted. Rachel loved life, wanted to protect it, to preserve it, and killing was just not in her...until now._

"_It might not be right...." Sari replied impassively not looking at Rachel, "But if we want to survive....then it's all we CAN do."_

"_But..." Rachel said shaking her head in confusion, "Life can't just be this! Killing, surviving...we use to create! We use to preserve life but now..."_

"_We still preserve life!" Sari shouted in agitation. She walked over to Rachel saying threateningly "We just have to make a choice....us OR Them."_

_Rachel looked at Sari sadly then went past her walking slowly away to the Sumdac Tower._

"_Where are you going!" Sari asked angrily._

"_I don't know anymore.." Rachel responded walking out the room. Then whispered threatingly to herself_

"_But I refuse to let myself become an Animal."_

_Sari looked at Rachel as she went up to her makeshift office. Little did she know that Rachel went up to change herself...forever. _

_Rachel entered her room and ran to her closet. She ransacked the closet till finding the black skinny jeans and the matching gold shirt with black trim on the collar and stripe that went down both her sides. Rachel didn't stop there and grabbed the black polish on the table and went to the bathroom. An hour later, Rachel's brown hair was completely black and put up in a pony tail. Her name also changed at that moment to Riana.... _

"Not an Animal...but a Warrior..." Riana muttered looking at herself in the nearby window.

The Rachel her father knew was still there just...changed a little. She needed to adapt to this new darker world without fully losing herself. But when all this.....destruction...was over, then Rachel could become herself again. For now Riana would be there to be to protect the last of humanity from Animals.... but vowed to never become one in the process.

Riana looked where the angry Huntress had been shaking her head sadly. Huntress didn't share Riana's look on life and they had fought many a time over decisions made in the past years. But Riana was determined to change Huntress outlook on life....even if it began with just an innocent child. Riana walked out leaning on the stair well and watched Huntress storm across the Main Lobby to the Medic Room.

"Maybe this will give you a glimpse of the happiness you once had. The Family you once cherished. However small this new Family may be..." Riana whispered the disappearing Huntress.

**I know. I know. I did a little OOC ing on Sari but hey...you'd be POed to if the Family you once had left without you, then DIED! **

**Now Abby has to be taught by a woman who hates the concept of a Family and can kill with her bare hands? 0.o yea I'm scared too.**

**Anyway....Like the background I gave to Riana? Haha I wanted to show her more like our Ninja friend Prowl but more....leadership like.**

**I have done a Mary Sue Test and the results are...*drum roll* 37 for Sari but I knew that would happen. Trying to branch of an original character is tough but I am up to the challenge. 25 for Sadie so I'm getting better with my OC's ^_^. Surprisingly Abby is a 14 but I she is a child and most of the questions were for adults. Finally, 21 for Eric so he's borderline but I have not focused on him much but I will soon. I don't want my little Horror Flick to turn into a lovey Dovey Musical OR a story totally concentrated on Death. So be rest assured that the story will be balanced and I will not try to swing too much in either way. **

**One more thing if any of you are X men Fans like me and noticed that I put in Adamantium as a metal. Please calm down ok...dont yell at me saying "Thats not a metal! You stole that from X men!!" Ahh no I didn't. I said before hand that this is a CROSSOVER type of thing but I DONT OWN ANY OF IT. I searched for THREE hours on the internet trying to find a metal that would be harder than Diamond and molded into a weapon and NOTHING would work!! All the metals were either brittle or very hard to mold. : )**

**I also want to thank you readers for Reviewing and giving me advice. It really has helped with my writing style and confidence that I can become a good writer. : ) So Thanks. *You give me a Cookie I smile and give you Two for Reviewing my Story ^_^* And Please Continue to Review! **


	3. III

**Time For Chapter Three. ^ ^ The rest of the questions will PROBABLY be answered here but do remember...this story is more of a building of questions till the big solution/breakthrough. Also Yes I killed the Autobots....or maybe I didn't....or did....or didn't... Humm......A well it will just keep you interested...**

**Finally none of the ideas used from shows/movies in this story belong to me. They belong to their respected owners. Any of Transformers belongs to Hasbro including Sari. The other OC's are mine. ^ ^ Please Enjoy this Chapter! **

**Ps. I can't really tell you if the Pack Dogs went past America because it's part of the plot of the story.....and Im not sure how far they have gotten across the north contients of the world yet. I haven't decided... But I CAN tell you remarks and questions will come up along the story about it and IT WILL BE ANSWERED! But I don't want to ruin the plot for you so please be patient and enjoy the mystery! *creepy music plays as a giggle from knowing***

III.

*The Training Room*

"So....what are you going to teach me?" Abby asked after a long period of silence.

Huntress shook her head at the innocent question. After leaving her old room Riana told Eric over comlink (that was the ONLY technology that worked anymore besides electricity for a few buildings and houses that Huntress had given everyone.) to not let Huntress slip by another student again. Sure Riana had tried to get students for Huntress but she always would usually leave them at the Tower, while she scoured the globe each day for survivors in danger or medical care and maybe teach the student a couple of fighting moves when she came back. Huntress was a loner and Riana knew full well the reason but would not stop pushing for Huntress to at least have SOMEONE on the field to back her up if things got tense. Huntress would always make a comment of "The child will endanger us both." or "They will only get in the way." or "How do you expect me to help someone if I'm constantly saving the students aft?" and the big one "I work alone."

But for now Riana had put her foot down demanding that Huntress do something, more like on the ground, near the Tower and not flying off every second of every day. So Huntress stubbornly agreed but was given a compromise that she could fly in the afternoons all the way towards evening...by herself. So now her she was, in her father's old gym room, trying to teach a child how to kill a monster. Does this look familiar to you?

(I thought if they had so much money to have robotics, Maybe they could fit in a gym room for workers there. When I said this looked familiar I remembered when the Autobots were trying to teach Sari how to fight Decepticons at EIGHT years old. Haha I thought it was ironic and funny.)

"Today I'm going to teach you...." Huntress started then stopped. It had been a long time since she had taught someone. Mostly Riana had taken over for the second round of students, than the third and so on till Huntress only had to look them over for any imperfections in their fighting styles. Huntress looked over at Abby who seemed to be ready for anything. She was young, probably weak, scarred on her left arm from a bite that Huntress had no idea where it came from, and most of her innocence was probably gone but Huntress could still see into her eyes and tell....Abby had never killed any living being.

Huntress could tell by not seeing the stone cold predator look that was usually kept hidden back in everyone's eye's after anyone who had ever killed anything...either for food, for survival or for spite. So to Huntress, Abby, had a lot of innocence left in her...even from the dying world that surrounded her.

"To kill one of the Pack?" Abby tried to finishes for her. Huntress shook her head, waving her left hand, saying

"No. You're not ready to fight a Pack dog. You first have to be taught the rules of engagement with these animals."

"We'll then..." Abby smiled sitting on a nearby chair beaming with confidence, "Teach me! I'll remember it the first time. No worries."

Yea...totally familiar.

Huntress shook her head hiding a smirk of *Did I really act like that?* but went on with the lesson.

"Number one, always try to use an Adamantium weapon, if possible. Other Weapons, including MY weapons I was upgraded with, will not kill it." Huntress said numbering the rules with her fingers as she went along.

"Got it." Abby said confidently nodding her head up and down in one quick motion.

"But..." Huntress added pointing to Abby, "If you cannot find an Adamantium weapon near, the other weapons can be used to stun the animal for a short time."

"One question..." Abby said quietly lifting up her right hand slightly. "What IS Adamantium?"

Huntress smirked knowing that many students before her had asked the very same question. She then put her hand to the side of her leg, grabbing something. Huntress neared a holster right above her hip and pulled out a slightly shiny metal, knife. The blade was eight inches long and two inches wide with a thickness of third of an inch, growing smaller as it neared to a point at the end. The handle was made out of Adamantium also but a darker tint from being griped so much and easily fit comfterably in someone's hands. She had the same identical one on her right hip holster and used them both more now then she ever used her upgraded weapons. Huntress placed the Knife horizontally across her hands and walked over to Abby, kneeling on her right knee. She let Abby look at it in wonder for a moment saying quietly

"Adamantium is a partly shiny metal that's light weight and durable. It can only be found now in the mountains and only trained warriors can make the journey to get the ore to make it. But, when it's finally molded, it can be almost unbreakable."

"Unbreakable?" Abby questioned in wonder. Huntress nodded her head saying

"Yes, after being heated up to a liquid state, molded then cooled, Adamantium is stronger than anything. Some say it's stronger then Diamond."

"Wow...when can I get one?" Abby asked excitedly looking up at Huntress. Huntress shook her head smiling saying

"We haven't even finished the rules of engagement yet Abby. I have to teach you first, then, If I think you are ready, I make a weapon just suited for you."

"OH..then continue please." Abby said realizing she was right and leaned back for more learning.

Huntress looked on in approval and leaned back up placing the weapon back in it's holster. She then continued

"Number Two, the Pack dogs can only be killed four ways, from slighting their belly.." Huntress acted out the movement by lowering backwards sliding the both knives across the above air, "this will pour out most their insides, causing them to die but slowly, so be careful not to engage until your SURE that the monster IS not breathing."

Abby nodded slowly in acknowledgment and Huntress bent back up in an upright position putting the left blade back in its holster. She then looked back at Abby and continued

"Another way, that is a little more difficult, is to somehow get them on their side and to hit their backbones straight down..." Huntress acted this out by putting her hands together on one blade and thrusted downward.

"Why put them on their sides?" Abigail asked truly interested in the lesson.

"Because they were created with titanium infused on the top of their backbones. BUT the sides were skipped over and putting a quick hard pressure will snap it into."

"That makes sense..." Abby stated looking up at Huntress.

Huntress smiled slightly saying

"And why does that make any sense to create an animal with a weak spot? Wouldn't that seem a little pointless?"

"No..." Abby explained confidently. "Because if the animal would ever turn on you...then you would know how to kill it instantly. That's how I"D create an animal."

Huntress gave a slight nod in approval thinking for a moment of once upon a time of herself and telling Optimus she could take on anything..... Huntress mental shook those memories out her thoughts concentrating on the task at hand.

"The third way is for warriors trained specifically in the bow and arrow only. The Pack dogs.." Huntress explained, "have brains set to far near their ears and nose. That's why they have such good hearing and scent but it also makes them venerable to an arrow set just right near their ears." Huntress acted out a bow and arrow stance pretending to shoot an arrow,

"It shoves the ear cavity into the brain..killing them instantly."

Abby's eyes widen whispering "You can do that?"

"I can't..." Huntress admitted but smirked adding "But Eric is known to shoot and kill a Pack Dog from Fifty feet away."

Abby's eyes widen in admiration and Huntress had a sneak suspicion that Eric was going to have a sudden flood of questions the next time he had a run in with Abby.

"The Final one.." Huntress stated becoming serious in language and speech, 'Is for experienced warriors only. New students are inexperienced and are not strong enough to handle this kind of....exercise."

Abby leaned forward now paying full attention to every word Huntress said. Huntress slowly got on one knee ready to demonstrate the final rules of engagement of how to kill these animals that ran havoc on their once thriving planet.

"When the Pack Dogs comes up, you stand perfectly still and look them straight in the eyes. They take that as a challenge and will become even more aggressive because of it." Huntress stated dramatically. She pointed at Abby sternly adding

"Which is why inexperience warriors are told numerous time to NEVER look an Pack Dog in the eye till the know, beyond a reasonable doubt, they can handle the consciences. If they look the Pack Dog in the eye the animal will become aggressive snarling loudly until finally lunging at you. Then as the Dog comes up to strike your jugular....you grab them...by their mouth."

"By their MOUTH?!" Abby shouted shocked. She was slightly awed though that someone would be gutsy enough to ever try doings such a thing. Huntress nodded silently holding her hands barley above her head in a grabbing motion,

"More like their upper and bottom fanged teeth. But as their breath is upon you and for one second, as you come down on one knee from the pressure, you think that they are going to kill you... turn your upward hands in a quick jerk." Huntress did the motion suddenly making Abby jump in her chair. "The bone in their jaw will push upward on the brain...rendering it dead in two point five seconds."

Abby didn't say a word looking wide eyed up at Huntress absorbing all that she had learned. Huntress waited patiently for a two minutes until finally smirking saying

"Let's get to work."

Huntress began to teach Abby simple punch moves for the rest of the morning and was surprised of how quickly Abby learned. By the end of the session Abby was able to run the moves, slowly, but Huntress knew speed came with practice. Then giving Abby the rest of the afternoon off, Huntress went to the Main Lobby to begin her search for survivors once more.

*On Swoop Above the Police Station*

While flying gracefully in the air on Swoop, Huntress had a twinge of regret for telling an eight year old how to kill but her heart grew hard again knowing that if Abby didn't know the engagement rules...she'd be helpless to defend herself. Leaving Abby to die because these animals had no sense of compassion, no sense of a child's innocence, all they knew was the small the prey the easier to kill.

"I won't let that happen again..." Huntress murmured tearing up slightly.

"_Help me! Please!" The little girl screamed terrified. _

_It was after the first year and Sari was trying her best to save the girl. Rachel and Sari had set up the Sumdac Tower as a makeshift medical room and tried their best to bandage up the wounded humans that came in the hospital. By know the numbers had dwindled because most of the Adults, who were the first to come in huge numbers, were gone. Teenagers were almost second to none after Rachel and Sari had taken the most they could find, training them to at least fight enough to get away. That left the children, who being so small, were in the greatest danger for being hunted down. Now Sari was trying her best to get the little girl from the jaws of a Pack Dogs that now had grown to the size of a small car. _

"_Rachel!! Try to shoot it near the ear!!" Sari barked out. Sari was trying her best to hold both the girls hands because if she let go...the little girl would be dragged to the darkness by the Pack dog to be...We'll Sari wouldn't dare let it get to that point. But back then with no knowledge of how to kill the animals...Sari was one the losing side of this fight. _

"_I'm trying! I can't get a clear shot!" Rachel shouted back. Rachel tried to near the gun to the dog but got side attacked by another Pack Dog that had been hiding in the shadows. _

Sari frowned in their ignorance back then. She knew now...guns didn't even graze the skin. It was only a flare, firework kind of things that the Pack dogs seemed to silently laugh at.

"_Don't let go! I don't want to die!" The little girl cried in fear. She was holding on to Sari's hands but Sari could see that her hands were slipping._

"_I won't let you die!" Sari yelled. It seemed more like a challenge towards the Dog than more of a comforting word to the little girl. _

_But it was too late._

_The Pack dog gave a hard pull and the little girl slipped out of Sari's hands...screaming in terror all the way. Sari tried to regrab her hand but the Pack dog had already dragged the girl into the darkness and she could hear the soft crunch of bones breaking in the cool, dark, stormy night. _

_A bolt of lightning went cascading in the sky and Sari looked on where the last spot the little girl would ever be alive again...then...got sick. Rachel looked away as Sari uncovered her face from her face mask and pucked all over the ground in disgust, landing on the grass on her knees. Then as a round of thunder went resounding in the sky Sari...screamed along with it. Rachel looked on shocked as Sari leaned back on her knees screaming in an unearthly sound. Then Sari got up running...just to get away from all the death that surrounded her._

"_SARI!! Come Back!" Rachel screeched putting her hands up to run and grab Sari. But Sari was already almost two yards away and sobbing...running as fast as her robotic mode legs could carry her._

Huntress now knew that had been the most stupid and dangerous act she could have ever done. Huntress shivered now from the realization of what would have happened if the Pack had gotten her surrounded.

"But I wasn't thinking about that at all...." Huntress murmured thinking once more of the memory.

_Sari wiped off the puck of her mouth running to the old Autobot's Abandon Building. She knew the Autobots just before they left had but the space bridge a few yards away from the old Base. Sentinal had whined about not enough security and now Sari would finally benefit from his many phobias of humans. Sari had tried for the past year to make the machine work but it had come back blaring on the screen YOU ARE NOT PREMITED TO ACCESS! And Sari was blocked out of everything till the machine would reset its self again. She had always been patient never slamming down on the machine. She'd feared if she broke it then all would be lost._

"_It will work now...it has too!" Sari cried out nearing the Base. She changed course to get to the back of the yard and hissed_

"_I'll make it work!"_

_Sari cried out in joy when she saw the bridge. It was a beacon of hope to her...behind that bridge would be her family to come save her and Earth from the terror that ran the streets....and Optimus to wrap her in his arms to comfort her....to protect her like always. Sari knew Optimus and the others would come in an instant if she came on the screen crying and blood stained telling them what had happened this past year. Screw Sentinal if her tried to stop Optimus....Sari knew he'd come to her rescue she....just had too._

_She neared the control panel and began the normal buttons to get the space bridge to activate. Sadly the same YOU ARE NOT PREMITED TO ACCESS! Came, once again, blaring on the screen._

"_Come you stupid machine! WORK!" Sari cried slamming down hard on the working bench in frustration._

_Suddenly an image came up and Sari gave a sigh of relief...it was finally over, the death and terror, was over. But wait...._

_Sari looked closely to the screen and her eyes widen of what she saw. It was Omega Supreme and...it was crashing!! Sari remained silent as she saw Omega Supreme crash into a loading dock on Cybertron....exploding into a big fire ball of blue energon. She twisted back from the screen leaning on the control panel whispering_

"_No, No, No," as she slowly slid down the control panel finally landing on her bottom. Sari cradled herself in the fetal position crying out louder and louder_

"_No, No, NO, NO!!! It's not True! IT CAN'T BE TRUE! They CAN'T BE GONE! THEY JUST CAN'T! OPTIMUS!"_

_Sari sobbed into her lap while the rain, which had been falling in a drizzle, can down in big drops all over the dirt ground. She faintly heard a news reel, voiced by Sentinal, say_

"_It came as a big shock. The valiant team had just caught the last of the Deceptions when Omega Supreme's flying instruments failed and without a calculated flight plan, the heroes died along with the Deceptions onboard. No one knows for sure what caused the malfunction some say..."_

_Sari overheard a loud echo of familiar growls and low barks. She looked up suddenly to see FOUR Pack Dogs nearing her growling ferociously. Sari looked not caring if they killed her. She felt a sort of out of body experience watching with slight interest as the Dogs came nearer and nearer to her. Sari's eyes widen seeing a Pack dog come a few inches towards her and got up quickly on her feet, walking backwards. The rain came so the Pack Dogs had an unusual glow on their metal skins and Sari overheard the screen say_

"_Finally here is the picture of the valiant heroes just before they went on that faithful flight."_

_Sari stopped walking, turning her head seeing a familiar picture. The Autobots were in a group, Isaac was on the ground in the very front, Sari on Bumblebee's shoulder leaning towards his head both in the middle front, Bulkhead was in the back right putting his right arm up to show off his muscles, Ratchet was behind Bulkhead in front of Bumblebee, Prowl and Jazz were on the left side back to back and Optimus was in the middle back folding his arms across his chest. All were smiling or smirking except Sari who was smiling but, not in the eyes. Sari looked at the picture coming back to reality in a flash. _

"_You left me..." She said accusingly to the picture. Sari got no response in her accusation but the words hit her hard. The same three words kept floating in her mind..until _

_Sari only felt hatred for her dead family. _

Huntress wiped away a tear hatefully growing angry at herself for allowing such a emotion to pass. Sure they had been her family but like she had said back then...they left her. To Huntress, they deserved much more punishment then just her hatred.

_Sari looked deep into the picture more at Optimus than anyone and hissed "You left this city, this WORLD TO DIE! But I REFUSE to do the SAME!"_

_A Pack Dog snapped his jaw at Sari and she glared at it defiantly screaming in pure venomous hatred_

"_I'M the PROTECTOR of this city NOW! And I will NEVER ABANDON it to DIE LIKE YOU! I'm..."_

_Sari remembered a name that many of the survivors had called her. She always made them stop but...it fit her now._

"_I'm HUNTRESS! The KILLER OF YOU MONSTERS!" Sari screamed in fury. She ran and grabbed a sharp rock running to the dogs crying out in a Warrior's scream. _

_Sari never knew fully what happened the next hour. She was in a daze of hurt and hatred only caring to kill these murderous monsters. Sari had learned long ago her upgraded weapons didn't do any good against these monsters so the sharp rock had been a last act of desperation....and it was working. Rachel found her breathing heavily surrounded by dead Pack dogs....wait... DEAD Pack Dogs!_

"_You killed them!" Rachel yelled half joyful. Part of this was bittersweet because...they had killed something. She ran up to Sari but stopped suddenly staring at her. Rachel had stopped because of Sari's eyes. They were not the bright, youthful, but sad eyes like before. Sari's eyes only held one emotion in them right then._

_Hate_

"_Sari you ok?" Rachel asked concerned. Rachel was soaked through from the rain but Sari's hair was the only thing wet, the rest of her body was covered up in armour plating which the rain bounced off in unison._

Huntress looked downward on Swoops back her eyes a sharp blue in anger half reacting the memory. To others from the cosy past would have thought this stupid but to Huntress she knew the worst of the memory was only beginning.

_Sari was not paying attention to Rachel at that moment but staring at a picture on the side wall of the Autobot's Abandon Base. The same picture from the screen off the control panel started right back at her. Bulkhead had run out of ideas, and canvases, that day and created the picture totally from memory. All had been amazed praising Bulkhead but Sari only saw it as a reminder of the family she no longer had. Or the bot she hated most of all Optimus..._

"_Look at them." Sari spat venomously at the painting. Rachel looked at the picture saying nothing, frightened what Sari would do if she did. _

"_They were suppose to be my family. They was SUPPOSE to have my back and LOVE me."_

"_They still love you, Sari." Rachel tried to sooth Sari but dared not walk up to her, "They just don't know what's happened here. But if you can just contact them for help they'll..."_

"_Their dead." Sari suddenly stated emotionlessly. "I saw it on the screen."_

_Rachel teared up looking away feeling at that moment all had been lost. Sari only grew more venomous spitting_

"_They wouldn't have cared."_

"_Yes they would have!" Rachel shot back defensively. She had not known the Autobots, or could remember their names, but Fanzone always talked about a group of misfit heroes that almost always broke something in the city whenever they went out to fight crime. Fanzone would then mutter his famous "This is why I hate machines" but then say in the end the Autobots could be counted on to save Earth time and time again. Riana's father believed that until the day he died and so would she._

_Sari glared at Rachel pointing at the Pack Dogs and hissing full of hate_

"_No they wouldn't have Rachel! They abandon you, they abandon me, they ABANDON EVERYBODY to be SLAUGHTERED by these MONSTERS!"_

"_NO they didn't!" Rachel shouted back in tears from crying. _

"_YES they DID! And you know what else..." Sari hissed venomously. Then grabbing the sharp rock in her hand tighter screamed in hate_

"_I CANT STAND TO LOOK AT THEM ANYMORE!" _

_Sari said that as she threw the sharp rock with all her strength at the spray painted picture on the wall. The world slowed in motion as the rock slammed into the wall,the rock point blank on Optimus' chest, smashing it into a dozen pieces._

Huntress allowed no tears to fall from that memory. Nor the one that followed short after.

_Sari stormed into the Sumdac Tower making many look up concerned at the sudden outburst of anger. A quick shake of the head from Rachel gave a clue that none of the people asked what was wrong. Sari ignored them all running up to her room her hands clenched fists. All she could remember was the same words _

"_I can't stand to look at them anymore!" rang in her ears the most from all the words she had said just a moment ago. She had meant it for Optimus but now all of the Autobots and her father stood for the hatred that boiled inside. _

_Sari slammed her door loudly pacing back and forth from pure adrenaline coursing through her brain. She was just about to calm down when....Sari saw herself in the window. Sari walked up slowly looking hard at the face before her. She still had her piggy tails, her cute yellow dress and pants on from long ago but all Sari saw was...._

_The Autobots, her father, Optimus...She hated it,_

_Sari grabbed her piggy tails and tore out the scrunches, letting her hair flow down. Sari then grabbed the scissors and cut her hair till it was only four inches below her shoulder and jaggedly cut. She pulled her one left long bang barely across her eye to where she could still see and cut the rest of it in ridges. _

_Sari looked in the face and was satisfied. No longer did the face of Sari Sumdac showed back reminding Sari of her backstabbing family. What Sari thought Huntress would look like stared back with cold blue hunters eyes, jagged long hair, a bang to cover up her good cheek and a dark red scar on her right cheek constantly showing her the three rules she would soon live by._

"_Now the clothes...." Sari hissed in anger. She pulled off the clothes virgously and ransacked her old closet but stopped. _

"_Why should I give up a part of me just because of __**them**__!" Sari hissed spitting out them like it was a bad taste in her mouth._

_The realization was Sari knew changing the color of the robotic mode would be close to impossible. She didn't have the tools and was afraid of the result of what would happen if she accidently over painted something important. But that wasn't the real reason. The color was to Sari an identity, it showed who she was, an individual. It stood out among the rest but just because the color couldn't be changed didn't mean the design couldn't be "rearranged" to suit her new altered state of herself._

_So with an aggressive snip of the scissors, Sari tore off the dress material of her robotic mode. That left the upper body, which sadly was all metal, unable be changed but Sari was prepared for that. Sari formed the dress into a makeshift long tube top close to her neck, short thick straps, with her long sleeves removed. The top covered Sari's upper body, four inches above her belly button. (She has one ok. It was the only way I could explain the long tube top but not get dirty.)_

_The remaining material Sari made into a skirt that went just to her knees and hugged her hips comfortably. The skirt hung a little loose down to the end so Sari could bend without splitting them OR showing her bottom area out for anyone to see but It was tight enough so none of the Pack could grab a mouthful of skirt to drag Sari downward OR shake her around. _

_Sari turned around for one final expectation in the window. It was a drastic change but she liked it...a lot. Her arms that use to be long sleeved were now a pale yellow and thinner towards the fist from the material removed, her turtle neck was replaced with short and thick straps connecting to the main metal area, and her belly button with a little light yellow metal showed from not being covered anymore by a long dress. The only resemblance of her old mode was the blue wings perturbing out her back with the rest of the blue parts still showing and Sari's shoes with the rockets. The tub top with the skirt still had the bright yellow strip that ran down horizontally down the front of both pieces of clothing._

_Sari stared at the robotic mode while time quickly ticked by then transformed back to her human mode. The same clothing design remained the only difference was metal was replaced with scarred brown skin. At that moment as Sari looked at the image.....Huntress was born. Ready.... too bring vengeance upon the Pack. Giving much needed justice for the humans that died by their hands._

Huntress stared out into nothingness while Swoop flew near the entrance of the Sumdac Tower.

_After Rachel became accustomed to the new Sari, who demanded to be called Huntress from then on, both had gone back to the Abandoned Autobot Base. Rachel didn't say a word about the broken wall and Huntress walked up impassively rummaging through the bricks for the rock. Finding it, both girls went back to the Sumdac Tower to study how this one rock could kill a whole group of the Pack._

The rock had come from near the mountains in the woods Huntress remembered later. Bulkhead had said the mineral in the rocks helped balance something mechanical with liquid in the machine, which was why Megatron had gotten the Space Bridge to work so easily the first time.

_It was called Adamantium and Huntress explained it's unique structure from what memory she would allow in. Rachel demanded to go back and examine exactly how Huntress had punchered the animals. _

"That's when the Rules of engagement were born....after many tries and failures." Huntress murmured landing on the ground softly.

She purred holding on to Swoops head then screeched a bird call for Swoop to leave. He obeyed looking solemnly to her then flying off to Dinobot Island, where he would be safe. Huntress smirked watching him leave but saw the sun was setting fast and it was a clue that they needed to move.

"Riana?" Huntress yelled.

"Already on it!" Riana yelled from the upper room.

Abby came running down the stairs with Eric a few feet behind her. A few electrical noises went off from up above and with confusion mixed with fear on her face, Abby asked

"What's that noise?"

"It's only Riana messing with some machine upstairs." Eric said casually. But he did smirk to Huntress above Abby's head and Huntress smirked in return. A odd whirling noise came from outside and a blue flash which Abby jumped back from. Eric tried to not laugh saying

"That was weird. Abby go take a look of what caused that noise."

"Excuse me?" Abby replied with indignation. She put her hands on her hips adding "Why don't you go look for yourself!"

"No...I think you better do it." Huntress said causally getting a shock look from Abby. She made a stern face adding " Go."

Abby frowned huffing a growl and turned on her heels marching forward. Huntress went from smirking to her eyes widening and Eric matched saying

"Wait don't go too far..."

But Abby already had slamming into....nothing. She went down in a heap making a "ugh" sound and Eric went running up to help Abby on her feet.

"Oh. Slag..." Eric replied half laughing hoisting up Abby, "You weren't supposed to go THAT far!"

Huntress laughed slightly running up to the two of them saying "You ran right into it!"

"Into what?" Abby blubbered out being hoisted all the way to her feet by Huntress and Eric.

"The Force Field!" Eric replied laughing lightly slapping Abby on the back. Abby went wide eyed saying

"When did you get a force field!?"

"The man who owned this building set up a force field to protect the building from theft...among other things." Huntress replied not laughing anymore. Then added

"He set it up with an advance battery system but backed it up to run by electricity if the battery would ever run out."

"Yea. That's why we can run it each night because were the last of the handful of buildings that still have electricity." Eric finished getting satisfaction from seeing Abby so fascinated by the force field.

Abby reached up her hand and slapped it to a high five getting rhythmic blue rings from where her hand had been. She did it again awed saying

"Cool! But.." Abby turned to both older teens asking confused "Why didn't I see this when I first came here last night?"

"Don't you remember? I knocked you out with pain killers." Eric replied coming up to put his hand on Abby shoulder.

"You were sleeping like a baby when we put it up last night and when we put it away in the morning." Huntress added motioning for them to go inside.

"Then why not just have it up the whole time?" Abby asked putting her head in a puppy dogs cock of the head stance. "Keep the Dogs from getting us during the day too?" Eric looked up at Huntress letting her answer while he went in to the Tower for the night.

"We'll we use to put the Force Field up all the time but stopped a few months ago and the Pack Dogs just assume we still have it up. They don't come around during the day anymore because of that." Huntress replied to the question helpfully.

Abby nodded her head in understanding and Huntress put her arm around her shoulder leading Abby to the inside of the Tower. Huntress was surprised when Abby suddenly turned looking solemnly to the stars that were shining in the thousands up above. She watched Abby quietly while Abby said nothing just looking up at the stars. Abby then whispered in awe

"Their beautiful, aren't they?"

"Yes..." Huntress agreed walking until she stood next to Abby. She folded her arms across her chest adding "The one thing the Pack Dogs haven't ruined about this world."

"You know sometimes..." Abby whispered looking up at the stars with a dreamy look in her eyes "I imagine a world, far far FAR away from ours, filled with giant people...."

Huntress smiled down at Abby asking

"Oh? What are they like?"

Abby smiled quickly at Huntress then turned back to the stars saying

"Their big of course, nice, strong and...made of metal."

Huntress lowered her smile listening to Abby spell out her imagination which to Huntress, was more real than what she wanted to admit.

"They have tall skyscrapers, big cities and....their free."

"Free?" Huntress asked not smiling anymore and Abby solemnly nodded.

"Their free from big, mean, dogs that want to hurt them. Their free from being too small and helpless. Their free from their Uncle Joey's dying in front of them."

Huntress's eyes burned from not crying about what Abby was saying. She knew the Abby had survived but... her Uncle killed right in front of her? Huntress's vowed to find the one specific Pack Dog who had murdered Abby's guardian and when she found him or her....Huntress would light their dead bodies on fire watching them burn to ashes.

"And you know what else?" Abby whispered tearing up still looking up at the stars. Huntress listened quietly till Abby added in a dreamy voice

"I imagine them someday finding out about me. They'd see me crying and all what the Pack Dogs had done and get really mad."

Huntress looked slowly up to the sky as she listened to Abby tell not only her dream but...everyone, including Huntress's dream, as well.

"Then they'd all come and rescue me. The leader would pick me up gently telling me it was all ok and then have his friends kill off the all the mean Pack till none were left on this world....then we'd all be happy again."

Abby suddenly made an a sad face wiping away her tear whispering

"But it's just a dream."

Huntress turned her head so Abby couldn't see her crying saying shakily

"We better go inside."

Then turned walking inside quickly, leaving a downhearted Abby outside, alone. Abby took one final long look up at the stars then followed behind Huntress running to catch up.

*Main Lobby*

Riana had just come down from the control room when Huntress stop to ask something when as Abby stayed a few feet away trying not to look nosy in what they were saying. Both had looked surprised when Huntress asked if the child could sleep in her room instead of another night in the medical stations but Riana had whole hardly agreed. She smirked when Huntress turned her back in a silent " I told you so..." fashion as Abby went beaming two steps at a time up the stairs right behind Huntress.

Eric came out of the Medical Room after working on a check up patient wiping his hand off with a clothe. He looked up smiling at Abby who was trying her best to stay awake long enough to get to Sari's room but all could see her big eye lashes fluttering softly from being so tired.

"It's easy for that kid to grow on ya." Eric said quietly and Riana smiled at him in understanding.

"That's what I'm counting on..." Riana stated with a turn of her head sideways smirking.

"We'll I think even Abby will have a run for her money trying to soften up Old Stern Face up there." Eric said chuckling as Huntress tapped Abby's shoulder and Abby startled almost tripping on the floor.

They watched half amazed as Huntress, after giving a small agitated sigh, picked Abby up bridal style taking Abby into her room.

"Maybe not Eric..." Riana replied seeing the door to Huntress's old room close softly. "Maybe not."

*Sari's Old Room*

Huntress laid Abby down on the bed a few feet from where hers was and slowly took off Abby's shoes. Huntress didn't bother taking off Abby clothes because most everyone anymore wore their clothes all day and all night changing them each morning after they showered. Huntress covered Abby up with a blanket leaning down too....

Huntress's eyes' widen at seeing herself lean down like a mother to kiss her child. She frowned and growled low in agitation at herself muttering

"What am I? Mother Goose all of the sudden!?"

Huntress shook her head nearing her bed, which was one the left side of the room, and gave the covers a hard pull downward. Climbing into bed she heard a small voice say

"Goodnight."

"You're still awake?" Huntress asked accusingly. Abby grinned sheepishly while turning her back to Huntress pulling the covers close to her shoulders. Huntress had to admit the child was clever but she frowned in guilt for not commenting when Abby had said "But it's just a dream."

With her hero side nudging her Huntress frowned slightly whispering

"Abby?"

"Huh?" Abby muttered sleepily turning to face Huntress.

"About your dream being just a dream? Don't give up on it....ever." Huntress whispered leaning down to the bed.

"But it's just a dream. It's not like it's real." Abby whispered sadly going on her back pulling the covers upward.

"You don't know that and..." Huntress whispered sternly then grew soft matching what Abby did on the bed, "sometimes you need dreams. They help you believe in something better than what your life is....especially now."

"What's your dream?" Abby asked innocently. But Huntress saw she was falling asleep fast so Huntress turned to lie on her left side facing the wall and soon Abby was breathing lightly back into her own little world where she was safe till dawn the next day where the survival would start all over again.

In reality, Huntress didn't really have a dream except only to survive from day to day. Also to piece together the broken world that lay just outside her window. There was one dream Huntress had but it had been Sari's...not hers.

"For My Family to come back and for Optimus...." Huntress whispered while one tear slid down her scarred cheek.

"Huh?" Abby muttered half asleep.

"Nothing Abby, go to sleep." Huntress whispered a little stern. Abby didn't respond and the rhythmic sound of her breathing started up again.

Her family coming back was only a part of the dream. Huntress, or Sari more like it, wanted things to back the way they were when the Autobots had been on Earth. When Optimus had been there to...protect her. Where the only secret was her crush on Optimus and the dreams she USE to have of him. When the only danger had been cocky, aggoragnt, Decepticons that only took half the muscle to defeat of what nHu

Huntress used now. That you could defeat them with the only challenge was to create snappy comebacks to their petty threat. Human villains that were more for exercise then real danger and where everything....was safe.

While slowly falling into a deep sleep, Huntress, tried to forget the hurtful memories that had once been Happy. She never noticed Abigail's turn on her back and whine a little in annoyance. Huntress never even thought to look back to see what was annoying Abigail was a bright blue light originating from her neck from a necklace Abigail had found just yesterday. The said necklace floated upward exposing a key like figure attacked to the end. Abby turned to her other side, and the key stopped glowing landing on her neck softy while all slept in innocence of what had just happened.

**Your thought right now "Is that what I think it is on Abigail's neck?!" *Dramatic music* We'll keep reading the story and you might soon see your suspicions are right....or wrong. I'm not telling : )**

**Ok I know I haven't explained how Sari and Swoop became friends but I PROMISE too soon. I just had so much to get you up to speed that I put in on the back burner but Im ready now to realse that secret. Also in the next chapie I WILL BE doing Eric's background. Yea : )**

**Finally...like how I killed the Autobots? *Someone throws a book at me and I duck* Hey just calm down and think for a minute....Do you really think Sentinal would have voiced a news reel when he wants to be "Magnus" of Cybertron where they don't do anything but make rules and MAYBE fight once in a while? Yea that's what I thought! Now I got you thinking...but you don't know for sure if I'm just bluffing. Stick around and you might just find out. So if you like the Story so far PLEASE Review! **


	4. IV

**Time to solve the mystery of how Eric came to be a part of the Sumdac Tower "family"! Yaaa! : ) I'm goofy tonight. **

**Anyway I am loving right now that I can show a dark side. *Grins evily and laughs* Stuck In Animated is more on romance and humorous side of me. It was nice to have a change in venue and I hope you readers like the Horror/Mystery I have mixed. **

**Even my BROTHER was interested in the story and that's saying something...haha if your reading this bro thanks for the positive feedback. ^_^ **

**Also YES Stuck In Animated IS CONTINUING! I just got stuck on what to do next but I am not anymore. So "don't worry, be happy" because Stuck In Animated will be returning to "the big stage" Ok? **

**PS: Ok when Abby goes in her flashback when I mention the "Irac War" I did that so the time frame would better match the 2050 timeline the series gave. Also it was the only recent War that would make sense. **

**Then with ALL that out of the way Please Enjoy the Chapter! **

IV

Abby woke up to see Huntress' bed vacant and the sun poring through the windows. She smiled leaning up and stretched her arms up when the necklace protuted out exposing the key like figure on the chain. Abby's eyes' widen in realization and she stuffed it back under her shirt just as Huntress came walking in with a towel saying loudly

"Wake up Sunshine! Time's a wasting!"

"What Time is it?" Abby asked rubbing her eyes gently.

"About Seven O'clock." Huntress replied smirking.

Abby rubbed smiled and yawned slowly getting out of bed. Huntress walked over to open the blinds all the way when Abby felt a little heat on her chest as Huntress walked by. She looked down to see the key like charm glowing a bright blue hitting a ray to Huntress' now turned back! Abby's eyes widen in urgency and desperately thought of a way to hide the blue light.

Abby put her arms folded across her chest, which hide the light from Huntress, but was slightly burning her arms. Abby bite the side of her cheek to silence the yelp that wanted to escape her lips as Huntress turned to face her.

"How long have you been up?" Abby said in a fake attempt to be nonchalant.

"Since Six...It's my job to take down the force field each morning."Huntress replied smirking while throwing the towel that had been in her hand and tossed it foward. The towel lightly hitting Abby in the face and as it went limp on her face she mumbleded at Huntress behind the towel

"What's this for?"

"To dry yourself after you bathe..." Huntress said walking to the door. Abby felt the heat on her chest go away and felt safe enough to take the towel off her face. Huntress turned smirking saying playfully

"But you better hurry up because right now.....you stink so bad even the Pack thinks twice about attacking you."

"Very funny." Abby replied sarcasticly rolling her eyes. Abby watched Huntress go out the door then went to the shower in Huntress's room. As she started to take off her clothes Abby grabbed the necklace end bringing it up to her face. The key charm on the end now was a dull blue and seemed less intesting than when Abby had first found it. She shut her eyes going into her very first flashback....

"_Uncle Joey!" Abby cried. She watched in horror as the Pack Dog, now to be seen as a female, grab her Uncle thrusting him upward against the left wall._

"_Abigail! Run!" Uncle Joey yelled pushing upward with his hands on the dogs impending mouth. _

_Abigail didn't want to but seeing the urgency in her Uncle's eyes as he looked at her, Abigail obeyed. She tripped and scrambled over newly made rubble from the Pack Dog invading from the side wall as she cried_

"_What about You!?"_

"_Don't worry about me Abigail! Just Run and never look back...." Uncle Joey yelled at his loving niece who disappeared out of site into the dusty hot ground outside. He didn't finishes though as the Female Dog made what oddly sounded as a sadistic laugh and grabbed him by the throat shaking him violently. Abigail would never know if she had just broken his neck or had stayed around for some more "fun"._

_Abby tripped once on the hot ground and hit both knees on the ground. She caught herself with both hands but looked up to see a bright blue light shining right to her. Abby cried out in fear shieilding herself thinking it was a Pack Dog's mean trick before he or she picked her off. When nothing happen, Abigial slowly lowered her hands and looked in the direction of where the light was coming from._

_Slowly, she walked up to what looked like an abandon warehouse and entered to see quiet a particular site. A Warehouse filled with HUGE rooms! Abigial's eyes widen in awe looking around at the huge funirture and the other rooms surrounding it. She smiled in glee to see one room with a HUGE tree inside of it!_

_As Abby looked around in wonder she felt something...calling her. She walked into what looked like it had been a little girls room and looked into see a box with a silver lock on the side. What really shocked Abigail was that it was glowing! She stepped back a little in fear but still feeling a strange call Abby fought her nerves and walked up to see the box suddenly open! _

_Throwing the last of her fear aside, Abigial ran up to the box to see a pretty necklace with a blue key on the end. Grabbing it in a fit joy of finding something pretty for once, Abby ran out to the yard smiling putting on the key necklace happily. Sadly though the time of happiness would not last... _

"And That's how I came to be here..." Abby mumbled finishing up her short flashback that to some, like Huntress, seemed meagre but to Abby had been her first flashback so it held a little weight to it. After the key had been found the same Pack Dog found her and after being chased over three blocks it had her pened. Thankfully Huntress found her and rescued her but things about her Uncle still didn't add up to Abigail.

Abby and her Uncle had been running or hiding in abandon house since she could remember. To Abby surviving from day to day was just what there was to life. She couldn't remember her mother and father or even remember HAVING a family besides Uncle Joey at any time of her young life of seven. Abby's Father had died before she was born in what Uncle Joey called "The Iraq War".

Uncle Joey had never wanted to talk about her mother or fully admit that she ever had one. She had accepted the reality that maybe.....she didn't have a mother. Abby shook her head forgetting the absurd thoughts and looked down suspiciously at the key.

"Why did you glow like that every time she enters the room?" Abby asked the key. She got no response leaving the mystery unsolved.

*An hour Later in the Training Room*

"Your late." Huntress replied tossing a fighting staff at Abby.

Abby stumbled backwards a few steps catching the fighting staff with both her arms. She smiled sheepishly while muttering a "Sorry." And stood in the only fighting stage, her arms in fists and the staff in the right hand, she knew ready to learn. Eric, who was watching while fixing the malfunctioning force field, smirked knowing Abby was in for it for jumping too soon in the stance. His prediction was right as Huntress walked over to Abby frowning and lowered Abby's fist down with a little force. Abby looked up with sheepishness and Huntress eye's....softened?

Eric leaned in to see, with his eyes widening, that Huntress had in fact softened, only slightly, and corrected Abby's stance more gently. She put Abby's hands forward in front of her and put both of Abby's hand, palms down, holding the fighting staff horizontal. As Huntress demonstrated how she should move with a fighting staff compared to two nunchucks, Eric went back to work remembering the day when HE had to go through that training. He shuttered from the memory because what he was skilled in marksman and targeting, Eric lacked in hand to hand combat. Eric might be able to fix almost anything, be a good medic, hit a target from miles away but fighting....that's where he was NOT "da man".

He smiled hearing a air swing and a good whack from Abby hitting herself in the forehead landing hard on the ground. Eric turned to see Abby whine rubbing her head and Huntress shaking her head in disappointment. He turned back to the control panel chuckling quietly and heard the ground move from Abby jump up trying to master the art of hand to hand combat once again. While the faint sounds of wood hitting wood from the obvious practice that was going on, Eric began to frown fighting the memory of his past. It didn't work.

"_Run Boy! Their coming!" A white haired man hoarsely whispered to a young frightened fifteen year old. _

_That fifteen year old was Eric and he was fighting for his life, literally, to get to the Sumdac Tower. He held on tightly to the aging man's hand, who he knew was his grandfather and tried to pull him along in the ever growing darkness. _

_They hadn't always been like this. They had been happy, not rich or had anyone else besides each other, but still content. Eric had lived with his grandfather from the moment he was two years old. His mother had died from a unknown illness and his father was already gone long ago. His Grandfather loved and went to the point of spoiling his grandson the whole period of Eric's short life. Eric had not gotten into being a jerk because the way his grandfather spoiled him was not by money...but by knowledge. Eric had shown a early sign of curiousness and his Grandfather nurtured it by giving him any kind of book he could get his hands on. By eleven years old Eric became a quick study learning and remembering many types of things....mostly medical. _

_But now all of Eric's knowledge was no match for the blood thirsty Pack that were on his and his grandfathers heels._

_After the first year Eric and his Grandfather had joined a group of grown men who were heading to the old Sumdac Tower saying it was told people could take refuge there. A place, where someone could actually be safe. So they had headed in an open field when the Pack caught up with them._

_It_ _had happened so suddenly. One moment they were in a field walking to the Tower for help when a Pack of four came bounding up chasing them down one by one. Only Eric and His Grandfather had escaped alive but Eric's grandfather had gotten severe deep claw slashes that were seeping out blood by the minute and Eric had many scratches that went up and down that were also bleeding. _

"_Were almost there Grandpa! Just hold on for one more minute..." Eric hoarsely begged his grandfather. He knew that his grandpa had little more time till he collapsed from exhaustion and lose of blood from the recent Pack mauling. _

"_Just go on without me Eric! I'll keep them occupied just enough so you can escape!" Eric's Grandfather said with less convection with each word. _

Eric shivered still getting a cold chill from those simple words. He didn't know then that it would be one of the last things His Grandfather would ever say....

"_NO! I won't leave you Grandpa! Not ever!" Eric cried out trying to hold his grandfather up as they neared the Tower. _

"_Help! Somebody! My Grandfathers hurt!" Eric shouted banging against the force field. A young woman with a nasty scar on her cheek came out shouting upward to someone to shut off the force field. Eric held on to his Grandfather as a chilling howl went through the air not five feet away. The force field began to lift when a Pack dog, as big as a horse, came creeping up behind the two males. Eric's Grandfather saw it and straightened up shouting _

"_I Love You Eric!" As he pushed Eric forward and ran into the darkness to face the looming Pack Dog. Eric landed face down in the dirt but quickly turned to see his loving Grandfather disappear into the darkness._

"_Grandpa! NO!" Eric Screamed in angst running trying to beat the closing force field. The girl with the scar held him by the arms with strength Eric never knew girls had saying _

"_It's too late kid! He's gone!"_

_Eric cried out but...tears would not fall. Even when he heard a distant howl of pain then silence from his loving Grandfather...tears would not come. The girl with the scar hosted him upward helping him inside for a girl named Riana would at least try to help fix his wounds. _

"Like Riana knew what she was doing..." Eric said sarcastically.

_Eric did most of the "fixing up" for himself getting unspoken respect from Huntress and Riana. Soon little by little Eric took over the Medic part of survivors using all his knowledge his Grandfather gave him to good use. That way in small places...his Grandpa would be remembered. Slowly Huntress tried to train him but sadly Eric's fighting skills only went to expert marksmen. Other than that Eric was thought more as a healer than a fighter. _

"And that's where I am now....healing whoever is left on....Earth." Eric said quietly then turned around to see if Huntress was looking. She was too occupied with keeping up with Abby's frantic swinging of the nunchucks almost knocking both each other flat on the ground. Seeing Huntress wasn't paying any attention to him Eric sighed in relief. If she heard him use the old planets name we'll....let's just say things wouldn't be pretty.

Eric didn't know why Huntress got so worked up with simple things like that. Riana had said once it was from her family leaving then dying tragically but Eric still didn't think that gave a reasonable excuse. The last of his family had died but you didn't see Eric cutting his hair, flying on a weird bird animal and giving scowls all the time did you? No...but people dealt with lose in their own ways..

"Sometimes just a little stranger than usual..." Eric finished his line of thought. He pressed down the hatch and looked up with pride to see the force field mechanism up and running once more. The poor thing had not been built for this kind of long use but the machine was plugging along beating the odds....like everything else here.

"Can I stop now? My head hurts." Abby said rubbing her head from repeated hits with the nunchucks. Huntress sighed but nodded grabbing the weapons out of Abby's hands putting them away in the safe across the room. As Eric saw Huntress' back turned putting the weapons in their proper place, he slipped up to Abby saying quiet encouragement

"Hey don't feel bad. I hit somewhere a little more....sensitive when I tried nunchucks than you did just hitting your head."

Abby smiled looking up at him and Eric enjoyed the nod of thanks that oddly looked like a little puppy trying to shake a toy. Seeing the window of opportunity closing, with Huntress shutting the safe doors, Eric quickly leaned over into Abby's ear whispering

"Guess who gets to teach you how to shoot a bow and arrow tomorrow?"

Abby looked up at him with eyes bright asking "You?"

Eric nodded smiling and Abby put her hand over her mouth trying to keep from squealing in joy. Huntress was by now walking back and noticed the look of excitement on Abby's face. She gave a stern look at Eric saying "You told her."

Not a question but a accusing statement. Eric shrugged innocently saying "Hey I didn't know it was such a secret."

Huntress shook her head putting her hands on her hips. Eric got the clue that she was mad and said quickly "Hey Abby. Let's go get something to eat.."

Then he gently grabbed her shoulder pushing her to the old Sumdac Apartment. The old kitchen there was the makeshift place to get food and only a few knew that. The last thing anyone needed was a huge heard of people cleaning them out of the limited food supplies.

Huntress watched them go and gave a big sigh when they left. Eric was many things...but a Liar? Not on your life. She didn't stay in the training room but exited to the Main Lobby to go to her room.

She had wanted to go out on Swoop to fight but sadly Riana had put her foot down on Huntress staying for the rest of the day. Riana had said it was because of the force field down the last thing they needed was the Tower left with one less fighter but it didn't mean Huntress had to be happy about it. Unbenounced to her that it was one of the smartest decisions Riana had ever made.....

*In the Middle of the Atlantic Ocean*

In the depths of a cold crater in the bottom of the South Atlantic Ocean....something moved. A ten foot bulge sent a bright blue light cascading up to the sky and back to a tiny, almost microscopic size, blue crystal like object imbedded in the big bulges head. Slowly the unknown bulge began to sit up looking oddly familiar as the currents swept around and through its body. It colors were faded but clear gray wings were shown and a deep purple symbol, oddly similar to a Foxes head, came perturbing through the big bulges identical wings. Some would scream shouting Aliens and....they would be close. Only a few would actually know the "Aliens" real name. Even more fewer would know who side he was on.

Starscream, Second in Command to the Decepticons.

"_What happened?" _Starscream thought groggy looking around his surroundings. Slowly the past incident of how he went offline came to a head making Starscream shutter from anger.

"How dare that little Autobots SCUM take ME OFFLINE!!" Starscream ranted scaring away a school of fish. He brushed off with disgust the seaweed that had collected on his immobile body of forever how long he had been offline. When he was cleared of the ocean scum he turned on his boosters. Shooting through the ocean water, at speeds man could only dream about, Starscream muttered in anger

"When I find out WHERE I am I SWEAR to take my REVENGE on that AUTOBOT SCUM that DARED to get rid of ME!!"

Starscream then smirked adding "Then maybe I will _relieve_ the Autobots of the All spark and FINALLY have my REVENGE on MEGATRON!! MAKING ME THE RIGHTFULL RULER OF THE DECEPTICONS!!"

*On Madagascar East of Africa*

Blackaracnia tanned her organic robotic side out in the rough South African air leaning on a nearby sand bar. After Waspinator had finally "pulled himself together" both had tried to escape South Africa but Waspinator's wings were not strong enough to carry them both across the Atlantic Ocean. So Blackaracnia did what she always does....wait, enjoy the sun, enjoy the beach and see if anyone of their old Decepticon buddies would come to "rescue" her. She smirked also knowing it gave her time to plan out her Revenge on Sentinal and Optimus.

"Waspinator hate weird bright orb!!" Waspinator whined sitting down hard on the plain grass. "Waspinator is HOT!! Waspinator don't like to be HOT!!"

She pulled down her makeshift sunglasses looking in the direction of a giant Wasp like creature whining out complaints, bored out of his "somewhat" sane mind. She sighed pulling the makeshift glasses on her optics leaning back ignoring him.

"Is Spider-bot listening to me!?" Waspinator shouted angrily kicking up sand at Blackaracnia.

She spit out the dust and lowered the sunglasses glaring daggers at Waspinator. Waspinator cringed a little from the cold organic/robotic optics that bored right into Waspinator's spark.

"Do NOT kick sand on me again! Clear!" Blackarania hissed leaning close to Waspinator's face plate. He nodded quickly backing off while Blackaracnia stood slowly up shaking off the last bit of sand only glaring quickly at Wasp while she did it. She then came up to Waspinator coaxing his chest plate seductively making Waspinator shutter in enjoyment. Blackarania smirked then slithered her hand up to Waspinator's cheek rubbing it "lovingly" whispering with seduction

"Don't worry my pet...we will be off this spark forsaken Continent soon."

"How does Spider-bot know? Waspinator only see puny _humans_." Waspinator replied. Blackaracnia stopped rubbing against him and walked to the beaches sandy edge, her hips moving slowly from side to side. She watched the ocean move up and down along the shore noticing a weird phenomenon occurring in the sea water. Ignoring it for the moment Blackaracnia turned to Waspinator cooning

"I just know my pet.....Trust me."

Waspinator nodded but his smile slowly turned to wide eyes and blank expression. Fearing he was "losing a gear" Blackaracnia backed up but noticed he slowly pointed out to the ocean. Seeing the motion Blackaracnia turned back slowly to the ocean seeing large bubbles billowing in unison and glowing a bright purple. She leaned closer and jumped back a little seeing a huge object shoot upward into the sky. Blackaracnia frowned in annoyance and a *Oh its HIM...ugh!* look as she saw Starscream hovered above looking around franticly. He looked down noticing the Robots and smirked saying arrogantly

"Look who FIANLLY decided to show up!"

Blackarania shook her head in annoyance as Starscream smirked bigger and Waspinator looked confused asking

"Spider-bot know Flying bot?"

"Regrettably....yes." Blackaracnia replied crossing her arms against her chest. Starscream chuckled loudly then became serious saying in speech mode

"Come my subjects!! Aid me in taking MY REVENGE on the PROTECTORS OF DETROIT!! Together we will vanquish this en...."

"Stop blabbering you Glitch head! Were not in Detroit, so we can't help you _take your revenge_!" Blackarania replied sarcastically. She smirked in enjoyment seeing Starscream finally NOT know what to say looking very confused. It didn't last long because Starscream frowned shouting

"Then where the Spark are we?"

"We'll maybe if you come down I might just tell you! But STOP SCREAMING!" Blackarancnia shouted with sarcasm. "It's annoying!"

Starscream frown but obeyed slowly coming to ground...quietly. When he finally landed Blackaracnia sighed then explained with annoyance

"We are in South Africa! A whole ocean away from Detroit."

Starscream seemed to understand nodding in silence for a while as Waspinator stared him down. The techorganic mech was freaking him out but Starscream tried to ignore him saying calmly with a hint of sarcasm

"Then why haven't you left this _South Africa _already? To fat to have the mech carry you?"

Blackaracnia gave him a cold glare hating the joy he got from seeing her get flustered by him. She always HATED Starscream because he was the only Mech in the UNIVERSE who just pushed Blackaracnia buttons!

"Do not call me _fat_!!" Blackaracnia hissed her fist clenched ready to punch Starscream's lights out. He tensed ready for a fight but got a surprise when Blackaracnia said calmly

"After the experiment went wrong, Waspinator's wings cannot take the long distance carrying TWO robots! He could go on his own but..."

She looked in the direction of the giant bug who was fascinated with his shadow waving his arms franticly and shook her head. Then leaning close to Starscream, Blackaracnia hissed

"The crazy bot won't leave me alone for ten nanoclicks!"

Starscream smirked reeling in Blackaracnia's predicament. She needed him now which meant he could finagle this "deal" to his own gain. Leaning into her ear Starscream smarted off

"You're in quiet a predicament Blackarania! Seems you should be nicer to me if you want to go back to Detroit..."

"What do you want Starscream." Blackaracnia smarted back glaring daggers at Starscream. He smirked bigger saying

"I'll make you a deal....You help me defeat Megatron and offline the disgusting Autobot who TRIED to offline me and.....you get off this island and Optimus WITH Sentinal are yours to deal with as you please."

"You're crazy if you think I would ever consider for a NANOCLICK that stupid deal...." Blackaracnia hissed unfolding her arms putting them on her hips in anger.

"What is stupid about it? You get what you want....I get what I want...." Starscream replied arrogantly bobbing his head in a haughty way.

Blackaracnia sighed in anger knowing Starscream was right and succumbed to the temptation hissing "Deal. Now get me out of here."

Starscream smirked wider grabbing her hand softly. She squeezed it tightly making him squeak hearing her hiss "Don't get ANY ideas!"

"Never dream of it..." Starscream replied tensely as she let go of her death grip handshake.

Waspinator grew beat red saying "Fly-bot back off Spider-bot! Spider-bot is Waspinator's friend!!"

Starscream raised his eyes brow at Waspinator then glanced at Blackarania for a moment. Then raising both eye brows Starscream looked at Blackaracnia asking

"Friend?"

"Don't ask." Blackaracnia replied her mouth clenched.

Shrugging his shoulders Starscream held on more tightly to Blackaracnia's hand flying skyward as Waspinator flew close behind. None knew that Detroit was not the one they remembered or, the little organic girl, who use to annoy them more than a threat. She had changed....and they were in for a world of hurt.

*Sumdac Tower*

"Huntress!!" Riana fearful scream went up to rooms above.

Huntress looked up from her cleaning her room and ran to her old room door to see what was wrong. She didn't have look hard for the danger was right smack dab in front of the entrance....

Pack Dogs.

Huntress' eyes grew cold and she grabbed her holster running down the stairs two at a time while Riana ran up right next to Huntress grabbing her nunchucks on her holster also. Both looked at each other, the entrance coming up fast, as Huntress shouted

"Why are they here? They haven't come even near here in months!"

"I don't know! I was walking in to the Medic room to check on the patients when I saw the first one running around to the entrance! Then when I went to check I saw the three of them pacing in the front area!" Riana shouted in reply a hint of fear in each syllable.

Huntress could understand the fear. One Pack Dog was manageable, Two Pack Dogs were a handful but Three Pack Dogs, the size of large trucks, were a nightmare. Not only were they difficult to corner picking them off one by one but it seemed like they communicated in some way letting each other know when they were in danger helping each other escape before any good fighter could get a good hit.

"We'll luckily they still think the force field is up so if we can distract them long enough...." Huntress said.

"Then you can call Eric on your com link and tell him to turn it on!" Riana finished for her getting a nod in agreement from Huntress.

They came up to the entrance with three Pack Dogs lowering down to pounce and Huntress pulled out her weapon muttering "Let the games begin..."

*The Sumdac Apartment*

"So this was where Huntress Use to live?" Abby asked innocently. Both she and Eric were sitting at a table eating sandwiches not even aware of the battle going on outside. Eric nodded swallowing before answering

"Yea. Seems like Huntress lived her whole life here the way she tells it..."

"Wow...." Abby replied looking down at her sandwich. "That must have really stinked..."

"We'll she did mention once of hanging out with some guys called the Autobots but..." Eric added cheerfully but lowered to a sheepish voice also looking away from Abby to his sandwich "She doesn't like to talk about them..."

Before Abby ask why Eric's little thing in his ear Huntress had told her was a "Comlink" went off. He turned slowly away from Abby putting his left hand's pointer finger on his ear saying

"Talk to me."

"Eric!" Huntress voice shouted back out of breath. Abby looked concerned, obviously overhearing and Eric mimicked the gesture asking

"What's going on? Why are you out of breath?"

"One.... I'm out of breath because THREE Pack Dogs are in front of the entrance of the Tower seeming to be...looking for something.." Huntress replied clearly fighting something because she gave out a grunt from hitting and a yelp resounded in reply. Eric paled but didn't let Abby catch on because letting the girl panic was not an option. Abby didn't need to know right now that THREE Pack Dogs were very hard to beat all at once let alone trying to distract them from the Tower.

"So I will need you in position to shoot up above with the _special package _safe from harm..got it?" Huntress said while Eric heard Riana shout while smacking a Pack Dog with her nunchucks.

Eric knew at once Huntress was indicating Abby and probably knew that she might be listening which Abby was making a confused face over the remark. Eric didn't let the "How Can Huntress do that?" thought fully cross his mind will replying

"Understood."

"Two....Before you do that I need you to..." Huntress went to reply but Eric cut her off while getting up from the chair.

"You need me to turn on the force field when you give the word. Already on it."

"Correct. Now move it!" Huntress replied cutting the comlink clearly with her hands too full to talk anymore.

Eric let go of the button and grabbed his bow and arrow leaning on the nearby wall while Abby asked with fear in her voice

"What's going on?"

"Can't talk now." Eric quickly replied gently grabbing her with his free right hand. She followed him out the door fear etched on her face while Eric added "Tell you on the way."

*Somewhere across the Atlantic Ocean few miles out from Detroit*

"Will you stop SQIRMING!" Starscream's raspy voice shouted out from his Jet mode. Blackarancnia, who was holding on tightly NOT in Spider mode shouted back

"I Can't help it! You're going to fast!" Then added making Starscream growl

"Are we there yet?"

"For the TENTH Time NO! We are still TEN minutes away!" Starscream shouted in annoyance then added dropping his voice "Another ten minutes of Pit on Earth..."

"What did you say?" Blackaracnia shouted clearly to focused on not flying off to really hear what Starscream had muttered. So he said innocently "Nothing! Just....making conversation."

"Fly-bot better be nice to Spider-bot...." Waspinator shouted with a threatening air. His Wasp's Optics narrowed adding "Of Waspinator show Fly-bot the REAL meaning of Pit on Earth!"

Before Starscream could ponder how Waspinator had heard him, a glimpse of New York's shores came swiftly up. Which meant, that Detroit, was not far behind and Starscream would soon have his Revenge. He laughed haughtily saying

"Wonder if any of the PUNY organics will remember me? Especially that ANNOYING one _SARI_!"

"What?" Blackaracnia shouted and Starscream didn't answer. He was too busy imagining the look of horror on the Autobots and that little puny organic girl's faces seeing Starscream to wreck havoc on her city once again. Little did he notice while on his little haughty imagination that the other part of the world was WAY different from then he remembered. A much crueller, angry world and that "puny organic girl" was much more viscous than "big old Starscream" could ever imagine her to become.

*Sumdac's Old Office*

Abby entered the room just in time to see Huntress...transform. She grew wide eyed staring at her teacher who seemed to be smacking the day lights out of the nearby Pack Dog.

"I didn't know she could do that!" Abby shouted in awe watching Huntress continue to fight at lightning speed. Eric smirked pulling back the arrow on the bow. The tip was made out of sharp Adamantium and the bow had hard Adamantium sealing on the edges on holding the strong fiber filled string holding the arrow in place.

"If you think that's impressive..." Eric stated concentration. Abby looked up at him seeing Eric smirk putting his face close to the bow targeting while pulling the arrow back tighter adding "Watch this."

*Outside the Entrance*

Huntress was having just enough of this. She side swiped the Pack Dog with the scar on it's paw, that looked oddly familiar, trying to distract it enough to pounce at her. Then Huntress would finish it off for good. The Pack Dog reared around growling fiercely ready to lower down while Huntress mentally coaxed it until....

"Huntress! I need you over here now!" Riana shouted hitting a Pack Dog who had one eye missing in the empty eye socket.

The Pack Dog didn't miss a beat dodging the nunchuck and trying to bate Riana around like giant soccer ball. Riana already had flipped backwards hitting the Pack Dog square in the jaw. Huntress wanted at first to shout back she didn't need her help when Huntress saw the second Pack Dog crouching behind a distracted Riana.

So Huntress twirled the left hand knife quickly in the air grabbing it with the blade upward to the sky and swung it across the Pack dog with the scared foot slitting it's metal above the eyes wide open. While it yelped shielding back in pain bleeding fluid all over, Huntress ran straight into the second Pack Dog behind Riana hitting hard into it with her robotic left shoulder. It was sent rolling a few feet and stopped only by a large brick building with an add and a sign above of "Action Movies! Get them here at Rent a Movie!". The irony didn't get past both girls as Riana looked back saying

"Thanks."

"No Problem. Anytime" Huntress, sarcastically, replied.

The Pack Dog that ploughed into the Movie store was not out of the fight just yet quickly shaking the dust off it's back and growling at the girls stalking forward. Huntress saw both she and Riana's backs were exposed and quickly turned back to back with Riana as the third Pack dog with the scar and now bleeding forehead, also came stalking up to Huntress.

With both girls back to back, Riana facing one Pack Dog, Huntress facing Two, it seemed like they were losing which was not good. IF they lost...so did Eric, Abby and all the other people in the Sumdac Tower taking refuge. Riana at that moment asked with irritation

"I thought you told Eric to be in position?"

"I did." Huntress curtly replied concentrating on the Pack Dog with the Scar who got just a little too close. Before Riana asked something else, both quickly stepped forward exposing their backs to fight. Huntress quickly jumped, swinging her right foot, kicking the Pack Dog with the scar to her left, across the face. It hunkered down from the hard kick while the other snapped at Huntress but took a few steps backward a little intimidated. Riana took her nunchucks swinging them down hard on the Pack Dogs upper head knocking it down it's chin hitting the floor. Both went back to back again with each other while Riana asked angrily

"Then where is he?"

"Probably right about..." Huntress replied when a dark object shot threw the sky. It hit squarely into the Pack Dog who had hit the Movie store directly in the upper head. It pierced right through upper ear into the main area of the brain and the Pack Dog hit the ground....dead on impact.

"Now." Huntress finished smirking as Riana rolled her eyes.

"He's such a show off." Riana stated ducking from a large right paw swinging near her heads direction. Huntress smirked wider and continued to fight off the remaining Pack Dog who seemed more agitated looking around upward and backward looking for the source of the flying killing sticks.

*Sumdac's Old Office*

"That was amazing!" Abby shouted out watching was the Pack Dog dropped then was motionless.

"Thank you. Thank you." Eric said half bowing from a make believe audience.

Abby giggled but continued to look out the window to the scene below. Eric while basking in his success made a crucial mistake. He didn't go back instantly into the fight and...it almost cost him. Eric looked up from his bowing to see Abby's face turn from a smile to horror.

"Look!" Abby screamed terrified and Eric turned to see the thing that had caused a giggling child to cry out in terror.

It was Huntress who was fighting off the Pack Dog by the mouth. Her back to the ground.

"Oh Slag!" Eric cried out fumbling with the arrow into the bow.

It finally made it to the string but by then Huntress had got the Pack Dog off her and now Riana was pulling her away from the Pack Dog while Huntress got up. Eric sighed in relief lowering the bow while Abby glared at him. Eric understood and with quilt looked away, focusing more on the fight going on below.

*Outside Sumdac Tower*

Huntress made a mental note to chew out Eric the moment she saw him. Riana helped her to her feet saying angrily upward

"What the slagging, spark was that?!"

Huntress smirked hearing Riana curse for the few times she had ever heard the usually uprightous, caring, leader like person, curse a blue streak. Riana had to be really POed to yell at Eric AND curse. No reply came back but Huntress noticed something. The sun glinted on the window showing Abby's concerned face and....

Huntress paled instantly making Riana look down in concern. She slightly shook Huntress by the shoulder asking

"Are You ok?"

Huntress didn't answer staring at the object on Abby's neck. Nothing could deny the shape and figure of the object as the sun caught it making it slightly shine from up above. Huntress screamed inside _"My Key! How did Abigail get my Key?! I hide it at...but HOW did she get there to find it?_

As the thoughts bubbled inside, Huntress noticed the Pack dog with the scared paw look upward growling at something. Then the thought hit her cold...they were coming for the key. That meant they wanted Abby....and when they finally got the key, making Abby no further use to them, they would...

Huntress shook that horrible thought away and ran to the Pack Dog shouting over her shoulder "They want Abby!"

"Why?" Riana shouted near the running Huntress.

"I'll explain later! Just keep them from getting to....!" Huntress replied then stopped short.

While running to the Pack Dog and ready to fight the Pack Dog suddenly turned quickly. It lashed out it's left claws swinging them at Huntress, Hitting her square across the chest. She flew downward her chest slightly bleeding and Huntress went into fetal position from the shear pain that shooted across her chest.

"Huntress!" Riana screamed in fear running towards the cowering Huntress. Sadly she was blocked off by the Pack Dog with the missing eye and Riana heard a faint angst cry from up above.

*Sumdac's Old Office*

Abby screamed in angst watching Huntress motionless as Eric went to raise his bow to shoot the Pack Dog blocking Riana. He didn't get far when Eric saw out of the corner of his eye Abby running to the door in a hurry.

"No Abby!" Eric shouted grabbing her, with his now free left arm from, leaving the room. Abby squirmed under his hands wrapped around her but Eric gripped her tight keeping her from going outside.

"She'll Die!" Abby cried in tears. She looked out the window to see the Pack Dog looming over Huntress growling viscously snapping it's teeth. Eric loosened his grip saying firmly

"Huntress can handle it Abby! She's dealt with this kind of thing before."

Abby stopped struggling and Eric let go of her all the way kneeling down to her level. She looked into Eric's eyes that showed comfort and his voice to match add

"Now come on.."

"Where are we going?" Abby asked her face still red from the tears.

Eric knelt back up and walked over to the door saying determined

"I may only know how to fix a human BUT I will try my slaggist to get that force field up and running."

Abby watched him go then looked back at Huntress outside and lowered her eyebrows in determination. She wiped her eyes following Eric to the control room hoping that Riana and Huntress could just hold on.

*Outside the Sumdac Tower*

Riana hit the ground with her razor sharp throwing star circling around the Pack Dog with the missing eye coaxing him to pounce. Riana only used the stars for emergencies and distractions keeping them safe on her hip pouch till she needed them....like now.

She growled in aggression to where he growled in return and Riana quickly looked over to see Huntress by now pushing upwards on her hands looking around groggily. Riana saw the Pack Dog with the scar had sadistically backed off playing a sickening game of cat and mouse ready to knock Huntress down the moment she got up. Riana narrowed her eyes in anger and looked back at the still growling Pack Dog with the missing eye.

"Come on.....just pounce for dear aunt Riana... you know you want too..." Riana coaxed circling the Pack Dog.

It followed her gaze with its head and then slowly turned to face her. It lowered to the ground, doing a cat like shake on it's bottom and stood there ready to pounce. With one low growl the Pack Dog lunged.

It was the last thing it ever did.

Riana lowered backward one the ground, grabbed the star tighter in her hands, and swung across the Pack's belly. It cried out in pain rolling around till it stopped a few feet from her. It's inside spilled out but the animal kept continuing to move trying to get back up. Riana stared coldly at the animal knowing it was already dead and turned away ready to defend her friend.

Huntress had thought the pain was going to drive her mad. Luckily the sting wore down and Huntress slowly looked up to see the last Pack Dog crouching for the kill. She narrowed her eyes ready to dodge quickly when Riana ran in between them both. Huntress got up quickly ignoring the pain that shot through her shouting

"I can handle this Riana! Move!"

"Not on your life!" Riana shouted back running up to the Pack Dog. Sadly Riana let her fear for her friend blind her actions and didn't get far.

*Inside the Main Lobby*

Eric and Abby came running to the gaping hole on the side of Sumdac Tower just in time to see Riana land in a heap a few feet in front of them.

"Riana!" Huntress shouted looking at Riana who remained immobile. The Pack Dog turned to face her and Huntress slit her right knife across the females dog lip making it yelp and fall back. She turned and ran over to Riana muttering

"Please No! Not Riana! She better not be dead or I'll kill...."

Huntress literally threw herself on the ground next to Riana and let her shoulders down in relief seeing Riana move a little in the legs. Riana still covered up her head which was thankfully not bleeding but her neck had a large scratch that slowly oozed out blood.

"Riana? Can you hear me?" Huntress asked worried leaning Riana up in a sitting position. Riana didn't respond her eyes closed and her lips in a tight thin line.

"Riana!" Huntress yelled in hysterics shaking Riana slightly. She heard a small moan and Huntress leaned into hear Riana mutter

"Loud much?"

Huntress shook her head looking down to see Riana open her eyes half way giving a small smirk. Huntress shook her playfully saying

"You big faker! Don't scare me like that!"

Riana's larger smirk turned to a thin fearful line and her eyes widen looking at something behind Huntress. Huntress saw the shadow and turned to see the female pack dog

Two inches from her face.

"Huntress!" Abby yelled in fear and ran to Huntress.

Eric grabbed hold of her by the arms pulling her back and barley kept her from running out the open entrance to the Sumdac Tower. She cried and watched in horror as the Pack Dog leaned down to position herself for Huntress's jugular. Huntress froze trying to shield Riana with her right arm from the inevitable attack.

Eric went into action and switched to his right arm with Abby trying to slide slowly across the ground reaching for the red circuit breaker. If he could just pull it down the force field would activate and Huntress would be saved but with Abby fighting him the way she was....it seemed almost impossible.

As Abby continued to cry with her face red she suddenly felt the same heat coming from her chest. She looked down to see the key out of her shirt reaching forward and glowing like it had never glowed before. Suddenly the world slowed down to a crawl as Abby thought of a name she suddenly felt a terrible urge to say,

"SARI!!" Abby screamed in slow motion.

Huntress turned slowly facing Abby in pure confusion when a bright blue light went cascading through the sky. Huntress paled only thinking _"Wow it never did that kind of thing for me..."_

As the energy of the Key shoot through the sky, it looked oddly like a large, straight lightning bolt that originated from Abby's chest and went through the sky above. The Pack Dog growled but stepped back further and further away clearly frightnened. Soon both Pack Dogs ran away clearly one yelping oddly sounding like a hurt puppy dog than a viscous monster. Huntress, half dazed in the suddenly slow moving time, smirked thinking_ "At least I know now what scares them for a change..."_

But as the line went bigger, Huntress smirked disappeared as she tried to shield Riana from any "unnatural" energy.

Huntress watched in eerie silence, a small ringing in the air, as Riana's mouth went agape and Eric was thrown away from Abby as suddenly the world went a bright blue.

**That was.....AWSOME!! If I do say so myself. : )**

**So what do you think? Enough action for ya? **

**Ok I know I probably gave it away with you readers seeing the bright glowing object on Abby in chapter Three but...I couldn't resist spicing up the action a little....**

**If you haven't caught on by now the key was SARI'S!! *All look shocked still watching the blue energy shot through the sky***

***I watch too smirking in fun* Yea I wanted to show a closer bond between Sari and Abby and I thought why not give Abby a piece of Sari's childhood and why not have it save her in the end? Create a kind of past helps protect the future kind of thing. ^_^ **

**Ok if you haven't fainted in suspense I ask you to please REVIEW! **

***I grab a bag of Popcorn and a lounge chair while the sky turns energon blue***

**Me: Oh Pretty lights! *I grab a handful of popcorn and stuff it into my mouth still watching the spectacle play out***

**PS:Sorry It took sooo long to update. I have busy schedule this week and last week getting ready for Homecoming but I AM still writing on this. **

**It just takes time as you all know with shopping for dresses, shoes, earrings and...Im boring you aren't I? Haha I'll stop then...but I AM very excited. As reading this LONG Authors Note will tell you. Lol Ok Just wanted to fill you in. : )**


	5. V

**I know I said I would get my update up THREE DAYS AGO but guess what? I got a COLD!! A bad one. I sounded like a car engine one moment then a squeaky mouse the next ALL last week! But now I'm better so now you can all find out the long awaited Chapter FIVE!! **

**Time for Abigial to spill her secrect! : ) Wonder what Huntress is going to do when she finds out that the key she thought no longer worked is now in Abigials care. 0.o We'll....maybe we don't.....**

**Ps: When I mention NCIS I don't own it. It is just my FAVORITE Tv action show and fitted well with the timeline of this story. It also made sense seeing how old Pro. Sumdac was he might have watched it then introduced it to Sari/Huntress.**

V.

*Medic Room*

"I said I was fine!" Huntress said in annoyance as Eric pushed her back on the berth.

"Not till we know for sure the bleed has stopped you're not!" Riana stated accusingly while bandaging up Abby. All of the teens looked at the little girl some with concern in their thoughts one...with questions.

After the key had stopped sparking out sky ward, Abby had collapsed hitting the ground hard with her head. Huntress had tried to stay awake by transforming back to a human helping Eric take Abby and Riana to the Medic Room. But soon as she had entered the Medic door the world had gone black. Now waking up with Riana taking care of an unconscious Abby, the only bandage Riana had was a pressure cloth on her neck, meant she had not been smacked around to bad but for Huntress, sadly that wasn't the case.

"The scratches aren't that bad. Look it's already stopped bleeding." Huntress replied indicating the three gashes that stretched four inches across her chest.

"Just scratches? I'm not going to even ask you what you call wounds..." Eric replied putting the finishing touches of the bandage wrap over her chest. Huntress mentally winced but rolled her eyes as Riana smirked at the comment pretending to be looking for another wrap for Abby's head. Eric gave a soft pat on Huntress back saying sternly

"Ok robogirl you're ready to fight again but listen when I say Take It Easy."

Huntress smirked jumping off the berth turning to see Eric frown from the deliberate action. She shrugged saying innocently "Don't I always listen?"

"No and that's what I'm afraid of." Riana stated while Abby slowly started to come to. All teens stopped the petty smart offs as they all saw Abby look around with her eyes fear etched in her face asking.

"What happened? Why are we in the Medic Room?"

"We'll my question was going to ask you where you are but that has been clearly answered indicating no severe brain injury." Eric said easily while walking up to a still confused now sitting up Abby. Flashing a small light to see pupil dilation for concussion Eric added "The question of why were in here is because the Pack Dog ran away from..."

"The Key shooting blue energy into the sky like an malfunctioning fire work." Huntress added sarcastically. Riana frowned at her but Eric only nodded in agreement while Abby slowly began to realize what they were talking about. She looked down to see her pretty charm hanging out where everyone could see. Huntress saw the quick look from Abby saying calmly

"Nice necklace you got there. Looks a lot like what I use to where..."

"Huntress. Don't" Riana said with a hint of threat looking at Huntress. She shook her head adding with more hint of threat "Not right now."

"What? Eric said she has no brain injury. SO asking her some questions won't hurt her." Huntress replied back holding her anger for more on the urge to find out information from Abby. Riana went to say a retort when Abby interrupted

"It's ok Riana. I want to tell."

Then seeing a reluctant Riana nodded slowly, Abby looked at Huntress asking

"You want to know where I got this?"

"Yes because it my memory is correct I remember putting that..." Huntress replied pointing at the Key. "In a locked box to keep it....safe."

"It was in a box but it opened." Abby replied quietly looking down at the floor. "It looked pretty and I saw no one was there wanting it so I ...took it."

She looked up pleading at Huntress saying "I'm Sorry."

The room remained quiet for a moment until Huntress muttered "I will need that back Abby."

Abby looked stricken saying tearing up "But I said I was Sorry."

Eric tried to stick up for her saying "It's not that serious Huntress..."

Huntress gave a slight glare at him saying defensively "It's not like I want to Eric. It's just not safe with Abby OR any of us for that matter."

"But I've been really good at keeping it safe." Abby replied between crying wiping her eyes.

Riana looked at Abby then getting compassionate to the crying child she tried to whisper to Huntress "Maybe we should do this later. Wait till Abby is more up to this."

"NO Riana. It has to go back." Huntress replied determined. Abby began to really cry holding tightly to her key with one hand. Huntress gave a somewhat compassionate look and lowered down to Abby's level her arms on Abby's shoulder softly. Abby looked up at her while Huntress said softly "It's not that I am mad at your for taking it Abby. You won't be safe if you keep it."

"Why are you being so mean?" Abby said calming down but still saying it between hiccups. Huntress started to waver but held strong adding quietly "I'm not being mean. I just want to keep you safe."

Huntress gave quick grab and took the key away from a red face Abby. Surprisingly Abby did not cry out only shedding more tears as Huntress walked out the door. Eric turned his head away from her not looking Huntress in the eye and Riana gave a disapproving look. Huntress didn't care but something inside whispered _"If they only knew what...chaos this thing holds and does....Like I'm doing right now..._

"I trusted you." Abby said quietly looking down at the ground. She slowly looked up her eyes sparkling with new tears as she asked a little louder "Why don't you trust me?"

Huntress stopped.

No movement, hardly any breath and she almost dropped the key in her hand. Those words, the simplicity, hurt in each syllable, and also the hurtful memory that flashed. Huntress saw vivid images of herself, no wait, Sari standing there crying while a group of Autobots most seeming upset to see her crying. But the leader was the cruellest of all and HE had been the one to make her cry. HE had ALWAYS made her cry and now...

Huntress was becoming like him.

"Are you alright?" Riana's voice cut through Huntress thoughts.

Huntress slowly gripped the key hard to where her knuckles paled and her hand turned red. She had vowed long ago not to become like him but...keep the key? It would remind her EVERYDAY of them but taking it away would only prove Huntress was still an Autobot. To "protect" life at all "costs" and

Huntress was NOT an Autobot....not anymore.

Abby saw Huntress quickly slid on her heels to face Abby and...tossed the key back to her! Abby grabbed the key with both hands looking down to see the familiar cold metal sparkle in the sun and she looked up smiling quickly to thank Huntress but, she was gone. Suddenly Riana left the room quickly only giving a quick order to "Finish up on Abby." And walked right out the door.

*Main Lobby*

"WHY did you do that?!" Riana asked accusingly walking quickly behind Huntress. She saw Huntress not look back only shrugging her shoulders replying

"She got to keep the key so why are you hounding me?"

"You know _exactly _why! You don't do stuff like that Huntress!" Riana said still accusingly. She slowed pointing back to the Medic Room for impasses. She watched Huntress slow down until she was only walking slowly and Riana stopped walking. Then lowering her arm she pointed directly at Huntress back adding "So unless your becoming more like a jerk I want to know what got you so freaked out!"

"I wasn't _freaked out_!" Huntress said with a small sarcastic laugh nearing the entrance looking upward. Riana crossed her arms saying quietly

"I saw it in your eyes Huntress. The moment you saw that key you began to act guarded. Then changing your mind when you were SO sure that taking the key was the right thing is NOT like YOU."

Riana watched Swoop come through the gaping hole entrance and land gracefully next to Huntress. She stood in silence as Huntress readied to mount Swoop when she suddenly heard Huntress stop with one leg in the air, sigh, than mutter

"What Abby said upset me Ok? I just need time to think."

With that Huntress mounted Swoop and flew off into the distance leaving a silent and concerned friend in its wake.

*Near the Autobot Base*

Huntress couldn't stop the urging to go back. She tried to fight it having Swoop make a sudden u turn each time she neared the Old Base. Huntress would go to fly somewhere else but always in the end she would turn Swoop back to near the Old Base once more. Huntress could see Swoop was getting irritated and she could fully understand. He might be a good fighter and a teammate but in the end Swoop still had that little strand of Autobots left in him. Swoop had even showed that the day they had met. Huntress this time welcomed the flashback so to keep her mind off the frustrating event before her...

"_Back off Dog Breath!" Huntress yelled hitting a Pack Dog square in the jaw. _

_She was surrounded by three of them in a circle that kept getting tighter each passing minute. Huntress had come specifically here because someone had said they had spotted Pack Dogs near Meltdowns old place at Dinobot Island and she had thought it legit seeing this had been Meltdowns original Base of operation. She had come on the Island by her Jet Pack, because it still worked back then and found sadly they had finished off Scrapper and Snarl before they ever knew what was coming. Huntress didn't even go to look for GrimLock already knowing her was not on the Island. _

_Before the Autobots had left they had taken Grimlock with them making the assumption that he would be more dangerous on an unprotected Earth than just to come on Cybertron where he could be watched. They had tried to capture Swoop but sadly he had escaped flying off to where none could find him. After many searches the Autobots gave up making the excuse that if he showed up Sari would be able to take care of him. Snarl was not even a thought when Scrapper vowed to keep tabs on him at all times never allowing him to hurt anyone and if he did then again it was Sari's job to handle it._

"Those Jerks seemed to think they could just put everything in my lap." Huntress hissed again circling Swoop around the Old Base. She then hissed "Leaving me to defend a Whole world and were too lazy enough to finish a job. Just like an Autobot..."

_A Pack Dog came dangerously close to Huntress' arm snapping at it almost clamping it in its large monster jaws. She shielded her arm slicing the Adamantium blade across it's lower neck watching it cry out and back off a few inches. The other two growled in unison hunkering down in aggression slowing their pace down to a stalk. Huntress knew she was running out of time. _

_Upon getting only a few feet near the Past Lab of Meltdown, the three Pack Dogs came out of the entrance shadows, their faces a ting blue showing poor Snarl and Scrapper had just recently been hunted down. Huntress tensed in anger seeing the dripping energon her heart filled with fury for the Pack Dogs to kill the two likable Robots who had not done any real harm to anyone and shouted a warrior cry running to face the Pack. _

_Now it seemed it had not been the wisest choice, going in fight with anger not calling for back up, and Huntress had to face that maybe she need help. Just as the center Pack Dog lunged to tackle Huntress down....something hit it. The object was such a blur that it took Huntress' mind a few seconds to process the person responsible. She looked on to see none other than Swoop pinning the struggling Pack Dog by the middle body in full organic form its two sharp tether claws piercing into the Pack Dog's skin. The Pack Dog cried out in pain trying to bite at Swoop's claws but Swoop lowered down hitting the Pack Dog's head once knocking it out._

_Huntress smirked seeing Swoop hiss at the still Pack Dog and turn to face the second Pack Dog who hunkered down in submission already with a severe neck wound. The other Pack Dog behind Huntress lowered down to strike but she knew he was there and waited for it to jump hunkering down in a Tarzan Pose. Sweat poured down her face as Huntress tingled from the silence that seemed to overpower that long two seconds. When it finally couldn't fight the urge to lung anymore, the Pack Dog came to face a Smirking Huntress hitting him with a blue orb knocking him back ten feet. It landed in a heap sliding near na old rusted excavator. The claw mechanism gave way falling fast....slicing the Pack Dog in the brain leaving it dead on impact. _

_Huntress turned to see the remaining Pack Dog run for cover upward on the cave and Swoop transformed to a robot mode throwing its mace knocking the Pack Dog skyward falling down on the ground knocked out for the moment. She didn't move afraid of what Swoop would do. He looked her way with a stern look then quickly transformered flying skyward leaving Huntress to ponder what to do..._

"Eventually I got you to help.." Huntress said patting Swoop on the back hearing Swoop purr in reply. She looked down to see the Old Base again then gave a deep breath and instructed Swoop to land a few feet away. Huntress finished the flashback trying to calm herself of what she had to do next.

_At first Swoop didn't want anything to do with Huntress. Every time she went to talk to him Swoop would snap trying to act aggressive for her to back off. Huntress then called his bluff one day letting a Pack Dog "pin her" against a wall and soon enough Swoop knocked it away flat transforming in robot mode in the same Tarzan stance Huntress had done earlier and hissing in aggression at the running Pack Dog who seemed to yelp the whole way. _

"_Seems you have a habit of saving my skin" Huntress said with a hint of smart off._

_Swoop growled at her but didn't change into Organic mode only walking to a nearby tree leaning against it glaring at Huntress. She let him look her over and slowly walked over to him looking up at his impassive face. Finally Huntress called the final bluff saying _

"_Are you just going to stay here and scrap by fighting Pack Dogs when it's need?"_

_Swoop gave a deep frown and Huntress took it as a possible act of thought. She became encouraged and went for the final blow asking with conviction "OR are you going to use your strength to help save people's lives and at least have an excuse to beat the crap out of those monsters?"_

_Swoop didn't answer but seemed to be thinking it over slowly tapping his right arm with his left pointer finger in deep thought. Suddenly he lowered down to Huntress' level, looked her straight in the optics and said with a surprisingly low voice "Alright. I'll Do it."_

_Huntress stepped back a little clearly surprised that Swoop knew how to talk but smirked nodding her head in recognition. Swoop obviously saw the surprise of hearing him speak because he added "Yes I talk. I No Like Grimlock I don't blast out everything I do, I like quiet."_

"_Then we will get along great because I don't like conversation." Huntress replied turning to walk away. Swoop understood towering back up and followed behind Huntress._

"You shocked me to know end when you just spoke like that.." Huntress whispered to where Swoop could not here. She looked down to the fast growing ground and did one last desperate attempt to calm her nerves finishing up the flashback.

_From then on not much was spoken between the two which both suited each other perfectly. Not even Riana OR Eric knew Swoop could talk which showed the limited vocal's Swoop produced. It also seemed Swoop had a quick wit learning in droves all the secret lessons Huntress had with him. He soon learned how to read, speak in correct grammar and to basically write but never gave any indication. Huntress and he knew showing he was smart would only lead to both their demises. If the Pack would find out no longer would they dare come near him which would only lead to a frustration theme of search and fight. As long as Swoop acted like a savage with the people around him, only showing his true self to Huntress, the Pack would continue to fight Swoop. _

_Eventually they finished off the remaining Pack on the island then Swoop allowed her to get close and Huntress made the finally test. One day a month after gaining his trust Huntress spontaneously ran to the cliff jumping off to the ground...eighty feet below. For one terrifying moment Huntress saw the ground coming up fast with no Swoop near. However, Huntress soon saw the metal body of Swoop below her body his organic side saving her from one nasty fall._

"_Don't do that again." Was the only threat Swoop gave when finally landing on ground. Huntress understood and from then on Swoop let Huntress take him anywhere and protected her like a devoted pet even once getting aggressive at Eric for yelling a little too loud at Huntress. _

"You going to get off me?" Huntress heard Swoop mutter and she slowly obliged putting one foot, then the other on the ground. She took a deep breath in for reassurance and slowly made her way into the Old Base.

*Inside Autobots Old Base*

Huntress had come here for one thing. To make sure about something. If the Key had suddenly decided to work other things might also spontaneously want to work. She couldn't let that happen. Once upon a time she would have welcomed the chance but now Huntress only thought of it as a threat. Huntress looked slowly around the Base breathing in deep slowly letting it out. Everything had stayed the same, the furniture, the rooms, even the smell had kept the familiar hint of motor oil in the air. For a moment Huntress smiled closing her eyes and took a trip back in time.

_Suddenly she was happy go lucky Sari pig tails and all. She could see Bumblebee in full concentration playing a video game, cheering as he beat the high score, pumping the air with this left robot arms in victory and Sari grinned from the silly antics. Sari turned and saw Bulkhead slowly painting up and down on a canvas looking as content as can be. She then walked leaning on the to the old Medic room door seeing Ratchet fixing up a broken down machine and giggled smiling seeing Ratchet mutter a round of Cybertronian curses as the machine sparked then sizzled dead. Sari then turned again to her right to see Prowl and Jazz medicating slowly her smile went bigger. After the last battle Prowl had been "offlined" Sari had tried to use the key one more time...for him. That was the last power it "had" not working after reviving Prowl to his original form. _

"_You seem to be enjoying yourself..." Sari heard a familiar smooth mech's voice say. She turned to see Optimus near the couch looking her way giving his legendary smile. Sari smiled softly feeling for the first time in age's content. Safe. Optimus went to walk towards her and suddenly her smile began to fade. _

"_Stop!" Sari suddenly heard herself scream. This wasn't right! Optimus and the others were suppose to be her enemies....weren't they? Optimus back up giving a concerned look but Sari had slowly fallen on her knees to the ground below. She kept hearing a soft but persistent white noise and put her arms over her head trying to block it out. This couldn't be happening now...not when Sari had started to stop hating them. "But why should I stop hating them...they left me." Sari heard herself think. _

"_Why Optimus? Why did you leave me?!" Sari screamed in angst and anger. She saw Optimus give a hurt look and come up to comfort her which Sari wanted him to do. What she had ALWAYS wanted him to do. Suddenly a Pack Dog came barrelling in whisping through the other mirages and blocked Sari's way to Optimus. She looked on suddenly seeing Optimus' figure disappear. _

"_Don't leave me!" Sari screamed tears pouring down her face, She put out her left arm reaching for him "I need you! I don't want to be alone!"_

_Suddenly Sari saw the Pack Dog multiply into four and she looked up to scream as her face changed back to Huntress.....then she began to howl. Sari now Huntress coward down covering her face as the world began to focus...._

Huntress came back to Earth her teeth clenched and fists tight. She slowly pulled down her arms off her head as the white noise dissipated. This always happened when she came back here which was why Huntress never came near when she could help it. It caused emotions she started to feel for the Autobots that Huntress had tried so desperately to block out. She couldn't focus on that now...she had a job to do.

Huntress carefully looked around for any Pack looming in the shadows. When she found none Huntress went to where the old locked box that had kept the legendary Key from her past, locked away, never to be seen again. Or so she thought.

Huntress neared her old room and an old aching guilt passed her heart. The room was deck in pink, faded of course, but still showed a young girl use to live here. For one flashing moment her heart broke a little from a painful, once happy, memory filled her mind. When Bumblebee held Sari, telling her, as she cried, that Bumblebee would not let anything happen to her.

What would Bumblebee think seeing Sari now? What would he do when he found out Sari was no longer the smart mouth but funny teenager but a woman filled with revenge? What would Bulkhead, sweet, lovable, kind, Bulkhead do if he knew the way Sari had changed from loving to hatful?

Ratchet, would he be disgusted by the scar on her face from the first accident? Would he blame himself for what happened and not helping Sari heal? Prowl, would his spark break hearing of Earth's conditions of dust with little to none organic life? To hear Sari had to kill EVERYDAY just to survive would Prowl be angry at her for killing organic life...his one true love, nature? Only to find out that nature was now ruthless and soaked with murder? Jazz, would he treat her different when he learned the she fought with no mercy? And Optimus....

Huntress panicked a little hearing that name and hugged herself with guilt. What would he think, act, when he saw how she looked? How Sari had changed?

Huntress frowned forcefully pushing away the memories. They hurt too much to think about anymore and all it did was prove what liars the Autobots were. Again, this was exactually why Huntress HATED coming here. To many emotions...mixed emotions...that never really made any real sense. The old Sari of her past would just have to come with terms that the Autobots were dead. Along with her old heart was buried with them in the ancient tombs of the Autobots. She gave her head a hard shake and fast walked up to the old locked box. With no surprise the box was open and empty...except...

"No way." Huntress breathed slowly from determination to awe. She took a double take but the small thing in front of her was no illusion.

A piece of the All Spark radiated in the old locked boxes upper left corner.

Huntress carefully, with shaking hands, picked it up by her index finger and thumb muttering "Impossible." bringing it up to the light. It wasn't a lie. But...how? Huntress, we'll Sari, had heard that Prowl gave his spark for the All Spark to become whole again. Sari had seen his dead lifeless body as Jazz carried it to them solemnly. Sari, in a fit of desperation and grief, had thrusted the Key in his spark chamber awakening him from his lifeless shell. She had cried when Prowl smirked asking what was wrong with giving a bot some time to relax and had seen them take away the All Spark in one piece. So...HOW was this even remotely a possibility? Jazz had said they used ALL the fragments. But here this one fragment was, sparkling in the sun. Unless....

Realization dawned in Huntress' processor as a theory began to take shape in her mind. Using old criminology studies Tutor bot had taught her after the Autobots arrived on Earth and ideas from old TV mystery shows like a show called NCIS or something Huntress began to create a scenario to explain the unimaginable.

Jazz had said Prowl was very close to the All Spark when he went offline, also close when All Spark Fragments had been coming in rapidly fast to help merge it whole. Then when the All Spark finally merged a whole a lot of blue tiny fragments like confetti fluttered in the air landing on the ground. So, while Prowl was so focused on forming the All Spark maybe, just maybe, a fluke happened and a tiny fragment had accidently went into Prowl's back in order to get to the All spark. Then when the All Spark formed, no longer calling the pieces to come, the tiny fragment that was travelling inside Prowl's body got stuck halfway inside his empty spark chamber. Like a bullet getting stuck in a human body after leaving the gun.

Huntress began to realize it all made sense. Prowl had remarkable recovered to life faster than when Sari had Optimus be saved long ago fateful day. It also explained it being in the box and how the Key returned to its original state. The Key, when pushed into Prowl spark chamber, must have attracted the Fragment. So acting like a magnet, the fragment suckered cupped itself to the Key and since it was so small, Sari had not seen it when she pulled the Key out of Prowl. After Sari had put the Key in the Locked Box, under the influence it had no more juice, the Fragment made its move slowly filling the Key with power. Then four years later a notorious little brown haired, brown eyed girl, stumbled upon the Key now with power bursting at its seems and the little girl had taken, it believing it only a pretty necklace.

Huntress didn't understand one thing though....why Abigail? She was only eight years old, why allow her to handle the barley controlled All Spark power? Yes Huntress was being hypocritical, seeing SHE had been only eight years old. But Sari had been a techno-organic and found out to be much older than originally thought. Abby wasn't like Sari, half Cybertronian half Organic...was she? Huntress began to think of thing she had notice but marked them off as unimportant. Now she tried to remember and seemed to recall when Abigail had recovered so quickly from her injuries.....

Something made a noise.

Huntress turned quickly transforming into robot mode going in a guarded stance. When nothing came to attack for a long, heart pounding five minutes, Huntress noticed she was facing to the back where the gaping hole she had made those many years ago. It showed the back screen where the legendary Space Bridge stood. She walked with caution to the back through the gaping hole and saw something...blinking on the screen. Huntress frowned and with growing fearlessness sprinted up towards the screen reading a sentence of "Ready For Transport". She snorted in part of her paranoia and sarcastically thought _"Abby must have turned this on when she was running away. Then the Key did the rest. Better shut this off before...."_

A loud noise echoed behind Huntress and she turned dreading her worst nightmare had come true. Something had but just not the one thing she was thinking of. The Space Bridge was working and ready to put the blue orb to transport

To Cybertron.

She back up away from the Monitor scared that if she pressed something wrong the Space Bridge would suck her in. Huntress shook that naive thought with a haughty smirk. The Space Bridge didn't do a thing till a person went through and THEN it took you where you wanted to go.

"Like I want to step foot on the Autobot's home planet." Huntress said in sarcasm then darkened. "I might catch some of their _traitorous _ways." She was going to shut it down when Abby's voice came through her comlink.

"Huntress?" Abby questioning voice came through making Huntress forget about the open Space Bridge. For the moment.

"How did you get this frequency?" Huntress asked accusingly. Abby didn't catch the tone of voice because she giggled replying

"I used the Key on an old broken Comlink and it fixed itself! When I went to look at it your frequency was connected! How weird is that?"

"Sounds like your not using the key responsibly." Huntress said with a hint of threat and Abby half giggled replying sheepishly "Sorry."

Huntress couldn't help but half chuckle from the familiar reply. Abigail reminded Huntress' so much of how innocent she was back in her early years and how curious she was about things which made Huntress smile. The kid didn't listen hardly to a word you said but Abigail sure could brighten your day....and maybe make a Stern teacher lighten up a little. Huntress looked over at the controls and put the Space Bridge on standby. Then nothing could go in and nothing could go out. Making it secure till Huntress could fully shut it down. Before Abby could say anymore Riana's voice came through the comlink saying

"All be advised to come back to the Base ASAP. Emergency Repeat Emergency."

"What's going on?" Abby asked with a hint of concern. Huntress cocked her head in surprise wondering why Riana had broadcasted that to ALL the Base Fighters. She hadn't done that in a long time which meant it something was REALLY wrong. But Abby didn't need to know that.

"Nothing Abby. Just stay where you are and I'll be back soon." Huntress replied nonchalantly walking to where Swoop was ready to mount him. She heard Abby mutter

"They don't tell me anything around here!" and Huntress smirked disconnecting the Communication. She grabbed on to Swoop hoisting upward saying "Change of Plans Batboy. Riana called an emergency trip back to Base."

Swoop growled in irritation muttering "I told you not to call me that. I am not a Bat!"

"Excuse me Mister Sensitive." Huntress replied smirking as Swoop flew upward then as he became steady She lowered near his ear area muttering "Is that better?"

The loud bird call of annoyance told Huntress the answer as she put up her hands in mock surrender adding "Ok. I give. Just go the back way to the Base."

Swoop obeyed changing air currents going to the right instead of left. That way, Huntress knew, they could go into the back door so if any unwanted "guests" were in the front she could help create a surprise attack with the others. Little did she know that the other fighters wouldn't be needed at all.

*Above Detriot*

"Waspinator confused. Fly-bot said we in Detriot!" Waspinator said scratching his head now transformed.

"We ARE you NIT WIT!" Starscream fired back now transformed also holding Blackarania by the waist.

"Fly-bot then tell Waspinator why this don't look like Detriot!" Waspinator shouted back clearly annoyed for being called a nit wit.

Starscream gave a uppity frown looking at the wasteland that lay below him ignoring Waspinator for the moment. Blackaracnia did also as both saw the dusty, rough brown ground below them touch their boosters. As all three landed in unison Blackaracnia quickly pushed Starscream off her waist and turned her back on him. Starscream smirked fighting the urge to say "You know you liked it." But seeing a threatening look from Waspinator shut that comment right up. As He looked with slight disgust at the rundown buildings around him, Starscream heard Blackaracnia say in slight awe "What in the Spark happened here?"

"I don't know but what do you expect from puny organics?" Starscream smarted off and Blackarania scowled.

"I'm half organic you know!" Blackarania hissed crossing her arms not looking Starscream's way.

"My point exactly." Starscream said arrogantly bobbing his head in a haughty expression. Blackaracnia quickly turned on her heels saying venomously

"What is that suppose to mean?!"

"We'll you never really would clean up your side of the berth room..." Starscream began and Blackaracnia put her hands up in anger.

"So you're going to bring THAT up again?!"

"Yes! It was disgusting seeing all those sticky ropes all around your bed..." Starscream began to say in disgust.

" I told you their webs glitch head! WEBS!! Plus I couldn't help it and I've TOLD you that before!" Blackarania interrupted getting slightly in Starscream's face.

"Fly-bot better stop making Spider-bot mad." Waspinator threatened but Starscream was ready for it. He turned on the half breed saying with sarcasm "What are you going to do? Dumb me to death? You already half way succeeded with your Waspinator this and Waspinator that!"

"Fly-bot make fun of Waspinator!" Waspinator hissed reading his stingers and Starscream tensed up saying "My name is Starscream! STARSCREAM!"

"Will you both just quite being mechs for once and stop trying to show off!" Blackarania shouted.

While all the bickering ensued none of them noticed the terror filled face of Riana watching them like a hawk while dialling a certain young man's comlink frequency...

*In Eric's Room*

"Come out Abby. You won at hide and seek already." Eric said looking under his bed for the seventh time. Again the empty space reminded him to think twice before playing a game with Abby.

Eric had been looking for Abby for over an hour and began to wonder if this was all just a trick. The sound of Abby giggling and talking told him that maybe....she couldn't stand the wait anymore. He crouched down seeing the Medic Room door open a crack and fingered the handle slowly opening it. Eric cringed hearing it squeak as the door opened enough for him to slip through. As he searched on hands and knees for a specific little girl Eric's comlink buzzed alerting him of an oncoming message. The same message from Riana whispered in his ear as Eric stayed down on all fours under a medic table. Eric never noticed though as he listened intently on the message....someone creeping up to him. As Eric muttered "Emergency?" in confusion a loud growl sent him skyward. Eric banged his head on the table and landed with an "ouch". He looked up to see Abby crouching on the floor next to him giggling saying

"I scared you!"

Eric gave a small frown but Abby was already on her feet. She literally dragged him a few inches till he said "Hold your horses Abby! Where are we going?"

"To the Office thingy place. Riana told me so on Comlink." Abby said allowing Eric to get up on his feet. He looked down at her confused saying

"When did you get a Comlink?"

"No time to talk now! Riana's waiting!" Abby persisted pulling Eric along by the hand. For now Eric dropped the subject of the mysterious Comlink but pulled his hand free of the girl when he noticed he forgot something. Abby frowned at him but Eric quickly said

"Go on Abby, I'll be there in a minute."

Abby shook her head in agitation but obeyed with a quick turn on her heels booking out the door. Eric watched her go then making sure she couldn't see he quickly walked over picking up the test results on the far lab table. When he first had Abby after the first Pack Dog attack, Eric had run some test because simply things didn't add up. She had recovered very quickly from the injuries that not many of the humans even lived through now. So, with an excuse to science, Eric had slipped in an extra vile or two to run some extra tests on his little friend. So this finally test result had been a fluke to see what blood type she was and the last one had been for an experiment. Huntress had a strange blood type that went to balance out her techno-organic structure so Eric had run a maternity test. It was the only real blood testing things he had left and Eric did it in a last desperation to test their and Riana's blood. The test had been done a few days ago but the constant chaos that had happened the last few days made Eric forget about the test, until now.

Eric looked down at the test smirking at the way Riana's blood didn't match a single syllable to Abby's DNA._"Yet they get along so well together. How Ironic." _Eric thought as he fully scanned down the paper. Eric saw that no other complications except that Abby's DNA looked so similar to Huntress....he paled. He read it over looking for the machines mistake but the test didn't lie....

Huntress was Abigail's mother.

Eric sat down hard on the nearby chair and kept reading the words "MATERNITY MATCH" etched on top of the white piece of paper over a hundred times.

"This can't be possible...it was suppose to be a joke...." Eric mumbled putting his hand to wipe of the oncoming sweat forming on his head. He quickly got up and tried the test again with the recent blood he had gathered from Abby and Huntress after the last Pack incident. Eric waited the agonizing three minutes for the test to finish as he tried to make sense of how this could be even remotely possible. Suddenly a past conversation from Riana came to head when Eric had asked long ago why Huntress hated mentioning her family. She had told him this " I think Huntress was in love with one of them once."

Eric kept hearing the last words over and over "love with one of them once...one of them once..." Maybe that was the key. Maybe Huntress had.....

The test machine sounded off alerting the test was ready.

Eric booked it to the machine, watching with impatient eyes as the white piece of paper went through the fax to put the test results on paper. He yanked out the results right as it shut off and looked down with growing anxiety and.....dread. Because guess who would get to tell the maybe mommy the "wonderful" news? You guessed it....Eric. The "Medical" Man. Eric sat down with dread in full force as the same words "MATERNITY MATCH" in bold letters on top of the paper. But that wasn't what caused Eric to almost pass out on the tile room floor. There was another part of the test that told Eric something more and showed a double nightmare scenario

Abigail was techno-organic.....just like Huntress.

Eric swallowed a large knot that gathered in his throat and lifted up his right arm. He slowly press his comlink saying

"Riana? We need to talk."

*Sumdac's Old Office*

"Where are you Huntress?" Riana muttered in agitation. A half an hour had passed by after talking to Eric and concern grew in Riana's mind with each passing minute. Not only for the dangerous "alien" things outside but for what had just been talked about. Huntress was Abigail's mother? It just was surreal. Eric had backed up the explination with facts but the shock was still not fully dispated. After Eric had begged not to be the one who told Huntress. Something about "Kicking my can all across the dusty ground" and Riana had finally agreed to tell her. Huntress would need a calm, collective person to tell her the "wonderful" news and Riana had to be it. Eric just pushed Huntress buttons when it came to pushing for questions but Riana knew from experience how to talk with her. Now it just depended if she could get Huntress alone to talk.

Riana was pacing the floor looking out to the dying city watching the strange robotic "people" talk to each other but she wasn't interested in how they communicated. But Eric, who was leaning on the window watching the scene below, sure was entranced by the strange entities. Abby sat on the bed, her knees bent close to her body with her arms wrapped around them, and watched with growing fear on her face. For Riana, the feeling was mutual. Never seeing these beings before the only options she thought of how they came to be was this.....the Pack had took on a new, smarter form.

"What's going on?" Huntress said upon coming to the door. Riana stopped pacing and looked her way relief washing over her. Eric didn't move only giving a glance in Huntress' direction that he acknowledged she was back. Riana did notice with curiosity that Eric did a quick nervous glance at Abby then back at Huntress before going back to the window. She dropped the weird antics for now, knowing full well she felt the same way, as Abby quickly jumped off the bed running up to Huntress and hugged her waist tight. Huntress for once didn't look uncomfortable and silently tolerated the human reaction. To Huntress Abby was still a child and when children get frightened they need someone to at least give them a small amount of comfort.

Abby suddenly let go realizing what she was doing and Riana changed the subject saying quickly "I have no idea what's going."

"And that's knew?" Huntress smarted off but Riana was not in the mode. She was all business and gave Huntress a look to show it. Huntress understood immediately and said "Is the Pack here?"

"Yes..No.." Riana replied clearly frustrated. Huntress gave her a *We'll which is which?* look and slowly went to near the window. She reached Eric, then remembered something about the last fight, then gave him a slap across the head. He yelped rubbing it instantly and glared at Huntress saying "What was that for?"

"Oh Just for Slacking off last fight and almost getting me killed!" Huntress said a little loudly. Then she gave a smirk, crossing her arms, adding "Remember that the next time you decide to gloat to an eight year old."

"How did you know about that?" Eric said giving an accusing glance at Abby. She stuck her tongue out but Huntress said "You just told me."

" I...what.." Eric stuttered clearly out witted and Abby giggled. Riana sighed in annoyance but went right to business saying "Do you have any idea what those things are?"

"We'll if the little duo will give me a nanoclick to look out the window..." Huntress replied turning to face the window when she dropped the sentence not believing what she was seeing. She began to hold back the urge to laugh at the "looming" figures of

The Seductive Blackaracnia, crazy Waspinator and of course arrogant Starscream.

Riana watched as Huntress began to actually smile and...chuckle? Abby looked clearly surprised and Eric stepped back thinking Huntress had finally "flipped her lid". Riana darkened saying sternly "This is serious Huntress!"

"They were the emergency?" Huntress spilled out pointing while chuckling. She sat on the bed and cleared her throat trying to calm herself. Huntress couldn't believe this was what was causing all the fuss. The three bickering beings standing a few feet from the Base, where the last of the standing buildings stood, were looking around clearly confused. Huntress darkened thinking _"Of Course they are confused...a lot's happened here since the last big battle with them..."_

"I don't see the humour in this situation." An annoyed Riana said while looking directly at Huntress.

Huntress looked to the little group to see a fearful Abby, a guarded Eric giving her weird looks and a clearly agitated Riana her hands on her hips. She shook her head and said calmly

"Look their not really dangerous ok? I...know...these three Decepticons..."

"Decepticons? Is that a new breed of Pack you haven't told me about?" Riana asked half accusingly and concerned.

Huntress looked at her like SHE was the one who had "flipped her lid" then realized the three fearful humans didn't even know what a Decepticon was let alone what they looked like. She began to chuckle again saying "Riana the Pack makes these guys look like bickering two years olds who don't know how to share."

"How do you know that?" Abby asked slowly calming down looking at Huntress with her big brown eyes. Huntress calmly looked the child in the eyes saying "Like I said I have...known these guys from a while back..."

Then Huntress looked up at a hesitant Riana then sighed added "Look, They think the Autobots are still here and think that they will probably take their revenge. But other than that their NOT a real threat."

"Then that's a whole another ball game." Riana said now more relaxed but still a little tense sitting down on the bed. Eric now felt fully interested in the Decepticons walked back to the window saying "I would kill for a sample of their unique armour..."

"You'd be dead before that happened." Huntress said matter of factly getting a paled but confused face from Eric in return. She sighed but smirked saying "They may be less dangerous but still have weapons that can harm your delicate human skin."

Eric took a slight defence to that looking down and felt some of his "delicate" human skin. Huntress rolled her eyes as Eric gave a *whatever* look focusing back upon the three stooge like figures outside.

"Then how are you guys going to beat them?" Abby asked innocently now staring curiously at the three STILL fighting Decepticons.

"There is no we...just me." Huntress said simply going for the door. Riana got off the bed, blocking the door saying quickly "Woah Woah. Back up. You're not going anywhere."

Huntress neared Riana then said quietly so she could only hear "Remember when I told you that I was an Autobot. Answer it with a nod."

Riana nodded not fully understanding the Secret Agent move but knew Huntress must have had a reason. Huntress cleared her throat trying to act like she was annoyed to confuse a now occupied Abby and Eric but suddenly said in a stern voice

"I need you guys to hold back because the last time these bozos were here this place was still Earth. They are probably very confused of what has happened but the worst part is this...do you remember Meltdown's old notes of the Pack loving the scent of testosterone?"

Riana again nodded in acknowledgment and Huntress leaned to where no one could hear and said slowly

"Those two males Decepticons out there are chalk full of it. Which means If I don't get out there soon and make them leave the Pack is going to arrive here in droves. All snarling, biting and ready to feed. Then WE will end up as the dessert."

Riana began to pale and Huntress quickly finished "So I need you both to stay here with Abby so I can _persuade _these losers to leave and also if things go sour to be able to take Abby and the other younger kids to the bunker out back so they can be safe. Got it?"

Abby turned to watch in rising fear as Riana nodded about something and moved aside to let Huntress through. She suddenly bolted towards Huntress saying franticly "Where are you going?"

"To chase away the Decepticons." Huntress replied beginning to walk out the door.

"I want to go with you!" Abby replied trying to reach the front door before Huntress but with her little legs were working it was not looking good.

"No Abby it's not safe." Huntress said sternly looking Abby's way. Suddenly she saw Abby burst into tears and grab her waist tightly blubbering

"Please Don't leave!"

Huntress gave a shocked look at the head buried Abby and then to Riana. Eric gave a shrug and Riana looked at Huntress mouthing "Eric said she saw what the Pack Dog almost did to you."

Then Huntress softened a little now realizing the exact reason why Abby was acting this way. She had forgotten Abby had not been here long and seeing the Pack Dog pin her down must have been just a little traumatizing for the girl. She slightly pushed Abby off her and lowered down to the child's level. Huntress watched Abby hiccup from the tears and said softly to the red faced girl "It's Ok Abby. The Decepticons aren't going to hurt me OR you."

"How do you know?" Abby said between sniffs and wiped her eye with her balled fist. Huntress suddenly felt a need to comfort the child and didn't fight it, wiping away a stray tear on Abby's right cheek. She looked into Abby's face growing a little soft saying "I know because I use to beat these guys up all the time. Once when I was just eight years old like you."

Abby smiled at the comment then frowned saying quietly "Then why can't I come?"

"We'll because I need you to keep Eric in line!" Huntress said looking above Abby's head at a scowling Eric. He muttered something along the line of " One time of showing off and your branded a troublemaker...just one time...." and Huntress watched as Abby's face relaxed slightly.

"AND I need you to keep this safe. Can you do that for me?" Huntress added pointing at the key and smiled to see Abby put her back straighter. The little girl didn't even ask why she needed to guard the key but only said confidently "I will guard Eric and the Key with my life."

Riana shook her head to the whole affair as Abby gave Huntress a quick smile before heading over to a now slightly grinning Eric. Huntress leaned upward and slowly left the room to go out the back door. She quickly went down the stairs to the edge of the lobby and began to transform as she walked. Huntress had not experienced a fight where she knew there was very large chance she could defeat something quickly in a very long time. She wanted to have a little fun for once and knew just how to do it.

"Decepticons..." Huntress muttered behind her mask nearing the back door avoiding where she could be seen. Huntress leaned back on the wall transformed her hands to her old unused blasters adding "You're in for one wild time."

*A Few Feet in Front of the Sumdac Tower*

"Waspinator don't see any puny humans." Waspinator said in confusion looking under a folded building top for said "puny humans".

"Which, is exactly why I think something has gone on around here." Blackaracnia muttered putting her pointer finger on her lips in deep thought.

"Spider-bot know what that is?" Waspinator asked looking to Blackaracnia. She sighed saying low and with suspicion "I don't know. Just something...bad..."

"Why would you ever think that absurd thought?" Starscream mocked looking at himself in the run down skyscrapers window. Blackarania took a deep breath to control her temper but sadly it slipped as she put her arms outward saying "Look around Starscream! The city is in ruins and I haven't seen a Autobot OR an organic since we got here!"

"And that's a bad thing...why?" Starscream sarcastically commented looking at a flustered Blackaracnia. She put her hands on her hips mocking his sarcasm

"We'll don't you think the Autobots should already be here to stop us? I seem to recall they LIKED the organics here and vowed to protect them!"

"Their probably just cowering in fear from the ALL POWERFULL STARSCREAM!" Starscream arrogantly shouted putting his arms upward in a ruler type fashion.

*On the Rental Stores Roof*

Huntress crouched next to the Rental's Roof raised edge smirking to beat the band. She was definitely going to enjoy this. As she readied her arms focusing on the target she mocked in high pitch voice

"Oh it's the _All Powerful Starscream_ coming to kill us with his _all_ powerful _Arrogant ray_! This horrible machine kills you not with bullets but with cruelly making you_ laugh_ to death from not well thought out arrogant sayings and speeches! Ohh What _shall _we ever do!"

She put on a deep fake hero voice saying "The only weakness is to hit him right where the dreadful arrogance comes from..."

Then smirking and trying not to chuckle Huntress said humorously "Right in the kisser!"

*A Few Feet From the Rental Store*

"They probably are trying to escape from my horrible preSENCSE!! AHH!" Starscream went to say only ending in a howl from pain. Blackaracnia turned just in time to see a blue energy orb had hit Starscream

Right in the mouth.

Blackarania couldn't help but smirk as Starscream rolled around covering his mouth in silence. The big baby had only got hit on the lower lip but acted like his whole mouth had been disintegrated! She rolled her eyes and went to help the mech up as Waspinator franticly looked around. Starscream got up and had a scowl on his face glaring at the laughing Blackaracnia.

"It's NOT FUNNY!" Starscream shouted with all his lung power crossing on arm and his right hand protectively over his lower lip.

Before Blackaracnia could make a smart comment a sudden blur of yellow went shooting past them. She and Starscream backed up realized the yellow blur was a small robot and its intentions were to Waspinator. They watched as the seconds seemed to crawl as the small robot pulled out two blade like weapons out of its side, slid down on its knees and slowed down underneath Waspinator slicing right across his lower legs!

Waspinator shouted to the sky in utter pain as he landed down face forward ending his screams in a muffle sound of dirt and rock. The small robot was not done yet because it did a quick turn and stretched out its arms to Starscream. It went in such a blur that before Starscream could laugh at the petty attempt to subdue him, the robot's hands transformed into weapons! Starscream suddenly felt a hot ember shoot him directly in the spark knocking him back of a few feet. Blackaracnia readied for the Small robot but got distracted seeing Starscream land in a painful heap two yards away. This gave the Small robot a chance to suddenly sky rocket in the air and karate kick Blackaracnia in the waist! Sending, Blackarania, to land on her back hitting the ground hard. She blew out dust as a dusty fog thickened around and tried to regroup her processor of what had just happened. Blackarania knew one thing....this Robot was a lot more dangerous than any would have imagined.

After a few seconds as the dust fog cleared Blackaracnia focused her optics on the Small Robot that could be seen standing cold, its fists clenched tight. Blackaracnia went to lean up but the Small Robot stopped her by front flipping in the air landing square on Blackarania's spark chamber. It stood upon her until it made a sudden move to grab it's right blade and Blackarania cringed from the inevitable attack as the Small Robot lunged the blade forward...

Hitting the ground a few inches away from her face plate.

Meanwhile, Huntress had been experiencing a pure adrenaline rush. Knowing she was the one to be feared and none of the Decepticons knew what to do was just enough to get her drunk with power. With the Pack it had become a fight for survival, a mechanical, and organized, dance of what to do to kill them. That was just it, when Huntress ever fought...it was too kill. Nothing more. But now, Huntress could shine and fight freely, with her old weapons, without the fear of a miss step or for her life. Where, Huntress would be the winner.... without death the final outcome.

When Starscream had first landed in a shout it took all Huntress had not to double over in laughter from the big baby. After Huntress had finally revealed herself a strong feeling to show off took over which explained the dramatic slitting of Wasps legs. That was clearly not what Huntress would have "normally" done in her "right" mind but that had not crossed her mind for one single moment. After that Huntress had been in a literal high from the sheer power of using her old weapons and them clearly doing some damage. She fed off the fear in all the Decepticons faces and voices enjoying the feeling very well. Huntress had been in such a haze though she almost had done the one thing the whole fight had not been about....

Killing.

So now in a quick jerk of her hand the blade narrowly escaped Blackarania's face and dug three inches into the dark, dusty ground. Slowly she began to come out of the haze of pure adrenaline and began to realize what she had "almost" done. Huntress mental kicked herself for getting so caught up in the action and tried to catch her breath which seemed a lot more harder now.

Meanwhile, Blackarania didn't know what to do next. She had been so sure that the Small Robot was going to extinguish her spark that now she felt relief wash over her processor. However confusion took the place as she dared to look up at the tense metal above her. The Small Robot breathed hard and angrily very close to Blackarania's optics seeming to stare into nothingness. A few minutes passed by until Blackarania reverted to her sarcastic self saying with a glare

"What are you!?"

The Small Robot jerked looking down at her and stared at her for a second. Then the Small Robot made a hard threatening chuckle, its eerie vocals filling the quiet dusty air. The Small Robot slowly leaned down on its left arm, it's cold metal hitting down on Blackarania's racing spark chamber, it's eyes dancing with arrogance replying.

"I don't think you're in a position to being asking the questions....especially since my knife is so _dangerously _close to your spark."

Blackaracnia sucked in a nervous breath from the comment but wasn't going to let the Small Robot intimidate her just yet. It had after all missed the first time with the blade. Blackarania slowly met the Small Robot's cold blue optics and hissed

"I said WHAT are you?! Some kind of freak?"

"You Might Say that...." The Small Robots, apparent female voice sarcastically replied the humour completely gone from its vocals. Then with a quick jerk it back flipped of Blackaracnia and hit the ground on all fours like some animal landing on the hard dusty ground just shy of Blackarania's feet. As the female Decepticon looked on with heighten awareness as the robot began to slowly rise up and suddenly start to transform into...

A smirking, stronger and angrier Sari Sumdac who replied with dripping pride

"But this _freak _just took you to the cleaners."

By now Starscream was slowly coming to and had rising up in a sitting position, rubbing his spark chamber tenderly. It had caused a severe dent but luckily, or unluckily which depend on your point of view, the blast had not pierced into his spark chamber instinguishing his spark once again. He suddenly looked on at first in a glare but the look turned to astonishment as for once in Starscream's long stellar cycle's of life....he didn't know what to say. Huntress looked his way, her smirk growing bigger with more arrogance, and she replied

"What fly boy? Don't recognize little old Sari?"

Then Starscream's mouth went agape, along with a stunned Blackaracnia and both blubbered nonsense at the girl as she narrowed her eyes, becoming suddenly threatingly hissing

"Of Course you don't....because I'm not Sari anymore. The names Huntress. Remember it."

"You mean to tell me that...." Blackarania finally spook her voice suddenly void of any sarcasm. Then slowly her voice regained strength as she started to say louder

"The weak little eight year old who annoyed me with her constant talking is....this loudmouth crazy TEENAGER!"

"I should take offense to that because for one I'm NOT a Teenager....I'm Twenty..." Huntress said nonchalantly, suddenly becoming very calm. She had her arms crossed around her upper chest as she gave the two blubbering Decepticons cold looks adding "And I TOLD you that I'm Huntress now. But trying to explain that to you bimbos would only delay what I am wanting you three to do."

"Which is what exactually?" Starscream replied slowly rising to his feet.

"Leave." Huntress simply stated and turned, walking away. Leaving, a stunned Starscream and a frowning Blackarania in her wake.

Waspinator by now had stopped screaming in the dust but now was clearly trying to get his legs to work so to look up. It sadly wasn't working only causing a growing frustrated Waspinator to keep falling face first in the dust. Huntress snorted in haughtiness walking by him and shouted over her shoulder

"Better tell Waspy there to stop trying. The way I sliced up his legs he won't be able to even crawl for three human hours or more."

Then looking over her shoulder in a quick glance Huntress said sweetly "Which gives you plenty of time to repair your injures and go back to where you came from."

"Who say's were leaving?" Starscream smarted off waving his head in another arrogant bobbing motion. Blackaracnia actually smirked also in arrogance and put her hands on her hips adding

"Yea. I kind of thought of maybe sticking around and seeing the sights. What's left of them anyway...."

The transformation of arrogance to anger made both Decepticons waver in their haughtiness and second think what they had just said. Huntress had suddenly stopped mid stepped and her hands gripped in small, tight, angry fists. Her back tightened and she turned on her left foot facing the wavering Decepticons with a look of barley controlled anger and threatening glare. Huntress face was dark and her eye lids barely visible while she stated flatly

"Let me get this straight... your staying here."

"Yes." Starscream stated sounding sarcastic but mentally shaking. The organics' look was well....frightening. Even by Decepticons standards. Huntress' eyes blazed with fury in a quick nanoclick as she spat

"Why is that?"

Blackaracnia answered, visibly intimidated by the look on her face, but said firmly

"We came to _talk_ with the Autobots and...that's what we're going to do."

"The_ Autobots_ are not on Earth anymore." Huntress stated flatly not hiding the venom that escaped saying the "traitors" names. She took a hard step forward adding "So you don't have any other excuses to stay."

Blackarania and Starscream were clearly taken aback by this while Blackarania stuttered

"Why aren't they here?"

"The Autobots decided that Earth was safe from harm..." Huntress spat out clenching her teeth. Then crossing her arms once more she added "So they left for Cybertron...never to return."

"That's impossible." Blackaracnia said astonished. Starscream quickly added with disgust

"The Autobot's loved you filthy organics...."

Huntress suddenly became very angry curling her lip, her eyes a blaze and threw out her hands stretched outward shouting

"Look around you Idiot! Earth is DYING!!!! WE ARE DYING!!!! You THINK for ONE NANOCLICK that _IF _the _Autobots_ were HERE they'd LET THIS HAPPEN?! OF COURSE NOT!!"

Then Huntress stopped screaming and took in a hard deep breath getting herself under control. Starscream and Blackarania stood shocked not knowing how to respond. This was clearly not the young, innocent like child that had been the wash out Autobot's favourite pet organic. She had changed but not for the better. Blackarania, in the depths of her deepest processor, the old Autobots compassion fluttered once as she thought _"What has caused Sari, the loudmouth but slightly funny child.... to be in so much pain....and anger?"_

Huntress breath out a long, furious sigh saying with growing anger said "The Autobots left. Do you hear me? LEFT! SO GET IT THREW YOUR THICK, ARROGANT, AND CHILDISH PROSSESOR!!"

Then taking a threatening step closer Huntress hissed in barely a vocal "So I advice that you leave. Now."

After a long silence Huntress saw Starscream frown in a feature that looked a lot like indignation.

"Make Me." Starscream simply stated with determination.

"Excuse me?" Huntress hissed giving the cold glare full force on Starscream.

"Make. Me." Starscream said more slowly giving a cold look. He crossed his arms adding

"Who made you the boss of us? What makes YOU so powerful?"

Huntress flashed a pitiful look to them but it quick vanished as she began to tense. However like before, Huntress' stance was about anger, now it looked more like an urgency. Her voice matched this as she stated

"Believe me Starscream.....you have never seen power. Not like I have."

Starscream gave a confused but angry look and shaking her head Huntress pointed sharply to each one as she added "And If you stay here. Each one of you will live a nightmare so real....that you will earn your name of Star_Scream._"

Starscream gave her a look that matched his feelings of curiosity but fear as a long, electronic, eerie, howl rang in the air. Blackarania's face went to frightened as she said lowly "What was that?"

Huntress' face changed from anger, to slight fear, to pity looking at the three Decepticons saying "The Nightmare with all the Power....."

Then Four Pack Dogs came barrelling out of the shadows! Two were on the left, one on a roof top close to Blackarania, the other two on the right, one on the opposite roof top next to Starscream and the rest near the alley ways shadows all growling hungrily. While all the Decepticons froze from fear off the monstrosity surrounding them Huntress shook her head muttering on

"That's going to make you leave...one way..."

The Pack Dog on the roof top next to Starscream snapped it's jaws aggressively close to Starscream's right arm. Starscream shielded back in alarm and stared, his optics widening, at the creature before him.

"...or the other..." Huntress finished watching with growing pity as the Three Decepticons looked around franticly terror all over their bodies.

*Isaac Sumdac's Old Office*

Riana's face drained of all color as she watched FOUR Pack Dogs barrelled out to hunt down the three strange aliens. Huntress was right smack dab in the middle.

"Can't we help her? There's got to be something we can do!" Abigail cried her face solemn. Her face was drained of any tears that might have come.

Riana looked at the child and pity welled up inside. She had no idea that helping Huntress would only cause death to countless many lives. A sacrifice, Huntress had already made Riana promise NOT to do many years ago if anything like this ever happened. Eric was frowning tapping his shoulder remaining silent threw the whole conversation. When Huntress had first attacked Erik had double over in laughter from how stupid the Three "dangerous" aliens had acted to the sudden encounter. Now no humour could be made of the nightmare going on outside. Finally after looking on with growing determination Erik muttered

"This is BullSlag. She needs help."

Then while Riana was distracted with an arguing Abigail, Eric slipped along the walls slithering to the door. If Abigail could just argue for a few minutes longer Eric could slip out the door completely unnoticed. Looking carefully to make sure no one saw, Eric did a quick slide with his feet and slipped right out the partial opened door. Riana didn't notice a thing.

*Main Lobby*

Eric knew what he had to do next. It didn't mean he was happy about it. Eric hadn't done something this spontaneous and downright foolish in a long time. Before it took all Riana and Huntress had to do to keep Eric grounded at the base. He use to always beg to go out to fight and when they said no, we'll Eric just sneaked out to do it anyway. Then off course Eric would get in trouble and after either girls would rescue him, they'd give him the chewing out of a lifetime. Eventually Eric learned his place was at the Base and to heal anyone who came their way. He still yearned for a good scrape or too but focused his frustration on other things. Now Eric was finally getting a chance to fight, So why was he so scared? Because of what he had to do to GET to the fight....

Have Swoop take him there.

Eric and Swoop wouldn't have be called the "greatest" friends. Not even friends or even close to that. Eric was creeped out by what Swoop was having created a kind of paranoia to any "living" robotic animal and Swoop thought of him as a threat simply because he was a male. Eric had testosterone in the early stages, since he had turned eighteen almost two years ago, and that caused some problems. Another reason Eric was not allowed outside often, testosterone meant danger, danger meant the Pack. Didn't take a genius to know where that would lead too. So they kept their distant from each other....until now.

It was simple. Eric needed Swoop. Swoop needed Eric. Both cared for Huntress, what Eric saw anyway from how Swoop interacted with her, and both would hate to see something happen to her Eric needed Swoop to angle him to shoot the Pack dogs. Riana would not allow him to try to shoot at the window, something about a long ago promise, and an excuse that it was too far. Even for Eric.

"Ok...." Eric muttered reading to give a bird call. Huntress did it so much, Eric had learned how to imitate it we'll. Eric lifted his head and gave a quick loud bird call. He then waited for the enviable, a part of him dreading it. The sound of wings alerted Swoop was answering the call. Eric backed up to see Swoop land on all fours looking around, apparently thinking Huntress had called. Swoop looked his way, giving a confused look and Eric said sheepishly

"Huntress didn't call you...I did."

Swoop's eyes narrowed in anger and he screeched in agitation taking a step threatingly to Eric. He snapped his beak making Eric step back in fear but Eric refused to leave. Eric gave him a hard stare and said simply

"I need your help."

Swoop growled at the audacity of the male and turned to leave. He suddenly felt a sweaty but strong organic hand grab him by the back of his head that neared to a point. The hand wrapped around his head, pulling him to face an angry, but determined Eric. Eric's face was narrowed as he said in a low voice

"Listen here bird brain! You don't not like me, I don't like you but we BOTH care for Huntress!"

Swoop gave Eric a glare for grabbing him so roughly but Eric was not intimidated anymore. Surprisingly Swoop gave the male a little respect for doing so. This "Eric" must have cared for his friends more than Swoop have giving him credit for. Eric didn't seem to be paying attention to Swoop's thoughts because he gave Swoop another determined look saying

"Now Huntress is out there all alone fighting, not ONLY the Pack, but a bunch of weird aliens! Riana won't let me shoot at the things giving some lame excuses! All I need is you to take me to the old movie place so I can get a clear shot and kill the slagging things for good!"

Eric gave Swoop a determined glare adding

"So are you going to help me or not?

Swoop gave the kid a hard look over and just as Eric thought he was having to find someone else to help him, Swoop lunged forward grabbing him by the shirt collar. Eric gave out a yell but Swoop was too quick and had already flipped Eric to where he rode on his back. Eric's body seemed to tense as he realized where he was. Then Eric lowered to Swoop's head and muttered

"Ok. Take it EasSSYAHHHH!"

Swoop sky rocket off the ground ending Eric's mutter to a terrified yelling and shouting of curses.

*Isaac Sumdac's Old Office*

Riana just couldn't understand it. Why was Eric gone? Where did he go? Only Huntress was in danger and Eric couldn't be that impulsive and nieve to think he could.....

"Where's Swoop going?" Abby asked curiously looking out the window. Riana quickly turned back to face where the child was looking. Abigail narrowed her eyes looking and added confused "And What's that thing on him?"

Abigail's right hand's index finger lifted upward pointing to the left and Riana walked up to her side in a flash. No, that couldn't be Eric. He had stopped being so impulsive years ago and wouldn't.....try....to... She narrowed her eyes muttering in disbelief

"He wouldn't dare..."

Riana was proven wrong as none other than Eric, barley holding on his whole arms wrapped around Swoop's neck, was seen flying to the scene of the fight. As Swoop made a quick turn to the outer building's to fly amongst the shadows Riana smirked to see Eric apparently jerked around mouthing off what probably was a Cybertronian curse. She shook her head stunned silent as Abigail whispered

"Is that Eric?"

"Yes...." Riana replied anger starting to build. She crossed her arms and added "And he has some explaining to do."

*Behind The Old Movie Store*

Swoop landed gracefully on the tall roof top never making a sound. Eric stayed glued to Swoop's for what seemed for an hour. Then slowly he rose upward and slipped down planting his feet on the ground.

"Note to self...." Eric said shakily walking to the roof top edge. He looked down off the roof ledge for a moment but looked back at Swoop's haughty grin. Eric's body shook and he said "_Never _try to fly with Swoop _again_!"

Swoop made sound that mimicked a laugh and Eric frowned. The slagging bird probably had gone rough on him just to mess with Eric. But he had to put ignore that because while looking down at the ledge Eric had seen the fight going on. It looked like Huntress was not winning the fight.

*A Few Feet from the Sumdac Tower*

Huntress was clearly loosing.

The Pack Dog's had struck hard and low right at the Three Decepticons ignoring Huntress from the start. Waspinator had been struck first seeing he still couldn't really use his legs. One larger Pack Dog, the size of a small car, had reared up to Waspinator's face growling menacingly. Waspinator had smirked at first shouting

"Dog bot can't hurt Waspinator! Waspinator STRONGER than Dog bot!"

But before Huntress could stop him Waspinator fired a shocking blast to the animal. Waspintor looked on with horror and surprise to find the shoots bounced harmlessly off the Pack Dogs skin. He began to think it might have done some damage when the Pack Dog had lowered down low on the ground but Huntress knew it was over. There was nothing she could do....it had him cornered. What was worse was Waspinator thought he was winning.

Waspinators smug look disappeared as the Pack Dog lunged upward, quick as lightning, and grabbed his throat, crushing it between its pressuring jaw. Waspinator only thrashed around for a nanoclick before being rendered temporarily paralyzed from the neck down as the Pack Dog ripped outward, getting entangled in wires from Waspinator's damaged neck. He landed down his back to the ground crying out in searing pain as the Pack Dog continued to try shaking off his neck from the rest of his body.

Huntress came in a flash and grabbed the mouth of the Pack dog, her hand on each jaw bone, trying to pry off the Pack Dog's now bloody jaws. It began to slowly let go and when Huntress had it positioned just right, she pushed sideways on the jaws, breaking it. The Pack Dog cried out in a painful cry and backed off trying to move its mouth. Huntress didn't give it a chance and pushed it to its side leaping upward. The Pack Dog, rendered helpless from not using its mouth, watched helplessly as Huntress grabbed her right knife off the holster, positioning it over her head and thrusted it down in the Pack Dog's back bone. It made no other sound and jerked quickly from the terrible pain then laid its head down dead before it hit the ground.

Huntress breathed in and out in jagged gasps pulling out her knife wiping off the blood and energon mix from the recent Pack Dog. She turned to see a frantic Waspinator try to move his legs. A loud growl and a terrified scream made Huntress forget Waspinator at once. Blackaracnia was trying to fight of the Pack Dog that kept snapping at her feet while smacking away the Pack Dog on the roof keeping it from grabbing her jugular...for now. Huntress felt a fleeting sense of panic and forgot about everyone else.

"_Optimus will never forgive me if I let Elita get killed by these murders..." _Huntress blindly thought in a haze of being frantic to reach Blackaracnia in time. It never crossed her mind to think that Optimus was dead. She bounded to Blackaracnia easily leaping over Waspinator's immobile body running to Blackarania was her robot legs could carry her. Blackarania was holding her own with the last Pack Dog kicking it away smacking it's jaw to one side. Huntress knew that she didn't notice the other Pack Dog who had quickly recovered now stalking to her backside unnoticed.

The Flung Pack Dog making a sound of a low furious growl lunging to Blackarania as Huntress tried to take a flying leap to block it away. The world crawled as Huntress saw in mortal dread that she had not made it as the Pack Dog dug into Blackarania's backside. She made a loud painful scream landing face first into the dirt and the other Pack dog quickly grabbed at her throat. The other Pack Dog dug into her back ripping out parts and metal plating as Blackaracnia continued to scream. Huntress front flipped knocking the Pack Dog to its side and dug her still showing right knife into the Pack Dog, snapping its back.

Throwing away the lifeless body Huntress turned quickly and grabbed her other left knife from her holster twisting to the remaining Pack Dog. Huntress was just beginning to think all was lost when a blur of metal flashed in the air hitting the Pack Dog in the head. Huntress sighed in relief seeing a familiar outline of an arrow as the Pack Dog ceased shaking Blackarania's neck around cruelly. It slumped forward and its jaw's loosened their grip on poor Blackaracnia who finally stopped scream now only moaning softly. Huntress placed the knives back in her holster, threw off the dead Dog and carefully tried to push Blackarania on her right side. Blackaracnia faced Huntress and for a long moment their eyes meet. She hoarsely tried to mumble something and Huntress had to strain to hear.

"Tell Optimus...I'm Sorry....Sentinal too..." Blackarania mumbled all sarcasm void of her voice. Huntress tried to sound upbeat, hating how her eyes began to tear up replying

"You don't have to say that kind of stuff, Blackarania. I've got my key and Ill have you fixed up in no time..."

Blackarania smiled but not in hope. Her face showed a kind of acceptance and her eyes began to close. Huntress felt panic and angst bubble up in her body and her voice let loose these emotions as she cried "Just hold on! Don't give up on me...."

But Blackarania had already began to darken and Huntress knew she was gone. Funny...Huntress felt, sadness. Grief. But...why? The woman had been a glitch from the moment Huntress met her. Huntress allowed a few tears to flow as she put her head downward remembering exactually why she was feeling this way. Optimus had told stories about Elita, so many in fact, Sari had felt like she had really known her. The way she USE to be and her dying meant Blackarania would never get a chance to become her old self. Also...Optimus and Sentinal would never be able to say goodbye. For that Huntress allowed a few tears of grief to fall...for her.

The one thing that made Huntress have a pang of guilt was this....She had not told Blackarania that Optimus was dead. It was strange....that had not crossed her mind during all the attacks. Huntress just guessed a part of her wanted to "play" and imagine that all the Autobots were all alive and everything was the way it was. Now the mirage was gone and Huntress slowly felt the hatred rise up in her spark once more.

Huntress looked up upon hearing Starscream yell knowing that it was not over yet. She gave Blackarania's lifeless shelf on last angst look then grew cold again and ran to help last standing Decepticon. Starscream only had the last Pack Dog but was acting like it was the most terrifying thing it had ever seen. Huntress bubbled over with fury but not at the Pack Dog. It was for Starscream. Blackarania had faced the TWO Pack Dogs bravely only screaming once in terror then again only because of the indescribable pain that racked her body. Now Starscream had not even been scratched but was acting like HE was in pain? No that would defiantly not fly.

Huntress yelled in anger and threw her right knife to the Pack Dog. It yelped as the knife grazed its shoulder backing up. It had been a mistake on Huntress because another arrow shoot threw the sky but dug into the dirt where the Pack Dog had been. Huntress huffed in anger as the Pack Dog growled sniffing the arrow then looked up at her. Huntress suddenly widen her eyes because if she had just imagine it but....did the Pack Dog just _smile _arrogantly at her? Before that was answered it bolted into the dark alley and Huntress shook her head of the ridiculous notion. They were killer animals they didn't smile. She looked up to see the Pack Dog already escaping and knew it was too late to kill it....for now.

"Good thing it left....I was about to make my move.." Starscream said breathlessly gasping for air. Huntress suddenly glared daggers at him screaming

"Now will you leave?! Before anyone else gets killed!"

Starscream looked at her fearfully then glance back at Blackarania's body then back at Huntress. He nodded his head in quick rapid jerks as Huntress gritted her teeth fighting the urge to just kill him anyway. When it was gone Huntress turned calling for Swoop and waited for him to come. She glanced over her shoulder to see Starscream attentively help a barley onlined Waspinator to his feet reading to take off to somewhere. Huntress didn't care to know where they were going as long as they never came back. Swoop gracefully landed next to her and Huntress leaped upward onto his back.

"I'm Sorry." Starscream muttered holding Waspinator drooped across his shoulders. Huntress looked back at him coldly finding it ironic that Starscream was apologizing to her or even at all. The Pack attack must have really rattled him. Then jerking her head to the right where Blackarania lied Huntress replied coldly

"Don't tell me...tell her."

Starscream looked deep into her optics and Huntress knew from then on that he would never come back. _"We'll Good Riddance..." _Huntress thought coldly and lightly squeezed Swoop to go skyward. After he went air born, Huntress did what she had always done. She never looked back...only forward.

*In the Main Lobby*

Eric had to walk back to the Base and when he finally got there three sets of eyes stared right at him. One that belonged to Huntress gave him a respectful look and she came over punching his shoulder saying

"Next time tell me when you're going to watch my back."

"I'll take that as a Thank You." Eric replied good naturally. The other set of eyes belonging to Riana's started correctively, demanding answers, as she coldly replied

"We will talk about that later. Alone."

Eric winced from her harsh tone. That was not looking good. He suddenly saw a lot of chores from the other Fighters suddenly become available for him. The last set of eyes belonging to Abigail's held awe and wonder as she whispered

"You looked so cool flying Swoop!"

Eric grinned rubbing his neck at her liking that for once there was someone who gave him credit for his bravery. Then suddenly remembering the test results from earlier and the last talk with Riana before the last attack Eric slowly lowered his arm. He looked at Riana replying

"Thanks but I'm famished. Let's go get something to eat Abby."

Riana gave him a confused look from the sudden change of directions but acknowledgment played across her face as she replied

"Good Idea Eric. Abby go with Eric and get something to eat."

"Ooookay." Abigail said giving a weird look up at the two who were acting so strangely. Huntress had done so also but Abby just shrugged and followed Eric, who was walking strangely fast, into the upstairs kitchen.

When they were alone Huntress looked directly at Riana saying

"What's going on."

"What?" Riana replied innocently shrugging her shoulders. Huntress raised her left eyebrow saying "So you act and talk that strange now?"

"No....I just didn't want Abigail to hear what you will explain to me what those _things _were." Riana replied calmly thankful to change the subject. Huntress rolled her eyes in the weird stuff, knowing Riana would crack eventually, and explained

"We'll they were Decepticons, the opposing side of the Autobots. AKA the bad guys. When they were first here I was bestowed upon the Key, what Abby is wearing right now, by the All-Spark.." Riana gave a confused look and Huntress gave an agitated sigh adding

"The All-Spark was what gave all Cybertronians life...blah blah blah. Long story short the Key was a product of it....given to me. It holds a lot of power...and I mean a lot."

Riana gave a *how much* look and Huntress replied "Let's just say the Deception's leader, who is actually a small real threat, we'll the Key got into his clutches and....restored his body to new giving him incredible strength."

Riana gave a shocked look and Huntress gave a smirking nod. Huntress did notice that Riana seemed to be uncomfterable half heartedly rubbing the side of her neck where the patch over her injury was.

"Ok. Spill It." Huntress suddenly said changing the subject. Riana gave an unconvincing look of innocence saying

"I don't know what you talking about."

"Oh. So you're giving me weird looks just to pass the time right?" Huntress sarcastically replied. Riana only tensed up but didn't reply not daring to look Huntress in the eye. After a long moment of that going on Huntress gave a muttering "Fine" Then seeing Riana wasn't going to "spill" added while walking away, her back to Riana, added

"When you're ready to tell me what's going on I'll be....."

"Abigail is your daughter." Riana finally stated calmly. Huntress froze from walking away tensing up all the way down. Her...daughter? The look of confusion etched all over Huntress' face as she turned to replied

"That's impossible!"

"I checked and rechecked the results Huntress but the facts don't lie." Riana said reaching into her pocket, handing a page she had grabbed from Eric's Lab, with the DNA results etched match in bold letters over the top to a shocked Huntress. "Your human DNA matches."

Huntress relaxed a little saying "Then that's probably from some looney who got a hold of my DNA and cloned me..."

"No. You would think that as a first option but Eric already checked for cloning." Riana interrupted for once NOT enjoying the look of speechlessness on Huntress' face. Riana sighed adding "He says your mother and daughter cells had similar strands that LOOK like cloning but it seems that something in the strand was..."

She looked at Huntress who seemed to go into a state of shock. Riana tried to ease the weight of shock by saying "And etc. But Eric did notice something...."

"She has Cybertronian parts doesn't she." Huntress stated. It now was Riana turn to be speechless. Huntress was right.

Eric had said to Riana in the private comlink call that Abigail DID have suppressed Cybertronian part that would awaken at any age, he wasn't certain. So that meant one or two things, either Huntress had been drugged and her DNA was used to create a daughter or....there was something else going on. A secret that might have made sense to Riana why Huntress NEVER wanted to talk about the Autobots. Which, was where her next question was about.

Huntress sensed the uneasy feeling from Riana who seemed to cross her arms half hazard. Riana then said in a low whisper "Eric says the father MIGHT be Cybertronian so is there something you might not be telling me..."

Huntress gave her a confused look about to ask what she meant....when she stopped. Riana saw Huntress grip the paper her knuckles growing white and her face a deep red in...anger? Embarrassment? Riana wasn't sure until....

"I never had _relations_ with those traitors!" Huntress hissed throwing the paper. Riana threw back her hands in surrender adding

"Ok. I was just checking all the outcomes. But it does seem....legit."

"I did no such_ thing_ Riana! Besides I was NEVER pregnant!" Huntress hissed crossing her arms. Then she added with a bit of sarcasm "Unless you have a legit reason of someone _knocking_ me out and keeping me sedative for NINE months while I had a child?"

She could see Riana was getting upset by the thinning of her lips but really didn't care. Huntress secretly thought Riana deserved to get angry, SHE had been the one to accuse Huntress of keeping secrets. She didn't do that...Autobots and Decepticons did.

"I thought you said the All-Spark helped create protoforms and all the mother had to do was bring the spark to the shell?" Riana asked clearly trying to control her voice.

"That's One way but EVEN IF I did that in some weird blackout why is she not Four instead of Eight?" Huntress ranted lowering her arms, her fists clenched.

"I SAID I don't' know!" Riana started to shout losing her temper. "You told me once that the Autobots stayed FOUR more years before leaving! But besides that I thought MAYBE you would be happy?"

"I...they...uh.." Huntress said growing calmer unclenching her fist. Riana had been right, when Huntress found out just at that moment she had been....happy. But why? It was not like Huntress was expecting this to happen but suddenly she felt more things to Abigial like...tenderness...compassion...LOVE? That little word scared Huntress the most because....it had been four years since she had loved anyone.

"I...need to think." Huntress muttered walking up to her room. Riana watched her go and flinched hearing the door slam shut.

*Sari's Old Room*

Huntress slammed her door pacing the floor not from anger but from...confusion. She shook her head. This was impossible! Even back when she was Sari she had never "did" it with anyone human OR robot. So this didn't make any sense unless...

Huntress paled sitting down on the bed...hard. Memories came flooding in from her past years. A single memory went across her mind of when Sari, herself, had placed her hand on a large protoform similar to herself scanning it for information. Unannounced to Sari the protoform still had life, a hidden spark, and at that moment Sari had...felt something. Now it made sense why she had.

It had been a life force...a thing Ratchet had called "budding" that Transformers did which was when a protoform was born. It had been an age old procedure; many didn't do it anymore, and was only used in times of desperation. The mother and the father placed their hands on the newborn protoform giving a part of themselves to finish off the growing process, sometimes giving a part of their spark to form the babies. It didn't give any real pain and their spark chamber's opened and closed so fast that some had said to never see it while it happened. Sari's spark would quickly heal, almost like nothing had gone on. Ratchet also said that only a mother could do it or just a father if the other spouse was gone...

Huntress choked in shock standing up slowly now knowing why Abigail and Huntress' DNA matched. She had closed her eyes when touching the protoform which would explain never seeing or feeling her spark chamber open and close. So the moment Sari had touched that living Protoform...life had begun. Since Sari had been techno-organic the protoforms programming did the only thing reasonable and morphed into a tiny metal baby like human. Since humans aged faster than robots and her only parent was half human NOT being an original Cybertronian like whoever Sari's real parents had been, the child began to mentally grow to the rightful age till someone came along to change her biological clock to Cybertronian where she would age slower. Now Huntress also knew why Abby had not shown up on Earth until four years later.

Megatron at the last moment after being captured out of spite had press a button releasing the protoforms into space saying "One less group of Autobot scum."

Seeing all had been lost the Autobots didn't even go to look for any pods containing living Protoforms because they thought all were dead. Since the pod containing Abigail had been left out to fend for itself the thing naturally got caught in Earth's gravity plummeting to Earth where it seemed Abby's "Uncle Joey" found her. Because Sari had not awakened the protoform but just made a life force, the protoform did not change to anything but a smaller form till Abby's "Uncle Joey" must have touched a button on the launching pad awakening the precious child inside at four years old.

"So I left my own child to...die." Huntress whispered not noticing the tears that went down her cheeks. Then she grew cold adding "No...they wouldn't let me find the protoforms...I said we needed to but _Sentinal _said it was no use and _Optimus _believed him..."

Huntress spat at those names wiping away the tears from her eyes. She remembered trying to get those ingrates to listen but everyone agreed with Sentinal saying no could survive the impact or the length of time before they found them. So once again, to Huntress, the Autobots had left some else abandoned...

"But this time it was my daughter..." Huntress said with protection in her voice then stopped. It felt...good...saying that.

Huntress shook her head again from all the confusing emotions bubbling inside. She felt....anger at the Autobots for not letting her find the protoforms which would have led Huntress to her own daughter...but mad at herself for just giving in to their idiotic reasons. Huntress felt...guilt over not helping her daughter threw the first terrifying years of the Pack Dogs even when she knew nothing about Abigail. She felt...excitement over finally not being the only techno-organic that was not either crazy or a Decepticon but felt....compassion and....hurt for how her little daughter would have to face being an outcast of TWO species when it was found out Abigail was "different". Huntress felt an urge to...protect Abby from all the hurtful words and dangers of the world but the strongest yet most terrifying feeling Huntress was feeling was....Love.

"I won't do that....." Huntress hissed clenching her fist then began to relax. Hot tears began to form as Huntress finished "I can't...it's just...not in me right now..."

With that sentence Huntress knew that it was false the moment she said it. If she it was not in her to love, then WHY was she feeling it for Abigail? A daughter she only knew she had TWO hours ago? Huntress shook her head sitting back down on the bed covering her hair staring into the window beyond. Sadly for Huntress...things were only going to get more complicated....

*Near Sari's Old Room*

Abigail giggled from ditching Eric. When he had his back turned Abigail had slid right out the door. She was tired of people not telling her what was going on and making the excuse that she was to young. So Abigail had went to find out what Riana and Huntress talked about it herself. She neared the hallway just as Riana was talking into her comlink sounding agitated

"What do you mean you _lost_ her? Abigail was right behind you!" Riana said in a low voice. She turned her back to Abigail trying, clearly not seeing her, and said quickly in a whisper

"No Eric! I don't want your excuse! I have enough to deal with after telling Huntress that she is Abigail's mother!"

Abigail froze.

She didn't hear anymore what was said and turned her back to the nearby wall hiding out of sight. So many feelings went around her mind strangling her mentally. Many were of relief and excitement over, finally, having someone to call a mother. To have one meant that Abigail was a freak or strange being born without a mother. It also meant that Huntress could tell her who her father was. Abigail heard Riana turn of the comlink and in a frenzy she quickly ran down to the kitchen where Eric was. She came in just in time for Eric to turn still linked to the comlink saying with relief

"Never mind, I found her. She was behind me the whole time."

He made a face adding "I am not near sighted!"

Abigail giggled again trying to hide the excitement in her body. She sat down calmly on the chair next to the table and slowly picked up one of the chicken fingers on the plate. Amazing how frozen foods from fast food restaurants kept forever. It made Abigail begin to think over that theory of how long they had stayed frozen in a fridge while Eric continued to talk with Riana on the comlink. Being a little child she quickly forgot about the whole "mother Huntress" thing clearly focused on eating her lunch. Abigail grabbed a nearby French fry, swinging her legs under the table, thinking

"_Wonder if they have shakes here? This would go awesome with these fries!"_

Innocent to what was just outside that, in a few short minutes, show their world would never be the same again....

*In the Dark of the Alleyways*

It had been close. TOO close.

But what could she say? She loved the kill. Her sisters and brothers said she was what humans use to call "blood thirsty" and why not? They WERE the Pack after all. Why not live up to the name? The viscous way The Lone Female Pack dog finished off the giant spider thing, continued to hold that promise that the Pack was not to be messed with. What happened to her brother and sisters was nothing to shed tears over. They had been weak anyway.

The Lone Female Pack Dog made a low sadistic laugh of pleasure. Things had become quiet, too quiet, and not enough fun. The killing had been just what she needed. When smelling the weird "aliens" she just couldn't resist and lead the others right to them. Even She knew none of the others could fight off the temptation like she after taking one whiff of the delicious scent of what the all mighty hunter called "Decepticons". The Lone Female Pack Dog growled in viscous anger at the mention of the strange metal girl who seemed to easily kill all of her kind. No matter, she would get revenge, mother would see to it.

"Savage. Come in Savage." A low, silky angry voice of a female came blaring threw the air. The Lone Female dog became alert at once, quickly turned back and forth. Then she slowly began to back up farther in the shadows. Not out of fright, you see, but so the mighty hunter would not see what she would do. A loud sound of metal hitting metal and flesh coming to shape sound off as the Lone Female Pack Dog came out of the shadows....

Transformed.

The Female Lone Dog whose name went by the name Ravage, stood a good two stories high. Ravage was built much like a Decepticon but with a few differences. She had ears, that went to a point, fingers that had retractable claws, large dog hind legs with feet that glistened with silver claws to match her hands and of course a sharp long tail. She had the same black and silver colors from her Pack mode and it all blended in a whole pattered around her metal body. Ravage also had a face feature that resembled a wolf even with the outstretched nose and mouth. That same mouth had risen to a smirk showing white jagged teeth as she replied

"Ravage reporting. What now, ShiverWolf?"

The other Female Pack Dog on the Comlink roared in agitation and Ravage got satisfaction seeing her older sister so easily surcomb to anger from the one simple nickname. She made a mental note to keep that one.

"It's _Silver_wolf you glitch! I didn't contact you just so you could insult me!" Silverwolf shouted in an angry reply.

"Then why did you bother contacting me? Nothing to spy on?" Ravage smarted back clearing having enjoyment of belittling her sister. Silverwolf didn't respond to the cut down simply replying

"We need to know how the hunt is going."

Ravage lost some of her arrogance in that sentence. Mother would not be pleased when she found out about the little "altercation" with the aliens. However...the item Ravage managed to pluck off one of the "Decepticons" might be the thing that would save her metal hide. It was some weird liquid that had tasted so...powerful. Nothing like the humans blood. So Ravage, in a last thought, had taken some she had not fully swallowed, placed it in a reserve in her body for mother to taste.

"There was...complications...." Ravage muttered not enjoying it was Silverwolf who was the first to find out.

"What do you mean _complications_?" Silverwolf replied hinting suspicion.

"Like I said! Com-pli-cat-ions!" Ravage smarted off sound each syllable. Silverwolf was apparently going to say more but Ravage cut her off adding

"Your _questions _will just have to answered later! I'm busy!"

Ravage went to cut the line and transformed back into her Pack form. Then just as the line began to crackle Ravage added something not caring if Silverwolf heard or not.

"You of all people should know that talking is not safe. Mothers orders."

Then Ravage cut the line fully and barrelled down the alley unseen. She came to the last of the dark, dense woods north of Detroit, now more populated with her kind than any animal and leaped in, disappearing into the darkness.

**You thought the Pack was just a bunch of animals didn't you! Ha FALSE! I fooled you! XD Now just wait till the next chapter for the UNTOLD story of the Pack Dogs with one in particular super....what? I'm not giving it ANYTHING away! So on your mark...Get Set.... Review! XD**


	6. VI

**Hey I time to see who the Pack REALLY is!!! Haha You probably don't even read this from the anticipation but just enjoy this SHORT chapter. : )**

**Ps. Ok I feel stupid. Haha Um "Ravage" is really named "Savage". It was a goof up and I didn't catch it until today. I told you I was sick....haha sorry for the goof up. I will change chapter five so people don't get confused. Ok continue on.... **

VI.

Savage came sprinting up to a once familiar cave that once held Decepticons. She growled and sniffed the air one final time before going in. The last thing she needed was the "Huntress" to follow her. If Huntress would learn the real truth behind the Pack, all would be ruined.

Savage slowly entered the cave and transformed just in time to see Silverwolf come bounding near the opening. She was like her siblings described all silver from tip to tail. Silverwolf's ears were more rounded and much larger than the others but now were pinned back in an angry fashion. Her hands and feet were petite, only a little larger than a specific "short" yellow Autobots, but that didn't lessen the power in the claws. They shinned a dull gray mix matching her silver coating now currently retracted and both hands were ball up in angry fists. Silverwolf was the smallest of the clan only reaching barley to a horse in Pack mode and one and a half stories standing up. Silverwolf made up for her pettiness for being the best spy any of the clan ever had. Which, made her an unofficial favourite of mother. Something Savage despised which made her more jealous and completive to Silverwolf than all her other brothers and sisters. She growled at Savage who simply smirked saying

"You rang?"

"Where are the others?" Silverwolf asked accusingly baring her teeth. Savage simply shrugged replying

"I told you they were weaklings."

"And I agreed with her..." a deep male voice came resounding from Silverwolfs behind. She growled saying lowly

"This is none of your business Brutus!"

An extremely large Pack Dog, the size of a small ambulance, came stalking up smirking baring his upper teeth. The named Brutus quickly transformed towering over Silverwolf, from his three stories height. Brutus had large muscular arms and hind legs giving a very intimidating look. This intimidation was enhanced by the large claws matching the larger hands on his body. Brutus' large hind feet also matched his enormous body and would easily crush any organic that dared to cross his path. His ears were much smaller than the other clans which many say explained his poor listening skills. The rest said Brutus made up with "limited" brains with enormous brawns. Little did they know Brutus just played the part. He had brains....no need to let the others know. Just for "insurance" reason, good to have when someone decided to challenge him.

"I don't think you need to tell me what to do small fry." Brutus stated calmly smirking down at Silverwolf's head. She glared back up at him saying

"You think you so funny using human's sayings! What if mother found out?"

Brutus shut his yap for that and Silverwolf nodded in assurance that the argument was over. All knew mother despised the humans and would go in a rage if she found out ANY of the clan used anything associated with humans. Including names and sayings. Which all having names was a secret. None wanted to hear mothers speech of saying

"Names create a sense of individuality a sense of arrogant pride. This in turn creates division in the ranks as people begin to believe they are better than the others at just one thing like politics, or athletics. This in turn shreds unity and finally makes entire civilizations crumb. And for what? Names. Just look how the humans fell. One little nick at their society and they had all crumbled under the pressure. Suddenly names did not matter, status was nothing, and they just could not take it. The idea of being united and having the same talents baffled and confused them. That is why we must stick together as a unity. So we can be the alpha species of this planet."

Silverwolf turned back to Savage saying sarcastically

"So where are the others?"

"Gone." Savage simply stated not giving in. When Brutus gave a confused look she finally sighed saying

"We smelled something weird so went to investigated it. When we got there large robots were there...."

"Large....robots?" Silverwolf asked sarcastically cocking her head to the side. Savage rolled her eyes saying

"Yes, I'm not lying. Large robots. We attacked them and.....they killed us."

"All of them?" Brutus asked amazed. Savage gave a small shrug saying mysteriously

"Along with someone else..."

Silverwolf gave her a knowing look not pushing the point. All knew who the "someone else" was and many despised her. All were assured that mother had beaten her once and would do it again. Silverwolf suddenly smirked saying

"Mother wants to see you. So I guess you get to tell her that three more of our clan is no more?"

"Good." Savage simply stated smirking and went past the two siblings. Silverwolf and Brutus gave her both surprised looks and Savage turned back saying

"Once she learns about what I found....the three siblings will only be an insignificant memory."

*In the Depths of the Cave*

The mother stood solemnly watching the screens before her. Her feature was much like Savages, normal ears, pointed, and good size claw like hands and feet. She was built more muscular in the arms and legs like Brutus but gave more of a slender figure of the waist and thighs. Finally she was mix of silver and old black machinery showing signs of long past altercations. Only fuzzy static went on the screens before her but it was expected. After whatever had stayed here moved, many things had been left behind, after what looked like an apparent cave in. The mother knew that if she could just figure out the technology hidden in the machinery she suspected the Pack might be able to go anywhere in the world. Which made hunting down the rest of the humans that much easier. The mother growled upon thinking about the humans. It disgusted her that she had been created by one of the snivelling arrogant creatures but smirked feeling the satisfaction of killing him once again. It had been so easy to finish of the humans until that one strange metal girl kept getting in her way. The mother clenched her right fist from Huntress wondering, the millionth time, why she had not just killed the girl. Then the whole murder of the clan would have been avoided. But she had thought letting the girl live would allow her to find what things that the girl was mixed with. This had not been the case so far....

"Mother." Savage said coming near the opening of her cave. The mother turned addressing her saying

"What is it? Where are the others?"

Savage gave an uncomfortable shrug stating "We had a little accident..."

"An _accident_?" The mother growled low nearing her youngest daughter. Silverwolf came in smirking in hidden arrogance stating

"She let them all die_ claiming_ some large robots killed them."

"It's not a claim it's a fact!" Savage shouted back in anger glaring at her smaller sister. Then added lowly "You stay out of this!" Silverwolf didn't respond to the look or comment only staring Savage dead in the eyes. Brutus came in at that moment saying calmly

"I believe her. Savage has never lied before...."

Silverwolf laughed at the statement replying

"Oh? And that time with the little _Abigail _girl wasn't a lie? When she first said she had killed her?"

Brutus suddenly looking at Savage and smiled replying

"Oh yeah. Didn't she looked surprised along with us when the girl showed up with the humans wearing that strange rope. That threw her lie out the window."

"I never said...." Savage began to argue but stopped. She had in fact lied only in embarrassment of finding a child had out smarted her. Finding out the child was alive by the others had only increased the shame which made the subject very tender. Then growling and taking a snap of her jaws Savage got in Silverwolfs face saying

"We'll at least I have the guts to kill AND enjoy it! You on the other hand just like to play hide and seek all day with the organics!"

Silverwolf finally made a angry frown and leaned into Savage's face saying

"I'll show you guts, yours, spilled all over...."

"ENOUGH!" The mother boomed out throwing her hands in the air. All of them looked up at her showing signs of submission. The mother gain control and looked on at Savage stating

"What is this I hear about _giant robots_? Is that what killed the others?"

"Yes mother, I smelled a strange scent while hunting with them and had ordered to search it out. Then when we came upon them they fought us off along with....the metal girl....Huntress." Savage slowly told bowing before her mother.

The mother gave a squinted look in correction saying "So you lead them to their deaths."

Savage nodded and the mother growled an anger. Then saying in a disappointed air the mother added "You always do this! Do you never once think of anything besides the kill?"

"I don't think her little mind could take it." Silverwolf smarted off looking arrogantly at Savage. Surprisingly the mother gave her a glare saying

"I don't need your two cense!"

Silverwolf backed off and Brutus gave a smart look at her. She bared her teeth at him but he only shrugged it off. Savage had always been Brutus favourite and Silverwolf knew it. It didn't mean she liked it.

The mother turned back to Savage and in a blur smacked her across the face! Brutus and Silverwolf didn't flinch at the movement. It was normal procedure when one of the Pack abandon another or lead them to die. The remaining ones were given full responsibility for the deaths and were punished. It was nothing new. Savage hit the right wall hard yelping but as the mother came in for another blow Savage franticly shouted

"But I found something! I think it's what you've been looking for!"

The mother quickly stopped with her left hand still in the air. She gave a few deep breaths asking

"What do you mean?"

Savage uncurled from her ball guardedly looking at the mother's lifted hand and slowly reached for something in her side. She pulled out a small cup full of blue liquid and lifted it up to the mother hesitantly saying

"Here."

"What is that?" Silverwolf said caught off guard by the unknown object. Savage didn't pay attention and looked up to the mother adding

"Drink it. I think it's the power you've been searching for all this time."

The mother gave the cup a suspicious look over before finally taking it from Savages hands. She slowly brought it up to her mouth and let the liquid ooze down her throat. For a few seconds nothing happened and Silverwolf gave a haughty look crossing her arms. The mother went after Savage again, who readied for another blow, but suddenly the mother tensed freezing up. Her claws clenched together and her eyes widen while her muscles began to bulge. Silverwolf looked on at her mother in growing concern then directed her eyes to Savage. She coldly glared at her screaming

"You're trying to kill her!"

Savage looked up quickly to see an enraged Silverwolf come barrelling to her. She went to ready for the incoming attack, as Brutus went to hold down Silverwolf, but the mother had quickly grabbed Silverwolf by the left shoulder saying

"Don't touch her!"

Silverwolf obey backing off from Savage as Brutus quickly came to the mother's side helping her stand up. The action was not needed as the mother slowly got up her eyes normal and seeming to hold terrible power. Her stance had grown stronger looking along with her now bulging muscles. She pushed Silverwolf softly out of the way and looked down at the knee sitting Savage saying

"Where did you get this?"

"From the large robots." Savage replied slowly getting up. The mother stepped aside letting her fully recover while asking

"What were they called?"

Savage stood straight looking at her mother directly in the eye saying "Huntress called them....Decepticons."

"So Huntress knows about these people?" The mother asked once more and Savage nodded.

The mother slowly nodded and turned away from the other looking up at the screens. None of them dared to talk while the mother put her hands behind her back thinking things over. This changed the whole ball game. Suddenly Huntress was more valuable alive...than dead. Now the final piece was beginning to form, after so many years of waiting. Slowly she turned to them saying

"I want one of you to find them."

Savage smiled in evil happiness replying

"I will get right on it mother...."

"Not you. Silverwolf." The mother stated calmly turning her back. Savage gave a surprised look at a smirking Silverwolf then back at the mother saying loudly

"Why her?!"

"Silverwolf will hide in the shadows and not bring attention to herself. Unlike you." The mother replied keeping her back turned. Savage gave Silverwolf a hatful look but remained quiet knowing there was nothing left to argue. What the mother said goes, no discussion.

"Should I interrogate the metal girl Huntress to find out where the Decepticons are?" Silverwolf asked in a business like tone. She hid the smirk of seeing Savage grit her teeth from having to hear the outlines of the mission. This was just too much fun and such sweet pay back.

"NO!" The mother, suddenly outbursted, turning to her quickly. She took in a determined breath in adding "She shall never find out about our true selves."

"Why should we care IF she finds out about us!" Savage suddenly growled in challenge. "She's an Outcast among both her origins of people! They would never listen to her anyway!"

"I have studied some of humans history.." Brutus added helpfully with his low gravelly voice. "and what I have seen is the humans will treat the outcast as an hero using them to save their afts. But in the end they are still....the outcast. I agree with Savage. This possibility would be just too much for the humans to consider."

"For once they are right. Letting the girl know about us would benefit the look and make it much easier to find them." Silverwolf finished proudly crossing her arms.

The mother decided not to strike the three for being insubordinate. She saw the chance more as a way to teach her Pack right from wrong. She gave a small smile looking slowly at each one of their faces.

"Sometimes my children...." The mother said slowly in a threat, "It takes an Outcast to save a civilization."

With that settling on their brains the mother turned back to the monitors. She slowly fingered keys saying

"You have your orders Silverwolf. Find these Decepticons but do not let Huntress know you are doing it. Now go."

Silverwolf nodded leaving the discussion over and transformed into Pack mode running out the cave entrance.

*Sari's Old Room*

Huntress just had to get out of there for a moment. Just to clear her head. So using quick actions, she had slipped open her window balcony stepping outside. Huntress gave a low whistle and guardedly waited for Swoop to come. This was ridiculous, her sneaking out at night. Not only did she put herself in danger but it was a bad influence on Abigail is she found out......

Wait did Huntress just let that cross her mind? She shook her head of the sneaky thought as the sound of Swoop's wings indicated he was near. Huntress stepped up on the balcony and waited till Swoop was just underneath. Then sucking in a quick breath she jumped off the ledge onto a waiting Swoop's back calling out for him to go. He obeyed and Huntress left the Base just in time for the shields beginning to close. She urged Swoop to fly faster and he did barley making it through the closing invisible lines. For one panicking second Huntress went to bang on the shield to let her in but slowly regained her composer. She was only going to fly for a few short hours, go make sure the Space Bridge was locked tight and then call Eric to lower the force field. Sure Riana would complain but hey....who was told just four hours ago that she had a daughter to take care of?

So pressing down on Swoop whispering for him to be quiet Huntress flew off into the night sky fighting away the fear that bubbled inside.

*Near The Old Base*

Silverwolf was getting frustrated. No sign or scent could be told of the "robots" that had "killed" off her sibling. She began to believe it had all be a set up from Savage when suddenly she heard a noise in the dark. Silverwolf cocked her head to listen giving a confused look. It was ...beeping? But what? Things didn't beep here anymore not usually. All that technology had been destroyed. Silverwolf growled softly stalking near the sound. She was going to find out what it was.

She neared a large control panel with a familiar large arch and slowly walked up the panel. Seeing a blinking button Silverwolf examined the things before her. She should probably wait to call the others for back up but....what could pushing a button hurt? It might just give her the answers she needed. So with a quick hit of her right paw Silverwolf pushed the button and waited for what came next.

*A few feet of the Ground over the Base*

Huntress eyes widen in fear seeing the Pack dog near the Space Bridge now activated. It was clearly surprised by the sudden blue light but had quickly recovered now stepping closer to the light.

"No! No! No!" Huntress hoarsely whispered in panic. How had the thing turned on the machine? It was locked right? Huntress thought of something and cursed at herself for not remembering. The Space Bridge only stayed locked for a few hours. Then it activated again and only needed some blinking button to be pressed to allow transport. So that was why the Pack Dog was now growling standing so dangerously close to the transporting blue orb.

Huntress tried to make Swoop fly faster but it was already to late. The Pack Dog went leaping into the blue orb disappearing and Huntress cried out in frustration. In lapse of being distracted Huntress forgot to slow down Swoop. A little to late she realized they were heading straight to the orb. Huntress cursed once more and tried to pull him back to stop but after years of training, she made one crusual mistake. In a lapse of panic and misjudgement Huntress pulled to hard, to quickly, for Swoop to stop. He stopped on a dime, but with momentum working against her, Huntress kept going. A loud booming voice filled with concern and panic shouted

"Huntress!" from Swoop, but it was too late.

Huntress had already been thrown all the way through the blue orb dissovling out of site. The Space Bridge sent out a long bright light forward covering the sky in a fluorescent color blinding Swoop to collapse on the ground, knocked out. Then as quickly as it started, it ended, the world growing black again and silent once more. As the Space Bridge began to shut down fully a small lettering flashed on the screen

"Transport Successful. Destination: Cybertron"

It read before going black and ceasing all actives.

**Ohh Cliff hanger! Haha. : ) **

**Ok so now you know what the Pack is all about. We'll kind of but more will be told soon. Anyway I didn't know I could get so dark. 0.0 **

**Ok Review Please! **


	7. VII

**Ok this Chapter will be more about Huntress' little "adventure" on Cybertron. Some things will go back on Earth/Ravage but not much. Haha Wonder how Riana will act when she finds mommy Huntress gone from her room. Can we say conniptionville? Also this one is longer to make up for Chapter Six being so short. Lol Ok please enjoy the chapter! **

VII.

*On Cybertron*

Huntress began to free from the cloudy haze of blackness, straining to open her eyes. She waved off the dizziness as the world of Cybertron began to focus. Huntress' eyes widen at the huge city before her. Lights flashed and sparkled, blending into a blinding, bright, light. Huntress shielded her eyes as they adjusted to all the chaos. The last memory of what had transpired, her stranded with no ride to speak of, came flooding back in her already confused mind. Huntress let out a low, long, moan stirring slightly on the ground.

"This cant be happening....." Huntress muttered under breath. She knelt upward on her hands, spitting out Cybertronian gravel, adding "Can things get any worse...."

Then Huntress heard the Pack Dog.

She turned her head to see it growling, baring its teeth, ready to lung and quick as a flash Huntress rolled on her side. The vicious Pack Dog lunged, but landed with no prize at the vacant spot where Huntress had just lied. Huntress was up on her feet in an instant grabbing for her right blade. She pulled it out slowly, the sharp weapon reflecting from the lights beyond. Huntress lowered into a defensive pose, her left hand on the ground, her right hand held upward, the killer knife shining. The Pack Dog snapped it jaws pushing upward off the ground, stalking forward in a cool, deliberate, pace. Huntress matched this to where both circled around, their feet stepping in unison. She reared forward, hissing menacingly at the Pack Dog as the same, steady, pace continued. The apparent female Pack Dog didn't responded continuing a pattern of changing the steps from left to right. Huntress knew the reason for this strange behaviour. It was waiting for her to tire out, when Huntress finally allowed exhaustion to take over. Then it could make the kill.

Huntress was not going to allow this and would make sure to attack, long before exhaustion could settle in. A loud rumble of thunder sounded above to where, for a few seconds, both hunters forgot the apparent fighting dance and looked upward to the sky. Dark, forbidding clouds were forming above and Huntress smirked thinking sarcastically _"If I'm lucky the monster will be struck by lightning....yea. Not with how my luck is going today."_

The Pack Dog soon forgot about the storm above, lowering its head down to look at Huntress. It had decided on what to do next, long since bored of the repetitive show of aggression. It lowered down in a threatening stance, giving a loud resounding howl. Running forward, its teeth glistening in the stormy night, the Pack Dog wedged the gap quickly between it and its prey. Huntress watched it barrel towards her, lowering slowly fully on her knees to the ground below and readied to grab it by the mouth. However, at the last moment, the Pack Dog took a side turn and Huntress missed her mouth! She was pushed forcefully by the Pack Dog's large, metal side, knocked backwards off her knees! Sailing backwards, Huntress slammed into a nearby metal bar, holding a lighted sign a few feet above landing in a scrambled heap. A round of searing pain sent Huntress knees upward in a fetal position. She growled at herself for forgetting her chest injury. Of course fighting again would over work it, like the ever dependable Eric had said, but she had no choice.

"_I am after all in a planet filled with people I hate. No way to get out of here without causing a big show. With Animals that would easily slaughter than look at me....."_

Huntress took a cleansing breath in and out while the Pack Dog began to, hesitantly, slaughnter over. _"and a Female monster whose apparently smarter than the others....." _Huntress thought smartly. As the Pack Dog overcame it hesitant, coming to end a fight that long since been overdue to be finished, a sudden loud voice of

"I still don't think I should be the one to check it! After all, I WAS a MAGNUS for a short time!" went shooting through the silence, alerting them both.

Both aliens of the new world looked near the right to where the vocals came from. The Pack Dog growled but now unsure, near the unknown person, backing up slowly. It stopped pacing backward and gave one more look over at Huntress, seemingly looking like it was thinking things over. As if making up its mind, it gave one more threatening snap of the jaws at Huntress, but quickly turned and ran. Just beyond the fight lay a dark alley, full of forbidding shadows, but the Pack Dog raced into it entering the dark with no fear, disappearing out of site. Huntress thought of going in after it but the faint vibrations on the ground, plus the searing pain that still remained in her chest, changed the line of thinking to one word.

Hide.

The last thing she needed was one of the Autobots finding her and scream from the "organic infestation" trying to squish her. Not only would it be annoying hearing them scream like little children, but the shape her chest was in right now, Huntress couldn't do much to shut them up. Fire of an energy blast to close their mouths could work but fully making them be quite, very unlikely. So Huntress scooted on her knees behind the signs thick metal bar, that could have hidden five humans at the most, and slowly lifting herself off the ground. She put her left hand protectively over her chest now aching with less pain, as the vibrations evolved into a sound of pounding feet as another round of

"I am NOT just some lackey they can order around! I am an Elite Guard Officer!"

Came out of the shadows. Huntress smirked as the annoyed huff came from none other than Sentinal, as he was followed by another purple and gold mech Autobot. It had been over four years and Sentinal still was complaining and arrogant as ever. It didn't surprise Huntress because he was, after all, an Autobot. As the old saying went, with an added phrase complements of Huntress, stated...If a Leopard couldn't change its spots, then an Autobot couldn't change its lying and deceitful ways. It was that simple and nothing could change Huntress mind of that. Ever. She cautiously leaned over to the left, spying on Sentinal, as the other Autobot replied

"Yes Sir Sentinal. You're the boss."

Huntress gave a curled mouth in disgust, knowing that the standing Autobot, was an instant kiss up. One of those who would say or do anything, and for what? Just to get to the top of the Autobots political ladder. More like "popular" ladder to her. If it was so bent on "protecting all life" then who could make the convincing poster boy for the Elite Guard, little paranoid, organnicphobic Sentinal over at the Space Bridge would have never got into the Elite Guard in the first place. It just went to show Huntress how fake and put on their system of justice really was.

Sentinal went close up to the Space Bridge giving the other Autobot orders to shut it down. Huntress came out of her hiding place half way in panic knowing she couldn't have them close it. It was her only way home and if they shut it down Huntress would have limited ways to get back. The only way would go to those snivelling Autobots and ask to be taken back home and that would not work. Any of them that would "care" enough, more like nosy, to know about earth, see what it had become, try to come "rescue" the humans in a facade attempt to hide their guilt for leaving them in the first place and Huntress could do nothing to stop them. So going to them was NOT an option, period.

Sentinal gave the Space Bridge one look over and nodded in approval as the blue orb went out. Huntress, after whispering a round of angry curses at her luck today, realized she was in plain sight. In a panic, Huntress, slipped behind the metal bar once more hitting her head slightly. It reverberated off the metal and Huntress placed her hands over her head wincing hearing Sentinal shout

"What was that?!"

Large footsteps viberated beneath Huntress' feet and she quickly hide deeper into the shadows, hopefully, just out of sight as her chest gave another round of pain in disaproval. She bit her lip to silence the moan as Sentianl's behemoth body came lowering near the area. Seeing him so close, to where with only one wrong turn of the head and he would see her could make any sane being, sweat profusely. Huntress was not exeception. She held in her breath, waiting for the enivtable. Evidently Sentinal didn't see Huntress because he quickly snorted arrogantly lowering upward, walking to the other nameless Autobot. After a long stressful two minutes of realizing she had not been caught, Huntress let out, slowly, the stale breath from her mouth. She tentivly wiped off the sweat that had gathered on her upper face, ignoring the racing pain from her pounding spark.

"Did you see anything?" The other Autobot asked nervously, leaning back up from the job finished. Huntress overheard Sentianl make an obvious snort saying smartly

"Nah, the rain must have caused the noise."

Huntress held in the laugh that bubbled inside from Sentinal idiotic statement as she began to relax. Rain caused the noise? Poor Sentinal must have had a little too much overtime at the High Council to actually believe rain could be strong enough to make such a loud noise. Huntress leaned in a little closer to the left, overhearing the Autobot shakily reply

"Y-you don't t-think a.....organic...might have slipped through? Like one of those _humans _Optimus team talked about?"

Huntress smirked thinking of ways to scare the little snivelling Autobot later for some well earned fun, until something the Autobot said struck her odd. Optimus team? They were dead. It must have been a mistake....

"Ohh _they _won't be bugging us. The one disgusting half-breed thinks they're dead...." Sentinal haughtily replied walking closer to the nameless Autobot.

Huntress' optics eyes widen and quietly, without her knowledge, she subconsciously transformed her head to organic. It showed her face, scared and bleeding, filled with shock and horror matching what she felt on the inside. The dulling pound of her injured chest began to pulse with double the effort it had once used while another, deeper pain, racked her body. "_Alive? They were alive? No....they were dead. It isn't true!" _Panicky thoughts kept running through out Huntress' mind as she breathed in shallow gasps. During the haze of confusion more "wonderful" news kept flooding in as the other Autobot laughed in amazement asking

"Dead? How did you pull that off?"

"I just made a fake news reel with our advance technology and left it for their little _Sari _to find." Sentinal proudly replied smiling.

Huntress put her right hand over her mouth pushing back the nausea and disgust she felt for Sentinal. Tears began to form on her face, her chest racing with pain once more, as Sentinal laughed arrogantly adding to where Huntress overheard

"She thinks their dead, they think she is mad at them for being unable to contact her for so long, I don't have to mess with filling out forms to allow her to stay, and life becomes easier and organic filth free for me."

Huntress didn't listen to anymore, ignoring the awe comments the other Autobot made about might getting caught, and Sentinel's reply of "Who would they believe? A winey half-breed or an Elite Guard Officer?" all together. Her fists began to tighten and Huntress lowered her hand down as her chest began to slow to a normal heart rate, the disgust of the situation completely gone. Huntress' eyes went cold, the tears drying away on her face, as she thought the last things over. She soon reacted like any other person did with traumatic news. They went into denial. _"No....their dead. Sentinal is lying....like all Autobots do. He....somehow, knew about me being here and tried to punish me with painfully thoughts. But it wont work....not anymore. A few years ago, maybe, but not now. I've changed. I don't care anymore....."_

While a false sense of calm took over, Huntress overheard Sentinal and the other Autobot laughing. Sentinal had told a snide joke about organics while leaving with the last mess taken care of, which for some reason was funny enough to send the purple and gold Autobot into a fight of laughter. Huntress' mind went a blaze with anger from the comments as she began to see red. At that moment she wanting nothing more than to pound on them both for making fun of her dying race but reason soon set in, relaxing her new, violent, nature. She smirked again thinking more clearly, the last news totally forgotten,

"_Let the other Autobot leave. The less witnesses the better. I don't care about disgusting Autobots anymore....but there is the troubling fact that Sentinal thinks he's won. Also he did leave us to die.....and also thinks of us as one big joke now....I might just have to change his line of thinking..."_

Huntress transformed back into her helmet, slinking forward into the shadows, following behind the vehicle mode of Sentinal. It was obvious that Sentinal was moving too fast for her to be able to follow without being spotted, on the ground at least. No one said anything about up in the air. Quickly thinking, Huntress ran, grabbed and trusted upward onto a nearby building's lower ledge, quietly and without being noticed. She didn't leave much time for her body to fully regain its composure after touching the metal ledge underneath her feet but Huntress pushed onward anyways. She would not let Sentinal get so much as an inch while tracking him down. Losing his tail would not only second guess herself after so many years fighting monster but, it just be downright embarrassing There was nothing to be concerned about as Huntress easily made her way right above Sentinal along the ledge. While thinking of "exhilarating" ways to show Sentinal he wasn't the "strong, smart Elite Guard Officer" that he thought he was, a whisper of a now familiar threatening growl came overhead the opposite of Huntress. She looked up to see none other than the Pack Dog, who now looked somewhat familiar with its surroundings, following Sentinal also. Huntress smirked wider, for once welcoming the Pack Dog. Her mind quickly filled with vindictive pleasure as she thought _"I can work with this....."_

*Issac's Old Office*

"What do you _mean _she's NOT in her room?" Riana asked a frantic Abigail more slowly. It was four in the morning and she had found Abigail hiding out, of course eating, in the kitchen. When Riana had given her a stern look crossing her arms, Abby had shrugged innocently saying sheepishly "I was hungry and couldn't sleep. Want a bite?"

Riana gave Abigail a serious talking too, wondering with frustration why Huntress wasn't the one doing this, and had sent off the child to go to bed. A few seconds later Abby franticly came back blubbering that Huntress was gone. It had taken a long few seconds to get the child more relaxed as Riana's dread grew.

Abigail gave another annoyed huff slapping her arms to her side saying "I SAID...Huntress is gone! She is NOT in her room!"

"Did you check....." Riana began but Abigail was ahead of her.

"The Training Room? The Bathroom? YES! I checked it all but....."

Riana didn't wait for Abigail to finish the sententance, her mind beginning to churn with fear. Franticly she stepped to the side of Abby walking quickly to Huntress room hoping beyond hope that the child was just imagining things.

"Where are you going? I told you I checked there already!" Abigail asked irritated. Riana ignored her nearing the stairs to where Huntress' room was stationed. Horrible thoughts began to cloud her mind as she ran up the stairs two steps at a time.

"_Has one of the Pack Dogs taken off with her? No....she's too strong, and too stubborn, for them to try that. Did one of those, Decepticons, take off with her? Two did survive after all...." _Riana shook her head of the irrational ideas. Her mind began to calm as she muttered to where a tagging along Abigail could not hear

"Get a hold of yourself Riana. Nothing happened to her. Abigail just didn't look well enough...."

Riana came into the dark room and quickly turned to the edge of the wall, flipping on the overhead lights. If Huntress was there Riana knew a loud shouting of Cybertronian curses would soon follow from the unexpected light. Fear began to grow in Riana as no words of irritation or smart comments came anywhere in the room. What was worse is she had caught a glimpse of Huntress bed,

Empty.

Abigail had followed along but now was standing hesitantly just outside the door. She watched curiously as Riana begin to franticly throw off Huntress' bed sheets and pillows. Seeing no body, half robot or normal, of any kind in the vacant bed, Riana muttered gibberish in concern, sprinting over to the bathroom. Abigail leaned on the door frame continuing to watch a paling Riana flip on the lights with force. Meanwhile Riana held in a clenching screech in frustration from seeing no sign of Huntress in the bathroom. Things were beginning to get very serious and one clue, that she had tired to avoid but couldnt, sent Riana over the edge. Even though Huntress had sworn she was different in all aspects from when she was "young" Riana knew she had a schedule to going to bed. Two things that had always stayed the same, a subconscious tweak that many still had after all the years of chaos.

One, Huntress always kept her large windows, leading to her patio, locked all the time. Something about an incident with a large bird still gave her the creeps of keeping her windows always open now. Two, Huntress always kept her weapons, at the end of each day, right on her bedside table next to the lamp. This was for when an unexpected "guest" showed up Huntress would have light in the room and her weapons ready in one quick fluid motion. This had been her schedule, a tweak Huntress had drilled in her mind from long ago.

Riana felt a cold sweat consume her body as she checked, then checked again at what her eyes were showing before her. It was not a lie and Riana felt mentally and physically drained with the reality before her.

No weapons were on the table, the main window was unlocked slightly open letting in a pleasant breeze, which did not fit the mood, and worse

No Huntress.

Riana at first felt like passing out on the floor but reality began to take hold. Huntress was too smart to try to fight anything alone, even with her bull about "working alone". She would have alerted a security breach and everything would have been handled, correctly. Even IF that was true and Huntress HAD tried to go it alone, there was no sign of any struggle, no scrapes or broken glass littering the floor. That meant nothing had come in to attack. Plus IF another situation had shown up, to where Huntress would not been able to alert them, the noise from the attack would have sent them all running. Both her and Eric took pride in being light sleepers. Slowly reality dawned in the room. No struggle evident, the bed neatly made and nothing had made a sound, meant only one thing

Huntress had snuck out.

This sent uncaged fury roaring into Riana. She tightly gripped the edge of the bed keeping the round of expletives that bubbled inside. Riana forcefully swallowed, knowing that little sweet innocent ears were still in the room. That had to change, quickly. Realizing she could not hold her temper in much longer, Riana, took in a calming breath in saying tensely

"Abigail. Go find Eric, Now."

Sensing the tension in the room and not wanting whatever ticked off Riana directed to her, Abigail gave a nervous nod saying nothing in reply. She quickly pushed off the door ledge then booked it down the hall obeying Riana's tense orders. Looking one last time to see no one was around Riana finally allowed her temper to be free. The poor ears of the word never stood a chance.

"HUNTRESS!" Riana screeched out the anger fully bubbling out with each syllable. While the fury bubbled forth, her old New York Accent from long ago days living with her mom, came in full force adding "YOU BETTER HOPE DAT A PACK DOG GETS DERE TO FIGHT ME BEFORE I FIND YA! BECAUSE IF IT DONT....YOUR ONE UNLUCKY PUP! SINCE RIGHT NOW....I FEEL LIKE KILLIN YA!!"

Too bad Huntress was nowhere, on this planet anyways, to hear Riana's terrifying rant.

*Above the Cybertronian City*

Silverwolf bounded across another ledge watching the robot below. After coming to this strange planet Silverwolf knew right from the beginning this was where the liquid had come from. Now all that remained was to capture on of these "Autobots" and take it to mother. Along with finding a way back here. Silverwolf had her hands full.

She didn't get overwhelmed, allowing her cold hunting nature take over. If she took one step at a time things would come into order. Silverwolf was sure of it. Now the only thing to do was to wait and follow the prey before her. She ignored Huntress' figure opposite of her. She knew that she would only be another bump in the road that could easily be taken care of with a couple more of her own kind to surround her. Savage and Brutus might have said Silverwolf was being cocky, thinking she would be the one to finally kill the enemy. She thought of it as only being what she was, a spy. A cunning killer who would get the enemy soon enough. Nothing more, nothing less.

*On Cybertron Near the Apartment Towers*

As another round of lighting shouted through the sky, Sentinal gave a cold shiver. He was close to his quarters and knew he would be in his own little apartment, safe from the elements that began to rack Cybertron, very soon. During the whole ride though, Sentinal couldn't shake the feeling that he was being followed. That "cold shiver down his back" deal and all that kept coming to his thoughts. It was giving him the creeps but Sentinal knew it had to be from the strange noise that had gone on back at the Space Bridge. The young Autobot had every right to be nervous of organic infestations or "humans" as his old buddy Optimus called them. Even though Sentinal had taken ever available option back on Earth for the "humans" not to ever come on Cybertron, the old fear still remained. If that disgusting pet of the scientist, Isaac Sumdac, ever figured out Space Bridges, things could get ugly for Sentinal. It's not like what he had done, inhibiting the humans to never be able to contact Cybertron for help, wasn't quote "illegal" but it could be looked down upon by many political leaders of the High Council. As the door to his apartment came into view, Sentinal transformered to grab his keys, snorting at the ridiculousness of some people.

After Optimus had come to earth almost four stellar cycles ago, he and his loyal crew had given the High Council what they called "lessons" of what humans really were. They had told them that humans were not "filthy" or "contaminations" as all the other bots thought, but "loving" and "caring" creatures. Sentinal tried to disprove this ludicrous idea but after much litigation the High Council took the false story hook, line, and sinker. What was worse was Sentinal disproving had only backfired because they had said, where he could still hear it ringing in his processor,

"We do have our hesitance of what Optimus and his crew are implying, that orgaincs are not what we original thought. Yes Sentinal, we do agree of your statements that these humans can or could be dangerous, violent, unpredictable, and possible contaminated creatures. With the added evidence that there is a femme who is part organic and part Cybertronian, quite frankly frightens us, our scientist are intregd by the young child. They would like to have the father of the child assist them in figuring out how and why this blending of species could possible survive, less than flourish like Optimus is implying. However the only way to prove that the child is safe to stay on our planet, less any organic, is for the father to stay with us. So we have decided to take both your and Optimus ideas of organics into consideration and allow the human called Isaac Sumdac to stay on our planet for four solar cycles. After that time we will decide if organics are safe to be allowed on our planet and the young half-breed femme can be reunited with her teammates. This gives you and Optimus four human years, Sentinal. To show if humans are, loving, caring, compassionate creatures, like Optimus implies, or violent, unpredictable and dangerous as you say. Meeting is adorned."

His spark raced with anger every time the speech went across his processor. The nerve of those bots, to even give the thought that humans were anything but degusting. Now the four solar cycles was ending, the High Council was mentioning allowing the femme Sari Sumdac on Cybertron and letting the old team who were on Earth go get the child. However there had been a little light in the tunnel, with the help of Sentinel's well thought out plan solar cycles ago, they were second guessing this after no communication had been made by Earth. The light had ended too soon after Optimus and his crew were offering to go back on the disgusting planet to investigate the reason for the shutdown of communication, worried it meant something bad had happened during their long absences. The High Council had not made a decision yet so far. Optimus mentioned once to Sentinal, while waiting one time before work started for the day, he was worried for the techno-organic girl's safety but thought she was probably just mad at them for not being able to talk with her.

Sentinal tried not to upchuck while nearing to open his door. It just disgusted him of how attached Optimus had become to the half-breed over the time staying on earth. No romance had ever sparked, with what the other teammates said, but all knew Sari had a deep, hidden, crush on Optimus. Sentinal went from disgust to sarcastic humour saying

"She's still probably dreaming of the drop out to come ridding in to rescue her....."

A low angry, laugh, resounded in the air above him and Sentinal quickly did a 180 to see where the eerie sound came from. Only pounding rain and empty streets were shown to him but Sentinal wasn't buying it. His suspicions had been right, someone was following him.

Or Something

*Among the Shadows Populist of Huntress*

This was getting interesting. Huntress had never seemed so, furious, to anyone before. Not even to the Pack.

Silverwolf lowered fully to the ledge casually watching the impending hunt below. She knew that it might have been a wiser choice to find what this unknown world really held, maybe finding the liquid that had caused mother to become so powerful but she was in no rush. Silverwolf had plenty of time to do that and the added reality that Savage wasn't breathing down her back to kill or give her orders just made Silverwolf calmer. It all could wait, this was more intriguing.

*Cybertron Apartment Complex*

"Still talking to you after all these solar cycles, hey Sentinal?" the unknown figure sarcastically replied deep in the cold shadows. A sound of banging overhead made Sentinal flinch, while the figure added with sarcastic humour "I thought you have out grown that by now."

Sentinal shivered subconcissuouly from the eerie silence that followed the comments. He tried not to whine like a little sparkling from not really wanting an answer of what he was about to ask. But with a steady voice, he asked anyway, "Why are you following me? Who are you?"

The darkness didn't respond while Sentinal shook in his armour. Time seemed to slow while Sentinal hesitantly stepped out into the pouring rain, the droplets harmlessly pinging off his shoulders. He looked all around franticly trying to see who, or what, was playing this sick game of hide and seek. Sentinal took a long intake of air allowing his guard down while trying to recover his nerves. It must have been one of those teen bots playing a prank on him from the bootcamp....

Then it hit him, literally.

A small but lethal form of a right leg smacked across Sentinal face, making a satisfying loud sound for the unknown bot. He tumbled backwards, hitting his body hard on the unforgiving pavement. Sentinal looked upward to the sky disoriented while franticly trying to shield himself from another blow. The unknown bot didn't make another attack as Sentinal fumbled with getting on his feet. Then he saw it. The figure was standing only a few feet from him and Sentinal froze from what he his eyes were showing him. The idea of a Decepticon, being the one attacking, disintegrated in his mind. The reason was simply this; no Decepticon could look that terrifying. Not even on purpose. The figure was standing in the shadows, its face far from view, but it seemed to loom among the shadows. Like it unknown figure belonged there, among the darkness, casting an eerie shadow upon Sentinel's form and the ground surrounding him. It looked like a monster....and it was acting like one. It gave a low, threatening form of a growl while replying calmly

"The question of why I'm following you is simple. You have a debt to pay. One that will be satisfied....with your blood."

Hearing the monster speak, threatening his very life, almost sent Sentinal spiralling into a crazed frenzy of terrified screams. Although no scream could be heard, Sentinal did what he had not done in a long time, he panicked. Like a little school sparkling.

Sentinal gave a terrified yelp, franticly pushing himself off his feet, gravel spraying everywhere. He speed to his apartment door, fumbling with the keys. He mind raced while reason tried to scream, just open the door! You can call backup once you get away! Grab the keys you idiot and OPEN the door! Sentinal tried to listen but the keys kept slipping along his fingers while the figures shadow drew closer. Sentinal held back a scream as he spotted the shadows loom along the right side of his apartment. He hunched his shoulders, breathing in shallow gasps, trying to ignore the looming monster. Eventually Sentinal couldn't take the stress of not knowing what the figure was and he turned to face his attacker. He looked around confused seeing nothing on eye level. Then realizing what was not in front of him, must be below him, Sentinal shakily and slowly looked downward.

The keys slipped right out of his fingers, hitting the floor.

Sentinal slowly began to relax while his processor recognized the small figure in front of him. The rain was covering most of her face and her body was much more toned, but the figure couldn't be thought of anyone else. It was Sari Sumdac. Sentinal felt a smirk rise along his face as he bravely stepped forward to grab the organic child. The organic would likly cry out in fright and Sentinal would have his turn of scaring the gears out of someone, along with demanding answers of how she got through to his planet. Sari surprised him by extending her right arm, punching him in the face plate with lighting speed, smacking him into his apartment door. He grabbed his "nose" pushing back the energon that came pouring out, while shouting

"What the pit?!"

Sari gave a tsking sounding and walked over to him casually. She leaned down on her right knee, her hand stretched across it, while replying

"Such Language. I thought Elite Guard Officers were better than that."

"YOU touched me?! Your disgusting flesh touched my FACE!" Sentinal replied not fully comprehending what was going on. How could he with such a powerful blow the young organic had just planted on his face plate?

"More like pounding on it." Sari sarcastically said leaning back upwards. Then getting her face serious she said threateningly

"That punch will only seem like a slap once I get done with you, traitor."

Sentinal gave the little femme a shocked an angry look while reality set in. The three figures soon turned into just one, while Sentinal slowly gave a annoyed growl.

"Traitor? To Who?" Sentinal snapped straightening his body to a sitting position. Sari gave a unpredictable screech in anger and pushed him upward on the wall by her hands. Sentinal couldn't get over the incredible strength the child had now. She was holding his figure by the chest, along his inner shoulders, without any showing of strain. Sari had him pinned against the wall, fighting for his spark and she looked like it wasn't anything knew. Little did he know her muscles, along with her injured spark, screamed at his heavy weight. She just wasn't going to give him the satisfaction that she wasn't as strong as him, for now. Her chest had taken care of that, sadly. Sari breathed in once more then screamed

"To the humans you fool! You're a traitor to the humans!"

Then giving his inner shoulders a tight squeeze, while allowing him to moan in pain, Sari hissed venomously

"Why do you think your debt will be so painful? Because you left a species, somewhat less powerful than your own, to die!"

"To die? Debt? What in the All Spark are you talking about!?" Sentinal tensly replied barly able to breath under the orgaincs tight, unforgiving, grasp. Then giving a haughty look added "Also who says your going to be spilling my blood? Your just a weakling organic!"

He looked on his terror rising as fury flashed in Sari's eyes and she went to grab his neck. For one painstaking filled moment, Sentinal let the thought that the organic was angry enough to kill him. It passed to a thought to a reality as Sari held tighter and Sentinal gasped for breath. The last remark about her being weak had been a mistake, Sari was a warrior now. A dangerous, violent, warrior.

Suddenly Sari seemed to rethink the idea of murdering an Elite Guard Office, no matter how annoying he may be, and slammed Sentinal against the wall. She muttered something of "I won't allow you the satisfaction of proving humans are animals." while Sentinal coughed and spat out to breath. Sari stood back, the lights in the city casting a dark glow around her body as he fully recovered from being strangled. When it finally came to the point Sentinal could breathe without gasping, he slowly got to his feet while Sari only seemed to stare onward. The cold glare that now replaced her once compassionate, but annoyed look she had always given him was a disturbing difference. What was even remotely impossible was the now violent version of Sari had not extinguished his spark.

Sentinal could not believe what Sari had done. She had let him go, allowed him to live. After all her talk of debt to be paid, his blood spilled for vengeance, she couldn't do it in the end. He would remember that when he took her in for trespassing on another planet without the right papers. For now, Sentinal had a vantage point, Sari standing not giving a fight, and he was taking it. Slowly he neared the unpredictable femme saying calmly

"Ok let's talk...."

"Yes lets..." Sari replied easily. Sentinal thought the girl was giving in but the reality was she was drawing him in. Like a fly to the web Sentinal was buying it. And like the Spider Sari was going to wrap him in a web. More or less.

The imposing figure of Sari suddenly leaped into the shadows and Sentinal lost sight of her. He cursed his impending bad luck of that day and stepped forward leaning to the lower ground trying to spot the young organic. However, he never noticing the sharp wire wrap dangerously around his left leg. Sentinal quickly felt the sharp unknowing pain of the wire on his foot but before he could react it tensed and

Went upward.

Sentinal screamed the whole way fighting off the miniature signs, grunting each time one hit him in the head, while the line zipped him upward. It slowed to a hault ten feet above the ground and Sentinal dangled freely in the wind. He cried out in fright, fighting off the urge to pass out as the wind picked up spinning him around slightly. Sari came again smirking on a window ledge while Sentinal struggled with the weird upside down sensation. She playfully pushed him making his large robot figure swing in the wind while Sentinal shouted curses trying not to puke. Then leaning down in a leisurely stance, Sari pulled his upside down face close saying sweetly

"I thought you said we could talk? Let's talk."

*Above Huntress*

Silverwolf was confused. Huntress never showed such anger with her or the other Pack. Yes, they had killed her kind but this...this was barbaric. Even by Silverwolf standards. As she watched the snivelling machine struggle and Huntress watching among the shadows, one thing came to mind. Whatever this one robot had done, Huntress was going to make him pay. With the added unspoken look Huntress had given her,

She wanted Silverwolfs help.

But Silverwolf wasn't sure if she was willing to give her enemy a helping hand. Even with the smell of the robots testosterone calling her to hunt.

*Ten Feet Above the Ground*

"You filthy trickster! How dare you!" Sentinal replied furiously. Sari gave a quick snort of humour saying

"Now Sentinal, you can think better stuff to call me than that." She gave his impeding body another push adding "I did after all send you in a twisted version of Bungee Jumping."

"You just wait Sari! Once I get out of this you..." Sentinal began but stopped. Not because of Sari spinning him again but something unexpected.

She had smacked him right across the face.

"Don't ever call me that again, you cretin! My name is Huntress now! HUNTRESS!" Huntress roared sending Sentinal into a shocked state.

His facial features were humorous but this was getting old. Huntress wanted answers and this method, however hilarious, would not get them well enough. Sentinal while allowing his processor to fully comprehend the child slapping him in the face, began to calm down. Call it the energon rushing to his head but Sentinal was unexpectedly curious of what Sari or "Huntress" was going to do to him. She seemed to have regained her composure because Huntress gave him a cold glare saying

"Why did you cut the communication lines?"

"I didn't want the organics bothering us every five minutes." Sentinal replied shakily, avoiding the organic femme icy look. Huntress gripped his head harder hissing

"Didn't want them to_ bother_ you? Do you have any idea what your little screw up did to Earth? The damage and destruction it caused?"

"Hey I didn't mean it! I had good intentions..." Sentinal replied getting nervous of Huntress' sporadic behaviour. Her stare turned blank as she lowered close to his face plate stating coldly

"For who Sentinal? What good intentions were you really going for? Some of the worst things imaginable are done with the best intentions."

Sentinal got quiet with the statement as Huntress let go of his head. The only sound was the rain pelting of the rooftops as Sentinal tried to think of an excuse to blame someone else. The guilt of the possibility of killing of a organic species, however disgusting they are, was just too horrifying. His ego and "honour" would not allow it. He felt a sense of moving and looked upward to see the young femme pulling on the wire holding him upward. Huntress was lowering him slowly to the ground and Sentinal knew the window of opportunity was closing.

"Hey! At least Optimus and his crew were going to come get you..." Sentinal shouted to the young femme above. He watched as her body tensed up and quickly dashed into the window next to her. Seconds later, Huntress suddenly came darting out the shadows next to Sentinal, her face distorted in panic, saying

"You're lying!"

"Im not! I swear! The High Council gave him four years to prove organics were dangerous and then he could come get you. The four years are up and your father, along with Optimus other cronies, are talking about coming to Earth...."

"Shut Up! Just Shut UP!" Huntress screamed. Quickly she cut the cord above her head, dangling Sentinal, in one quick slit with an unidentified weapon blade. He was sent plummeting downward. The ground was at a distance of five feet. It might have killed any organic but for a Autobot it would only leave a nasty bruise. Sentinal was not exception as he landed with a grunt hard on the pavement.

Now that had been unexpected. Sentinal had thought naturally she would have been ecstatic about being back with her old "family". But the look of rage and panic on her optics, along almost shooting the messenger, shot that idea out of the waters. While scrapping himself off the pavement Sentinal tried to think the unimaginable things that had gone on Earth to make a seemingly innocent techno organic teenager, out for vengeance and blood.

Meanwhile Huntress waved off the feeling of dread and panic welling up in her spark. Her chest was sending terrible pain shooting across her body but Huntress ignored it. This was not the time to think of herself or of her injuries. Sentinal had obvious lied, probably under the pressure of being dangled had been too much for him. So he had told her anything she wanted to hear just to be let go. It might have worked for Sari but not Huntress. She wanted answers and she was going to get it.

*On the Ledge Just Above Sentinal and Huntress*

Silverwolf couldn't take it anymore. She had to feed off the robot, she just had too. Silverwolf couldn't stop herself. The testosterone, the such sweet smelling scent, called at her. Screamed at her to attack. Now Silverwolf was finally listening.

She crouched down flat on the window ledge reading to strike at any moment. Of course she would wait till Huntress was out of the way. She would deal with the enemy later. Right now only one thing kept raging in her thoughts, the image of the liquid which had given mother so much power. Now Silverwolf wanted for herself. Like she said, she couldn't help it.

*The Outside of The Apartments*

"What did you mean about that debt thing? Are you going to do it?" Sentinal asked unexpectedly while backing away from the angry femme.

It had taken only a short time for Sentinal to peel himself of the pavement. Call it fear, or reflexes but the last thing Sentinal wanted to be around Huntress was on the ground. Now her tense determined face buried into his eyes while walking to him. She had stopped from his comment seemingly confused of his unexpected question. However Huntress soon went from confusion to cold humour saying low

"Oh no Sentinal...not by me. Your blood will be shed by the monster you and your kind leased on the humans years ago."

"What monster are you talking about? We didn't lease any monster!" Sentinal fired back. He was getting angry at the constant put downs and accusation the techno organic freak kept spewing out. The monster comment had gone to far, now she was acting like the Autobots were nothing more than just disguised Decepticons. That could not stand.

"Not what monster Sentinal, who." Huntress coldly replied not reacting to his outburst of anger. She turned away from him with no emotion and walked to the right of the street.

Sentinal went to retort and follow her but the small figure of Sari leaped back onto the high ledge before he could make a move, seemingly disappearing out of sight. Sentinal could feel his spark pounding out of his chest as he tried desperately to spot the figure along the ledge above him. If she got away he would never hear the end of it with Optimus. This new Sari was still his pet, maybe more now that she wanted Sentinel's spark on a silver platter. So allowing her to escape was not an option but luck was not just his friend that night. She was gone. He cursed quietly readied his weapons for an oncoming fight after catching up with the girl. Sadly they would not do any good of this certain attacker. It came from above. But it wasn't Huntress.

It was Something else.

A large dog like creature came howling in a eerie voice, off the ledge, pushing him onto the ground and began to snap towards his jugular. Sentinal let out a terrified yell fighting off the monster. He barley held the attacker from grabbing any part of his body to thrash it around. Eventually, with a hard push upward, Sentinal got the creature off him. If backed off giving the Elite Guard officer time to lean back up holding his weight on his hands but never stopped its incessant growling. He breathed in terrified shallow gasps while screeching

"What is that!"

Huntress slowly walked out of the alleyway's shadows watching the Pack Dog stalk from left to right watching its prey closely. She looked upward at a terrified Sentinal stating calmly

"We call them the Pack. You will call it the monster that extinguished you spark in three seconds."

*In the Main Lobby*

"You're wanting us to go WHERE?!" Eric spewed out looking shocked at Riana. She readied to walk out into the dark night while replying

"I want us to go find Huntress."

"No no no. You said you wanted us to go OUTSIDE. Am I right?" Eric said franticly while Abigail watched from between the stairwell's ledge above. She watched curiously as Riana simply nodded saying

"Yep." while smiling as she looked over her nunchucks for any marks. Eric gave an astonished choking sound saying

"Do you realize that outside is DARK right now? So you want us to go _outside_ in the _dark_?"

"Yep." Riana stated again while casually putting her nunchucks to her side. Eric stood stunned watching Riana begin to walk away to put down the force field. Abigail watched her casually walk up the stairs walking right by her giving Abby a nice quick pat on the head. Abby frowned reshaping her ruffled hair as Riana disappeared into the Control Room. Then seeing Eric rubbing his neck in disbelief Abby quickly ran down the stairs. If she wanted to ask the question that burned in her mind Eric was the one to ask it too. One good look of pleading and he would crumb. Allowing Abigail to ask anything she wanted, making it come true. Riana was another matter but she wasn't in the room now was she? Coming up to Eric she put on her best puppy dog face saying

"Can I go?"

Eric gave her a left raised eyebrow not believing the question that came out of the child's mouth. However the look she was giving was so cute, the way she clasped her hands up to her face was just too adorable and what harm would it do? Eric could bargain with Riana about doing her unpleasant chores for the week and like that Abby would be along for the ride. Wait...it was dangerous outside. The child couldn't go, it wasn't safe out there. Eric gave an uncomfterable cough knowing this was going to be the hardest thing he would have to do all day, tell cute little Abby no.

Eric rubbed his neck harder while Abby gave him a sweet smile saying

"Well...."

"Absolutely not." Riana answered for Eric coming down the stairs. Eric looked up surprised but relieved as Riana looked parent like at the little girl. He had slid past that one and knew it might not happen again. Eric mentally shuttered for the next time while Abby did a quick slid on the floor, her sneakers making a loud squeak noise, looking towards the now nearing Riana. Abigail gave her an angry look whining

"Why not?"

"It's not fully safe for even us in the dark, let alone you." Riana tried to sooth coming up to the child. Abigail tried to put up fake tears saying

"But Huntress is out there. I want to help.."

It looked like Riana was breaking down her resolve and Abigail saw a light of hope. She uped the tears for effect and watched as Riana leaned down at her giving a compassionate look, wiping away one of her tears. Then giving a sweet smile Riana said

"Sorry Abby, those crocodile tears won't work with me. Like I said your not going. End of discussion."

Abigail gave a very angry glare at Riana, partly because the plan had not worked, and gave a loud irritated scream stomping her right foot. Eric watched giving Abigail weird looks while her face distorted into a rage like red. Eric knew this was not going to look pretty, because

Abby was throwing her very first tantrum.

She grinded her foot into the pavement, waving her left fist upward to Riana shouting

"I want to go!"

"No" Riana replied firmly crossing her arms. Abigail went to kick her in the foot but second guessed it. She didn't know for sure if Riana spanked like her uncle use to but seeing the look of daring from Riana told her not to chance it. Didn't mean she couldn't scream though. Tearing up, red faced with anger Abby screamed louder

"I SAID I want to GO!"

" And I said...Your. Not. Going." Riana stated each word with determination. Then while Abigail took shallow gasps wiping angerly the tears that had formed on her face she leaned down again giving the upset child a loving look. Then trying to put reason into the conversation Riana said soothingly

"Don't act like that Abby. Come on, you're a big girl. We're not going to be gone long, so can you just stop throwing a fit and let us go?"

Surprisingly Abby stopped wailing, her fist dropping to her side. The child seemed to calm down, giving a small smile. Riana was going to give the child a pat for being grown up when she looked again at the face. It was spooky how suddenly Abby's facial features matched her mothers. Huntress did the exact same smile but not for resolving. It was for sarcastic remarks. Abigail put on hands on her hips and while Riana watched her slowly transform into a miniature version of her mother, the brown long hair and brown eyes sparkling the only differing resemblance, as she stated forcefully

"And What if I refuse to listen?"

Riana gave a look Abigail had never seen before. A cross between blank and angry look passed over her face and Abby wavered a little. She had never seen this look before, it was new. But Abby was not going to give up just yet. Narrowing her eyes pushing her face closer to Riana, Abby waited for whatever Riana would dare to do next. Slowly, Riana raised her right eyebrow giving a more serious look. Oddly after the look, Abby felt a sensation of weightlessness as Riana suddenly reached forward picking her up! Abigail struggled and grunted, pounding her fists on Riana's back shouting

"What are you doing?!"

Riana didn't answer putting Abigail over her left shoulder walking up to the stairwell. Abby have a loud scream in anger while Eric watched in amazement. He looked onward stunned as Riana ignored the child's useless frailing body as she marched up to the stairs. As she neared Huntress room Eric saw Riana disappear for a moment into the room. Then while a loud shouting of angry inaudible words sounded in the room, Riana came out, childless. She quietly shut the door behind her walking causally down the stairs. Eric didn't know what he needed to be more shocked about, Abigail sudden and violent burst of anger, or Riana's cool, collective, unexpected way she handled it. He settled for a cross between both.

Riana walked up to him silently as a loud scream came behind the shut door. Eric looked past Riana thinking of darting up to the stairs to comfort the child. Riana must have seen the look of uncertainly in his eyes because she stated

"Leave her be."

"But...she's screaming. Wont that hurt her?" Eric said unsure looking awarly at Riana.

"No Eric. She will stop before doing any damage." Riana replied in a strict monotone voice walking forward to opening of Sumdac Towers, to the dark beyond. Eric followed but looked upward staring at the Shut door as Abby continued screaming. He looked back but saw Riana was not allowing any time to waste as she walked straight ahead. Eric quickened his pace to jogging and when his pace matched up to Riana's feet said pleading

"But..."

"Look Eric." Riana said very strictly snapping her head to face Eric. Pointing a finger to his nose Riana said determined "Abby has to learn to listen and abide by the rules we set. We are the adults, she is the child and we have her best intentions at heart. She is not a teenager or experienced fighter like us. Abby is EIGHT years old, not eighteen, you need to remember that. Allowing her to come along will only result in endangering her life. I said no and Abby has to learn what we ALL say, goes. Got it?"

Eric nodded in a quick few jerks and Riana gave a satisfied look continued to walk forward. A long silence passed as Abby screams dissipated into quiet sounds of angry mouthing as Eric readied mentally for the task at hand. Riana didn't let on to Eric but she had the same urge to book up the stairs and beg the child to forgive her. She had not meant to be so harsh but the child was getting too big for her breaches. Telling Riana literally to make her move had pushed the boundaries too far. She had to let the child know she was not in charge and the only way was to make her stay at the Base, like originally told. Folding would only encourage the girl to push harder in all other areas of parental like control. Didn't mean she enjoyed though. Frankly, Riana despised having to act with tough love. It made her feel hard, cruel and controlling. Maybe on the outside she was acting like it was no big deal but on the inside she was holding back tears. The look of anger and hurt Abby had given her in the room while screaming how unfair andmean Riana was acting was enough to send the co leader to forget the whole ordeal allowing the child to come. She held her ground though and now there was no way she could turn back now. Riana would just have to allow the child to calm down and get over it. She knew Abby would forgive her, children her age always did.

"So I can't change your mind to wait till the morning? At all?" Eric half pleaded hesitantly stopping near the opening of the Sumdac Tower. Riana looked at him and smiled, glad to change the subject, saying

"Nope."

"So you think we're going to find Huntress in all this blackness?" Eric asked sarcastically putting his hands out for effect. Riana's eyes sparkled with mischief while stating

"Yep."

Eric gave an irritated glance following beside Riana, after stopping real fast and giving one more look around for any impeding Pack Dog to come roaring at any moment. When none came to focus Eric hurried up to Riana, walking right beside her, giving her a playful nudge with his shoulders stating

"Do you say anything besides Yep and Nope?"

"Maybe." Riana replied her eyes glinting with humour. Eric reached his hands to the sky screeching in irritation shouting

"Will you please stop answering in one word comments!"

"When we find Huntress, I will talk your ear off." Riana stated the humour lessoning as worry took over for her old friend. Eric sensed the sudden change of atmosphere and tried to make the adventure somewhat upbeat. He pointed suddenly at Riana saying victoriously

"Ha! I got you to stop talking in one word comments!"

"Yep." Riana replied walking forward. She chuckled slightly as Eric gave a loud "Slag it!" beside her waving her off, beyond annoyed at her. Her mood darkened slightly knowing they would need all the humour they could get while trying to search for their unpredictable friend. Once they found her, let's just say humour will not be in Huntress' vocabulary for a very long time. Not if Riana got a hold of her first, that is.

*Two hours later Behind a Candy Store*

Abigail watched as Eric walked beside Riana both talking softly. She gave a hard look still very angry at the two older figures. How dare they tell Abby she couldn't look for Huntress! Then, Riana, putting Abby in her room like she was a little baby! So unfair! Not to mention mean! Huntress was HER mother after all! Abigail stopped her thinking for a moment. It felt so good to be able to say that now. She had a mother now. It was exciting but scary since she was missing. Possibly in danger and Riana wasn't going to let Abigail, her own child, help find her. Abigail became irritated once more. They just didn't want to mess with saving Abigail if a Pack Dog came that was it!

Abigail quickly bounded around the corner not letting the two of the three imposing adult like figures of her life get to far away, while making sure she didn't get to close. None of that stuff mattered now. Abby had slipped out of her room while the other fighters were arguing how Riana had left in charge and had quickly caught up with the two oldest fighters among the back buildings alleyways. So what if a Pack Dog came? Abby could take care of herself, she had don't it before.

Abigail winced slightly fully remembering that Huntress had came to her rescue at the end. But until that point everything had been fine so there was no reason it wouldn't be like that now. Not with her trailing behind the two most experienced fighters, who would come at a moment's notice upon hearing her scream. Yes Abigail had everything under control. All she had to worry about now was keeping up with them. This was slightly getting harder as Abby went along because she had began to feel tired but the other adults didn't seem a bit tired. They had actually picked up the pace to wherever they were going. Who knew adults could walk so fast?

*Back On Cybertron*

Huntress watched with vindictive pleasure as Sentinal quivered in his armour as the Pack Dog stalked slowly to him.

Four Years.

Almost Four, Long, Hard, Back Breaking Years she had watched her race die out by monsters, never once able to stop them, never once able to avenge them. Now finally after all the waiting, biding her time, Huntress was about to watch someone see and feel what the humans had gone through. What they had suffered and hide in terror from all close to half a decade. Plus, the person, who was the one of many pieces of the distorted puzzle of how these animals came to be, was going to be the one to experience the pay back was too good to be true. It felt so good.

"Help me!" Sentinal muttered in petrified fear.

The Pack Dog lunged forward with lightning reflexes and Sentinal uselessly tired to shield himself from the attack. It didn't do much good. The Pack Dog didn't go for his face just yet, settling for his right foot and clamping down on it with its massive jaws. Sentinal could only scream in pain as the Pack Dog thrashed his foot unmercifully trying to rip it off his body. Huntress' smirk slowly turned into a look of horror as she watched the scene quickly unfold. Sure she wanted her revenge but KILLING him? Why hadn't that crossed her mind? She should of have known allowing the Pack Dog to attack would only lead to his cruel, cold blooded death! What was she thinking? Huntress flinched slightly while seeing Sentinal cry out again in pain and terror as the Pack Dog made its way up to his thigh, ripping it open with its long claws. Huntress held back the wave of sickness that seemed to consume her very spark. Every fiber in her being shouted to her, alerting her to how disgusting and cruel this was. Now the sickness was being made into a flaring urgency to help the pitiful Autobot before her. Huntress held her ground but inside her "hero side" lectured to her

"_To sit back and watch, getting enjoyment out of this, makes me no less than a monster myself. To just stand by and watch a person, arrogant he may be, get murdered in front of my own eyes is not what I am! Who I am! I won't let this happen any longer..."_

Then before she could stop herself, Huntress leaped forward to aide the mauled Robot. She smacked her body roughly on the Pack Dog, thanking the heavens of its small figure. It easily was knocked to the right, yelping in anger and pain as it slammed into the hard wall of Sentinal's apartment. Huntress quickly turned her attention on the ailing Sentinal as he thrashed around, too much in pain to realize the danger was gone. She was lucky enough to crawl up his chest without being squished desperately trying to get Sentinal to wake from his terror filled daze.

"Stop Sentinal! It's me! SENTINAL!!" Huntress screamed right near his audio sensors or ears, as humans call them and waited for a response. He seemed to respond, lowering his arms to the ground, looking dead on into her eyes. The look of pure fear that Sentinal gave to her made Huntress for a moment filled with hate of what she had become.

"_This was not what was supposed to happen! He was only supposed to get his gears scared out of him! Not get mauled and then look at me with such.....terror. Now I really feel like a monster...."_

The Pack Dog roared in anger behind Huntress and she looked back to see it coming back to finish the job it started. Like she was going to let that happen. Huntress' body tensed up, her hand slipping out the left blade and glared back at the approaching Pack Dog. She was daring it to even take another step forward. It was taking that dare. The Pack Dog gave a evil snarl getting very aggressive wanting nothing more to go back to mauling its prey. Huntress distracted it with flipping the blade to shine back and forth along her wrist while trying some way to surprise it. She looked upward and noticed that the Pack Dog was under a bright flickering sign. It was perfect shoot, one nick and it would come toppling down in pieces on the Pack Dog. Huntress could severely damage the animal without ever leaving Sentianl's side which was exactually what she wanted to do. No way could she just attack and leave Sentinal unguarded. If what he had said was true about Optimus being alive, which she still refused to believe, then allowing one of these viscous animals to kill of the last of Optimus' old buddies would forever mark her as a cold, cruel, woman. "_I will not let my daughter think of me that way_." Huntress widen her eyes slightly at that last thought. She could see more and more how attached she was becoming to the idea to having a child.

The Pack Dog snapped its jaws impatiently alerting Huntress out of her thoughts. She narrowed her eyes in concentration letting the thoughts of parenthood slip out of her brain, for now. Pulling her hand backward, allowing herself seconds to target the tirgectery, Huntress let go of the blade, throwing it forward. A satisfying sound of glass breaking and electronics sizzling followed the desperate through as Huntress watched in exhilaration as the sign exploded. The shards tumbled downward like she thought, covering the Pack Dog in slivers of shinny mixture of metal and glass. The animal cried out running away desperately shaking off the strange metal that had fallen on her. Huntress breathed out a sigh of relief watching the animal disappear into the dark. She would follow and kill it later, for now, Sentinal was more important. Huntress snorted in disbelief at the thought while turning to face Sentinal. Who would of ever thought she would have thought that way?

"Is it...gone?" Sentinal asked shakily looking around franticly. Huntress mustered up what little compassion she ever felt for the bot and placed a hesitant left hand on his cheek. Unexpectedly he gave her a cross between disgust and hate screaming

"Ugh! Your touching me you half-breed freak!!"

Huntress gritted her teeth in anger staring coldly at the ailing bot. Unbelievable. She just went against all her thoughts of vengeance and helped the traitor. Now he was disgusted by Huntress just touching him? She was right the first time; she should have let the Pack Dog kill him. Before she could think, her anger took over and Huntress punched him hard in the face plate. Sentinel's optics quickly glazed over as his body fell limp, unconscious. Huntress heard another round of lightning sound above in the sky as she got off Sentinal, disgusted.

*At the Old Autobot Base*

"What the pit is that?" Eric asked in awe pointing to the Space Bridge. Riana was too busy typing in a mad rush to find information to ask his question. She had to figure this stupid technology out! Huntress counted on her! Riana had thought since Huntress was part machine, maybe the machine before her would have clues of how to track her down with more ease. If Riana could just get the machine to work!

"It's called a Space Bridge and Huntress says the Autobots used it for travel..." Riana answered finally. She never took her eyes off the screen as Eric gave a low whistle.

"Dang they must have been HUGE! Seriously look how high that is!" Eric muttered his neck straining from craning his neck upward. He looked over at Riana waiting for any response at all but she was too busy working with the weird machine. Eric after a while shrugged his shoulders and casually paced around having nothing to do at the moment.

Riana caught a glimpse from the reflection of the screen that Eric was walking into the Old Autobot Base. She didn't stop him. Not because she didn't care, in fact if Huntress found out there would be Pit to pay but Riana was so close to cracking the code. After a few frustrating taps of the keys she had figured out how to turn the gibberish into readable English. Now all Riana had to do was go through a few programs to learn how to find Huntress and.....

Riana's fingers froze over the keys as her eyes' widen. She had on accident, while figuring out the confusing machine, placed the most recent transport travel on the left hand of the screen. Seeing no real harm Riana had allowed it to stay on the screen while looking for more information. That is...until now. Riana gazed franticly over the log times and tensed up from seeing the most recent. If the information on the screen was true than a transport had gone on around 3 o clock in the morning. Riana pushed back the ever billowing fear that only one person knew how to travel with these things. However the facts didn't lie, a transport had gone on. What was worse....there was a video log to prove it.

Riana shook, her fingers refusing to work as she stared at the blinking words to click for "video log". She pursed her lips letting out a slow cleansing breath while her shaking index finger delicately pressed the button on the screen to play. Riana choked on her own breath as an image of what had transpired earlier that morning played out on the screen. No matter what her insides screamed at her that this was all a trick, the replay of Huntress flinging into the blue energy was giving an undeniable truth. Huntress was out somewhere across the Universe unprepared, and

Alone.

Riana collapsed hard on the ground her breathing going into shallow gasps. While she tried to calm her pounding heart, a loud noise, a yelp of pain and a mutter of childish gibberish, sounded off just behind the Control Panel. Suddenly Abigail came out behind the Control Panel and neared Riana with concern on her face saying "Are you ok?"

Riana didn't answer. She couldn't even fully catch her breath let alone talk. She was furious at the child though for disobeying and knew glaring at the child would have to do for now. Hearing no answer or reply Abigail, after giving a sheepish smile at Riana for exposing herself, said urgently "Im going to get Eric! Just stay here!"

Riana didn't watch her go, only hearing light footsteps to the inside of the Base, indicating the child was gone. She took in another deep breath resisting passing out. Riana knew exactly what this was and memory told her how to handle it. She had this before, when her mother first had the car accident, then when her mother lied unconscious next to her in the car, again when she found her mother was dead in the hospital and just after her father had died,

It was a panic attack.

Riana took another cleansing breath in fighting the haze that tried to consume her consciousness. In the haze her somewhat fluid mind rushed with panicky thoughts _"Where is she? Is she hurt? Is she.....dead? If Huntress dies Ill lose it....NO! Don't think like that! I WILL NOT think like that! But she has been here since the beginning and without her to help us understand the Pack's robotic technology.....NO! I said don't think like that!"_

Riana tried to shake the terrible thoughts, as the sound of running feet neared in the hallway, but they just kept coming _"Huntress has been the closest thing Ive come to a sister, a family for that matter before Eric or Abigail, since the Pack took my father! If I lose her.....Oh man what about Abigail?! To finally have a mother, even as annoying and demanding as she is, only to lose her because I didn't find her in time? Abby would NEVER forgive me! I would never forgive myself! I have to find....."_

Sadly her legs turned to Jell-o like feeling as she got up, only to fall down hard on the floor as her lower body refused to work. By now Eric demanding and concerned voice came filtering in the air shouting

"Just calm down Riana! It's going to be ok!"

For the first time in his life Riana gave Eric a bewildered look not fully comprehending what he had just said. He slowly pulled her into a comforting hold, cradling Riana like a child while she sobbed starting to realize that he did not know. That nobody knew that their prize fighter, the one many looked up to beside Riana, was lost in the some unknown Universe far away. Riana finally regain what little sane thoughts she had left and pointed, with her shaky right index finger, to the Space Bridge. With angst and anger flowing in her face and voice Riana was able to screech,

"Ok? Ok! It NOT _ok _Eric! Huntress is GONE! Out there, somewhere in space, ALONE!"

Eric gave her a horror filled face but now Riana's eyes began to glaze over as her body limped backward. He ordered a trembling Abby to help with aiding Riana while the Space Bridge loomed from behind. Eric knew it was ironic the way the Space Bridge cast a shadow over the trio, blocking out any light, was how they all felt at this moment. He sadly noted that the image, along with the feeling, probably won't change for a very long time.

*Back On Cybertron*

Huntress dragged Sentinel's limp body over to a nearby Apartment door and angrily knocked on the door. She went to run but not before giving Sentinal another kick in the side. The nerve of that mech! Pleading for her help and acting disgusted after she did! Huntress spit on the ground next to him running into the alleyway. She waited clinging to the ledge as a round of shocked gasps and quiet mutters sounded after opening the door of the back apartment. The loud bang of the closed door signalled to Huntress the Sentinal would get the medic help he needed.

"_Like he really deserves it..."_Huntress thought with anger. She marched away from the area of the last attack thinking over the umpteenth time why she had not let the animal just kill the jerk. While the thoughts collided in her head she never paid attention to where she was going. After finally looking up Huntress realized she had stomped all the way back to the Space Bridge control panel. She huffed out in irritation giving in to the fact that sitting around walking the streets of Cybertron would not do any good. Might as well look around for a way to get home.

Huntress half heartedly looked around at her surroundings when something caught her eye. The Control Panel...it was blinking. She hesitated upon nearing the machine. For all she knew Sentinal had booby trapped it so when Huntress pressed any button the thing would capture her. She shook her head waving off the idea. Sentinal might be many things but not even him thought that far to have a plan of capture if an organic slipped through. So going up won't hurt...right?

The question dangled in the air as Huntress cautiously walked up to the panel. She found upon coming close to the Control panel that what was blinking was a call to the Space Bridge. Huntress smirked relaxing instantly.

"_One of those little yes men Autobots must have called Sentinal to find out what's taking so long...." _Huntress arrogantly thought her hand hovering the blinking button. After giving a quiet sarcastic chuckle she thought _"Well...let's send them a little greeting.."_

With a haughty air Huntress pressed a button, sending an acceptation of the incoming call, and a view came up on the screen. She got confused because no Autobot was near the screen and she could see the whole High Council's place from the large screen. The way the view was positioned it looked like she was up above skyward. Like a proverbial fly on the wall. Huntress frowned in anger muttering "So contacting Me was just an accident? Predictable Autobot...."

Then Huntress saw someone very familiar and smirked. It was Prowl, his hands crossed in an angry fashion, and he looked to be scowling from what her father was saying. _"Just like Prowl and my father. One likes nature, the other science, and sometimes those don't get along..." _Huntress thought smugly. Slowly out of the haughty fog Huntress started to wonder something. Then it hit her cold.

Prowl and her father were supposed to be dead.

Huntress paled instantly looking like she saw a ghost...and she was. Kind of. She franticly looked for a trick or a clue desperately hoping this was fake but nothing could be found. Huntress began to choke sounds of angst as she stared hard at the screen her thoughts screaming _"It can't be true! I saw them Die! This is impossible...."_

Then Huntress saw one mech who stopped her cold. She neared the screen wide eyed and whispered hoarsely "No...it cant be him..."

But sadly it was and Huntress watched him come up to the two bickering men obviously trying to break them up. She watched as he lifted his head back in an obvious movement of humour and the sound of his laughter cut right into her like a blade. Huntress' chest wound began to pound along with her chest and she teared up in agony, both mind and body, seeing the one mech she "supposedly" hated the most.

Optimus Prime.

Huntress gripped the desk in an attempt not to keel over from the exhaustion and shock. She glanced back at the screen, the world beginning to blacken; Huntress did something she hadn't done in years. As she pressed the button to shut the message the world blurring, along with her mind, Huntress opened her mouth and screamed. Bloody Murder.

*At the Old Autobot Base*

"Is she ok?" Abigail asked nervously watching Riana like a hawk.

Eric gave a reassuring smirk saying "Yea, she'll just have one pit of a headache.."

Abigail's eyes brighten a little seeing Eric cracking a joke. If he wasn't worried enough to stop joking then it must mean everything was going to be ok. Abby had never seen anyone faint and seeing Riana collapsed on the ground had frighten her. Now seeing Riana's eyes fluttering open she breathed a sigh of relief. Riana gave a dazed look muttering

"What happened?"

"Congratulations, You just had your very first conniption fit." Eric replied giving the cuddled Riana a smile. Then giving a mock serious look he added "Sorry, no prize can be reward. Sadly one pit of a headache is what you will receive. Thanks for playing."

"Dont you ever shut up?" Riana said snappish holding her forehead the "prize" now fully hitting her body. Eric gave a small laugh saying

"Ok Sunshine. Just be careful standing up again. Dizziness is also another prize this show gives"

Riana looked up annoyed at Eric rolling her eyes while trying to pick herself of the ground. Eric had not been lying because the world did a quick 360 as Riana came fully to her feet. She was able to not fall down again as she caught a glance of a sheepish Abigail. Riana gave a cold stare as Abby smiled waving her hand in a quick small motion.

"Don't think for one second you're off the hook! You disobeyed me..." Riana said sternly putting her left hand on her hip, the other still holding tenderly her head. Abby gave a frightened look saying quickly

"I..."

"Why? That is my question." Riana interrupted. Her eyes were sparkling with anger and Abby knew one thing. She was so going to be punished. Severely, if Riana handed the dreaded handle of justice. Abby cast her head down looking submissively to the ground and played with the dirt below. Then gazing her eyes up at Riana she muttered

"I don't know. I thought...I could help..."

Riana shook her head at the excuse as Eric gave a compassionate look to the child. Tension matched the silence in the air as Riana tapped her foot holding back her anger. After she believed her anger was in check, Riana said

"I can't deal with this right now...."

Giving a deep sigh Riana looked at both sadden faces of Eric and Abby saying demandingly

"Alright, we have a problem. One besides a child not going by the rules...."

She gave a parental glance at Abby who shrugged her shoulders; the guilt of what she did setting in. Eric nodded replying

"You've got that right! Huntress bails in the night, now missing and we just found out she might possibly be on another planet!"

"What's worse is I think I may know which one." Riana said motioning to the Control Panel screen. Eric looked quizzical asking

"What would be bad about it?"

"The planet she is on is what's bad, not the idea of knowing where she is." Riana replied typing a symphony of keys on the Control Panel. Eric walked up behind her saying

"So....what planet is it?"

Riana, in the midst of the dulling headache, jerked her head to glance at Eric and gave a sarcastic smirk. Then fingering hand upward on the keyboard, and pressing a button she replied coolly

"I'll give you one clue....it's where the people she hates the most use to live."

"No way." Eric said in disbelief a small grin on his features. Abigail gave a confused cock of her head looking curiously at the two older teenagers. She got the courage enough to ask curiously

"Where is that?"

"Cybertron" Eric stated breathlessly. He had only heard a few snips of tales about the old planet of a part of Huntress' heritage but it was still exhilarating to think of life on another planet. Eric shook his head in disbelief muttering rhetorically

"Can you believe that slag?"

Riana didn't overhear his remark saying in a more leadership voice

"That's only half the problem...."

Abigail and Eric gave a quizzical look as Riana gazed at the both tense and tight lipped. She had her arms crossed tightly while finishing the last of her bad news.

"The other is....I have no idea how to get her home." Riana said helplessly glancing to the unoperating Space Bridge, mentally willing it to up and decided to work again. It sadly did no such thing.

*Back On Cybertron*

She had to stay awake. Huntress would NOT let those traitors DARE touch her! Huntress had awoken from her faint, tear faced and feeling like she had the worst hangover in her life. She had non-chalantly, groaning from how hard her chest was pounding, looked up to the far away tall building of the High Council and searched for the time. Huntress froze her eyes catching it. It had been three hours since she had collapsed on the ground. That meant the Autobots had three whole hours ahead of Huntress to come search for what had gone on. Which meant they would find her....soon.

No one of Earth or Cybertron had seen a young female recover so fast and flee into the shadows. This was where Huntress was now and trying to think up a plan. As of now, none could really be found.

"_All I need is some stupid pass code to activate the Space Bridge and I can get of this disgusting planet!"_ Huntress thought angrily and then smirked a little at herself. One meeting with that arrogant snobby Autobots, and Huntress was already thinking like him. Huntress' eyes sharpened in part fear and part hate at the sound of the word "Autobot" and resisted the urge to spit. Her wound caused another sharp pain enough to make her fall on her knees crouching forward, grabbing her chest protectively. Huntress bit the bottom of her lip fighting the urge to cry out knowing she needed to keep moving. She looked over at the where the unconscious Sentinal had been and glared knowing the idiot probably had sent a distress call the moment the male Pack Dog had attacked. Which meant one thing. Optimus, Her Father

And all the rest of those snivelling Autobots would come running.

Since _they _were alive it won't be to long before all of _them _would be caught up to her wanting to "talk". Huntress had enough of petty excuses and lies to last her for a lifetime. But Huntress knew if she didn't hide now she'd get a bombardment of them from her old "family". Huntress spat from that one single word. It STILL was disgusting after all these years when Huntress ever thought back to that time. To think, she had EVER fallen for their little act was beyond comprehension and close to revolting.

Huntress got back up fighting off another wave of dizziness and piercing pain. The wound was getting worse and seeping both blood mixed with energon. She didn't have to be a medical genius to know that wasn't good. Huntress finally got enough strength to take a step and then another. She mentally kicked herself for letting her anger and petty revenge get the better of her. Sure Sentinal deserved it, probably more if she had been able to dish it out right then, but now the satisfying action back fired on her to where Huntress was in worse shape than when the Pack Dog had attacked. _"I Should have let it kill him..."_

Huntress thought to herself but knew it wouldn't have happened. The silly code of the Autobots had been hardwired into her very protoform and no matter how much she fought it Huntress would STILL have that hero side. The side that told her that letting Sentinal die by mutilation or by her own hands would only make her just as bad or worse as the Pack. Huntress began to see the point but her heart grew cold again seeing the vivid image of the little girl being dragged to her death to be eaten by a Pack Dog. That could have been Abby....WHY was she thinking that again? It was getting annoying! Huntress forced back the thoughts again that kept trying to rush back.

With a defiant jerk upward near a building to, Huntress pulled herself upward on the ledge of the building to stalk around ignoring the aching pain in reply from her chest thinking the last thought of Sentinal over. Sentinal had not cared if they all died so why should she? Again it was that stupid hero side that kept her from killing Sentinal. She hated but at the same time knew it kept a part of her sane but.... still...

"Like I told Sentinal when he asked about why I didn't kill the thing. Then he would have seen what _we_ have gone through. what _we_ have suffered and the nightmare us humans live in because of his arrogant actions!" Huntress hissed to herself. She calmed down shaking her head knowing because of the searing pain across her chest she was hallucinating. She creeped in Tarzan poze across the ledge looking up at the now drizzling sky and then back down to the large city below in pain and deep thought.

Here she was, crawling around like a rat, on the skyscrapers above and none of the Autobots cared to look up. In fact to Huntress it seemed like none of the Autobots had ever cared at all. It was almost like she was invisible, a nobody, left to live or die on a dying world surrounded by murderers. Huntress in a haze of pain didn't notice the tears that began to streak down her face as she said hoarsely

"They don't even care that I'm hurt or just saved them from being torn apart from a Pack Dog. I have always been an outrage, a disgrace...not fully one of them. No matter how hard I tried it was never enough, I was not accepted...ever."

She crawled upward not noticing the neon light for "Apartments" and finally collapsed on a nearby window ledge. Huntress didn't resist the urge to cry because it just wasn't fair. It was not her fault that the Autobots technology had gotten into Meltdowns clutches but who had to fight the Pack to survive every day? She did. Who had gotten a scar on her face and had to see that horrible reminder every day? She did. Who now had to tell an eight year old child to take care of and protect? She did. And the Final big one...Who had been the one abandon, one the line of being outcasted, under the lie of "protecting" Earth and now had under a thousand human lives depending on her every action? She, slag did.

Huntress pulled herself up and looked into the window seeing a darkened apartment. No one seemed to be at home and it looked warm....protected. Huntress opened the window to get in but stopped midway. What if the person in here was not so friendly to Organics? Huntress still remembered Fanzone's horrific tale of the group of Autobots that had tried to squish him because he was an organic and he had only been saved after Ratchet had told them off. Huntress was not only organic but PART Cybertronian...What if the bot who lived here thought that was a disgrace and tried to squish her the moment she crawled in? Huntress was too weak now, with her chest pulsing along with her racing spark, to defend herself. The bot wouldn't have to do much to extinguish her. But as another wave of horrific pain coarsed through Huntress' body the only thought she came up with if that happened was they would be doing her a favor.

She felt her arm turned to Jell-O, no longer able to hold her weight. Huntress felt and heard a loud thump from her body slipping out of the windowsill and on to the carpet below. She painfully lifted her legs up into a fetal position as cold shivers raked her body. It was from the rain drenched all over her but Huntress couldn't mentally comprehend that right now. All she knew was she was in horrific pain and bitter cold. Huntress felt her eyes grow heavy and she didn't fight it, allowing the peace of sleep overcome her consciousness.

*Outside The Apartment*

Acree breathed in the city smells again before entering her designated apartment. It had been a wonderful day, she had seen Ratchet, helped teach a group of young sparkling how to read and had a pleasant energon refuelling with her femme friends reminiscing about past memories. Now she was going to take a relaxing statis nap in her warm berth and rest after a busy morning. A busier night awaited her but Arcee didn't want to worry about that. Only stress would come from those thoughts.

Arcee let out na irritated sigh anyways while opening her door. It had been two human weeks since Ratchet and his old teammates from Earth had tried to pass the motion for the team to go back to the organic planet but it seemed like things weren't going well. Optimus had reasoned that the designated four solar cycles was up and since Isaac Sumdac had not given any disease, actually giving enjoyment for the scientist, that it should be no problem for them to leave. Sadly it had not been that easy. The High Council had wanted both sides of the story and it was going to be Sentinel's turn, since he had been the original opposing side, to prove his point. Arcee could see the frustration and impatience in each of the original teams optics. All they wanted was to go back and get Sari, Optimus especially. Arcee had seen the sincerity in his eyes when Optimus had told the young organic girl he would come back. She knew Optimus was going to keep on that promise, unless the High Council had anything to say about it. If they said no, Arcee knew Optimus would be ridden with guilt over promising the child, let alone telling her to trust him and she wasn't sure if Optimus would be able to take it. So now was just the aggravating "waiting game" for them and after today's last litigations the final decision would be told.

"_So all we can do is wait..."_ Arcee thought defeated entering into her apartment. The berth was calling to her after the upsetting thoughts that had gone on in her mind but Arcee hesitated. It felt...strange in her apartment. Like something was there that wasn't supposed to be. She went glancing over the apartment when she noticed with a start that the window was open! Arcee slowly went into a defensive pose walking up to close the window. If that was open then there might be a chance someone was in her apartment and she was not going to throw away a fact that it might be a Decepticon. After all she had seen On Earth, anything was possible as far as she was concerned.

A small cry alerted Arcee to look over at the left side corner near the window. She raised her arms up in small fists reading for an attack. When nothing happened Arcee pressed a button on the wall and the apartment went light with overhead lamps and she could see what was hiding in the corner. Seeing who it was, Arcee, backed away and gasped. She was dripping wet, severly injured, pale as a ghost, but the identification of the unknown intruder was as clear as her feelings for Ratchet. It was Sari.

Arcee quickly went into a tender, compassionate, feeling and lowered down on her knees next to the injured girl. Upon lowering closer to the child, Arcee could clearly see Sari shivering from both the cold and pain. Arcee laid a motherly finger next to the organics' forehead, feeling for a temperature like Ratchet had taught her solar cycles ago. Sari flinched from the touch but relaxed after sensing no danger.

Arcee frowned in concern. Sari had a fever, a bad one too. She needed medical help and she needed it now. Arcee shuffled on the ground, getting in a less awkward position to pick up the child, when she saw Sari was awakening. Sari squinted her eyes up at Arcee groggily as she said soothingly

"Hey, long time, no see. It's Ok Sari, I'm going to take you to Ratchet so he can help make you better...."

Suddenly Arcee watched Sari tense up clearly afraid. Then she did something unexpected. Sari started to scream....terrified. She thrashed backwards shielding her face screaming

"No! You're dead! It's a trick from the Pack! It has to be!!"

Arcee reached confused but insistently to comfort the girl but Sari backed up into the corner screaming louder in terror. She reflexed her hand back her feelings hurt but ignored them. Arcee could tell the child was hallucinating from the pain, it was the only explanation. She couldn't possible believe in real life they were dead? But this Pack Dog was a mystery though. She never remembered the old team talking about an enemy that matched that name anywhere in her memory log. Arcee shook the thoughts away as she pushed up off the ground on her feet and ran to her room. She snatched up a tranquilizer from the side table and ran back to the left corner of her living room. Sari was now still crying but in a soft hurt way that made Arcee's spark break. She did a quick motion, picking up the child and before she could react, Arcee pushed the tranquilizer in her right arm. Sari after giving a quick yelp, went limp in Arcee's arms her head going backward and legs with arms dangling. Arcee cradled the organic girl in her arms as she went to open her door. Suddenly the perfect day she had been experiencing had turned into a nightmare. Sadly it was only going to get worse.

*In the High Council Court*

Optimus tapped his left foot impatiently as the clock ticked above. He could see that the High Council was getting impatient also and didn't see any reason why they shouldn't. Sentinal was two human hours late! He might have been a lot of things but being late was not his like him! Even after the jerk he had become.

The sound of Bumblebee's irritated sigh came from behind and Ratchet smacking him silently across the head went right after it. Optimus grinned a little seeing memories of the last time, in a long time, Ratchet had to do something like that to Bumblebee. It had been the day they left Sari on Earth....

Optimus shifted uncomfterably from that one name. He had not meant to delay calling her for so long but things had gotten in the way. Optimus over the past few solar cycles had been so busy trying to prove Sari could come to Cybertron that he had neglected to call her until just one solar cycle ago. The strange thing was he could never get the stupid line to connect! It wouldn't be any surprise she would be angry at him, more like furious, but hey Sari couldn't blame him for technical failures! At least Bulkhead, who was sitting patiently between the solemn Prowl and Bumblebee, would be working on the problem now after Bumblebee's incessant nagging to do it.

The clock ticked ahead as Isaac Sumdac below Optimus fiddled with a pencil on the miniature desk on the old teams much larger desk area. Optimus smirked looked down at the very impatient Professor. He had gotten thinner, more from not having Sari on his case to eat, and had more grey along his temples. Optimus knew he was what humans said "biting at the bite" to see his daughter again. He let out a frustrated sigh thinking rhetorically

"_Why is it that everything I think about these days always resorts to thoughts of Sari?"_

Suddenly the High Council's Court large doors opened with a force as a grim faced Autobot, red with blue hinting along his body, made his way done the walkway. Ultra Magnus, who was sitting in the middle of the upraised seats, sat up saying sternly

"State your reason for interrupting this important Court case!"

The Autobot gave a tense salute saying "Sorry Sir. Permission to Speak."

"Granted. What now?" Ultra Magnus said crossly. Optimus could tell he was what humans called "at the end of his rope" with Sentinal. It seemed all had been giving that bot chances and it seemed he kept screwing them up. Optimus watch the Autobot nodded then say quietly

"It's about Sentinal Sir. He was attacked."

Gasps from the other two Council men sounded in the air as Optimus, along with his other teammates with Isaac, looked on shocked from what had just come out of the young officers mouth. Ultra Magnus' he gripped his hammer tighter, his face went grim to match the young Autobots saying strictly

"Do we know what attacked him?"

"Frankly Sir....we don't know." The Autobot said wavering from his respectful stance, shuffling his feet. All optics widen in the room as Ultra Magnus said with losing strictness

"What do you mean?"

"I mean sir is his injuries are...nothing that the medics have ever seen before..." The Autobot replied nervousness coming through his vocals.

Before Ultra Magnus could say another question a loud panicky voice of Arcee shouted

"Ratchet!"

"Arcee?" Ratchet said quizzically stepping forward to the open doorway.

Arcee quickly came running into the door, holding something tenderly in her arms. Optimus squinted his eyes to see what it was and caught a glimpse. The world slowed to a crawl. Optimus couldn't believe his optics. She was different, but it still was...

Sari Sumdac.

It had been...Four solar cycles Optimus remembered in the back of his processor. It still didn't reason for the dramatic change Sari had gone through during his absence. But this, animal like creature, couldn't be Sari. Not with the jagged red hair, the horrible red scar on her cheek, so much more stronger build and the paling of her deeply tanned skin was not the sweet little teenager he left so long ago. Sari was a woman....

A Angry, Wounded, Women.

"Sari?" Isaac's panicky voice came from behind. Optimus watched in a daze as Ratchet's optics harden and he took Sari out of his loves arms, placing her on the vacant desk. Prowl backed away for Ratchet to work, taking a shocked Bumblebee and a wide opticed Bulkhead with him, as Ratchet looked Sari over. The last of the tranquilizer was beginning to fade as Sari started to struggle once more her chest starting to ooze out energon at a alarming rate. Ratchet tried his best to keep the struggling Sari on the berth, holding pressure on her chest to stop the bleeding, as sweat poured down both him and the organic girl's face. Optimus tentatively stepped forward but Arcee was blocking his full view of Sari.

"What is going on with her?!" Ratchet shouted part grumpy part concern. Arcee shook her head solemnly saying

"I found her in my apartment soaking wet and crying in pain. Then, when I tried to pick her up at my apartment she....."

Arcee suddenly began to look hurtfully away holding hands over her face and Prowl put up a comforting hand upon her. Bumblebee stepped closer begging

"What? What aren't you telling us?"

"She screamed like I have never heard anything scream before backing away from me....then as I sedated her, Sari said the most peculiar and...disturbing things...." Arcee began to answer horror stricken faces of each familiar Autobot when Sari began to mutter in a frantic moan

"Meltdown.....accident.....created horrible...ahhhhh." Sari franticly muttered beginning to thrash slightly. Isaac, hearing his old business rival's name, came booking away from his miniature desk now free of the initial shook of seeing his daughter so dramatically changed, and knelt down close to his daughter saying in a soothing tone

"What about Meltdown Sari?"

Suddenly Sari's whole body began to tense as she stiffly replied "No....Sari is dead....Huntress..."

Isaac looked up concerned and confused at Ratchet. He matched the look along with many in the room. Ratchet started pulling out bandages and tools to fix Sari but looked over at Isaac saying

"Just go along with it until."

Isaac nodded his face a sickly pale as he turned back to Sari. He swallowed hard saying uneasy

"Ok..Huntress. Why did you change your name? I thought you liked your old one..."

"Had too.....the....Pack!" Sari finally screeched out turning on her side. The room became silent for a long moment. None knew how to answer the reply but many had different question's colliding in their processors as once. Suddenly she open her eyes wide in terror and started to sit upward screaming the word "Pack" over and over in a terrified fashion her voice going an octave every time the word went past her lips. Isaac tried restraining the young woman as Ratchet shouted over the commotion

"What the Pit is she doing?!"

"It's called Post traumatic Stress Disorder! This happens sometimes when organics have severe trauma occur!" Isaac Sumdac shouted in reply. Then wrapping his hands around his daughters lower ankles Isaac added "They go into flashbacks like this! Usually they are not this violent but since we on accident interacted with her she now believe she is IN the flashback! Instead of just watching it go in her mind she is participating it!

Sari eyes suddenly turned from terror to fury as she looked upward directly into Sumdac's eyes and said with venom at Isaac

"I won't let you monsters kill anymore!"

"Why did she just.....say that to you?" Optimus said shocked more over what Sari had said than the way she had said it. Prowl came up to him saying quietly, asking a question all wanted to know

"What is she talking about?"

Isaac gave a frustrated shake of his head holding Sari tighter by the hands as she began to slam back on the berth, saying tensely

"I don't know! Sometimes during one of these episodes people talk about things in their nightmare, not reality! Also to answer Optimus...It's not to me! It's to whatever triggered her rage!"

Sari started breaking free of Isaac's restrains screaming louder and louder "I won't let you! I won't let you! I WONT LET YOU!!!!"

Isaac looked with tense anger at Ratchet shouting "Give her a sedative NOW! We can't do anything else before that!"

Ratchet gave a grim nod and in a quick motion, reached out to stick Sari. She gave an unearthly howl of pain but in only a few seconds her body went limp once more. Isaac let out deep gasps of air as he let go of Sari. He had never let on but Sari just about tore him apart. Isaac had never seen his child, how long ago it was, as strong as she was now. Luckily from all the exaction from the injury and fear of whatever the "Pack" was had allowed him to restrain his daughter.

Isaac looked up to see Ratchet, without any words, lifted up the changed Sari giving her to Arcee to place in his back vehicle mode. She motherly held the child as Ratchet in a flash was in vehicle mode and Arcee placed carefully Sari into the back of Ratchet. All watched her close the door in stunned silence and transform alongside her love. Isaac saw Ratchet put his emergency lights on as he booked it out of the High Council Courts heading for the Hospital.

Isaac without any vocals gave a look to all the old team of Earth and all nodded transforming into their vehicles. He knew the only reason no words were being said was because of the shock of what Sari looked like now and the fear each had for her life. Isaac jumped down easily off the desks and neared to Optimus' open side door. Before entering the seat inside, Isaac looked with vacant eyes up at the High Council, who had remained in silence during the whole incident, stating

"I do believe it would be best if we reschedule...."

**YOU THOUGHT THE AUTOBOTS WERE DEAD DIDNT YOU!! SIKE!!! * I roll around in hysterics as you look dumbfounded at the Autobots.***

**Ok I know I gave it away with the summary saying Optimus was alive so this isn't ALL that surprising. But the way Sari/Huntress found out was priceless. Sadly she still thinks it was a trick....poor Sari when she finds out its true. : ( I don't want to be in THAT hospital room that's for sure. Ok please review!!**


	8. VIII

**Show Time! Wonder How Huntress is doing in the Hospital? Well lets go ahead and see shall we? Haha Enjoy the chapter!**

VIII.

*Cybertron Hospital*

The smell...it wasn't normal.

Huntress scrunched up her nose not wanting to open her eyes just yet. She kept sniffing this irritating smell. Usually scents didn't make her feel anything but this particular one did. It was like a combination between cleansers and disinfectants Eric used in the Medic Room. Suddenly all she could focus her thoughts on was that single smell. She had to know what it was, it was driving her crazy. Huntress peaked on eye dorsally open but then shut it quickly.

The room...it was so bright. Like the Hospitals her father use to take her too when she got sick. It hurt her eyes to look but getting another whiff of the unknown smell again made Huntress pry her eye open again, but slower this time. When her eye lids stopped blinking and her pupils shrunk, Huntress looked upward. A plain metal ceiling with round head lights came staring back at her. Quickly the last few moments flashed in her mind, Arcee's apartment, glimpses of the old team's worried faces, her father's strained face, the sound of blaring alarms of an ambulance and Huntress realized with a start that she knew exactually where she was.

The Cybertron Hospital.

Loud sounds of monitors came filtering to Huntress' ears as she jerked her head quickly from side to side. She had to know if one of those traitors were in her room, either for visitation or as a roommate. The room however wouldn't cooperate seeing as it kept turning around in dizzy circles every time she turned like a derange merry go round. Huntress after putting her head deeper into an oversize pillow nervously let out a cleansing breath. If any of the old traitors were here they would have come to her side by now. That meant she was alone, which was good. She couldn't escape if someone was here and she was going to escape, you could count on it. That is after the world decided to stop acting like a Carnival ride.

Huntress coughed once getting up junk in return and gave a hard swallow. Water...thats what she needed or what Ratchet had called Energon. He used to say she could drink it if water became scarce and it would supply any nuritment her body needed. Huntress narrowed her eyes in thought _"Do they even have water here? Do Autobots even drink? I know about energon but...."_

A soft, whiny, moan sounded from Huntress' right and her eyes widen in fright of the sudden unannounced noise. She quickly jerked her head to the right but got welcomed by another wave of dizziness. It was obvious the lame docbots had given her a sedative by the way she was wakening up now. However it would wear off soon enough, for now she would just have to make do. Huntress squinted her eyes from both ending dizziness and blinding light to see the unknown roommate. As it gave another moan Huntress' emotion switched from guarded to disbelief. She knew that moan from anywhere.

"You have got to be kidding me...." Huntress muttered slowly putting her left hand to rub the side of her face.

The voice and the body did not lie. No matter how much she wanted it to be false the truth was staring her in the face. Her roommate was none other than Sentinal Prime.

*On The Road to the Hospital*

Optimus remained quiet will Isaac Sumdac drummed his fingers on the dash board. He could feel Isaac's fingers poking him but remained his silence all the same. The Professor didn't mean what he was doing, he was just overwhelmed with fear for his daughter. They all were. Ratchet had called while all the others had been on the road and said Sari was healing up nicely. The damage had luckily not been severe, only the bleeding had made it worse than what it really was. He had given her a full dose of sedatives and pumped her up with energon so it was safe for all of them to see Sari when she woke up. Ratchet had called not even a human minute later saying she was awake. No one had gone in her room after the advice of Isaac Sumdac who believed it would only scare the child. Ratchet had tried to say something else but his message had gotten garbled at the end to where no one had heard it. It didn't really matter though, Sari was awake and ok so it was alright in the end.

Optimus gave a mental shutter from what he had seen only four hours ago. Sari had looked like an animal; there was no other way to describe it. The look in her eyes, the strength he now possessed, had the look and feel of a hunter, a killer, and Optimus wanted to know why. After this irritating traffic line would ever lighten up then he could get his answers. Optimus, after a long silence of nothing, heard Isaac Sumdac give a hard disbelieved sigh saying

"I can't believe what I just saw."

"Neither can I Professor....neither can I." Optimus replied drained of any emotion. The ride became silent again while Optimus manoeuvred around a stopped vehicle and merged into more traffic. The silence ended after Isaac gave a pleading question of

"Optimus, please tell me I was just imagining things..."

"I can't Professor..." Optimus answered truthfully watching Bumblebee come to his side. The young bot had remained solemn, like the rest of the old team, while they made their way to the hospital. However one thing stood out about Bumblebee though, he had not said a word. Not even one syllable after seeing Sari. Optimus gave a stressful reeve of his engines saying

"But I know what you're feeling.....I feel the same way."

"We all do." Bumblebee finally spook barely above a whisper. Optimus didn't chide him for overhearing their conversation only because it meant the young bot was talking again. Nothing was said again as Prowl made his way up to the front with Jazz saying while he crossed

"How? Why?"

"I...don't know Prowl.....I really don't know." Optimus answered softly allowing the ninja to pass. Prowl didn't give a reply but Jazz said

"Dang, it must have been real mess up to make the dudet act that way yo."

"Yea...but I want to know why!" Bumblebee said abruptly with a hint of aggression. Isaac gave a low sigh, also getting into an aggressive mode, saying quickly

"We'll as soon as we get to that hospital we can start asking."

"Can you drive any faster?" Bulkhead said impatiently from behind. It surprised Optimus how well the big bot could remain so quiet but in the end have such a patience problem.

"If I want to break the speed limit....." Optimus went to reply but stopped. This was an emergency right? He had emergency head lights still from the trip to Earth. He could lead the way with the others and none of the Autobots standing around would no any difference.

Optimus revved up his engine's in a quiet answer saying for everyone to hear "Follow me."

Then blared his lights on speeding up and watched with amazement how all the other Autobots just moved aside for them to pass. If this kept up they would all be there in less than half a human hour. Optimus dreaded even that small amount of time. It only furthered the extent of his yearning to see the child who grew up before his very optics from Earth and his desire to know how.

*Cybertron Hospital*

Huntress looked on with disgust looking Sentinal over. He was repaired easily to where no real scar of the Pack dog was even noticeable. That is to the naked eye. Huntress knew all too well that it wasn't about the external, it was about the internal. Who knew what mental status Sentinal would have from now on. If he had any hesitance about hating organics, it was all evaporated into the wind now. For that, Huntress let in a small dose of guilt.

Slowly Sentinal open his optics but then widen them in fright seeing Huntress' dark look. He angled his body to go as far on the other side of the bed as possible squeaking

"It's you!"

"Don't be such a baby Autobot!" Huntress hissed angrily. Then feeling tentivily to her chest she quickly noticed that the scaring was gone, replaced with metal to match her other metal form. Huntress let that sink in for a moment. Then she quickly recovered, glaring at Sentinal said

"Look at my chest you dumb aft! I'm injured too!"

"Don't you dare call me names you organic freak! You let that monster attack me!" Sentinal said in a mixture of correcting and shock. They glared at each other, Huntress making a low annoyed growl at him. Sentinal wasn't moved by that anymore and only gritted his teeth leaning his head closer to her.

"You know I could have let it kill you Jerknial!" Huntress spat venomously, recalling her old nickname for the organicphob roommate. Then letting out a sigh dripping in disbelief said lower "Instead I decided to save your little snivelling aft! I must be getting soft...."

"Oh yea! Thanks for doing me the favor!" Sentinal smart mouthed relaxing enough to lean back on the berth and put his head straight upwards. Huntress gave an annoyed scream slamming her head down on her pillow.

"How in the Pit did I get stuck with you as a roommate?!" Huntress snapped with disbelief looking daggers with her eyes to the Prime officer. Sentinal gave a snort not looking in Huntress' directions muttering

"Call it fates cruel joke."

"You've got that right." Huntress agreed staring back at the ceiling. She was so concentrated on planning on how to escape that she didn't even notice ever agreeing with an Autobot. Just showed how desperate she was to get out of there.

A long hour of silence passed in the room and Huntress felt whatever they had given her finally wearing off. She didn't see in fours when turning her head and now could lean up a little without taking the whole world with her. Sentinal remained surprisingly silent for the whole time seeming thinking stuff over by the look on his face. Whatever it was must have not been pleasant because Sentinal didn't look like he was enjoying it. Huntress ignored him giving the fact it was maybe the weakling didn't know this kind of pain before that sadly she had to deal with almost every day. Physically and Mentally.

"What was that thing....Huntress?" Sentinal finally asked hinting some form of concern keeping his head in a full erect up at the ceiling. Huntress looked his way angrily but felt her body relax half way through saying

"I told you...it's call a Pack..."

"Who are they?" Sentinal asked in fear and awe, now looking without any terror at her leaning on his right arm. Huntress showed the closest of angst in her eyes Sentinal had seen on her saying quietly

"Their monsters Sentinal, nothing else needs to be known about them."

Sentinal didn't look like he was pleased with the answer but didn't ask any more questions. He moved back with a pained grunt back on the berth and a cold quiet replaced the tense silence from before. Huntress felt better and better each passing moment feeling the energon someone had stored her body beginning to take effect. She came full erect on the giant berth and rubbed her eyes scanning the room for any ways to escape. Huntress caught a gleam of the window. The window....

"How....how many are there on Earth now?" Sentinal said fearfully hinting guilt. Huntress half paid attention getting her feet over the side of the berth saying

"At least a hundred but they all move so fast and kill so often....

Huntress looked back at him sadly saying "That it's hard to be sure."

Sentinal watched her curiously as she made a leap off the berth. She landed with as much grace as possible only stumbling on the landing slightly and headed to the window. Huntress didn't look back adding sadly

"There could very well only be about ten but were not sure."

Sentinal didn't reply only watching her curiously as Huntress hoisted herself up to the windowsill. She picked at the window and made a smirk in satisfaction seeing it would easily open. All Huntress had to do was flip open the lock and boom...freedom. She looked back showing small arrogance feeling like herself saying

"We'll It's been fun talking with a traitor but I think it's time for me to go..."

"Your buddies coming to get you?" Sentinal asked with part disgust ignoring the traitor mark. Huntress actually chuckled at that saying sarcastically

"Whoever said I'm leaving out the front entrance?"

Sentinal looked confused then reality dawned on his optics. He reared up on the berth with this arms saying

"No...You're escaping?!" "You can't do that!"

"Sure I can...it's easy. See?" Huntress replied. She demonstrated by unhooking the lock and Sentinal watched as the window swung open, flying in the wind. Huntress smirked larger saying haughtily "You Autobots are so use to your own kind being here that you never think of keeping the windows locked."

"I won't let you do this!" Sentinal said determinedly trying to get off the berth. He didn't succeed and yelped in pain landing hard back on the berth. Huntress shook her head sadly saying

"Look at you Autobot! One fight with someone from my world and your down for the count...."

She flipped upward and dangled half of her body out the window looking for a safe place to land. Huntress looked back at Sentinal mocking sweetness saying

"Now be a good little bot. Mommy won't be gone long. Just a couple of million solar cycles is all."

Sentinal looked darkly at her saying "One shout and the whole fleet of the Elite Guard will be on your tale."

"I welcome the challenge." Huntress said proudly. She stared hard at him then turned to position to jump. Before doing so she relented and without looking back Huntress said with a hint of threat and compassion

"If what you said is true, that Optimus and his dim witting crew are coming to Earth....you tell them about these monsters. You show them the scares and Sentinal? Give them this warning....unless they have a death wish, don't come to Earth. The planet is no longer welcoming of them anymore."

Then with that few words hanging thickly around the air, Huntress leaped gracefully out the window, disappearing out of sight. Sentinal stared on too stunned from her words to speak. He felt a pleasant breeze come out the window and watched with odd curiosity that the rain had stopped along with the light of the day coming to a full. Then Sentinal breathed this one sentence

"Primus help her"

Before rearing up and shouting for the nurses.

*Cybertron Hospital Front Desk*

"What do you mean she's GONE!?" Ratchet shouted in fury. He clenched his clipboard filled with Sari's updated health diagnosis tightly. Ratchet fought the urge to throw it at the bumbling Autobot who stuttered

"The nurses heard Sentinal shouting for help and when they came into the room...she was gone."

"Who's gone?" Bumblebee asked curiously the first to reeve into the hospital and transform. Optimus followed suit placing Isaac softly on the ground and looked up at Ratchet. He knew something was wrong the moment he looked at the two bickering Autobots. Optimus looked sternly at them saying

"Bumblebee asked...."

"And I didn't want to tell you but Sari..." Ratchet began but Optimus already booked it past him. He had not paid anymore attentions the moment Sari's name filtered out of Ratchet vocals and pleaded with the heavens above that they were wrong. Optimus revved his feet into the room and looked desperately onto the right berth. The truth was horrifically real....Sari was gone.

"She told me to tell you something." Sentinal said from behind sheepishly but Optimus waved his hand irritated. He stalked out of the room ignoring Sentinels shouts of how important it was. He knew the bot as just going to blow smoke about being in a room with an organic. Optimus didn't want to hear it, not now. He had no patience.

Optimus walked back slowly into the lobby seeing a pale Professor and a angst Bumblebee. Ratchet muttered curses in anger under his breath as all looked Jazz transform and run up to them.

"Hey has any ones of you seen the dudet Sari in her room yo?"

"No, they said she escaped." Ratchet said angrily looking daggers at the standing head Med Bot. Jazz gave a small laugh saying

"Now it all makes sense now bro why Prowl booked it shouting Sari was on the run yo."

"Prowl has Sari in his sights?" Optimus said pleadingly and Jazz nodded. He harden his looks saying

"Then they're not too far and we can still catch up to them."

He looked at the waiting team around him shouting "Autobots. Roll Out and Find Sari!"

*Back Alleyways close to the Hospital*

Mother wasn't the only one who could create. Silverwolf had inherited the gene too and she was going to use it. She needed to if she wanted to get all the "energon" the bots called it and take it to mother.

Silverwolf hunkered down low into the shadows and readied to give a demented version of birth. She moaned low and soft feeling the back of her flesh beginning to peel away. Silverwolf reared back howling as the two blobs of flesh snapped of her body and began to form. She looked back facing the two growing blobs and watched as feet began to form first. Then the tail came next, the face after that and in a matter of seconds two Pack Dogs were born. After feeling their way with underworked legs, they came stalking out of the shadows hissing

"We are at you command mother."

"I am not the mother, our wise and great leader is" Silverwolf answered with a monotone voice. She looked on smirking very pleased with her work. They were strong, well built and had large jagged teeth. The larger female was all black and the smaller female was silver just like her. Silverwolf watched the other look each other over as the female asked

"When do we get to meet this mother?"

"Very soon my sisters, but for now, we have a mission to fulfil." Silverwolf replied. Then she told them what was expected of each one and what "Autobot" was theirs for the picking.

*Behind the Hospital in A random Abandon Apartment*

She had done it.

Huntress was free! She didn't even have to use hardly any smarts either. Just open one window and home was awaiting. Now in full Robot form no one would question her and she could blend in easily to escape. So why did Huntress feel like things were going to fall apart and fall apart fast? She didn't know why but no matter how many times she tried to wave it off as tiredness from just brushing death, again, Huntress couldn't make the feeling go away.

Huntress ran and leaped off the Hospitals ledge and onto another lower building. She smirked seeing the dim-witted Robots had placed her in the one Hospital only two feet away from the Space Bridge. Huntress knew she might have to knock out an Autobot to grab a security key but once that little unpleasant task was done she could get back to her daughter. Huntress stopped walking for moment thinking about Abigail again. Since the moment she knew the child was hers funny thoughts kept popping up , what she had been wearing that day, who was taking care of her while she was gone, if she had a bath that day, if Eric had spoiled her to chocolate again, and the big one....was Abigail missing her?

"I have to stop doing this...I'll go crazy." Huntress whispered to herself. Then something struck her funny and smirked chuckling at the last sentence. She never noticed a very angry black and gold figure looming closer.

Meanwhile Prowl had never been so pissed off at an organic in his life. Sari had done some bad pranks in her day, but running away? When they had only tried to help? Now that had gone too far. So after tailing her for over an hour, and telling a frantic Optimus his position, Prowl was going to get her. Sari had some explaining to do and he wanted answers....now.

Huntress heard a rustle behind her and stiffened. She knew not to given into her first instinct and look back. That would give whatever was following her a clue she had heard them. Huntress did however slowly, gently, brushed her right knife with her fingertips. She heard the ground start to shake and got confused. No Pack Dog made noise running...unless....

"OH Slag!" Huntress stated shaking slightly. She turned around in a flash and watched Prowl come sleeking across towards her very quickly. Huntress was so shocked to see him so close, her mind froze up. This couldnt be happening, not when she was beginning to forget they ever were alive! Now Huntress had to face this new nightmare? Fate was just cruel.

Prowl easily narrowed the gap between them while Huntress snapped back to reality her training of four years flooding back in. She pretended to be so frightened but when stern Prowl reached with his right hand to grab her, Huntress smirked and leaped into the air right over him. She bit off the uncontrollable laugh seeing Prowls look of utter surprise. Huntress landed gracefully to the ground below and turned to see Prowl in a barrel roll after not being able to stop from his amazing speed. She was pleasingly amused when Prowl landed with a thud and a grunt but ignored his body only positioned his head upward looking at her stunned. Huntress gave a silly sweet smile, waving shyly saying

"Hi Prowl!"

"How did you?" Prowl asked awed beginning to untangle himself. Huntress went from silly to serious saying

"I learned a lot of things during your absence."

Prowl got back up and looked at the blank expression on his young student from long ago. He hated seeing her robot mode, he needed to see her face, that was where her true emotions were held.

Huntress shook her head sadly saying "More than you can imagine..."

"Then come with me and the others and we'll talk about it." Prowl said comfortingly in his monotone voice.

"No." Huntress stated calmly then began to walk away adding "Leave me alone."

Suddenly Huntress felt her body be hoisted of the ground gently and looked back into a concerned face of Prowl. She looked down to see she was trapped in his tender but strong right hand.

"You know me too well for that Sari..." Prowl replied smirking but concern etching his vocals.

"Actually I don't Prowl" Huntress spat giving his name a vindictive hiss. She ignored his look of surprise and added

"Surprised? What did you expect me to do after you left me for four years? Come running into your outstretched arms and cry out in joy?"

"Maybe..." Prowl replied trying playfully to tease. Huntress was not going to allow it. She shook her head struggling in his hand saying

"Your all the same."

Prowl didn't respond, a part of his spark hurt by all the angry word Sari kept spewing out, and went walking towards the old team's hiding spot. He looked down to see Sari looking more uneasy asking

"Where are you going?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Prowl answered. He griped her more tightly so she wouldn't fall when he made the leap back to the team. Prowl felt her tighten in alarm and anger at the answer and begin to struggle more.

"Tell me or Ill hurt you!" Huntress threatened glaring at him. Her anger doubled seeing Prowl actually chuckle and slap his forehead with his left hand. She couldn't believe it! Prowl was LAUGHING at her! _"He still thinks I'm a weakling....and I would never hurt them in a millions solar cycles.....wrongo Autobot..." _Huntress thought in anger but turned to sarcastic pleasure.

"I can kick your aft if I wanted too!" Huntress threatened angerly on the verge of spitting at the black and gold mech. Prowl lifted her up to his optics and smirked repling

"Never learned to control that anger did you?"

"And you never learned to stop being a short of a mother board, son of a glitch!" Huntress spat venomously and looked on pleased to see Prowl shocked. She bit in edge of her tongue inside her mouth not wanting to laugh seeing the mech's almost agape mouth. Huntress knew she never use to spout curse words like that when they use to live on Earth. But there weren't any Pack dogs back then now were there? Huntress watched Prowl regained his composure after the a long four nanoclicks and started to rise in a sarcastic smirk. He made a mock tsking sound saying

"My My Sari...wait till Optimus hears your language.."

Prowl watched the dormant blue optics of Sari's go from sarcasm to downright rage. The blazing anger and hate that came flashing in her optics was enough for Prowl to drop her that moment in shock. Sure Sari had gotten anger...but not like this.

"Don't you dare lead me to that disgusting perverted version of a man!" Huntress screamed furiously.

Prowl was again surprised at her outburst not expecting that reaction at all. It only made his spark quicken in fear of what must have happened to his beloved adopted planet. While the mech tried to control the flailing angry femme in his arms, a figure came leaping out the shadows and the colors of white and gray glinted in the Cybertronian sun. Huntress lessoned her fighting of Prowl's grasp slightly and looked interested to see who the unexpected Autobot was. Her eyes widen seeing the cool but worried face of Jazz gazing down at her.

"Dang dog, She is messed up." Jazz replied and Prowl silently nodded. Huntress looked up at him looked like a *Just shoot me* look and started to struggle more incessantly. All knew if Optimus was her number one crush, Jazz was her second. Huntress gritted her teeth under her armour plating, hissing in her mind _"Can my life get any more screwed up...."_

"Let me go you stupid Autobot!" Huntress hissed kicking her feet outward her body dangling in the air. Prowl smiled up at Jazz, seeing some kind of humour over how things never really changed, forgetting to look for the organics' thrashing limbs.

"You have no idea." Prowl replied to Jazz's question. He made on mistake and misjudged how angry Huntress really was, letting down his guard. Huntress quickly made her move and gave one, hard, swift kick to Prowls lower face. She heard him shout in surprise and slight pain and looked up to see she had nicked his lower lip. Huntress gave a vindictive laugh saying

"Told you I can beat you aft now ninja boy!"

She hit the ground majestically on her feet and looked up to see Prowl grabbing his lip. She turned to see an irritated Jazz lunge for her and quickly dodged his move. He landed on his front side and tried to carefully grab her with his sprawled out hands. Huntress leaped into the air away from his hands and playfully walked across Jazz's sprawled out body, giving a small giggle. That stopped her cold for a second. She just...giggled? Where did that come from? This wasn't like old times when they were having some fun after lessons; this was Huntress trying to escape. She didn't need to be giggling and playing a game; she needed to be running away.

Everything was going to plan again. Huntress was almost away from them, in a full run down the upper ledge and having fun too. Sure they had recovered and now were close on her tail but she didn't worry. Huntress was after all was smaller than both of them and could easily lose them in the shadows. There was nothing to worry about. That is until she turned the side corner.

Huntress booked it around the corner heading for the edge looking back laughing haughtily at bimbo Autobot Ninjas and didn't once look forward. It struck her odd that their faces went from irritation too pleased smirk the closer she got to the edge. Huntress shook her head wondering once again why she ever sided with those crazy bots and readied to look forward to jump. Then as the end neared she looked forward. Huntress stopped on a dime, almost slamming into a mech's face. She knew him from anywhere and looked in shock staring in the cold Optics of

Slagging Optimus Prime.

*On the Upper Ledge Above the Autobots Team*

Silverwolf watched mesmerized as the Huntress stopped dead in her tracks. She watched Huntress' face distort in many hidden looks that Silverwolf had long ago from many times of spying on her, learned to decipher. The first was of course shock seeing that thing so close. But then she looked relieved, almost happy, for half a second before distorting to fear. Silverwolf was amazed at the look and chuckled evilly. She knew the exact one of this Autobot bunch she wanted to attack. The look of somewhat love on the enemies face had told her as much knowledge she ever needed.

"Aren't we going to attack soon Silverwolf?" The Black Female asked impatiently. Silverwolf hissed at her to be quiet and watched her back away. However Silverwolf smirked looking pleasingly back at the Blue and Red robot just a few yards before her and said soothingly

"Patience child. We will soon have our fun."

"Which one can I have when we attack?" The silver Female asked excitedly.

"Any but the Blue and Red One...he's mine" Silverwolf replied low. The Black Female gave a disgusted look saying

"He's one of the tallest! Why do you have the right to pick and choose? Especially him?"

"I have my reasons..." Silverwolf replied and growled at the Black Female rearing up to snap at her saying

"You just hide back, follow my orders and be ready to attack the moment I give the word."

*On the Ledge Near The Hospital*

Optimus had never been this angry at Sari before. Not even when Sari had upgraded herself without permission. Prowl had told him the details while herding her towards the remaining team and Bumblebee. All looked shocked from what curse words came out of Optimus' mouth when he found out how Sari was acting. So when she stopped on a dime in front of him Optimus was more than ready to give her what for. That is...until her saw her optics.

Sari looked terrified at him and seemed to be frozen in place. Her new unknown weapons slipped out of her hands clanging loudly on the ground below. Optimus wavered a little seeing her back up muttering

"No...no..."

"Sari..." Optimus said softly coaxing her to stay. At first it was suppose to come out stern but in the end he could say a single word syllable of anger upon seeing her optics. They were just to blue for anyone mech to say angry words to, let alone punish.

"NO! You're DEAD! I saw it on the screen!" Sari blubbered out in terror back up on her hands and knees. Ratchet had retained his anger and replied grumpily

"Cut it out Sari! This isn't time to act...."

Optimus watched with confusion and worry for his secret favourite teammate as she scooped up her odd weapons and booked it away from him ignoring Ratchet's chiding. Ratchet went up on octave screeching

"What is she doing?!"

"I think...running from us." Bumblebee said in shock looking sadly at the vacant spot his second best friend once held. A quiet hush fell over them as Prowl and Jazz came running up. They bent over gasping for air from the incredible speed they had gone just to keep up with the femme. Then Prowl looked up saying breathlessly

"Did you..."

"No..we didn't." Optimus said sadly. The image of her terrified optics kept replaying in his mind.

"She looked....terrified at us." Bulkhead added with concern. Prowl looked confused along with Jazz at the three down casted and one furious look of their teammates. Sadly the danger for them was only beginning.

*In the Shadows*

It was time. Silverwolf couldn't ask for a better chance. Huntress was gone, they were in position just out of sight and more than ready to hunt. Silverwolf could feel the hint of testosterone calling to her once again. She looked back at the impatient duo behind her giving two short words

"Kill them."

*Near the Cybertron Hospital*

A low growl interrupted any chance of conversation between the old team as Optimus looked upward. A animal like creature flashed it's teeth out of the shadows. Optimus back up in shock and fear seeing the monster. This was nothing he had ever seen before.

"What is that?" Bumblebee asked scared putting up his fist half heartedly. No one could answer the simple question. No one but the femme who had just escaped their grasps.

*Near the Space Bridge*

Huntress sighed in relief upon seeing the Space Bridge not one foot from her eye sight. Finally the nightmare was ending and she could go home. Now if she could find a distracted Autobot security guard....

A loud cry of grumpiness and fear went through the air and Huntress turned craned her head back upon hearing the familiar shout. It was Ratchet but....why was he screaming? She looked back terrified seeing no one but three Pack Dogs going to her old long ago friends. Huntress watched one step at a time but quickened her pace back to the past area she had been. Her pace turned into a flat out run as she watched Optimus tried his best to fight on off waving his axe but failing miserably. Huntress let out a panicked moan seeing Bumblebee get knocked back into a wall and Prowl trying desperately to pry of the dog. Then it happened. Huntress snapped back into her hero side once more.

*Three Yards from the Space Bridge*

Optimus looked up from the snapping jaws of the black colored monster below him to see Bumblebee hunker over in pain. His spark quickened in fear for his youngest teammate but relaxed to see Ratchet come quickly to his side. Ratchet looked up from the bot and gave a thumbs up. Optimus only could nod while giving his axe another swing to ward off the monster. These things couldn't be stopped! No matter how much him and the others tried to fight them off the three just kept coming. Almost like they couldn't die. Optimus gripped his axe sideways as the creature lunged and bite down on the middle of the handle. He thrusted it forward to knock of the unknown animal but the thing recovered so quickly....lunging up to grab his throat....

"Optimus! Look out!" Prowl's stiff vocals came out of the shadows and Jazz held him back. There was nothing anyone could do...Optimus was going to die. There was no key to save him now.....

Then something flashed in front of them all.

The unmistakable image of Sari leaped off the ledge and ploughed hard into the animal. Optimus watched amazed as Sari landed on hands and feet in a defence pose as the monster slammed into a wall yelping. He watched her snarl in aggression as the Pack Dog recovered and growled furiously. Optimus' optics widen as Sari leaned forward and hissed back at the animal's growl.

"Sari..." Bumblebee's confused but awed face looked on along with a agape mouthed Bulkhead. She ignored their looks of amazement and lowered back up her optics cold. Then while the monster shook its head and growled to get up, the changed Sari stalked forward to the limping animal saying

"Go back to the Pit."

Then all watched as Sari pulled out a long black tinted knife, thrusting it into the animal's backside! A sound of a painful scream rose in the air from the animal before the creature hunkered down into silence. Optimus leaned back up grunting from the scratches the animal had bestowed on his armour plating while Prowl's optics blazed at Sari. Jazz let go off his grip on a fellow Ninja bot as Prowl tightened his fists.

"Did you have to kill it?!' Prowl shouted at her part angry. She turned on him in an instant saying

"It's either them or us! Decide you idiot!"

Before a shocked Prowl could make a retort or Jazz could defend him, Sari went back into action slamming into the next Pack Dog who had Bulkhead cornered. Optimus came up from the ground slowly and ran over to help her. Sari looked from anger to fear screaming

"No! Don't!"

The damage was sadly already done and the smaller silver wolf turned on Optimus in a flash. Sari went to grab its tail to stop it but flinched back giving a yelp of pain from the razor sharp points on the creature's backside. Time went so fast it took a lot of time for any one, brain or processor, to take in what had happened. One moment Optimus is pulling out his axe, the monster brought out its long front claws in a side attack, Optimus legs were exposed and then a shocked Optimus landed back in a world of pain his right leg ripped apart. Loud sounds of exposed sparks popped in the air and all could see the monster had ripped the leg to the inner most part. Or what humans called bone.

"OPTIMUS!!' Sari screamed in fear her arm stretched outward to him. Then, before Prowl could react she booked it towards him, forcefully yanked on his leg and grabbed one of his side star weapons. With a loud grunt she thrusted it outward sending it skyward. A satisfying sound of yelping came from the dog and it slinked backward away from the terrified leader.

Meanwhile Optimus had shut down his optics not wanting to really see his last doom. When no apparent "doom" came upon him, Optimus opened his optics to see a face mixed with emotions upon a hunched over Sari. She looked worried by the tightening of her mouth line, scared by the tension in her metal robot mode but the worst was her eyes. They were filled with un-caged fury and hate...looking at him.

More like a cross between him and the monster, almost like she couldn't decide who to hate more. Finally she settled on the Dog like creature for now but something struck Optimus odd. Why if she looked at him with such hatred and venom, earlier with terror, then why save him? Why not let him die? Instead Sari leaned in a defensive pose on all fours over him protectively, growling threatingly at the monster that tried to kill him. Is just didn't make any sense. It's almost her whole being didn't know if it loved him or hated him or feared him. Optimus mentally shuttered never wanting her to pick two out of three.

"Back off you aft hole!" Ratchet shouted from behind. He lashed out his magnets and went to pull the animal away from the two fallen teammates while Bumblebee readied his stingers.

"Stop it!" Sari shouted desperately at Ratchet. He looked at her funny but she couldn't take any chances. If that Pack Dog was allowed to feast anymore on that magnetic energy then if Bumblebee finished the job with his stingers...nothing would be able to stop it. So Sari tried to be as gentle as ever for the old medic bot and put her old blasters on stun. She sent a blue orb plummeting to him and when she saw with satisfaction him land back in an angry grunt but unharmed. Then it was Bumblebee's time to turn on her shouting

"Hey! You're trying to take all the glory!"

"No I'm not!" Sari spat back fighting of the older Pack Dog who had come from behind. She bit her lip keeping from laughing catching a glimpse of the younger Pack Dog looking back at the bumbling Ratchet curiously then back at its butt.

"Then why did you just try to knock out Ratchet?!" Prowl asked sternly coming towards her to help. She did a side turn and slashed the animal with her weapon upon its leg watching blood spill outward. Prowl took a step forward to help again and Sari literally pushed him away from knowing he'd help the animal shouting

"Wont you guys just STOP IT!?"

"Stop what?" Bulkhead asked his face distorted in part anger and confusion.

"Were just trying to help you!" Optimus shouted at her coming to help Prowl upon his feet. Jazz beat him to it though saying

"Yo dudet! Prime is right were just helping you slag these glitches!"

"Well...STOP!" Sari screamed her eyes blazing. Then Optimus could see her chin clench in an obvious manuver to control her anger hissing "I don't _need _your help!"

Optimus looked on sadly to the tensed up femme before her. The long ago image of happy go lucky Sari could not be found amongst this vicious warrior. It was buried amongst the fury and power. She no longer looked on with love and friendship towards her family but with hate and the look of her eyes was not of an ally but an enemy. A piece of Optimus' spark broke from the change that seemed to be the last of what remained of the innocent girl he left behind all those years ago.

The silver monster creature reared up behind Sari and Optimus leaped forward and mimicked what Sari had done earlier, knocking the animal backwards. Then Sari's eyes went from fear to hesitancy backing away from him when Optimus looked back to smirk at her. He felt a nudge of sorrow from the looks but forced it down.

"Bullslag." Optimus said simply getting all shocked looks from everyone including Sari. He had never said one curse word really since Sari had met him. There were times back in the day in Academy school...but that was not withstanding.

"What Bulkhead is asking is...why don't you want us to help you?" Optimus asked again more slowly.

"Because...." Sari said her face lowering its defensives a little.

"Because what...Sari?" Optimus said close to her face. He watched in amazement to see her eyes go cold and she stated

"Because....They will _**kill **_you...."

The old team stood stunned hitting the fact hard. The way she had said it made Optimus want to grab onto her and never let her go. The mixture of pain and pleading hidden all over her optics made any bot want to shield this femme for anymore trauma she had already experienced. Sari said no more and ignored him for anymore conversation, going back into action. By now the younger silver creature was coming closer snapping its jaw threateningly. Sari became all business in an instant, narrowing her eyes and slowly leaned down on the ground. The change from female to animal like was still amazing to Optimus. Another clue that the little girl he used to cherish was no more. Sari did a side glance to see Optimus trying to come from behind to "save" her. He didn't get far before a sharp deadly point of a knife was targeting dangerously close between his optics. Optimus looked down to see Sari's left hand pulled behind her back facing the knife at him, never once looking back, stating

"Move and you will become the first Prime to ever have to walk around with a cane."

Optimus stopped moving in stunned silence obeying the cold voice of Sari. He looked on to his other teammates gave her cross between stern, angry and hurt looks. She did a glance up at them then giving a quick roll of her eyes said steadily

"Look. I am just trying to save your afts ok? Like you really deserve it though..."

Bumblebee did a look at her at the ending sarcastic remark but Sari ignored him. All watched her suddenly look straight into the monsters eyes. The transformation of anger to aggression on the monsters face and movement was a sight to see. It paced back and forth deciding on what to do with its new found feelings. Optimus from behind heard Sari hiss

"Yes...that's a good doggie. Now come get me you glitch..."

Optimus went from fear to panic as the monster did just what she asked and lunged forward. He went to shield her but she lunged also and escaped any chance of gripping he had. Optimus looked up from the ground to see Sari's body tense, at an angle, holding the monster,

By its mouth.

"What are you doing!?" Prowl asked panicked and Jazz mocked his urgency saying "Girl do you have death wish yo?"

"No...." Sari said tensely holding the animal firmly halfway of the ground. Optimus looked on awed at her strength as she added "I'm doing....this"

Then with a quick flick of her wrist, Sari thrusted the monsters jaws upward, snapping them. The cross between a metallic scrapping and animalistic scream was enough to chill Optimus to his very core. They all watched in awed silence as the animal dropped, dead. What amazed Prowl. who looked on sadly at the animal, was how Sari seemed to shake it off her chest almost like it deserved it. She went to run after the remaining creature but saw it leap into the shadow out of any clear sight. She was no fool, going into the dark with that thing would be suicide on the spot. However staring from what was to Huntress was seeing people back from the dead....suicide looked a little too pleasing at that moment. She didn't act on the urge though as a soft image of her "friends" back at the Base replayed on her mind. So as the remaining monster ran for it's life a cold sullen hush fell over the air. All Huntress could think was this _"Curse my slagging luck...."_

*On Earth's Space Bridge*

Riana was getting extremely frustrated pacing back and forth like this. Eric was trying all he could to figure out how to fire up the machine to "transport" but things were not looking pretty. She couldn't do anything about it either. That was making her even more frustrated. Then the added on obligation of keeping tabs on Abigail, who kept trying to go back into the base to look around, was enough to set any co leader on edge.

"I think....there!" Eric shouted triumphantly. A loud beeping started up and a female voice stated

"Bridge is ready."

"After four straight hours the old machine decided to work!" Eric said again in trimph pumping his right fist. Then giving a smirk added

"I am so the man."

"Yea celebrate later all powerful man" Riana said teasingly her old self coming back to life. Abigail came bounding out of the Old Autobot hang out with a smile on her face saying

"Hey! You'll never guess the cool stuff I found her! One is called a video game...."

"Not now Abby! Eric has the transport thing working." Riana interrupted looking at the screen as Eric pressed a few keys in unison. Abby cocked her head excitedly squeaking

"It's working?!"

"Yes, finally." Eric answered. He filled in the last of the designation codes and hesitated on pressing the last button. Eric looked back at a serious Riana and a excited youthful face of Abby and smirked saying

"Anyone want to take a coffee break?"

"Knock it off and just turn the machine on!" Riana said irritated. Eric chuckled a little muttering

"A little touchy from lack of sleep aren't we?"

Then he pressed down firmly on the blinking red button. Eric stepped back alongside the two females and all waited for something, anything, to happen.

*Back at Cybertron Near the Space Bridge*

Huntress looked down at the dyeing animal with her face impassive. Then she turned and glared daggers at the Autobots.

"You mind telling me...." Huntress hissed then glaring right at Ratchet pointing adding "What the Pit YOU WERE THINIKING!"

"Sari listen..." Optimus went to explain but Sari cut him off.

"Shut up!!" She hissed towards him. Optimus stepped back shocked making Ratchet frown.

"Look kid! We don't know what happen to you but..." Ratchet shouted grumpily when Sari turned on him.

"EXACTUALLY!!" Sari screamed making Ratchet step back also. Then pacing a little to control herself she pointed at that the Dogs saying

"What you did almost KILLED us ALL Ratchet!!" Huntress spat out Ratchet's name like it was disgusting to even say the word. "Those kiddie energy blasts of yours? They super charge these Pack Dogs making them almost invincible!"

"Sari we didn't know..." Bumblebee tried to sooth but Huntress wouldn't budge.

" That's the point Bumblebee! None of you know what has happened to Earth the past four years or EVEN cared to find out!!" Sari yelled in anger.

"Then what happened? Would you mind telling us between all your shouting?" Prowl said sarcastically but stern his visor shining in the sun. Sari narrowed her eyes, stopping her shouts , then pointed on finger at the dead Pack Dogs saying

"They happened."

"Who, or what, are they?" Bulkhead asked his optics wide gazing down at the dead animals. For a moment a look of remorse and angst passed on her optics while Sari stated

"Their called the Pack."

She went to look at her old teammates when Sari flinched slightly. While subconsciously tightening her fists she had forgotten the incident of trying to grab the Pack dog but leaving her scrapped up hands instead. Sari unclenched her fingers exposing red oozing blood the scratches and dents clotting off. She clenched her teeth upon the sight of them knowing how much it would hurt when Eric poured Antiseptic over them. After all these years of terror and war Sari still had a childish fear of the burning acid that kills all bacteria.

"You're injured. Let me help...." Optimus said putting his hand out to grab her gently. Huntress slapped his hand hard in a quick motion, hissing venomously

"Don't touch me."

"We'll aren't we just a little ball of sunshine?" Bumblebee smart mouthed crossing his arms looking aggravated at his old friend. Huntress rolled her eyes at him spitting

"Never learned to stop that childish comebacks habit have you?"

"That's enough you two." Ratchet ordered grumpily and went to near Sari. She hissed at him behind her mask but act only slowed him down a little.

"Now look. I'm going to bandage those wounds at the Hospital wither you like it or not!" Ratchet said determined to have his way. Huntress back up by one foot saying coolly

"Who said I was going back there?"

Then her optics grew cold and glared slowly at each one adding venomously "Or with any of you?"

"Because you are Sari." Optimus said sternly ready to grab the unresponsive femme. The look of rage returned on her face as she screamed

"I told you STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

Her outburst made all of them change from stern to shock then to concern at her. Huntress wanted to spit in disgust. She didn't need their sympathy; she needed their technology so she could get the Pit out of here!

"Sari you knew is dead!" Huntress continued furious. Then stepping back more from them she hissed in anger "That arrogant teen died after being abandoned by her so called_ family_ to survive in Ravage!"

"What the Pit are you talking about girl?" Jazz breathed out. Huntress went sarcastic saying

"Oh I forgot! You left before the planet was changed."

A bright light came from the right silencing any more conversation. The wind began to pick up and Huntress looked on to see a bright blue orb beginning to grow in none other than the Space Bridge she need. She smirked ignoring her old buddies for a moment muttering

"Saved my aft again Eric....keep on doing that and I might just have to kiss you."

Optimus watched as Sari made her way to the transwarp energy ball fighting off the wind. He came walking up behind her shouting

"Wait and we'll come with you!"

"NO!" Huntress shouted back determined. She looked right into his optics hatefully adding "You're not coming to Earth! Period!"

"We already planned too Sari! You can't just tell us no!" Optimus shouted back. He saw her rear her head up in irritation from him saying her name again and his stubbornness to never leave her behind.

"What did you think would happen Optimus?" Sari's hiss came filtering out of the blowing wind. She attentively touched her weapons adding "That I would let you and your team come riding in to save the day? Be the big time heroes?"

"We just want to help you!" Bumblebee's shout came from behind. Sari shook her head and looked back at all of them shouting so all could here

"Like I told Sentinal who obviously wasn't cognitive enough to tell you...." Then facing the Space Bridge she readied to jump forward. Then Optimus saw her look back with what looked like sincerity in her eyes. Then what seemed her soft voice came barley above the loud swirling wind

"Unless you have a death wish....do not come to Earth. It is not welcoming to your kind anymore."

Huntress never looked back after that and jumped head first into the blue orb.

*Back On Earth Near the Old Base*

"Why is it so windy?" Abigail asked curiously shouting above the wind. Eric held on to her tighter so she wouldn't go blowing away replying

"I don't know! It's weird!"

Riana had stepped up to the platform reading to jump in hoping beyond hope that Huntress was alive. However while her right foot dangled into the blue orb a dark figure leaped out of the Space Bridge colliding to Riana' chest. Both bodies of Riana and the unknown figure were thrown off the platform unto the dusty dirt blow. Eric looked up from shielding Abigail to see a cloud of dusty clay swirl in the air blocking the two figures from sight. He finagled Abby to his back side and with fighting the wind stepped forward into the dusty dirt's direction. Abigail locked her tiny fists tightly around his shirt piece and press her face against his back fighting off the noise and her blowing wind. Eric took more steps forward but by now the wind was starting to die down. Slowly the wind dissipated and the loud sounds were replaced by a eerie silence. Abigail peaked from Eric's back looking at the two limped bodies only a yard away. The dust cleared to see a sprawled out Riana looking like a squished pancake and a distorted long body sprawled face upward on Riana's waist. A wide grin spread on Eric's face as he recognized that body from anywhere.

"Huntress!" Abby shouted in relief. She barrelled out from behind Eric's back and headed straight to the groaning femme below. Huntress had not even leaned up full on her knees when a squiggly giggling body of a excited girl wrapped around her. She smirked a feeling of calm that the nightmare was over as she accepted the hug from her daughter. Riana's tenses groan came from underneath as a low dry voice said

"Whoever you are, please get off me."

"Now is that anyway to talk to your long lost leader?" Huntress said sarcastically. She obeyed Riana's request thought and slid of her body while keeping a wiggling Abby from stomping all over her. Riana slowly looked up rubbing her head reality not hitting just yet. She looked up and Huntress' smirk went softer seeing her old partner's eyes flood with relief. Riana, with her eyes glistening with tears, breathed

"Huntress?"

"Miss me?" Huntress said grinning. She let loose of Abby only to have a desperate hug come plodding her way from Riana. Huntress held her, wondering in amazement how her hugs still retained their crushing blow after all this time, and allowed her old partner a time for relief. No sarcasm, no funny remarks, just a silent pause to show her that she was ok and the stress of not knowing was all over.

"Ok...I'd take that as a Yes." Eric said after a long silence making Huntress smirk. She nodded then giving her best mock voice pleaded

"Choking..."

Riana let go of her put a playful slap on her shoulder saying "I think your dead then find you alive and you still have time for a joke?"

Huntress shrugged her shoulders and Riana let out a small laugh. She shook her head saying

"Same old Huntress...."

"Time away from home sweet home hasn't changed you much has it?" Eric teased getting in to help Huntress on her feet. Huntress grabbed on to his outstretched hand and hoisted up of the ground with ease while Abby barley held back watching her like a hawk. She smirked up at the boyish grin of Eric's replying

"Na Eric. You know me better than that. I little adventure never hurt anyone..."

"Adventure?" Riana breathed out in sarcasm lying flat like pancake back on the ground. She hoisted herself up on her elbows adding "THAT'S what you call all this?"

"We'll at least I'm looking on the bright side instead of you Flat Stanley." Huntress smarted off playfully. Riana glared at her replying

"You're not getting off that easy...."

"Never planned on it." Huntress stated low fighting of a smirk. She knew the drill all to well by now. Riana would be Pissed for a couple of days, maybe give lecture, but in the end would only punish her from going out of the Base for a couple of days. She really couldn't tell Huntress what to do since both were the same age but in the end a "understanding" would come of it. Huntress let out a helping hand to Riana who wouldn't move groaning

"I can't feel my legs..."

Huntress rolled her eyes over the big baby and pulled Riana up on her feet. She gave Riana a look saying

"My techno side makes me heavy but not THAT heavy."

"Says you." Eric whispered behind her. He quickly dodged a punch smirking watched Huntress glare at him. She went to kick up and watched him tighten his lip from the pain. Then both were holding each other's hands pushing on each other to see who could win the human tug of war. Riana came from behind at that point slapping the back of Eric's head and Huntress' head at the same time saying

"Cut it out! Do you ever stop acting like children?"

"What's the fun in that?" Both replied honestly in unison and Riana shook her head. Abigail gave a giggle saying

"They act like brother and sister...."

"No way am I related to him." Huntress teased giving a smirk. She neared close to his face adding "He's way too ugly."

Eric gave a *Oh NO you didn't look* reading to attack once more. A loud sound of a howl sounded in the background ending the moment of play and all the fighters instantly looked up like Gazelles in a field.

"What time is it here?" Huntress asked darting her eyes back and forth scanning the area closely.

"Almost Six." Riana answered seriously the last moment of silliness gone from her voice. Eric gave a hard nod saying

"Think it's time we go back."

"But I want to stay here!" Abby's whine back from behind. Riana turned quickly replying sternly

"You're not even suppose to be here!"

Abigail gave a sheepish grin shutting her mouth from any more retorts. Huntress gave Riana an odd look raising her left eyebrow in question. Riana gave a tired sigh saying

"Tell you later."

"So are we going or what?" Eric asked impatiently tapping his foot. He pointed from where the howl came saying "Because frankly I don't want to be a Pack dog's main entree for this evening."

Riana gave him a look seeing Abby's eye widen in fright. Huntress gave him a quick glare also but they all followed the advice and began to walk ahead. However Huntress slowed down a little near the Space Bridge and looked at the others guarded. As their heads were turned she did a quick flick of her right hand, watched it glow from her old power and pressed a few buttons in unison on the desk. Huntress looked pleased seeing the simple quick words of "Space Bridge Locked" upon screen.

"_Good. Now those bimbos can't come back...."_

"What are you doing Huntress?" Abigail asked facing her. With quick thinking Huntress jogged back up where the others were replying

"Nothing."

Riana looked at her suspiciously for a moment but Huntress plastered on her best innocent face. Finally walking a few feet Riana rolled her eyes from another Huntress' odd moments and Eric was too busy scanning the area nervously to react to her behaviour. While the others looked ahead Huntress gave a vindictive smirk back at the hollow Space Bridge thinking

"_Good Riddance"_

*Back On Cybertron*

"Will you get the stupid thing going already?" Bumblebee asked impatiently. After Sari had escaped in the Space Bridge Bulkhead went immediately to boost the machine up for another transport. After many grunts, pulled wires, and finally unhooking the machine all together, Bulkhead was sadly in the same place he as three hours ago. Nowhere.

"I'm trying buddy! But the blasted thing is acting screwy." Bulkhead snapped frustrated. Optimus put a comforting hand on his large shoulder saying

"Don't worry Bulkhead. Just figure it out."

Bulkhead nodded up at the leader and Optimus turned back gazing over his old team. Each one had a mixture of emotions on their face plates but one emotion stand out amongst the others.

Worry.

"Come on guys. It's not that bad..." Optimus soothed. Ratchet looked up sharply snapping

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Ratchets right, dog!" Jazz replied gripping his fists tightly. His visor shone a bright blue while he added "Things couldn't get worse than this bro!"

"Actually..." Bulkhead's vocals came from the argument. All turned to him while he added quietly "I found out something....bad...about the Space Bridge."

Optimus looked at Bulkhead sheepishly rubbing his head the usually cheerfulness gone from his voice. Optimus shook his head sadly saying

"Go ahead and tell us."

"We'll....ok. In Laymen's terms is someone has locked the Space Bridge from the opposite side..." Bulkhead head quietly began but an irritated Ratchet interrupted smarting

"Give you one guess who."

Optimus gave him a cold glare but the old grump shrugged his shoulders. He looked back at a wide opticed Bulkhead and nod his head for him to continue.

"Anyways, it will take at least a whole human day to get the thing overrided to work just with one recipient Bridge." Bulkhead finished quickly and winced seeing all the outright shocked looks.

"This can't be happening!" Bumblebee shouted putting his arms up in the air for inference of his anger. Optimus felt his energy flow out of his body like one of the balloons on Earth. A whole day? A whole twelve hours before they could see Sari again? Life was just not fair.

"It gets worse...." Bulkhead replied. All optics locked on him again making him extremely uncomfortable. He took a big intake of air before hitting the last blow adding

"The tool I need to bypass the security can only be given permission to use by the High Council."

While all the Autobots shoulders seemed to drop a inch a loud incessant beeping sounded in the air. Each bot looked to see who's comlink was going off when Optimus lifted up his hand answering the silent question. He flicked is caller I.D he got from Earth and frowned to see who was calling. Of course it had to be the High Council.

"_We'll speak of the fallen..."_ Optimus thought annoyed and answered his comlink. Prowl watched from the shadows seeing Optimus raise his shoulders seeming to listen to orders. He grew sullen as Optimus optics change from worry to serious looking at the rest of the team. Optimus slowly let down his hand saying

"They want us for an emergency meeting."

"That's just wonderful..." Prowl sarcastic replied, coming out of his long string of silence. All gave looks of agreement while transforming back into robot mode. With a loud squeal of his wheel's Optimus started the first step to the High Council building. The rest of them followed suit the news weighing heavily on each of their processors.

"You and your big mouth." Prowl muttered at Jazz while driving close to him. Jazz revved up his engine in annoyance in reply but only answered the snappish comment by zooming past Prowl at amazing speeds. Optimus mentally sighed from the two bickering duo. Seeing Sari changed that way and her horrible words of what Earth was now was taking its toll on the team. Everyone was just dealing with it in some way. All Optimus cared about was if they worked together amidst their tension. He saw a mental picture of Sari again on his upper robot screen and his spark ached.

"_Ah Sari....what happened to you?"_ Optimus melancholy thought while facing whatever dangers were ahead to face at High Council meeting.

*Sumdac Tower*

"Guys! Listen up! I have an announcement to make!" Huntress loud shout sounded above the night air. About five heads looked up amongst the building and over the noise of the crowded building. Today was Monday and all the Teens scattered around the Detroit ruins gathered here for more supplies to survive through the week. It was the perfect time if any of the three co leaders had anything to say. Which was exactually what Huntress was planning to do. She just forgot to tell the others she was doing it is all. Riana came out of her room from above with a frown on her face asking

"What's going on?"

Huntress ignored her question clapping her hands over the noise once more shouting "Alright I need the experienced fighters to line up! Come on move it!"

A loud shuffled of feet and slamming doors sounded above the crowd. Squeaking sneakers on the cold pavement indicated the four experienced fighters were coming quickly. They all lined up, each one a different height and tensed up their backs looking forward. Riana booked it down the stairs her frown growing on her face as Huntress faced each person in the eye. Eric came out of the Medic room by now wiping his hands clean with a dish rag confusion all over his face.

"I asked what's going on!" Riana asked correctively. She gave Huntress a putting her hands on her hips impatiently.

"It's just something I need to discuss with everyone! Okay?" Huntress replied irritably while all the others waited for her to explain the sudden call of arms. Riana shook her head at her wonderingly saying

"You've been acting strange these last few hours since that thing with the Space Bridge..."

"What happened to you back there?" The head unknown fighter with blond hair and green eyes asked softly.

"Maybe she was abducted by aliens and they sucked her brain out implanting it with a robot one." Eric sarcastically remarked. Huntress gave a cold look saying

"We'll maybe if you all just shut up for a minute I'll tell you what's going on. Can you do that?"

She looked back from Riana to Eric. Riana gave her a suspicious look but backed off the subject crossing her arms ready for Huntress to speak. Eric gave her an annoyed look for snapping at him but shrugged his shoulders in a whatever motion following suit of what Riana was doing. Huntress looked away from her co leaders and steadily into each of the four remaining fighters. It had started out as seven total but this year had been a hard years so now only four experienced fighters remained. A cold wind picked up giving an extra chill to the moment while a hush moved across the room. A soft breeze swirled all the long haired female's hair slightly and Huntress patiently brushed her bangs with her finger. She gritted her teeth the pain in the palm of her hands reminding her that the last hours were not just a dream and mentally noted to have Eric patch her up when she got done. The long silence seemed to build higher and higher into the room until Huntress uncrossed her arms beginning to speak

"I will only say this once so remember it."

The four warriors gave a quick nod in recognition. Riana only narrowed her eyes in reply and Eric flared his nostrils being impatient. They both hated when Huntress got so dramatic but frankly she didn't care. Times were about to get a lot more difficult than worrying about their "feelings" every few seconds. Huntress crossed her arms behind her back pacing in a slow deliberate motion thinking hard over what she was about to say next. Abigail hid amidst the shadows of the nearby wall and watched with curious eyes over what was going on.

Huntress stopped her slow pacing and said slowly with emotion,

"You all are wondering what happened to me. We'll..... for the last few days I have been trapped on a planet called Cybertron."

"Cybertron? What the heck is that?" Eric asked the annoyance growing dim in his voice. Riana had perked up after the planets name and looked wide eyed up at Huntress. Abigail gripped tighter on the wall's side fighting the urge to run and ask millions of questions. This was a time for spying not for learning.

"Like I said it's a planet." Huntress said patiently looking at the duo's direction. Then growing cold she uncrossed her arms saying "It is also filled with..... large, robotic, creatures."

Abigail's pupils doubled in size from the comment as soft gasps sounded all around. With all knowledge of the past situation behind her, Abigail decided to push her luck. Hoping beyond hope that this wasn't the time Riana would tell her disobedience Abigail came slowly out of the shadows. Huntress head turn indicating she had spot her as Abigail asked

"Like the people I dream about at night?"

Riana gave Huntress a quizzical look along with a odd look from Eric. She ignored them and softly grinned remembering the child and hers little secret. Just because she hated them for abandoning her didn't give her right to extinguish a child's last glimmer of hope. Huntress nodded softly at the child saying

"Yea, just like your dreams."

"Cool..." Abigail said in wonder. Her eyes glazed over a little, pleasant images of dreams gone by playing in her head. Eric however wasn't going to let the subject go saying urgently

"Were you held prisoner?"

"I was not specifically held_ prisoner_ but not really allowed to leave either." Huntress replied her stance going serious again. Then a flicker of remorse played on her face as she added softly "However, I escaped all the same but I have some terrible news..."

She watched each face glimmer a face of fear before going into a mindless stare. Huntress tensed her shoulders and readied to give the cold, hard, knowledge of what she was asking of them. She knew right away they wouldn't, couldn't, do it but in the end the orders would stand. Like they always had since the very first order from long ago that had come from her very lips.

"The ones called the Autobots are going to try to come here." Huntress began when Eric's blubbering voice came from the back

"Here?"

Huntress nodded slowly and watched Eric's skin line a white pale color. Riana tensed up growing very stiff from the news. Abigail was the only one in the room with her eyes dancing in exhilaration from what had come out of Huntress' mouth. The others looked like they all were about to faint right there on the pavement floor. Huntress continued her speech saying

"I luckily messed up their technology so it will take them longer to come here, maybe years...if we're lucky."

"If we're lucky?!" Riana said flabbergasted staring in disbelief. She shock her had hard walking forward saying "You mean they could come sooner?"

"Yes....maybe in a few days." Huntress answered truthfully. She watched Riana face turned to full blown fear and she choked out

"Days?"

"I said I'm not sure!" Huntress answered aggravated. Then sighing deep she controlled her outburst saying truthfully "Honestly I don't know. I tried the best I could but these....robots, are unpredictable creatures when it comes to knowledge."

Riana hit the truth hard leaning down on a nearby chair her face etched all over with fear. Her hands were shaking slightly while she looked back up at Huntress. By the look on Huntress face Riana could tell the tale was not over. More than that what sent a chill down her back was her look also told her the rest was just as bad, or worse, as the first part.

"However the fact remains some might still fall through the cracks and somehow come here....to Earth." Huntress started then showed flashed of the old team's picture on the wall with her hologram technology. She waited until all got a good look at them.

"What do you want us to do about it?" Eric finally asked. Riana simply stared blankly at the photographs playing above all their heads. All watched Huntress' eyes go cold and with no emotion she continued.

"I have only one order if this occurs. The moment your eyes set on anything resembling an Autobot..." Huntress started then gave a dramatic pause so it could sink in. Then uncrossing her arms behind her back she uttered one phrase "Kill it."

Then left the room leaving the group stunned. Abigail shot back to reality at those words and looked upward at Huntress. She looked like she had been shot in the chest following Huntress' body up the stairs. The hurt in her eyes was just enough to send any hero into tears but Huntress refused to do so. She walked on facing her head forward and focused her attention of getting to her room. Riana's face distorted in aggravation as she followed Huntress right up the stairs shouting

"Hey! Wait a minute!"

Huntress put a deaf ear to her shouts and stomped more quickly to her room. Eric put a comforting hand around Abigail's shoulder as both watched the two females enter Huntress' room. A loud slam of the door silenced any ease dropping but Eric knew full well the fight was far from over.

*Sari's Old Room*

"You have not right to give orders without discussing them first!" Riana shouted crossing the room to face Huntress in the eyes. Huntress turned on her hissing

"I was the one who was on the planet if you remember!"

"Yes! I do!" Riana smarted back. Then crossing her arms added sarcastically "I also recall your family came from Cybertron..."

"And they still are!" Huntress screeched her eyes and face distorted in mix emotions. Riana mentally took a step back and watched the female before her change. She stomped back to the window and forcefully shut it with a slam causing Riana to flinch. A heavy tension settled on the room as Huntress kicked the ledge once then hit her head hard on the glass above. Riana saw her shoulders droop as a quiet, hurt, voice filtered in the air

"There alive and nobody told me...."

Riana realized in an instant what must have happened. She must have seen her family but....how? She walked up soothingly putting a hand on Huntress' shoulder coaxing

"But...you said they were dead?"

"I was wrong!" Huntress shouted in anger and pain. She pounded hard on the glass above and luckily it did not break from her strong hands. Then Riana heard a pained choke saying

"I saw them and all I could do was yell at them!"

Riana's heart broke for her friend as the facts hit home. Huntress had been in so much anger and hurt for realizing they had lied that she had not faced the fact her family was still here. Alive. Riana couldn't say the same for her grumpy but affectionate father. Huntress had a chance now and Riana wasn't about to allow her to lose it. She grabbed Huntress hard by the shoulders and turned her to face her.

"Then we'll stop the order, go back to Cybertron and find them!" Riana said determinedly. Huntress red eyes turned from holding back tears to growing cold and her face grew icy. She shook her head her hair flowing all around while stating

"No! I won't!"

"Why?" Riana asked shocked her eyes looked amazingly at the changed female before her. She held on tighter to Huntress saying

"What are you so afraid of?"

"I am NOT afraid!" Huntress said her voice going up an octave below shouting. Riana didn't waver going in to full shouting saying

"Yes you are and I want to know why!"

"You won't understand...." Huntress said, suddenly quiet, the anger gone from her face. Her eyes were growing red again while she fought with little effort now from Riana's grasp.

"What won't I understand?" Riana asked her voice lowering. Huntress shook her head while muttering in angst

"I can't...."

"What? You can't what!" Riana said giving in to shouting once more. Huntress fought harder than she ever had before and Riana had to wrap her arms tighter around her shoulders repeating

"What slag it? You can't what!"

"I can't lose them again!" Huntress shouted out finally, tears forming on her face. Then burying her face into Riana's shoulder she whispered

"I can't...I just can't...not again...."

Riana held Huntress tenderly while Huntress buried her tear lined face deeper into her shoulders. Now the truth was known. She didn't want them here because she hated them....she didn't want them here because she loved them. A part of her must have held onto a part of Sari, the loving compassionate side, and refused to be quiet. Now when faced with losing a part of her revived past no matter all her restraints of never loving them again, the thought of losing them a second time was too much for even Huntress' harden heart to take. Something though still didn't make sense. Why still give out that order? Won't it still be like losing them again? She wanted the answer. Riana lifted Huntress up from her body and shook her slightly saying loudly

"But having them KILLED them is the same thing!"

Huntress actually laughed at this between her small tears saying "Those son of a glitches won't even have their paint scratched by us! They'll just get their gears scared out of them and high tail it back to Cybertron! I just needed the team to give the initiative."

"But then why?" Riana stated calmly not wanting to push her emotionally distraught friend. By now Huntress wiped away her tears anger replacing her true emotions once more. Riana could feel she was losing her while Huntress said

"Cause they have no idea what monsters we face every day..."

That was it. Riana had enough. She was not going to sit and play these games anymore. If Huntress needed to figure out her emotions then that was fine but involving others into her mess was not going to happen any longer. She needed to be pushed with some of her own medicine for once and Riana was the one to do it. Riana looked Huntress dead in the eye saying

"Yea we fight monster that the Autobots have no idea how truly hard it was to kill. But, there is one saying my father use to live by...."

"Yea? And what levels of knowledge was your Daddy able to remember?" Huntress smarted off and Riana ignored it. She leaned in close narrowing her eyes saying quietly

"The heroes who fight the monsters better make Slagging sure... they don't become one."

Then Riana turned and walked out of the room in silence allowing Huntress to think over her thoughts. The thoughts...weren't that happy either. None of Huntress world was anymore, except of course Abigail. Huntress didn't react to the idea at all simply because she needed all the thoughts of happiness she could find. Sadly things were only going to get worse before they got better....

**Oh cliff hanger! Not really....**

**Anyway Sorry it took so long to get this on here. Easter came and then Spring Break so I was busy, busy, busy! Oh and yes I didn't put more scenes from Earth until the end. I couldn't think of any other scenarios for them and knew you would all be bored out of your skulls just reading about them working on the machine. Which was what literally all they had to do. Also yes Abigail will get punished. That will not turn into a plot hole or whatever it's called. Plus the punishment will be acted upon too. One more thing is I know it got confusing with the Huntress then Sari names but you were seeing two points of view. It wont really happen again besides with Optimus. I will tell you right now he wont stop calling her Sari. I have a reason and a "method to my madness" about that too..... **

**Ok all I have to say now is review! Please. : ) **


	9. IX

**Alright next chapter! XD Ohh and the time frame will be a little off because I planned on focusing the "Pack" side of the story solely on this chapter. Ok enjoy! **

IX.

*On Cybertron Just Before Huntress Left*

Silverwolf had to move. Now. If she didn't she would be doomed to being on this planet, however filled with mounds of wonderful food, forever. The prospect of being away from her family was to much for even her the loner to bare.

Silverwolf looked up to see the blue orb shining bright in the sky above. She could see that the Huntress was busy screaming at the strange robots to notice anything going on behind her. It was Silverwolf's time for action. She stalked up amongst the shadows watching the others guardedly and slowly made her way to the bright blue energy ball. Silverwolf had safety killed one of those "Autobots" guards and had soaked up as much of the "blood" she could. She gritted her teeth from growling at herself allowing the other Pack she had created die off. It had not been her fault. How was Silverwolf to know that the Huntress would turn back and fight? Even looking lovingly at that large blue and red robots still was not like Huntress to turn and fight. Silverwolf couldtn think about that anymore. The Huntress was starting to ignore the large robots. With a quick sudden leap Silverwolf came from the behind of the orb out of sight of the Huntress.

*Back On Earth*

Silverwolf imbedded her claws into the familiar soil purring pleasantly. The deaf humans would never be able to hear her amongst the wind. They were barley keeping from flying away. She did however was worried that one of the humans might spot her and frankly after the last "budding" Silverwolf had little to no energy to fight. So now she did the second options and ran head first back into the forest.

*The Pack's Cave*

"What is taking her so long?" Savage growled in anger pacing in front of the entrance. Bruiser shook his head leaning on the edge in his robot form saying

"Patience. Learn it."

Savage transformed into robot mode and glared at her taller brother but remained silent. She tightened her fist hissing

"I don't like this. It's been over twelve hours."

"Worried about your sister?" Bruiser asked sarcasticly. He smirked tapping his fingers on his crossed arms saying "Now that is not like you."

"NO! I don't care if she lives or dies!" Savage roared loudly. A sound of screeching birds went from above and both looked up interested at them flying their predator side kicking in. Slowly when Savage realized not even she could get them at this height she growled adding

"Mother just wont be pleased if she went all that way for nothing to show for it."

The sounds of running feet pounded on the pavement and Bruiser smirked wider seeing a scratched and dented but alive Silverwolf come running from the brush.

"We'll speaking of low lifes....here's one now." Bruiser stated sarcasticly picking himself off the ledge. Silverwolf did a low growl in his direction hissing

"If I wasn't so slagging tired I would crush you for saying that."

"Why prey tell are you so exusted?" Savage growled jealously at her sister. Silverwolf's eyes looked up at her siblings growng cold saying

"I had to use budding..."

Bruiser and Savage looked shocked at her quickly loosing all the sarcasim. Bruiser leaned down to face her asking quickly

"So where are they? Did it work?"

"Yes it worked but...." Silverwolf began but ended in a enraged roar. She stomped and clawed at the ground in fury adding "But those disgusting _Autobots _killed them both before I could train them!"

Savage changed from mortified saying

"Their dead?"

"Yes." Silverwolf hissed. She gave a snap in her jaws in aggravation for her situation adding "And I used all my energy so I cant shape into my robot from without using the energy I collected."

Bruiser looked at her amazed his sister could talk let along stand after giving "birth" like mother. When mother gave "birth" it took her days before she could give any orders. Silverwolf was a lot stronger than he had first thought. For that She gained some respect at least from him. Savage on the other hand was not letting her rest.

"So you got the energy stuff?" Savage asked quickly and urgently. Silverwolf nodded but stalked forward saying

"But no one touches it but mother..."

Then all followed suit not wanting to miss what was in store for their smallest sister.

*Inner Cave*

The mother looked back from her examinations of a robotic part from something called a "Escavator" that had been found hidden in the shadows and watch her smallest daughter stalk forward. She didn't shape however and only ducked low respectfully saying

"Forgive me mother. I am so weak I cannot even shape shift."

"You are granted forgivness IF..." The mother began then looked darkly at her daughter. She leaned forward to face her eyes adding "Only if you got the energon."

"I did as you ask mother and got it for you..." Silverwolf answered pleasue filling her vocals. Mothers' smile creeped up and she "lovingly" stroked her daughter soothingly saying

"Good work my daughter. You are certainly allowed forgivness."

Then she reached back and Silverwolf felt her unhook her compartment area to allow the sweet fuel to flow. She smirked wider knowing her mother was in for a pleasant surprise. Silverwolf heard the mother purr out in excitement and shock while gallons of energon spilled out into barrel she had placed before her. Silverwolf felt her mothers long sharp claws travel up her shoulder as she walked with grace back to the examing table while she whispered

"Yes....."

"What are you going to do it mother?" Savage asked from behind. The mother didn't look anymore at her children saying with a wave of her hand

"Leave me. I need to left alone with my work."

"But..." Savage insisted. The mother growled low threateningly saying

"Obey me and you will be rewarded. Disobey and you will be punished."

Savage harden her looks and nodded leaving her mother to her work. Bruiser bowed once more before leaving and Silverwolf turned to follow them. Suddenly mothers voice came from behind saying

"No. You stay."

Silverwolf obeyed and submissively walked up to her mother. The mother turned and slowly showed a small cup.

"Drink it." The mother simply stated and Silverwolf obey.

Suddenly her body seemed to go in convussions and she shape shifted in an instant howling with pleasure in the air. She shook her main of hair wildy shouting

"Man that was amazing!"

The mother looked pleased at her transformed daughter saying with pride "Now you know how I felt..."

"But why give it to me?" Silverwolf asked innocently. The mother become sullen saying quietly

"Because you are the only one I trust for the plan..."

"Plan?" Silverwolf replied quizzicily. The mother didn't answer her only turning back to the examination table. Silverwolf followed behind her mother and remained quiet while she fiddled around with the droplets finally Silverwolf asked

"What are you planning mother?"

"You shall see daughter..." Mother replied easily grinning. She placed a drop of energon on a tablet examining it while adding "With this last piece of the puzzle all will see our power become....unstoppable."

Then Silverwolf watch her mother tilt her head back and give a soft growl. Then slowly it grew to a cold, emotionless, and chilling laugh.

**Oh nooo......cliff hanger again! O.o**

**I know your freaking out right now screaming "WHAT IS THE PLAN?" Like my OC said....you shall see. *Gives evil grin***

**Ok the roar from Savage was SUPPOSE to be your clue of the time frame when all the other "Base" team looks up and leaves the Space Bridge sight. Just a fun fact I wanted to put in. XD Alright REVIEW....please. *Both me and OC laugh evilly as you scratch head dumb founded***


	10. X

**Back again! : ) Also NO the "Plan" wont be discussed in full here. Its kind of a building up theme and....I just love messing with you all. Haha. Anyway Ok now your story is waiting.....**

**Ps. Alright I KNOW I said I would have this up WAY earlier but this week was not my best. First I got a cold...still not over it yet. : ( THEN I had to help one of my friends go through a break up JUST when one couple had started back together again from the LAST week! If that isn't bad enough....I fought of writers block ALL week! I started a paragraph then get stuck and the cycle just won't stop! Ahh.... Thank you that this week is OVER!! *Falls down collapsing on chair* **

X.

*Sumdac Medical Room*

"She did WHAT!" Huntress shouted parent like. After cornering Huntress and berating her with medical worries of infection, Eric had finally pushed her into getting her hands bandaged. Now she was fighting him incessantly toward the sink where the dreaded Antiseptic loomed dangerously near. While Eric had that "lovely" situation going on Riana had decided to tell Huntress of her daughter's disobedience.

"_Great...thanks for the help Riana."_ Eric sarcastically thought while pulling harder on Huntress left upper arm.

Riana only nodded to Huntress hiding the smirk that kept strangely wanting to billow outward. Huntress saw the opportunity to delay the inevitable slipped out of Eric's grasp saying

"I think I need to talk with my daughter. This can wait...."

"Oh no! You are going to that sink!" Eric said sternly. Then with one wincing look Huntress closed her eyes, placed her hands out, and Eric forced them under the running water. He tried to be as tender as he could but the moment the Antiseptic touched her skin, Huntress let out a short tense wail. Eric bit his lip to keep from laughing seeing the all might "Hunter" turn into a blubbering eight year old as Eric finished wrapping up her hands with a tight gauze. Then giving a nice pat on her shoulders Eric said

"There you go. Now you can talk to Abigail."

Huntress muttered a sarcastic "Thanks" and went storming out of the Medic Bay to go towards the Main Lobby. Eric glanced at Riana who seemed confused. He shrug his shoulders in a *I don't know* gesture and turned back to his Lab equipment. Riana seemed to hesitate saying unsure

"Do you think I should follow her?"

Eric smirked but let his face remain humourless as he glanced over his shoulder. He looked Riana right in the eyes saying

"It's Huntress. What do you think?"

"Right." Riana answered back and jumped off the bench. Eric kept from bursting out laughing as Riana chased down Huntress her hands stretched out in a *Wait for Me!* gesture and headed out the door. Eric could feel times were beginning to change around here. He just didn't know if they were for good or bad yet.

*Main Lobby*

"What are you going to do?" Riana asked concerned. She was next to Huntress and could see the sparkle of controlled anger in her eyes. Huntress took a quick look at her saying

"You'll see."

Then with her hand going over her mouth in a way to throw her voice Huntress shouted tensely

"Abigail! You better get over here now!"

The tone in her voice meant she was not playing any games and Abby must have read this in her voice because she came bounding out from the training room. Her face held a look of innocence but Huntress knew better. Slowly Riana looked on stun as Huntress went into the legendary "Mommy" stance, her legs spread apart, hands on hips. Abigail came slowly up saying

"You called for me."

"I want to ask you something." Huntress stated with no emotion. She pointed a finger at Riana then quickly jerked it at Abby's face. While Abby stared at the finger directly between her eyes Huntress said sternly

"Is it true what Riana said that you _Disobeyed _her and walked out of the Base, _alone_?"

Abigail sensing it was not the time to lie stated sheepishly "Uh-huh"

Huntress let out a tense sigh before asking slowly "After she had just taken you to our room?"

Abigail nodded and Huntress leaned in closer to her face, the finger still dangling close to Abby's forehead. Huntress thinned her lips saying with barley controlled anger

"After you had just decided to act like a two year old and throw a tantrum right in this lobby?"

Abigail nodded again but put on a slight sarcasm attitude. She put her hands on her hips, rolling her eyes, saying

"Duh."

It took all Huntress had to not grab the child and spank her bottom. She knew of course she was in too much anger to do such punishment mainly because it would hurt the child. Also Huntress had never "spanked" anyone before and Abigail sadly looked too old for that now. However there was still one punishment that had been used since the beginning of time.

"Your grounded." Huntress stated. She let down her finger and leaned back up, crossing her arms. Riana stared mouth partly agape at her while Abby's eyes flickered an emotional cross between anger and hurt. Then giving a puppy dog look Abby whined

"How long?"

"Two. Weeks." Huntress stated coldly. Abigail for the first time glared at Huntress saying loudly

"That's not fair!"

"Want to make it three?" Huntress threatened her left eyebrow raised. Abigail didn't answer right away seemingly shocked at her mother's new strange behaviour. Although after a minute passed, Abby stomped her foot losing her temper, gave a loud screech, shouting

"I'm going to my room!"

"Good. Be sure to get comfortable because that and the kitchen, besides training, are the only places you'll get to go." Huntress stated coolly. Abigail huffed in more anger and started to march up the stairs to at a time.

"That's Right! You march up those stairs right now!" Huntress stated pointing her finger upward to their shared bedroom. Abigail made a pout but followed her orders and dragged her feet up step by step. She stopped two steps before turning back muttering sheepishly

"Was what I did really that bad?"

"What do you think?" Huntress said with a serious tone her eyebrow raised. Abigail put on her most puppy dog look but Huntress wasn't buying it again. She shook her head saying

"Go up to your room...now."

Abigial waited for a moment but when Huntress didn't budge, she rolled her eyes again and began to march up the stairs. When Abigail slammed the bedroom door, Huntress ran up half way the stairs but stopped. Now was not the time to face Abigail again and explain her actions. Plus it could be the child testing her. So Huntress bit her bottom lip to hold her mixed emotions in check saying with correction

"Now don't you dare pull anything! Remember, I'm not finished and I'll be up in a minute to talk to you."

No response came and Huntress turned away, satisfied of the child's safety for the moment. Riana started to hide a smile while Huntress ranted in a low tone

"Roll her eyes at me! I am her mother, what I say goes! I'll roll her eyes out of her head...."

Riana choked on her giggle hiding it well. However she could feel her cheeks growing hot from holding it all in. If Huntress kept it up, Riana didn't know if she could take it. She was about to find out.

"I helped bring you into this world and I can take you right back out! Roll your eyes at me, unbelievable!" Huntress muttered marching back and forth allowing her anger to flow.

A chiming laughter filled the air behind Huntress and she turned coldly to face the person. She waved a little in her anger seeing Riana the one laughing, her face red and her hands up over her mouth trying to stop herself.

"What's so funny?" Huntress said low, darkly.

"You." Riana giggled barley out. Huntress squinted her nose up in confusion saying

"Why?"

"Do you just realize what you did just then?" Riana choked out.

"I punished my child...." Huntress stated with a hint of pride. Riana started to laugh harder while saying

"No, you acted like...."

"Don't you dare say it!" Huntress interrupted suddenly her eyes wide from what Riana was meaning. She put her hands over her ears saying

"I'm not listening."

"A..." Riana said but Huntress shook her head hard.

"No. I can't hear you!" Huntress said loudly.

"Mother!" Riana giggled out falling flat on the floor. Then started blubbering out

"Old Heartless Huntress just went into mommy mode!"

"I did not!" Huntress barked out in defence.

"Yes you did!" Riana said part accusingly pointing her finger at Huntress. She managed to finally stop the incessant giggling and peel herself of the floor. Then coughing away the ending chuckles, Riana dusted herself off adding calmly "But that's not such a bad thing."

"How do you figure?" Huntress said guarded not sure if her friend was through. Riana seemed to have regained all her composer because she smiled softly at Huntress.

"It just means your becoming gentle again...." Riana answered changing the word "loving" to "gentle" have way through the sentence. She knew that Huntress was still touchy about the word "love" but gently could still mean the same thing if used properly. Huntress looked at her then let out a half hearted scoff crossing her arms again, but loosely. Then glancing nervously at Riana, leaning back on the wall, stated with less force

"You mean I'm becoming soft right?"

Riana turned from gentle to a little firm saying

"What's so bad about that?"

Huntress for once didn't have an answer and only looked blankly at Riana. Sure thought of "How can a mommy fight monsters" or "Soft means weak" tired to form on her lips but all fell flat. Now those words seemed so much more harsh and cruel. Riana must have sensed her uncertainly because she came up slowly to Huntress. She laid a comforting hand on Huntress shoulders saying

"Soft doesn't mean you're weak and caring for someone isn't just a privilege of the past. All those things actually can make you stronger...."

"How?" Huntress said. It was suppose to sound harsh but it came out only as a wispy mutter. Riana's eyes glistened a little as she said softly

"It gives you something to fight for, a reason to live..." Then Riana slipped her hands off Huntress' shoulders and headed to the training room leaving Huntress to rethink her old tall tale thoughts. Before she left, however, Riana stopped mid walk and gave a tired sigh. Then glancing back at a deflated Huntress, she added softly

"And right now....we need every single reason we can find."

*High Council Office*

Optimus didn't have time for this. He needed be going back to find Sari on Earth! Not waiting around for a "trial" from some other old bots to decide his decisions for him. They had never step foot on Earth, exception of Ultra Magnus short visit, and _they _wanted to decide if saving the planet was worth all the trouble?

"Easy Prime." Prowl's cool collective voice came from behind. He must have sensed Optimus anger. Prowl should because of right now Optimus felt like if anyone told him off he'd kick their skidplates all over the room. Those kinds of thoughts made him even more on edge simply because of this. Optimus never really "lost" temper and even then on a few occasions. But the moment he had seen Sari again, the cute innocent face he use to lovingly protect turned into a confused and angry like animal, it took all Optimus had not to bust a wall in. Maybe he was furious at himself for ever leaving her alone, or never answering her calls. Or he could be ate up with guilt over never making absolute sure Sari was ok by calling her once and in a while. But that didn't matter now. Those....things were hurting her and Optimus would not allow that to continue any longer.

"I know....I know" Optimus replied tensely but followed the Ninja's advice, taking in easy soft breathes. Isaac below him gave an irritated huff saying

"How long are we supposed to wait?"

The back doors opened wide and all the mouths shut with optics glancing of the new bots arrival. They all looked upon a more humbled and battered up Sentinal Prime. He walked with a noticeable limp but managed to save what little dignity he had and walk up to the opposing side's desk. Ultra Magnus stood in the balcony above and called the court to order. Quickly a hush settled over the room. He looked over at Sentinal saying

"How are you feeling Solider?"

"Fine Sir." Sentinal answered with confidence. Ultra Magnus nodded satisfied from the answer and faced the whole court room. His mouth formed a tight fine line before he stated

"Optimus has asked to go back to the organic planet called Earth. He has evidence that the people there are in grave danger..."

"That's the understatement of the year." Sentinal whispered part sarcastically. Ultra Magnus did not hear him but Optimus sure did. He looked crossly at Sentinal who quickly shrugged hiding what he had said. Optimus glanced suspiciously over at his old friend, who refused to look at him, as Ultra Magnus continued

"In closing we need to make a decision of the future of this planet and it's people."

"It's simple," The Judge on Ultra Magnus' right stated. He leaned in closer on his chair saying "Do we let them live or die?"

A few gasps of surprise went quietly thought the room and Bulkhead made low wince from the harshness of the words. Optimus felt his servos tighten at the emotionless statement and Ratchet literally had to keep a hand on his shoulder to keep him grounded. Prowl and Jazz had quickly subdued Bumblebee from unleashing his stingers on the heartless judge. Ultra Magnus nodded solemnly from the cold words and looked down at the opposing side's desk. With one eyebrow raised he glanced at Sentinal asking

"Do you have anything to say Sentinal?"

"No....not anymore." Sentinal muttered quietly. Then becoming more confidant he looked Ultra Magnus dead in the optics stating "I move to drop this court proceeding and allow Optimus and team to go to Earth ASAP."

Optimus and the others looked stunned while Sentinal held on with determined optics up at the Judges. Even Ultra Magnus seemed shocked as he stated

"Are you sure?"

Sentinal nodded sullenly, then began to fiddle around with his paper work and Ultra Magnus stiffened in his chair. A few awkward coughs were the only sound in the stifling air. The other Council men grouped together to "discuss" the newly opened options as Ratchet glanced at the Academy bot. He crossed his arms saying sarcastically

"So may I ask why your had such a sudden change of heart?"

"It's none of your concern!" Sentinal snapped irritably. He did a quick glare at Ratchet but secluded to being quiet and dormant. Optimus didn't know how to act with this "new" Sentinal. Something was not right and he could feel it deep within his spark. Sentinal may be a lot of things but his outright disgust for organics would have not gone away in a whim. Unless something he saw or did caused the change....

"He asked you a question Sentinal." Optimus said sternly stepping forward. Sentinal seemed hesitant fuelling Optimus suspicion he was hiding something more and more. Slowly Optimus passed Ratchet and closed into Sentinal. He put on his aggressive face while up close and personal to Sentinal. Optimus stared him down as the hush tones of the Council went on in the background. If any of the Autobots could sweat like organics than Sentinal would have beads of liquid forming on his face. Optimus saw him wavering and took the chance to cross his arms glaring at him. After a five more agonizing minutes, Sentinal finally broke squeaking

"Ok I faked your deaths on the screen so the organic would believe that you were all dead!"

"You did WHAT!" Bumblebee screamed in fury, his face going a tint red. Ratchet held his wrench he had brought along dangerously high and Bulkhead gritted his mouth shaking hard in anger. Prowl became very still giving Sentinal a dark, cold look his visor sharp in rage. Jazz simply looked disgusted at his old teammate. However the others didn't compare to the enraged mech before him.

Optimus changed right in front of Sentinel's optics. At first his optics had glazed over, giving Sentinal a glimmer of hope that he would go into shock. Suddenly Optimus' body tensed all over and his eyes glowed a bright blue. A glare of pure rage and hate overcame the once hesitant hero. Then he did something no one had ever expected.

Optimus punched Sentinal right in the face.

Sentinal staggered back howling in pain from the surprising muscle to back up the move. Optimus however was so enraged that he went to step forward and pound more on the whimpering Autobot. All those times he made fun of Optimus came to a head but the one thing that fuelled his anger the most was image of the once crying little girl back on Earth. All the team however that would not be the right answer, no matter how much Sentinel was a jerk, and reached out then to hold Optimus back. He struggled with incredible strength under his friend's holds while he shouted

"You stupid afthole! Why? Why did you do it?"

"I thought I was helping keep the planet clean! I swear I didn't know this would happen!" Sentinal blubbered in fear. He was terrified and had never seen this side of Optimus before.

"No wonder she hates us! You gave her the incentive!" Optimus shouted more in rage. He had stopped struggling from the teams hold. However he had to be held back as Optimus stepped forward hissing "Your one son of a glitch!"

"That is ENOUGH!" Ultra Magnus shouted slamming his hammer down. The electrical charge shot through the sky and fizzled in the air above them. Ultra Magnus looked sternly at Optimus hiding his surprise well from the young bots outburst. Optimus seemed to become a little sheepish and turned away from Ultra Magnus's gaze. Ultra Magnus shook his head saying tiredly

"Sentinal, do you want to press charges against Optimus Prime for his outright assault?"

"No Sir." Sentinal stated shakily. He peeled himself off the floor and steadied himself on the table. Ultra Magnus gave a tired sigh from the petty bickering of young bots. When the room had cooled down a little he glanced at Sentinal asking

"Do you have anything else to add?"

"No sir." Sentinal replied quietly. Ultra Magnus looked a few more minutes at the Academy bot then glanced over the room. Some of the teammates with Optimus still looked upset but not enrage like before. It was the perfect time to add the unsettling news he had to give. Ultra Magnus sat up straighter stating

"Very Well then. We will come back from recess tomorrow."

"Can't we make a decision now?" Optimus pleaded. Ultra Magnus turned on him saying curtly

"After what you just pulled you're lucky we didn't deny your request!"

Optimus didn't add a comment all his rage deflating out of his system. He hunched his shoulders in submission but the burning frustration inside his spark still remained. Ultra Magnus' voice came from above saying sternly

"Meeting adjourned."

Then he slammed the hammer down and Optimus felt the pulse go through his body. It felt like a laser weapon going straight into his spark chamber and slice his spark in two. While the others stood around no really knowing what to do Optimus had a fleeting thought wisp by his processor.

"_Wonder what Sari is doing right now...."_

*In Sari's Old Room*

Huntress sighed heavily upon facing her bedroom door. What stood on the other side of that wooden barrier was a certain little girl who must hate her right now. She didn't know why but that made Huntress want to forget the whole "grounding" thing all together. However that little nagging reality that Abby had disobeyed and had acted so badly during Huntress absence pushed the tough love decision onward. Didn't mean she couldn't talk to the girl and make her understand the gravity of the situation.

Huntress built up her defences and entered her bedroom door with a blank expression. She saw Abigail sitting straight back on the edge of the bed and staring out the large windows outside. The red streaks all the way down her cheeks indicating hot angry tears sent Huntress resolve crumbling down around her.

"What do you want?" Abby asked flatly. She wiped her sleeve across her nose and crossed her arms. Huntress entered into the room walking close to the bed saying softly

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" Abigail replied coolly still not looking Huntress' way.

"To ask if you knew why I grounded you..." Huntress said getting closer to the bed. She stepped in front of Abby to face her but Abby turned to the right in a quick jerk.

"Because I snuck out of the base when Riana told me I couldn't go." Abby stated coldly. However Huntress could see a glimmer of guilt pass between those big brown eyes of hers. Huntress slipped onto the bed and looked at the backside of Abby. She leaned over and gently slipped her left hand under her daughters chin and guided Abby's face whispering

"Look at me please..."

Abigail allowed her mother's hand to guide her face and met soft blue eyes gazing in hers. Huntress saw Abby's eyes glisten over as she moved closer to her. All the anger died away from the girl's body language as she leaned her head upon Huntress' left shoulder. Huntress placed her matching hand over Abby's head and held on to it tenderly. A few soft tears later Abby slipped back up whispering

"I knew it was wrong and I'd get in trouble but..."

"So if you know why your being punished and you knew it was wrong...." Huntress corrected but surprisingly with no sternness in her voice. Then shaking her head confused she asked "Then why did you do it?"

Abby's eyes suddenly glistened with fresh tears as she choked "I wanted to help find you because..."

"Because what?" Huntress interrupted. Abby looked down at the ground for a while then back at her, face looking partly scared. Then she put her head down then glanced upward whispering "I found out about....you...being my mother."

Huntress felt the world spin around once in a crazy fashion from the outright shock. Then it settled into stillness again as Huntress faced her daughter. Abby must have seen the confusion and shock in her body and facial features because she added hurriedly

"I was going to find you and Riana when I overheard her talking to Eric. She was mad at him about losing me saying she had enough problems dealing with the situation of telling you about me being your daughter..."

"Then the rest you figured out on your own." Huntress finished for her. Now all of it made sense of why Abby had clung to her the last couple of days after she had arrived back from Cybertron. She looked away from Abby and stared out of the windows blankly. Huntress never noticed how the action made her a spitting image of an older version of her daughter. Abby remained quiet for a long time, studying her mother. Then making the last plunge she asked timidly

"So are you mad I'm your daughter?"

Huntress eyes widen and she looked up quickly at Abby. Straightening fast she quickly grabbed the child in a hard embrace saying soothing

"No no no, Abby. Don't ever think that way."

"Good. Cause I never had a mother before..." Abigail's muffled reply came from behind Huntress' shoulder. Huntress felt her eyes grow hot as she revealed a hidden pain she had never told anyone.

"I never had a mother either Abby." Huntress whispered showing a brief vocals of hurt. Abigail didn't respond but seemed to feel her mother's hurt because she wrapped tighter around her waist. Huntress felt the long ago aches of when she was eight and watched other girls with their mothers. Even after the Autobots came that same feeling never really went away. She had felt like Abby had, alone, unloved and yearning for a womanly person to touch her heart like only a mother could. Now Huntress was on the other end of the stick, aiding a child with the connection that had been denied to Huntress her whole life. But instead of being angry, or jealous, the now small connection that was starting to grow somehow began to fill up the space in her heart that had gone empty for far too long. They stayed like that, holding each other in a tight embrace rocking faintly, locked away in their room. For a few sweet moments they forgot about the world for a while and only focused on being mother and daughter.

*Cybertron, Optimus' Apartment*

Optimus slammed the door behind him and stomped into the makeshift living room. He had surprisingly held his composure during the whole way home but now that he was alone, with no other imprint able bots like Bumblebee and Bulkhead to watch his every actions, Optimus could allow his anger to run free.

The little worm called Sentinal had not even stuck around to answer any questions. He had slipped out the door before anyone had time to catch up. Optimus knew in the back of his processor that confronting him right then would have only caused more trouble than what their already was. It was better for everybody if they just went their separate ways and allow things to cool down.

Optimus, during his mild tantrum, had banged on the end table next to his berth. This action caused a good sized picture frame from back on earth to fall forward on its glass side then topple over to smack the concrete floor below. With quick reflexes that only a trained Academy bot could have, Optimus caught the frame in mid fall and kept a very prized possession from shattering to a million pieces. He brought the picture upward but stopped before placing it back on the end table. Optimus' optics softened and his whole tone changed to sentimental as he chuckled saying

"Oh I remember this picture."

It was of just him and Sari when she had only been eight years old. Back then Sari had still had that "awe" over him being the leader, before Megatron attacked and he had made that horrible mistake he regretted every since the second he did it. This moment had been at a time of what humans called innocence. Sari had her child like arms wrapped around his neck, her head resting on his cheek and giving her cute smile. Optimus, not really knowing what was going on, had just given a smirk. Later she had told him what "pictures" were and convinced the others to do one also.

Optimus gazed downward at the end table and placed the picture down delicately. He looked up along his side berth room walls and saw the other pictures he had brought back from Sari's home planet. There were two more total and Optimus took plenty of time to study each and every one.

The first one was when Sari was still little and had come to move in with them. Optimus felt a twinge of melancholy knowing that had been the end of her "awe" and child like crush of him. The looks of wonderment of Optimus being the "leader" by then slowly began to die off. This photo was sacred to him because the last of those looks had been captured in a hurried moment in time. It showed Optimus holding up a human bar bell of well over Ten tons by his two main fingers and grinning. Sari was on the left side, dangling over the couch side and gazing with large eyes up at him. A flash of Sari's new face went across Optimus processor and he felt his face plate grow hot with anger. Who had dared to smear off the innocent face of his youngest teammate and replaced it with cold hatred?

The Second picture was after her upgrade and her physical age had started to catch up with her mental age. Sari was sixteen then and during that time the sweet little girl had began to dress more "high school" like, many times not wearing her favourite color yellow and reading magazines like a maniac. She had caught on around that time about a "Sweet Heart" dance, mainly for Fathers and Daughters, being held in the Detroit Park that Saturday night. Sari had been crushed when her father had told her he couldn't go but had hid it well from him. So seeing her spark breaking, Optimus jumped on the preverbal bandwagon and asked her is he could take her. Sari had accepted in a happy rush and insisted on pictures. This photo was after Optimus borrowed Sound waves hologram of himself and Sari had a stunning yellow sequined dress on, her hair put down in delicate waves and swirls. He had his arms wrapped around Sari's waist and she had her hands up over her head, holding on to his neck and leaning her face in a cute side position. Sari had an elegant look on her face and Optimus had grinned in a mature fashion. Chills raked his metal body as Optimus still felt her warm human skin press against his as they had danced a slow song later that night. The child who had had a soft spot for had suddenly turned into a stunning, elegant and graceful young woman in front of his very optics.

Optimus set his optics on each picture, questions clouding his thoughts. Where was the little girl who had giggled at every joke he told? Was she still in there somewhere, admits the blackness? If anyone saw the first two pictures of Sari then and what she looked like now, any bot would have accused it being staged pictures. What about the Dance pictures? Sari looked like an elegant woman, what had changed her to a animal? Those questions and the answers the followed sent a hot, searing, anger flow in his energon veins. Now he had a moment to act and the stiffs on high wanted to keep him hold back? Keep him from rescuing the girl who had captured his spark in every single way? Optimus gazing again at the picture for a long moment, letting each thought pass in his processor and did something unusual of his personality. He angrily slapped the wall with his hands, disturbing the pictures, muttering

"Ah Slag Ultra Magnus! I'm going to Earth! He and the others can kiss my aft."

"Become violent in the past solar cycles now have we?" Prowl's voice came from the shadows. Optimus didn't look already knowing Prowl had a big smirk plastered all over his face.

"Do I even have to ask how you got in?" Optimus replied sarcastically. Prowl came out of the shadows his arms crossed replying

"Told you to keep your windows locked."

Optimus faced him putting on his best poker face, stating calmly

"I'll remember that next time."

Prowl smirked bigger almost to a grin but his demeanour changed slightly. He glanced back at the wall filled with memories of days gone by, then back at Optimus saying with slight concern

"I haven't seen you this angry since...."

"What? Since when you told me the Dinobots were alive on an Island?" Optimus slyly replied back. Prowl actually wavered in his state of calm, flickering shock, but gained it all back with a short, quick, chuckle.

"No...Since we were forced to leave Sari behind." Prowl replied but more solemnly. His face turned cold and Optimus knew exactly why. The same face of a furious Sari was on both of their processors. A hush fell over the room as both bots looked away from each other and stared into nothingness. Wind picked up from outside and blew gently around the room as both bots remembered days gone by. Both held memories only they and a certain young girl knew each different from each other.

Optimus shifted uncomfortably on his feet, then sighed heavily, saying tiredly

"Ahh Prowl look at her! You saw her!" Optimus pointed to the most recent picture of Sari adding "What could have possible happened that changed sweet little Sari into....that."

Prowl didn't answer in words but the stare he gave was more than enough. Sadly it was the answer Optimus had also, I don't know. A small smirk played on Prowls mouth as he muttered quietly

"I'm guessing you're going to find that out?"

"No not me....we." Optimus replied back his face never wavering. He switched from worry and concern to straight back determined.

"Come again?" Prowl teased with mock shock. Optimus saw right through it. He knew very well he was more anxious to get on Earth than any of the others. Optimus nodded his head saying leader like

"Yes Prowl, WE are all going back to Earth. Now I need you to round up the old team."

"Already taken care of." Prowl replied smirking once more. Optimus looked at him funny until four more figures stepped forward. He watched curiously as Prowl stepped up heard a loud ripping noise and a shout of

"I could of have kept quiet!" from Bumblebee who sounded extremely annoyed. Optimus couldn't help but smile as a loud "thunk" and another yelp sounded in the dark as Ratchet gave Bumblebee is legendary back slap saying grouchily

"Then why aren't you now?"

"Cause its Bumblebee." Prowl replied. He walked out of the shadows with a large smirk on his face and was followed by an irritated scowling Bumblebee. Bulkhead came sheepishly out of the shadows but looked like he was ready for anything. He also kept glancing at Bumblebee, his mouth quivering from not laughing at Bumblebee being finally held quiet longer than five minutes. Ratchet had his arms crossed stalking forward saying

"Were like you Prime. The old fogies up in Council aren't going to hold us back!"

Optimus smirked in humour from the bots cranky, blunt way he had of talking. Some things never change. Bulkhead decided to pip up then saying quietly

"We all want to help find Sari...."

Optimus came up to his tallest team member and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He gave a small smile to Bulkhead whispering

"Ok, Bulkhead we'll bring her back."

Bulkhead gave a small smile back to Optimus and nodded his head. Then he looked back at each bots face saying "Lets make this clear, we are going to Earth and talking to Sari. It might take a few hours, or a few days. Just to set things straight don't get any hopes up of staying there for good."

"Understood." They all said in unison. Optimus nodded in satisfaction then put his fist up high saying "Transform and Roll out!"

The team followed Optimus outside his apartment and obeyed Optimus command. A loud sound of metal compressing and soon four familiar Earth Vehicles drove out of the shadows. All of them speed out into the high way roads heading for Isaac's Apartment. From there Optimus knew they would go straight to the Space Bridge far from the city and go back to the planet they all had yearned to return to the moment they came back home.

While Optimus drove hiding his frustration of restraining himself at the normal speed limit. Prowl in his smaller vehicle mode came driving up to him, keeping in line with the flow of traffic and Optimus studied him curiously. Prowl suddenly cocked his right mirror up at him saying

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Just....How on Cybertron did you keep Bumblebee so quiet?" Optimus asked in part awe and pride for Prowl accomplishing what use to be thought as the impossible. Prowl actually chuckled a little but stated calmly

"An old Earth technique called...duct tape."

*Back On Earth, Sari's Old Room*

Abby stared up at the ceiling, her mind clouded with boredom. She sighed heavily wiggling on the bed and mental kicked herself for the umpteenth time for ever sneaking out. Sure she got to see Huntress, her mother, sooner but now that didn't seem worth the trouble of what she was in now. Abby already had her fighting lesson for that day, nunchucks with Huntress which went better than last time where she only hit herself five times. She smiled at the memory though because it was the first time Abby had gone through a whole punch sequence perfectly and the first time she had ever seen Huntress grin and look at her so proudly. Abby knew not to point it out but the warm feeling that had embraced her still came over when she thought of the last few hours ago. The rest of the day was pretty normal, lunch with Eric who teased her and made her laugh, and taking a bath with what Huntress called "bubbles". Those had been fun and Abby didn't hate taking a bath anymore since Huntress promised to allow her to use them again. Then the bad part came, just before dinner and right after lunch, where the punishment began and Abby had to stay in her room. She had tried reading a book to pass the time but only looked up with dread to see only ten minutes passed by. Now everything that could be done in the room was already done, so now Abby lied on the bed, bored.

Abby sat up on the bed and looked out the windows, desperate for something new to look at. Luckily her wish was about to be granted. She looked up when a familiar sound of Huntress' footsteps came near the door. Abby turned to see Huntress open the door and looking in the room with her eyes partly shining.

"Want to go on a mission?" Huntress asked grinning. Abby's eyes light up replying excitedly "Really?"

"Since youve taken your punishment this week without whining..." Huntress said easily walking into the room with her hands behind her back. Abby watched her smirk and look at her saying "I guess you deserve to get out of the Base for a little while...."

"Cool!" Abby squeaked happy and jumped off the bed. Huntress smirked bigger and followed the child who was more than ready to go.

*Cybertron Outskirts, Space Bridge*

The team had picked up Isaac Sumdac in a hurried rush after their little "meeting" at Optimus place. Then they had all went literally flying down the city streets, many times close to getting a ticket, and had come to the Space Bridge in record time. Jazz had chosen to stay behind and keep things "cool" where the High Council was involved. He did though ask Prowl to give Sari his "regards" for the last weeks incident. Now all were waiting, Optimus and Isaac Pacing opposite directions, Prowl sitting in Meditation, Bumblebee messing with his stingers and Ratchet sitting cross armed in deep thought as all waited for Bulkhead to finish up what he had left off before the last Council meeting.

"I think I've got it..." Bulkhead said excitedly. All the others looked up from their pacing as Bulkhead stood back proudly. The machine came to life, sputtering and then giving off a soft hum. Bumblebee gave Bulkhead a hard hit on the back saying proudly "You got it to work!"

"Yea it was simply really..." Bulkhead began and started to ramble about Space Bridge equations. Optimus in a haze of joy went to step up on the platform ready to find Sari. A quick sudden jerk of a hand from Prowl stopped him short as he stated calmly "Not yet."

"Prowl's right Boss Bot, the Bridge needs to have at least twenty minutes to load up." Bulkhead explained. Optimus shoulders dropped slightly, luckily none of his teammates saw, as he nodded in understanding. However the dread thought of _"Another twenty minutes of waiting and Ill goes as nuts as Wasp..." _filtered through the young leaders processor.

*Earth, Sumdac Tower, Main Lobby*

"Are you sure about this?" Riana asked Huntress unsure. Huntress fought of the laugh seeing Riana turn into a worrying motherly type.

"Don't worry Mother Hen." Huntress teased. Riana put her hands on her hips giving a look. Huntress' face went slightly more mature as she glanced at Abigail, who was talking million miles a minute to Eric, then looked back at Riana.

"I'll take care of her, promise." Huntress stated earnestly. Riana relaxed from the sincerity of her words and gave a understanding look. Then seeing the moment was turning a little to mushy Huntress smirked teasing "Do you really think Id let anything happen to my own child?"

Riana rolled her eyes at the remark saying "Never could take too much sentiment could you?"

"Were not a Hallmark Card, Riana." Huntress replied. However Riana heard a hidden vocal cord in Huntress words, meaning she was not kidding fully around.

"Are we going yet?' Abby asked Huntress impatiently. Eric grinned at her then at Huntress giving the look many friends did when your child acts just like you. Huntress gave Eric a teasing glare but replied to Abigail "Soon Abby, just one more minute."

Before Abby could retort Huntress leaned her head back and made a couple of bird noises. Abigail looked at her funny but Eric's face paled in an instant. Stepping back nervously he muttered "I think I should go...."

Swoop entered at that time causing Eric to shout in surprise and Abigail to give a short girly cry. Riana went from teasing to disbelief saying "You're joking...."

"Nope" Huntress answered her eyes sparkling with mischief. Abby looked at Swoop cautiously while stepping one foot daringly forward. Huntress sent Swoop a hard stare whispering in his ear area "Be nice to her. Got it?"

Swoop must have "got it" because he bend his head down lower for Abigail to touch. She laid a attentive hand on his beak and nervously began to stroke it. Huntress watched with guarded eyes while Abby's body relaxed and took the remaining steps forward towards Swoop. She looked surprised as Swoop not only let the girl pet him but nudged his face closer to her. Abby finally grabbed his whole face in a light hug and looked in his big eyes sweetly.

"You're not mean like Eric says..." Abby whispered smiling at him. Swoop non chalantly shot a mean look at Eric who crossed his arms huffing loudly. Abigail stroked his head softly adding "You're really nice. I like you."

Swoop breathed out like a large horse and Abby giggled letting go of his face. Huntress patted his head proudly whispering so no one heard "Thanks. She needs that." And readied up on his back. Abby stepped back but Huntress looked down at her saying

"We'll aren't you coming?"

"Like I said....you're kidding right?" Riana spook from behind in disbelief.

"And like I said....nope." Huntress replied smirking. Abigail's eyes got big as saucers as she said timidly

"Get...ON Swoop?"

Huntress nodded and leaned down with her right hand stretched outward. She waited patiently as Abigail overcame her timid emotions and looked up at her. Huntress looked at her daughter encouragingly and waited for her to grab her hand. A small, soft, child like hand wrapped around Huntress' and gripped on tightly. Abigail felt weightless for a few seconds as Huntress hoisted her up with ease. She landed in front of Huntress and her mother's right hand wrapped around her tiny waist protectively. Riana stepped in at that moment saying angrily hoarse

"This was only suppose to be a mild outing! Where the pitare you going that you have to take Swoop?"

"This is a small mission Riana! All were doing is checking the Space Bridge to see if it's not...." Huntress responded back half ticked but stopped mid sentence. She almost let out the secret of the Space Bridge. If Riana knew about the Autobots, the full truth, well let's just say they'd be reminded of where Riana originally came from, curse words and all.

"If it's still working....correctly." Huntress managed to salvage the dropped sentence with minimum stuttering. Riana was to flustered to pick up on the sentence saying

"I still don't see why you need Swoop!"

"Do you think I want to _walk_ the whole way?" Huntress asked rhetorically. Riana glared at the sarcasm but bought it huffing and backing off. Eric smirked at Riana's direction but looked at Huntress sternly saying

"Remember your hands are still bruised...."

"When did this become a hen house again?" Huntress teased lightly. Eric crossed his arms at the remark saying curtly "Just don't do anything stupid!"

"This coming from the man who thought 2+2= chicken?" Huntress hackled more. Abigail giggled covering her mouth as Eric retorted defensively

"That was a joke!"

"Uh- huh." Huntress replied, eyes dancing with mischief. She saw thought Eric was not amused and knew when to "Cut and Run" as the Comedians of old use to say. Making a few clicking noises with her mouth, Huntress, sent Swoop skyward and grinned from Abigail's surprised but exhilarated scream. A quiet hush settled over the room as Swoop left Eric and Riana in his wake. Eric looked over at a still aggravated Riana asking

"You know that was a joke...right?"

"Yea....right." Riana replied easily. However the look she gave him said the opposite of what she had replied.

*Cybertron, Space Bridge*

"It's ready Boss bot!" Bulkhead shouted above a wind that had picked up. It had begun to blow because of the growing blue orb of transport energy that had appeared in the middle of the Space Bridge. Optimus smirked saying "I can see that!"

Bulkhead grinned back but was focusing now on last minute details. However Optimus let impatience get the better of him and ran right to the Space Bridge. Prowl watched him go while a smirk played on his face while he looked at Ratchet muttering "A little anxious is he?"

Suddenly Bumblebee loud engine came roaring above the wind as the young bot went racing into the blue glow right behind Optimus. Ratchet played a smirk on his own motioning towards the vacant spot where Bumblebee had last stood saying "Optimus isn't the only one..."

"Hey guys! Be better go or were going to be left behind!" Bulkheads slightly worried voice carried above the gusting wind. Prowl smirked bigger, almost to a grin, as he shouted "Can't have that now can we?"

"Oh slag no!" Ratchet replied getting into the game of teasing. All left bots gave one last look at each other before jumping into the Space Bridge behind their buds.

*Few Feet in the Air From the Space Bridge*

Huntress grinned upon seeing Abigail give another shriek of laughter from Swoop doing another nose dive and then flying upward at the last second. He did this a couple of times, swirling clouds of dust and debris in the air each time. Huntress felt Abigail's body shake from giggling as the girl shouted "That was cool!"

"You thought that was cool? Then watch this." Huntress shouted back to Abigail, her eyes gleaming with mischief. She pushed her legs harder between Swoop's body and guided him upward. Holding tighter around Abigail with her right hand, Huntress guided Swoop with her other hand and made the animal do a Loop de loop! Right in the air!

Abigail sent a fun filled scream of "wee!" and laughed hard as Huntress got the bird to go straight. Huntress couldn't help but let out a quick chuckle from the girls happy antics.

"That was fun! Let's do it again!" Abigail said giggling. Huntress didn't let the girl see but a down casted look came over her face. She had said the same exact things to Bumblebee once...

"_I can't let them keep bothering me like this! Can I have just one day with just and my daughter without a cloud of pain masking everything?" _Huntress thought slightly angry. A small girlish gasp pull her out of her thoughts as Abigail pointed below and shouted "Why is the blue thingy back?"

Huntress felt fear billow and churn in her stomach as she looked where her daughter pointed. Abigail wasn't lying; the Space Bridge was working again! _"How in the Pit did they get it to work?!" _Huntress thought with growing anger and venom. She gripped harder on Swoop, indicating he need to land, as another vindictive thought of _"I didnt even think Bulkhead was that smart!" _passed her brain waves.

Swoop hit the ground with a less than graceful thud near the front entrance and Huntress picked up Abigail off him like a little doll. Huntress ran to the back of the Base leaving a very flustered Swoop to his own devices. She set her daughter down surprisingly gently as Abigail watched forward fascinated by the spectacle that was going on in front of her. Huntress moved in front of her, to protect her from any danger that may be lurked just behind that blue light. She stepped forward a little but could see from the side of her eyesight that Abigail was trying to follow her. Huntress turn back saying sternly "Stay there." And pointed where Swoop could be seen from the front, crouched, and nervously flapping his wings. Abby looked at her like she would object but a reminder of her still enforced grounded shut her mouth and made her back up. Huntress looked on pleased at her daughter then focused her attention on the Space Bridge.

Suddenly her eyes grew bigger as the Space Bridge began to shake violently. The thing was malfunctioning! Huntress stepped back guarded and watched the machine come to life. As the machine sent shots of blue energy ricocheting to the air and on the ground, Huntress could see the machine was about to blow. Huntress turned and ran over to Abigail, knocking her to the ground shouting

"Hit the deck!"

Then Huntress covered her daughter, using her own metal body as a shield, and gripped Abigail in a hug protectively as white noise filled their ears. A sonic boom came from behind and knocked Huntress of her kneeling stance and placing her sideways on the ground. She never let go of Abigail though and still held on to her as the noises stopped. Huntress only barely loosened her grip as the smoke cleared but Abigail took the chance and managed to wiggle out of her arms. Abby looked up with question in her eyes whispering "What _was_ that?"

"I...don't know." Huntress said slowly, clearly dazed. Then she quickly looked over Abigail, feeling her cheeks for fever, checking her arms for scratches, all the things mother did while saying in a motherly tone "Are you alright?"

"Yes." Abigail responded secretly liking the attention she was getting. Huntress looked her in the eyes suspiciously while asking "No broken bones? No torn skin? No brain damage?"

"I'm _ok_......Huntress." Abigail responded with a huff but stopped midway changing her tone to respect. Huntress didn't know why but a twinge of hurt poked at her spark as she realized Abby was still uncomfortable calling her mother. A soft, familiar, chuckle came from behind as Huntress tensed remembering the voice from anywhere.

"When did you become the mature one?" Optimus Prime teased, smirking. Huntress shot an angry look, filled with daggers, and got up slowly. She put Abigail behind her, hissing venomously "What are _you _doing here?"

Optimus frown slightly at her animal like look asking calmly

"Still mad at me aren't you?"

"We'll no sla...." Huntress went to say sarcastically but stopped. She did a quick glance at Abigail then back at Optimus. He gave her a raised eyebrow and it took all Huntress had not to cuss him out. Cybertron AND Earth language both. However certain little ears could pick up and try to imitate her behaviour. So in the end Huntress was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Optimus waited for her to finish. Huntress sent him another dagger look but giving a low irritated snort she hissed "No...Crap."

Meanwhile Abby stood wide eyed at the metal robot before her and waited for him to attack. How should she know he was a Autobot? That he'd never hurt her? Any metal thing she'd ever seen always wanted to kill you. So her fears were rightly justified.

Slowly though she came from behind Huntress' back and stepped forward a little to take another look at the strange metal man. Optimus grinned tenderly down to her and Abigail waved shyly back. Huntress watched the whole scene guardedly, almost like a new mother cat with kittens. She didn't say a word however, fear that it would cause more damage to the already traumatized girl before her. Abigail curiously looked at him, cocking her head to the side which Huntress secretly thought the cutest look she had and Abigail asked the bot "Who are you?"

"Optimus Prime." Optimus replied back saying it low enough to not frighten the girl. She smiled at him and went to ask her mother something when a yellow blur passed by.

"Boss bot! Are we there yet?" Bumblebee said quickly, looking around at his surroundings.

Abigail gave a short, frightened, squeal from Bumblebee's sudden arrival and ran for protective cover behind Huntress. She gripped her mother's skirt like a five year old while stuttering wildly "W—wh-who are y-you?"

Bumblebee looked down at the slightly shaking girl, and a very irritated Huntress who wrapped a right arm Abigail. Bumblebee's face light up from how easy they had found Sari but looked at the little girl, pointing to himself, saying proudly

"Names Bumblebee."

Bumblebee yelp a little from Optimus slapping him alongside the head lightly. He looked at the boss bot angry but knew the slap was probably deserved. Bumblebee had scared he girl after all. While this went on Abby giggled slightly watching with intensity at the metal men before her Abigail ventured out a little behind her mother's protection, looking up at the Yellow bot sweetly, whispering "I'm Abigail."

Optimus grinned some and caught Huntress stealing a soft look at the young girl. Suspicion rose slightly in his spark while question of why this girl was unnanouncably Sari's favourite. It could be she reminding Sari of what she was as at little girl. That made sense because Abigail, minus different color hair and eyes, was a spitting image of what Sari looked like at eight years old. The cute little girl motioned for Huntress to kneel and she obeyed. Abigail cuffed her hands over Huntress' right ear and began to whisper something.

"Can we keep them?" Abigail asked her mother, whispering in her ear, giving her best puppy dog look. The child didn't realize that the Autobots had incredible hearing and would never know their sparks melted from her child like request. Optimus watched Sari had a long thoughtful look on her face, then giving a soft nod to Abigail and grin partly seeing the girl's eyes dance with wonder. Sari leaned into the girl's eye whispering "Why don't you call Eric and tell him the news....Riana too."

Abigail nodded happily and Optimus caught Huntress steal a quick kiss on the cheek from Abigail before running into the old Base. However whatever tenderness she felt left as soon as the child was gone. Huntress looked up with cold eyes at them and stared at them a long time. Suddenly she said curtly

"You're all persistent son of a glitches...."

"What can we say? Were Autobots." Optimus replied smirking and hide his shock to her that kind of language come out of Sari's mouth. Bumblebee didn't however and his mouth literally hit the floor. Sari's eyes actually sparkled in humour from his reaction but shook her head. A frustrated growl came from her vocals as she looked like she was thinking all this through.

"_We'll I'm officially screwed!" _Huntress thought frustrated. Looking back with slight daggers at the two Autobots she kept thinking _"For years I wanted them to come home and the moment I don't anymore, they won't leave! Now they certainly won't after meeting Abby. The glitches probably became attached to her the moment they met. Just like with me...." _

Optimus could read Sari like a book after years of being with her and could tell her defences were wilting. Bumblebee however was growing impatient and tapping his foot looking around at the scenery. Sari looked away from them and kicked up dirt in anger.

"_What a mess this is! I DONT WANT them here! But Abigail did give me the puppy look....and she did look so cute when Optimus talked to her....What am I thinking?! Am I ACTUALLY going to let them stay?..."_

Sari looked back up at the two silent, one patient, Autobots before her and stared at them for a long time. Then sighing a defeated sigh she muttered "What the Pit? May as well..."

Optimus watched Sari look at him up and down. She did the same to Bumblebee and studied their features. Sari crossed her arms and before giving one last dagger filled look she replied curtly

"Since you all seem to have a death wish....you can stay."

Bumblebee grew slightly red from her comment and was about to shot something back but Optimus stopped him. When the rest of the team got her he would have them be quiet about the matter also. Who cared if she made an excuse it was them who wanted to stay. Optimus knew the truth, that sweet little Abigail had pulled on whatever heart strings Sari had left and convinced her to allow them to stay. If her pride was not going to allow her to admit that just yet, then ok. Optimus could deal with it, he was a big bot. He gave a quick nod and tryed to smile at her. Huntress rolled her eyes at Optimus just as Ratchet, Prowl, her father and Bulkhead decided to show up to the party.

"What we miss?" Ratchet replied urgently. Huntress gave a sarcastic snort and leaned on a broken wall. Optimus frown unapprovingly at her but Huntress sent a snobby look and haughty shake of her head. He gripped his fist in annoyance form her silent sarcasm but stated calmly "Sari, has decided to let us stay..."

"More like Abi...ouch!" Bumblebee muttered but Optimus kicked his foot to shut him up. Prowl's gaze went over to Huntress and she smirked at him.

"Came for round two?" Huntress asked sarcastically. She almost grinned seeing Prowl actually scowl at her and that's when she noticed the small healing scrap on his lower lip. Huntress actually held in a choked laugh and succeeded to where none of them heard it. It took her long enough to actually leave a mark on Prowl! Looks like the student had finally surpassed the teacher. However something inside Huntress ached for Prowl when he saw what the Earth had become. The Base "backyard" hid most of the changed world outside so Prowl and the others were in for one rude awakening.

Huntress looked at Isaac and suddenly felt a wave of shyness envelope her. She rubbed her hand behind her neck saying sheepishly "Hey dad."

Isaac looked even more uncomfortable and nodded in her direction. He crossed the gap between them and gave her a hug. Huntress tensed up from the human interaction but tried to make the hug less cold as possible. Isaac must have been satisfied as he backed away from her but he still looked at Huntress with mix emotions.

"So since we're here...." Optimus started off wanting to break the awkward silence. He became all business stating "We probably should look things over on the Base computers..."

"Oh those?" Sari replied almost grinning. She actually started to choke chuckle as Ratchet glared at her.

"What's so funny?" He replied grumpily. Sari looked back at him smugly saying "The computers are broken....dumb afts."

Bulkhead eyes bulged slightly hearing Sari curse and what felt like shame crossed over Huntress heart. The big guy probably didn't hear those kind of words, which meant she'd have to watch her mouth around him AND Abigail. Luckily the others were here, she could smart off to them as much as she wanted too.

Optimus for the first time Sari had seen him, looked completly caught off guard. Puzzlement crossed his face plate and Optimus assumed her had heard Sari wrong. He was about to say something when Abigail came out all out of breath and excited. Bulkhead looked at Optimus with a questionable look on his face and Optimus mouth "Yea I know. She looks just like Sari." Ratchet agreed with a nod and studied the girl below him. Abigail bounded up to Huntress like a puppy saying between giggles said "Oh!! Riana is so MAD! When I told her she used her New York Accent you called it and used a word called Shi...."

Huntress covered her mouth and said quickly "I don't think you need to repeat that Abigail. It's a...not so nice word."

"Oh...Ok." Abigail agreed then changed the subject saying "And Eric didn't say a word...."

Then giggling again she whispered "I think he fainted."

Prowl smirked a little seeing the giggling cute girl and said "Who's this?"

"I'm Abigail!" she replied proudly, the fear of the new giant robots beginning to disappear. Bulkhead waved shyly at Abigail and she returned the wave. Ratchet looked gruffly at the girl but Huntress read his eyes, he liked her. Isaac grinned softly at the girl who grinned big at his direction. He did once look at Abigail and then at Huntress with one eyebrow raised. Huntress shrugged her shoulders like she didn't care but tensed in defence as the others came nearer to Abby. Optimus remembered what they had talked about and said confused "What do you mean the computers are broken?"

"I meant that this is no longer the Base we use to strategise anymore." Huntress explained in a surprisingly calm voice. Then shaking her head she added "The only place we have that kind of technology anymore is at the new Base."

"And that is where? Exactually?" Bumblebee asked suspicious. Huntress looked at him stating "Sumdac Towers."

"Sumdac _Towers_?" Isaac breathed in amazement. Huntress nodded and explained "It was the largest, and sanitary, place we could find to help people who were attacked."

Then shrugging her shoulders she added "It started out as just the hospital but eventually we just moved all the operations there. It was easier to keep track of everyone that way. Also it helped with keeping our defences organized."

Huntress walked away while the Autobots and her father stared at each other from Sari's new mature, strategic, mind. Abigail followed behind her but looked back worried the new "friends" were not going to come. Huntress looked back at like her daughter but impatiently said curtly

"We'll are you all just going to stand there? If you're wanting to go, let's _go_!"

The old team went into action from her words and quickly followed behind her. Huntress rolled her eyes at them but continued forward. They had just excited out of the side gate of the backyard when Huntress stopped. This was the part she had dreaded. The Autobots were about to see what their precious little planet had become. Huntress drooped her shoulders seeing all of them stop in their tracks. She didn't know why but a part of her felt like she had failed. Huntress, or Sari, had been given the position of protecting Earth. But now look at it, dusty, brown and death stained in its hillsides. A simple task and she had allowed monsters to take over.

Optimus wanted to drop to his knees from the sheer horrific blow. Guilt churned all through him as he kept thinking _"I left her and Earth alone....without any protection...and look what happened." _

Prowl literally felt his spark tear in too. No lush green could be found as far as his optic could see. The nature he had loved, had protected while he was there, had been torn apart by monsters. No wonder Sari was always so anger, if he had only death and dust to look at, no beauty, he would be just as bitter.

Ratchet felt like he had failed the organics on Earth, every single one. Like when he had told Sari as a child about Ratchet didn't know what he would do if anything happened to this planet...we'll the feeling was still the same. He stood in shock silence.

Bumblebee and Bulkhead just stared blankly at the world. All Bumblebee could think was if any games were left. Also he did feel regret for ever leaving the beings who had created the wonderful idea called "Video games" or "Speed racing" to be left to die. Bulkhead didn't know what to think. The entire grim and dark looking world literally left his processor in a blank. Isaac Sumdac felt like Bulkhead...mentally and physically drained.

A loud shrill bird call from the right and shook the team out of their thoughts. Prowl looked caught off guard as he breathed "Swoop?"

Swoop growled and hissed in the team's direction. Optimus narrowed his optics remembering past situations with Dinobots and readied to fight. The others did the same. Huntress wanted to double over laughing when the Autobots went into attack mode upon seeing Swoop. She stalked over calmly to him and heard Optimus hiss sternly "What are you doing Sari?! Come back here..."

But he stopped mid speech as Swoop affectionately nudged Huntress' side shoulder. She petted him across the top of his head, the way that always calmed him down and smirked to see Prowl's jar wide open. Huntress patted Swoop on the side neck, who was beginning to purr now that his partner was safe, and looked back at the Autobots. Smirking wider Huntress said easily "Oh I forgot. There's not any transportation left on Earth so..."

Patting Swoop again, who nuzzled her back, she added "I fly him."

"_Fly_ him?!" Bumblebee exclaimed flabbergasted. Prowl shook his head breathing "How...did you..."

"Train him?" Huntress finished for him. Prowl nodded but she darkened in her features.

"I didn't." She replied low. Huntress looked in his direction adding "We just have a understanding."

Prowl remained speechless and the others stared blankly at the duo. Abigail came up fearlessly to Swoop and giggled when he ruffled her hair. Optimus did though come out of his shock when Huntress climbed right on Swoops back. He grew stern saying

"What are you doing?"

"Duh. I'm _riding _him back to the Base." Huntress smarted back. Optimus crossed his arms saying

"Why can't you just ride with us?"

Huntress actually snorted in arrogance at his comment and looked at him like he was below her. She turned Swoop slightly with her hands, which he obeyed gracefully flapping his wings once, while stated sarcastically "If I wanted to take a whole mega cycle to get there."

Optimus actually glared at her from the rude comment but a high pitch squeal of excitement came from the side. Abigail, who had backed off waiting for Huntress to help her on Swoop, was jumping up and down excitedly, holding her hand up in the air.

"I want to ride in a...." Abigail started to exclaim excitedly then stopped puzzled. Then looking up at Optimus asked innocently "What's it called again?"

"A fire truck." Optimus answered grinning from Abigail's question. Breaking into a smile again Abigail exclaimed "Oh yea! I want to ride in a fire truck!"

She bounded over to Huntress and Swoop and began to beg saying "Please! Please! Please!"

"I thought you wanted to ride on Swoop." Huntress replied hiding her jealousy. However the jealously flew away as Abigail replied sweetly "But I never rode in a fire truck!"

Abigail saw Huntress was weakening from the look on her face. Then she pleaded holding her hands together upon her face asking sweetly

"Can I go?"

Huntress gazed at each of the Autobots for a moment before looking down at her daughter. She hesitated for a moment then nodded slowly. Abigail pumped the air excitedly and bounded over where Optimus was. Crossing her arms impatiently she looked at him saying

"We'll? Do that fire truck thingy!"

Optimus held in the urge to laugh at Abigail's pure cuteness and began to transform. Abby backed up amazed while the others did what he was doing as well. When they were done, Optimus opened his passenger door, and waited for Abigail to climb in. Her eyes double in size as she breathed "Cool." And ran up to the passenger side. Abby smiled to see Isaac had climbed in on the driver's side. She watched im curiously as he bulked his seat belt and Abby slowly did the same. Optimus shut the doors quietly and glanced to see Huntress gazing at Abigail. She didn't think he could see as Huntress grinned partly at her daughters excitement. Optimus watched her features turn lovingly and soft while watching Abigail begin to chatter away with Isaac inside. She suddenly made a clicking noise and Swoop took off in the air. Optimus quickly moved his wheels and followed behind.

*Sumdac Tower*

"That was fun!" Abigail shouted and giggled. Isaac grinned at the girls silly antics as she bounded out of Optimus vehicle mode. He stepped out also and Optimus quickly transformed. The others came driving up and followed suit. Isaac gave a small gasp seeing his once proud empire, broken down partly.

Only a few minutes passed before a large shadow came and Swoop landed a few feet before them. Huntress leaped off him gracefully and patted him to leave. Swoop obeyed and with one loud screech, flew off into the afternoon sky. She turned solemnly at them and walked to where they stood. Bumblebee gave her a sarcastic look saying "I thought you said we were slower?"

"Shut up." Huntress said back but with less force. She looked where the main entrance was and back at them.

"Alright, I'm gonna talk to the others..." Huntress began. However Optimus interrupted her saying

"Maybe we should."

"No!" Huntress answered quickly. Then giving a nervous cough she said "Just...stay here."

She jogged back quickly into the Sumdac Tower before Optimus or the others could answer of ask any more questions.

*Main Lobby*

"Oh no, no, no, no!" Riana shouted loudly, her face distorted in anger. Huntress shushed her hoarsely whispering "They can hear you even this far away!"

"Slag no, pit no, oh no no no!" Riana continued to rant but in a whisper. Eric went pale from Huntress remark squeaking "Hear us? How?"

Huntress ignored Eric, who looked like he was beginning to have a panic attack, as she turned to Riana saying

"It's no use Riana! No matter what you say.....they are here. And the big guy said their staying...period."

"Oh and you expect me to say ok and be all cheery about it?!" Riana hissed. Huntress looked at her angrily saying "Don't you think I want them gone was much as you do? But their adamant and we can't do anything!"

"We could send the Pack on them...it is a option...." Eric replied solemnly. Huntress suddenly turned on him and glared up close and personal into his face. She gritted her teeth hissing "Don't ever say that again! About _anyone_! Understand?"

Eric gulped and nodded quickly. Huntress calmed down and backed off his personal area. Then giving a deep sigh she said quietly "Were not animals Eric, even if we fight like ones."

Riana stated shocked at Huntress and couldn't believe her ears. Huntress shifted uncomfortably in her gaze and said curtly "So are you ok with this or what?!"

"Do we have a choice?" Riana replied, her mind clouded in a disbelief haze. Huntress smirked at her saying "Not really."

She waited for Riana and Eric to give anymore retorts before motioning the Autobots in. When no other words came forth Huntress turned and walked out to the front entrance. She cupped her hands and said "You guys can come in now!"

Riana held in a scream, barely, as ten foot robots come walking casually into the Main lobby. Eric backed up quickly and looked extremely guarded, ready to strike at any moment. Abigail came walking quickly in front and pointed with her right hand saying "See! Told you!"

"Yea, you did." Eric replied staring up at the five Autobots before him. Huntress tried to put some normality into the situation and went to introduce each Autobot. She crossed her arms saying part in a irritated mood "We'll better tell you their names. Makes it easier than calling them, Hey Robot."

She pointed to each Autobot with her left hand, while her right hand was still crossed around her body.

"That's Prowl" Huntress introduced. Prowl nodded to the two humans and Riana nodded back. Eric just paled more seeing the Autobot move.

"Ratchet" She continued tonelessly. Ratchet crossed his arms and grunted in reply. Eric actually part grinned at the old medic. He reminded Eric of his grandpa, kind of. Riana just gave him a frown seeing this one was going to be hard to handle already. She disliked grumpy people, which made her friendship with Huntress more confusing.

"Bumblebee" Huntress introduced again. Bumblebee waved really fast and smiled big. Riana looked him over suspiciously and noticed his fast wheels. She dreaded keeping tabs on this one, Riana liked quiet and stillness, not loud and fast. Eric waved back at the young bot and instantly had a good feeling about him. Probably he was a little "rambunctious" but Eric missed having a guy friend to tease and joke around with.

"And Bulkhead...." Huntress continued more emotionlessly. Bulkhead shyly grinned and waved sheepishly. Riana body language went from guarded to soft as she grinned sweetly at the big lug. Eric waved a short one swoop at Bulkhead and grinned.

"And that's Optimus!" Abigail finished with more excitement. Huntress quickly glanced her way but actually smirked from her daughter bubbling attitude. Abby smiled at each of them and looked up at Optimus smiling saying "He can transform into a fire truck!"

"That's cool Abby." Riana replied quietly and looked softly at the excited child. Prowl smirked at the young woman but Riana didn't catch him. Huntress did though and gave a warning look to Prowl.

"So there. My jobs done." Huntress stated and began to walk up to her room. Abigail hesitated following her mother and chose to stay down stairs with the Autobots. Optimus gave her a disapproving look saying

"So that's it? Introduce us and you're done?"

"No." Huntress replied easily and stopped walking to her room. Coming back in a steady pace she added "I forgot to tell you the rules...."

"Rules? You kidding me?" Bumblebee asked flabbergasted. Riana gave her a surprised look and Eric matched it. Huntress mouthed "Trust me. This is important" and gave them a serious look. Both shut their yaps and nodded in unison. Huntress looked back sternly at Bumblebee saying

"Yes."

"What if we don't follow these rules?" Ratchet challenged giving her a daring look. Huntress shrugged her shoulders saying simply "I won't make you follow them. I wont spoon feed you and treat you like sparklings. Just know if you don't follow them.....I'll give it to you straight. You'll die."

"You would kill us over rules?!" Bulkhead exclaimed. Huntress shook her head saying "No! No! No! Not me!"

She pointed out into the land beyond muttering low "The living monsters out there."

The Autobots quieted down any other complaints but Huntress could see many were not happy about it. Optimus the most. She bit off a snappish comment to him and instead focused on the pleasure of the being the one in charge.

"First rule...." Huntress started and pointed flatly to Ratchet and Isaac. "They have to stay on Base at all times. No exceptions."

Before any of them could add anything Huntress continued "Second, you'll have to upgrade you weapons to Adamantium plated. Your Cybertron metals don't work here."

A few of the Autobots gave her confused looks and Huntress huffed in annoyance. She tried to explain as gently as she could stating "The Pack..."

"Is that what you call those crazy wild animals?!" Bumblebee interrupted. Huntress went from calm to tense nodded quickly. Optimus watched her features again change to part sorrow and get a lost look in her eyes. Huntress after a few moments came back to reality saying

"As I was explaining, the Pack are immune to your metals. Your upgrades, like my own, are almost completely harmless to them."

Optimus and the others gave a look for her to go on and Huntress did.

"Third rule, no technology. Com links are alright but other than that, nothing." Huntress explained. Bumblebee made a dreaded face and whined "Does that mean video games too?"

"Yes, Bumblebee." Huntress said in a surprisingly soothing tone. She turned to him adding "The games only cause distraction and the noise draws the Pack here. Ok?"

Bumblebee nodded sadly but didn't say anything more. Optimus looked at him and felt a twinge of sorrow for his youngest teammate. Bumblebee had always liked videogames. That was one of the reasons he was so excited to get here.

Huntress watched her old best friend and thought of an idea. She put in the back of her mind for later and continued on with the rules. Slowly her demeanour changed to aggression. Her face darkened and fist clenched part way.

"Finally... I am the leader now, not anyone else." Huntress hissed low then giving a daring look at Optimus. He didn't object, his face in an unreadable look but Riana and Eric both shot her a glare. She ignored them and refused to look them in the eye. Huntress put her hands on her hips added with force "So those are the rules. Simple and easy to follow. If you chose to do so you'll be doing yourself a big favor."

Then Huntress went past them and headed out to the training room to think over her thoughts. Riana watched her go but decided to drop the idea of following her and demanding why she had said she was the only leader. Huntress had never really said that before, maybe on one occasion, so the Autobots must have set her one edge. Especially the red and blue one called Optimus. Eric checked over the Autobots one more time until finally settling on Ratchet. Seeing the red and white symbol on his chest Eric pointed to it stating "You're a medic."

"Yea, so." Ratchet replied gruffly. Eric smirked and said "Ever worked on humans?"

*On the Stair Well*

Over the next two weeks the Autobots tried to settle in the best they could. Ratchet worked alongside Eric and between the two of them got more humans patched up than Eric could do in months. Ratchet seemed to like Eric, even though his vast knowledge of medicine and the fact he talked about it a lot, got on Ratchets nerves sometimes. Eric, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead became fast friends the moment Bumblebee had mentioned videogames. Eric and Bumblebee would talk for hours about past consoles, which was the best, how had the best graphics and so on. Eric liked talking to Bulkhead simply because the big lug was so smart when it came to Space Bridges. He also used to like to look at paintings in a museum and Bulkheads passion for art helped Eric taste some of the past life he had lost. Together they had planned on opening a museum the moment the Pack was defeated for good. With Bumblebee Eric planned to find all the games they could find and fix them up to their former glory. Eric and Prowl pretty much stayed away from each other, not out of annoyance you see but Eric just didn't click with him. Optimus was just like any other big brother figure to Eric.

Riana remained distant and only talked with the Autobots when need be. She still had her doubts of allowing them to stay, fearing it would cause a frenzy of Pack Dogs. However as weeks passed Riana came more open to them being there and actually liked the change of atmosphere. Bumblebee annoyed her greatly, Ratchet made her nervous, Bulkhead was sweet as he could be and Riana couldn't help but love him, Optimus was always good for a comforting smile and encouragement but Prowl was just.....Prowl. Riana didn't know how else to explain it. She did however study Prowl much more often than the others and was curious of how this metal robot could be so passionate about nature. The other robots she could read like a book but this one....this one was interesting. Huntress had talked about him once or twice and Riana couldn't help but be intrigued by the mech's strong and silent demeanour. She refused to let him see she was interested.

Abigail was the cutest, asking them the simplest of questions. She had become slightly shyer after the first week and had begun to watch them at a distance. Abby first opened up to Isaac Sumdac after he made something called a "milkshake" for her. She had drank it right up and during that had talked to the older man, growing to like his gently demeanour. Abigail was a little frightened around Bumblebee, especially when he raced around the Base, but after talking with Sweet Bulkhead, she had grown to like him. Bumblebee had actually once let her ride in him and went really fast! Abby liked him completely after that. Ratchet was as of right now just distant but Abby liked watching him, Isaac and Eric do medicine. She always smiled at him every day and could see a grin showing up bigger and bigger each time. Abby loved seeing Prowl meditate and remained quiet as a mouse when he did so. She tried to do it once but had accidently scooted too far on the stair edge and had begun to topple over, only to be "rescued" by the large blue hand of Optimus. He was the one she was most intrigued with, constantly sitting as close as her shyness would let her and watching him constantly. After the end of the second week she overcame her shyness and had decided to just sit on his large metal lap and talk to him. He had welcomed her with open arms and now Abigail liked to sit and talk with him when the sun set at night. She had decided to not mention to any of them she was Huntress daughter, the idea was still to new for even her to fathom just then.

Huntress had remained extremely distant, much to Optimus frustration. She refused to talk to them, constantly going to her room. Isaac was the only one she talked too, then just in few short conversations. Riana tried desperately to get her to talk to them but Huntress flat out refused. Eric made jokes and tried to tease her like old times, but Huntress never was in the mood. However she remained extremely protective of Abigail and wherever Abby was, Huntress was not too far behind. Optimus was grew more and more suspicious each passing day about the relationship, knowing there had to be more than just "emotional attachment" going on here. Sure Abby looked like her but not enough for Huntress to exhibit such strong feelings towards her. Optimus figured if he got close to the child, who he couldn't help but be drawn too, maybe Sari would open herself up to him. So far...the idea wasn't working.

*Main Lobby*

Now it was the end of the two weeks and Riana was struggling to think of things to talk with the Autobots too. She had tried training them, which went not as expected. They had all done great but the more "dirtier" fighting they were having a problem with. Always said it was not "Autobot" like and Riana eventually gave up on reasoning with them. She gave them the knowledge so they had a choice wither to use it or not. Next Riana and Eric both had tried to use them for fighting practice. Now Riana's right side below her shoulders was bruised and Eric had a strained knee cap. Who knew such large machines could be so stealthy?

Finally Riana was at her wits end on what to do with them. Huntress had refused to give any advice sneering "Let them tell you." and always walking where the Autobots wouldn't find her. After that Riana just let them be and hoped no uncertain Pack came knocking on their door. Guess again.

"What's that outside?" Bumblebee asked curiously. Abigail, who was on Optimus knee for the umpteenth time that day, jumped down and ran over to where him and Bulkhead were standing. Prowl, who as trying to meditate, opened one optic lense as she passed by and chuckled. Abigail reminded him so much of Sari at that age. Fearless, stubborn and slightly amusing.

A small gasp from Abigail alerted Optimus to stand up and walk over to her quickly. Abby looked up at him and then simply pointed outside. His optics sharpened seeing three Pack dogs circling around the front Base, growling menacingly. Bumblebee backed up and then shouted behind

"Hey uh....is that normal?"

Riana came out from his call, her hair slightly ruffled. Prowl smirked seeing the obvious signs from her body that she had been training. Riana rolled her eyes at him again but quickly walked over to the entrance. Her face instantly turned tense and she slowly frowned. Shaking her head, placing a hand on her face, she muttered "Not again."

Prowl watched her as Riana quickly walked by the Autobots and went back to the locked weapons boxes. Riana, along with Eric, had worked in private upgrading the Autobots weapons to Adamantium plating. Now they were ready, suiting for the situation at hand. She unlocked the box with ease and pulled out their weapons.

A few minutes later Riana walked in carrying the large weapons with very little strain. She tossed Optimus his axe, now a darker tint around the blades, which he grabbed quickly. Riana tossed Bulkheads cannon ball to Ratchet and he began to quickly hook it up. Prowl looked at her and Riana frowned, throwing his pack of stars forcefully in his direction. He grabbed them with a huff and felt the added weight in his hands. Prowl gave her a look but Riana turned away shouting in the upper room direction

"Huntress!"

Optimus reacted to the name and looked up to watch Huntress come out of her room. She literally flew out of the room and barely kept from toppling over the from gripping the rails. Huntress regained her balance easily and jogged down the stairs two at a time. Racing past Optimus and the others she suddenly stopped and hit the floor on one knee. Looking outside Huntress tensed up slowly and reached for her weapons. Optimus watched in awe as a new, hunter, like gaze come over her features as she hissed

"Guess they didn't learn their lesson..."

No wonder they chose the name Huntress. She sure looked and acted just like one.

Huntress got up and turned to the new "recruits" namely the Autobots. She rolled her eyes up at them, ready to make a sarcastic remark of staying behind, but Riana looked at her sternly saying "Don't even..."

Huntress shot her a daring look but Riana crossed her arms in defiance. Optimus stood shocked as Huntress gripped her weapons harder but instead of arguing, replied curtly "Fine" and gazed outside again.

Huntress realized that Bulkhead was finally fixed up but she looked straight on to Ratchet. Narrowing her eyes she said "Remember our deal."

"I know. Don't get your gears in a wad." Ratchet replied grumpily and stomped out of the Main Lobby to the Medic Room. Prowl shot Huntress back a glare but she didn't care. Ratchet was safe now, that's all that mattered. Even she, cold and unloving as she was, couldn't let herself put the old bot in danger. Call it her Sari side acting up. Huntress came back off the ground and began to stretch.

"We'll back to the old grind as they use to say." Huntress muttered stretching her right arms over her shoulders. Optimus gave her a raised eyebrow look but Huntress shoved it off as naive. _"He'll Learn soon enough..."_ Huntress thought with a hint of sadness. Just as they were ready to leave a child like voice came from the other side of Optimus and sent chills of fear down Huntress spine.

"Alright let's go!" Abby shouted trying to act tough. She put up her hands in the cutest fashion of fist and looked ready to fight. Huntress turned and opened her mouth too...

"No way." Optimus replied for her. Huntress glared coldly at him, her chin set in a hard knot. Abby looked up at Optimus shocked then whined "Why?"

"It's too dangerous!" Optimus answered firmly. Abigail readied to get angry but something clicked in her mind. She put her hands on her hips and pointed over to Huntress triumphantly.

"I only have listen to her!"

Optimus looked at her and so did Abby. She put on her best face asking "Can I go?"

Huntress was about to agree with Optimus when she suddenly stopped cold. His look, that same old look, was what stopped her on a dime. It was a look of certainly that Huntress HAD to agree with him, had no other choice, set her on edge. How dare he think he could discipline her daughter! Then act like he was the big shot hero and make Huntress out to be the bad guy! So with all her motherly instincts screaming at her that Optimus was right, she did the complete opposite of what was right.

"You can go..." Huntress replied in what was barely an octave above a whisper. Riana paled instantly and was too shocked to speak. Optimus face grew a pale shade of red as he asked defiantly

"What?"

"You heard what I said." Huntress said a little louder. Abigail instantly brightened up and ran to her mother. Optimus grew very stiff and replied curtly

"No."

"Excuse me?" Huntress breathed in disbelief. Optimus crossed his arms saying

"I won't let you do this."

"What are you gonna do?" Huntress hissed defiantly. Then made the killing blow she shouted angrily "You're not my father!"

"But I am." Isaac's determined voice came from up the stairs. He walked coldly down them and came up to Huntress in a parent like motion. Isaac eyes grew soft as he said "Sari, don't do this because you angry..."

"I'm not!" Huntress defended but knew it was a lie. Of course she was, who in her right motherly mind would let her daughter out into that chaos? All this was just Huntress wanting to prove Optimus wrong. She paced a little from the unexpected situation but her nerves harden.

"She is GOING!" Huntress argued with them both. Then before any of them could say another word she ran outside to the fight and Abigail quickly followed after her. Optimus went from stern to painfully worried as he ran after them shouting

"Stop! Sari just stop!"

*Outside the Base*

Huntress tuned out whatever Optimus was saying and headed straight for the biggest Pack Dog. She ploughed into it head first and reared back to fight the other one as it went tumbling. Huntress turned to see the Pack dog growling and snapping at her. She hissed at him, hunkering doing into a defensive pose. Then it ran up to her and Huntress slid out her blade to attack. Blood and energon splattered everywhere as Huntress fought of the Pack dog bravely. As this was going on a frantic Optimus was trying to get to her.

Meanwhile Riana ran outside and threw one of the nunchucks at the Pack Dog behind Optimus. It clunked down hard on its head and the Pack dog shook from the pain. Riana watched it look her direction and readied for an attack. A soft whirring sound went through the air as black throwing stars zoomed and pieced into the animals back side. The Pack dog went into a fight of howls and screaming pain as it threw itself violently on the ground to get the sharp objects out of its back.

"Need any help?" Prowl replied and Riana turned back to see him slightly smirking. She actually returned it saying "That kind? Slag yea."

Prowl nodded and raced behind her as Riana went to Huntress aid. Bumblebee and Bulkhead stood behind under Primes orders and became like a living shield for the front entrance of the Base. Nothing could get in or out if they did their jobs right.

Now Abigail had thought this was supposed to be fun and exciting. Run in, beat on the Pack and she would be like her mother. Then Huntress would be proud of her. She was sadly wrong, oh so wrong. Abigail flinched back from the Pack dog, which kept circling her and watching her with its deadly eyes. She wanted to scream seeing the Pack dog bare its sharp white teeth and let out a low growl. Now all Abby wanted was her mother. Her mother and Optimus to come save her.

Huntress didn't even realize this was going on, she was that wrapped up in the big Pack dog's manoeuvres. Somehow during a regular pounce and slice move the slagging thing had turned too quickly. Now the Pack dog was on top of her and snapping its jaws franticly to get to her face. Huntress barely had it away from her, holding its bulk up strenuously. For on fleeting second she thought to scream for help but swallowed it down. Huntress could not depend on them, not anymore. She had learned to survive on her own, now she just needed to act on it.

Suddenly Optimus came wheeling in a flash, sliding on his right knee and held his axe with two hands. He made a stiff grunt as he welded down and struck the animal on its side. What was left of the Pack dog was a large, gushing, eight inch wide wound and excruciating pain. It screamed out a pained filled and electronic cry as it tumbled backwards on the ground, unable to move from the sudden losing of blood.

Huntress looked up at him, still leaning on her elbows and for the first time grinned at him. Optimus grinned back as she replied part sarcastic "A little much?"

"Coming from the person who ripped their jaws off?" Optimus replied standing up straighter. Huntress got up but stopped to put a mock hand on her heart saying

"Oh touché."

They were about to say something more, when a shrill scream sky rocketed to the atmosphere. Huntress froze recognizing that voice from anywhere. Except, this wasn't her. Couldn't be her. This scream was so much more terrified, horrific pain filled, and less childlike than the sweet girl she knew. Huntress went into a daze and suddenly felt her legs moving for her in a steady run. No words or screams of Abby's name came from her vocals as she felt the wind help carry her to her daughter. No that wasn't Abigail's voice, or her body in the distance all covered in blood, or her pitiful cries of pain, or the one sparking exposed and bleeding metal part from her robot side......

Yes it was.

Huntress couldn't breath, couldn't think. There was Abby, but not. She walked up to her damaged and broken daughter as the lone Pack Dog growled, impatient to finish the job. Optimus came walking up behind her but Huntress only saw the monster. The thing that had cause her so much pain, so much fear, so much taken away for all these years and now.....it was trying to take her daughter. Hot tears of anger spilled down her cheeks as she screamed in rage

"This is all your fault!"

Huntress ran to kill the thing when a firm and steady grip on her lower arms stopped her. She didn't even look back to see it was the one and only Optimus Prime in his Hologram keeping her restrained. Huntress fought the person and tried to pull them to the Pack dog. Optimus gripped her tighter and then wrapped his whole arms steadily around her waist. The Pack dog became unsure and restless seeing the hysterical mother in front of him. Backing away slowly it turn and ran into the darkening evening. Huntress let out a rage filled scream shouting

"Let me go! It's getting away! Let me kill it!"

"No!" Optimus replied firmly. In her haze of rage Huntress didn't even think to recognize the voice. She tried pulling harder but the person would not budge. Huntress then fell back on the person in defeat and felt the grip loosen on her arms. Huntress looked over at her daughter and slowly collapsed on her knees next to her. Then Optimus watched Huntress features changed instantly. No more anger, no more hate, just sorrow. Complete and utter sorrow. In a tender movement Sari grabbed Abigail tightly in a protective embrace and started to rock her gently. No wailing or weeping occurred, only steady hot tears and rocking. .

"Abigail!" Huntress screamed hysterically gripping the child tightly. More tears could be seen on her face. Other than that one outburst, nothing else was said. Optimus stood behind Huntress in his hologram form, the one he borrowed from Soundwave's data bank but with darker less whiter hair, and felt clueless of what he needed to do. In the end Optimus reached out and brushed her hair which Huntress grabbed his hand, holding it like it was her only life preserver.

Prowl and Riana soon came over but stopped upon seeing Huntress in such a state. Riana leaned down on one knee and tried to touch her friend comfortingly on the shoulder. However Ratchet and Eric came running out quickly in a mad rush to ask what had happened before her hand could reach all the way. Eric went from worry to angst seeing his "little Buddy" in such a bleeding and mangled mess. Ratchet if could have, would have paled from the child's features. He fought back tears seeing Huntress in such hysteria for this one certain girl. She must have noticed someone was watching her because Huntress looked up in Eric's direction. Huntress tear stained face showed a glimmer of hope as she looked Eric dead in the eyes.

"Help her...please!" Huntress begged to Eric and Ratchet in a hushed strained tone, tears streaming fluidly again. Eric came to her saying choked up "We'll try"

Huntress seemed satisfied with the answer as she let go of Abby some leaving Riana able to reach down and try to pull her completely off. Huntress was numb enough that her hands easily slipped from the bleeding girl. Eric instantly swooped in and grabbed the child bridal style. While Huntress cover her face, weeping, and Riana held her, Eric nodded to Ratchet and both ran into the Medic Room.

"Sari..." Optimus said slowly from behind. She seemed to ignore him but Riana stepped back away slightly, so he could get in. Optimus knelt completely down to her level and tried to brush her hair from her face. Huntress in a flash reached up and grabbed his holograms collar. It looked like she was going to slap him with the rage in her eyes. Quickly her rage left and all was left looking at Optimus was Sari, scared and alone. Wrapping her arm around his shoulders, Huntress cried "Why was I so stupid! Now she'll die!!"

Optimus instinctively wrapped her around in protective embrace and shushed her quietly. While brushing her hair lightly he soothed "We won't let her die Sari, its ok. It's ok."

She continued to cry on his shoulder and Optimus kept her in whatever safe and protection he could give her.

*Medic Room*

"So, what's the damage?" Riana asked quietly, looking at Abigail. It had been three hours now and all felt they were losing the battle. Ratchet and Eric had to revive Abigail once, much to Huntress dismay. It had worked thought but now things weren't looking so good.

After her time with Optimus, Huntress had suddenly unlocked from his embrace and ran fearfully to the Base. She had remained distant from them all but refused to leave the Medic Room. Now Huntress stayed clear on the other side of the room and didn't look Optimus in the eye. Eric gave Riana a tired look saying

"We gave her the antidote for the Pack saliva, monitored her vitals, ran blood work and..."

"Laments terms please." Riana interrupted part snappish. Eric didn't respond by frowning or making any comments back. His shoulders dropped as he stared at Abigail once again. Seeing Eric was struggling for words Ratchet replied

"If she doesn't wake up by tonight...then there's nothing we can do for her."

Meanwhile Huntress had little by little had walked towards Abigail's table she was lying on. She didnt understand much of what was being said, all her attention focused on her daughter. Huntress hoisted herself up on the table and stroked Abigail's fingers softly.

"Sari?" Ratchet said her name quietly. Huntress didn't hear his calls only staring right at her daughter. Coming closer to her Ratchet said more urgently "Sari."

Huntress leaned closer to her daughter and tried to see beyond the scars. Trying to see Abigail like she was before Huntress had made such a selfish mistake....

"Sari!" Ratchet shouted and Huntress quickly snapped out of it. She looked up surprised at Ratchet and stared at him blankly. Then giving of a sarcastic look Huntress replied curtly "What?"

"Do you have any clue why this girl is part Cybertronian?" Ratchet questioned suspiciously. Huntress felt a wave of panic come over her as she tried not to stutter "No...I don't.....Who should I know!?"

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" Ratchet said sarcastically back. Huntress didn't respond to the comment and only looked back down at Abigail. Ratchet looked at Riana for details but her eyes darted to the window. He then tried Eric but he too refused to give him answers and down casted his eyes to the floor. Huntress still won't look up and Ratchet finally had enough. Forcefully he put his finger on under her chin and made her look him in the optics. Narrowing his eyes sternly Ratchet barked

"I've had enough! Tell me why she is Techno organic! Or why you have become so attached to her...."

"She's my daughter!" Huntress seemed to finally scream out looking with anger up at Ratchet.

Optimus froze.

He stared blankly at Sari while she forcefully pushed Ratchets finger away. Ratchet looked at her disbelief and backing away. Bumblebee and Bulkhead's mouths were wide open and Prowl wavered in his calming looks and stared baffled. Riana and Eric just looked sadly at Huntress who turned back to her daughter. Optimus kept thinking over and over of _"How is this possible? She was never what the humans called pregnant! How?" _Then he noticed Huntress softly stroke the child's hair finally saying "_My_ daughter..."

Optimus and the others could here the unevenness of voice as she started to tear up leaning to kiss the child muttering "My innocent baby..."

A quiet hush fell on the room as no one had anything else to say. Huntress had out said them all.

*Medic Room*

It was eleven o clock and Abigail wasn't waking up. Everyone else had left the room, the Autobots speechless over the news that Huntress had shouted to the heavens. What could they really say? Their once innocent teammate was now over the protection of another life. The Autobots, each and every one of them, had to, need to, have time to think over this. So now she was alone.

Huntress gazed over her daughter, the feeling of absolute helplessness, enveloping throughout her body. She was beginning to feel it come alive in her, threatening to strangle away her very life force.

"How could this have happened..." Huntress muttered to herself. Inside she kept replaying the image over, and over and over again. The Pack dog, the way Abigail looked, bleeding on the ground, her scream....

Huntress shut her eyes, cringing, over Abigail's terrified, pain filled and child like scream echoed in her thoughts. She opened her eyes again, one tear slipping unnoticeably down her cheek while she looked down back at the berth. The Abigail that lied before her was not the energetic, rambunctious, and sometimes strong headed little girl that had stolen her iced over heart and everyone else's. The girl who lied hooked up by an I.V, sensor monitors covering most of her under skin, and bandages soaked with clogged over blood, was a stranger to Huntress. However the image and the reality that came slamming at Huntress time and time again, made her want to buckle down on her knees and weep. Instead she tried to justify her actions with filling with hate and anger at her former family. Huntress gripped her hands in a tight fist allowing anger a chance to play out.

"If they hadn't gotten in the way...I.." Huntress hissed but let the sentence drop flat. She knew it was a lie even before it crossed her lips. Huntress' fists let loose and her hands fell limp against her thighs. Suddenly in a blind rage She slammed her hands down hard on the nearby table. A felling of metal vibrating under her hands eased across her body as Huntress breathed in hard through her nostrils. However the anger left as soon as it appeared and her shoulders dropped in defeat.

"This is my fault...." Huntress squeaked out no anger auditable anywhere in her voice. She quickly side stepped over to Abigail's unconscious body whispering "I should have never let my anger get in the way...."

No sounds of reassurance came from Abigail at all. She just lied there, the only sounds of her heart monitor alerting anyone that she was still alive. Huntress pulled over a metal chair closer to the bed and sat down softly. She covered her face with her arms, lieing her head down on the bed and looked down at the floor. She felt a wave of tears billow up and felt so weak to fight it off. Huntress tried biting her lip, which seemed to be working, but the innocent but bubbly smile of Abigail came to mind once more. Her face looked upward, covered in hot tears while she choked

"I was just so angry.....they tried to come back like nothing had happened and Optimus the tried to...."

Huntress choked on her own words and buried her head deeper into the covers. If anyone would look into the scene playing out they would identify Huntress' heart beginning to melt away its icy cold barrier. She didn't even realize it was happening, that was how much she was beginning to love her child.

"I should have protected you! I didn't mean it!

Huntress looked up again, her face red and stained with streaks of tears as she said determined

"I won't let this happen again. Your my daughter and..I..."

She hesitated on the words that wanted to form on her tongue that felt strange and frightening all at once. Huntress took in a cleansing breath to wave off her crashing emotions while looking back at Abigail. She leaned in closer to the motionless child whispering

"I...I Love You."

Then her whole emotions broke free while Huntress' face enveloped in tears. She reached her hand out over Abigail while sobbing

"Oh my sweet little baby....I Love you so much. I'm so sorry...I'm so, so, sorry...."

She cried in a way she had not done in years. A type of cleansing of all the feelings she had kept locked away inside. It felt strange, unnerving and quite frightening. Even in her most pain filled moments Huntress had never actually wept like she was now. She was truly worried and terrified for her daughter. Huntress felt at that moment a felling of ones, a bond, between her and her child begin to grow. Slowly she felt Abigail' begin to stir moaning. Huntress' tears and sobbing turned off at that moment while the world around her began disappear. That one little movement and Huntress went from angst to determined. She looked pleadingly at Abigail whispering

"Come on baby...fight..."

Another round of moaning and movement sent Huntress sitting straighter in her chair. She had heard Huntress! The daughter had heard the mother's call of pleading. Suddenly all the anger, hate, and hurt dissolved away in a moment while Huntress focused all her being on her daughter.

"That's right honey, awake up....awake up.." Huntress called to her daughter. After a few long, ticking minutes Abigail batted her eyelids a few times before looking up and grinning weakly up at Huntress.

Huntress felt elated at the blue eyes that weakly gazed up at her and leaned in closer to her daughters face. She made a playful smile through her tears while muttering

"Hey baby..."

"Mama" Abigail whispered. That sent a whole new wave of emotions crashing in around Huntress and tears rimmed around her eyes again. Abigail seeing her mother in what looked like distress slowly, with strain, reached her right hand across the blanket holding it out. Huntress welcomed the hand and gripped it with tenderness but firmly.

Huntress could feel her mind glaze over with maternal instincts. Without fully realizing her actions, she eased upward on the bed until her whole body was up on the side. Huntress quickly tensed from the closeness but remembered to breath. How long had it been since she had ever, once, held someone like this? Two, three years? She hadn't even touched any other human being since the one hug Abigail had placed on her over a month ago. This was like learning how to love all over again. However Huntress was ready, she needed to be, for her daughter.

She placed her right arm over her daughters head in a protective fashion while leaving her left arm on her side. Huntress eased her right arm just above her elbow downward under Abigail's head and pulled it closer. She tenderly eased her left hand close to her daughters face and after a moment of allowing it to hang, Huntress finally stroked Abigail's hair out of her face. Abigail looked worried up at her saying weakly

"Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm so happy baby..." Huntress said lovingly. She placed her nose and rubbed it playfully on Abigail's saying "I'm just so happy your ok."

*In the Hallway*

Isaac gulped down another glass of water from the bathroom sink as he kept his heart rate normal. After the news Sari had broadcast he had a hard time keeping it at a steady beat. Naturally anyone would if they just learned of a grandchild they never even knew they had.

Isaac exited the bathroom and went to walk down the hallway to the Medic room. He wanted to check on Abigail again, more like see her and try to imagine her as his granddaughter. Isaac expected for no one else to be there. He expected the girl to be like she was earlier, still as a rock and flat as a board.

Isaac Sumdac never expected the scene that was before him.

He stepped into the room and gasped in a hush tone. There was Abigail...being held like a infant by Sari. Now the angry sarcastic Huntress was dormant and a peaceful, loving, Sari was showing through. She was older of course, holding her child like any protective mother would, but the dimple face and sweet temperament was shining all over her face. Isaac walked closer to see Sari....grinning. She was content and he had not seen her like that since he had arrived. His eyes clouded with tears as he whispered

"Ah Sari...so much time has passed. How much you've changed...."

Isaac placed the blanket over Sari and delicately placed a kiss on her cheek. His heart felt a swell of emotions as Sari actually smiled, not in a sarcastic, or vindictive way but sweetly and like the way she use to be. Isaac stared longingly at her and felt a rising determination rise up. If Sari was like this asleep, then she was there, hidden and buried beneath the pain. Isaac knew if Abigail would just continue her child like ways with Sari, then her cold black heart had a chance of melting away.

"If only you could see how much she loves you...like I love you..." Isaac whispered gently touching Sari's cheek in one tender sweep.

Then he tenderly touched his new granddaughter on her hair and watched her sigh contently. She was like an angel, so peaceful and kind. Sari was just like that when she use to sleep when she was eight years old. Abigail stirred slightly from sensing someone there but only snuggled up closer to her mother. Isaac retracted his hand away from them and stared long and hard over them. Then he began to walk away.

Isaac left them that way, sleeping content holding each other and walked slowly to the door. He looked one last time tenderly at his daughter, then his granddaughter. His eyes pooled slightly with tears as he left the room in silence. He never noticed Sari's eyes flutter open as he was leaving. She looked around herself at the new blanket and then glanced where he father had stood in the door way. Sari had remained still after she had felt the warmness surround her but now she wanted nothing more than to comfort her father.

Slowly placing her hands on the bed Sari looked harder at her disappearing father. Tears began to pool at her eyes as she choked

"Daddy. I'm here..."

Then looking down at Abigail she grinned tenderly. Then looking and yearning for her father to come back Sari whispered

"Please....don't give up on me."

Abigail stirred and Sari fell back down on the bed and comforted her daughter.

**I know T_T moment with Abigail. Then another T_T moment between Isaac and Huntress. I was feeling a little sentimental that day. : ) Since Huntress never got to hold Abigial as a cute little baby I thought this could be the "pivotal" moment in their relationship. Also I wanted to build the bridges with Isaac and Sari so I got extra tear jerky and did a double whammy. Plus I had her defences down so it was a good time to add that scene in too. Ok....Don't review! **

**.....**

**Haha didn't see that coming. Na the old thing gets borrowing so I thought I'd mess with you some more. Seriously REVIEW!! : ) **


	11. XI

**Oh yeah the story is updated! : ) Sorry for such a long delay. My computer's hard drive crashed over two weeks ago and I've had to use the only laptop with two other people in the house…-_- so sometimes "writing time" is limited. The good news is I'm having my computer sent to be fixed and will have my own laptop again soon. Alright enjoy the show! **

XI.

*Medic Room*

"She has the _what_?" Ratchet exclaimed. Eric held up his hands from the patients that he, Isaac, and Ratchet were working on and looked up at the bot.

"Hey I didn't know it was such a secret." Eric answered easily. Isaac looked up from his part of patching up a twelve year olds head injury and asked "So Sari just…gave Abigail the key?"

"Not exactly." Eric snorted trying not to laugh at the statement. They gave him a weird look as Riana and Prowl walked in. The past three weeks the two had almost become a duo. Riana liked he was quiet and took orders easily. Prowl was interested in her new fighting style and more of her feisty, but fair, leadership role in the human group.

"What are you talking about?" Riana asked the three men. She had an easy temperament at the moment, glad that it had been almost a month from any real Pack movements. However Riana's mood went guarded as she looked at Eric. He shrugged sheepishly as he said "How was I suppose to know Huntress didn't tell them about the key?"

"Key? You mean the one the All Spark gave Sari? It's working?" Prowl interrupted quickly becoming very alert. Riana put her hands on her hips saying "Gave her? She didn't tell me that!"

"Who told what?" Optimus asked upon entering the room. Prowl faced him quickly saying "Sari's key is working!"

"What?" Optimus said bewildered. Riana gave Prowl a slight slap on his right leg saying curtly "Thanks a lot tattle tale."

If there wasn't any other bad timing, Huntress came into the room. She walked leisurely past them and headed to the kitchen to get something. Optimus watched her go and again noticed the change that had come over her the last few weeks. Sari seemed so much more….gentler than before. Her hair was less cut in a razor, rough looking way and her scar less noticeable. She had even stopped making as many snappy comments during the last few days, when she was around them anyways. For the most part Sari had spent every waking moment in Abigail's room and waited on her hand and foot.

Huntress walked back into the room with a tray load of food but halted mid step seeing everyone staring at her. Giving a suspicious look she said roughly "What?"

"You know exactly what!" Ratchet said roughly back, crossing his arms as he did so. Huntress blew her hair arrogantly out of her face and gave him an annoyed look. She may have changed but the bitter, harsh, attitude towards the Autobots was still ever present, especially if Optimus was in the room.

"Sorry but I don't read Autobot anymore." Huntress sarcastically snipped. Optimus looked at her sternly saying "He's talking about the Key.."

Huntress at that moment didn't look at anybody. Her whole attention shot through the room and targeted on Eric. Huntress narrowed her eyes at him and began lowering the tray. Eric quickly got up off his knees, shrugging his shoulders innocently, Saying "They drug it out of me?"

Huntress slammed the tray down on the table and gave Eric a look. Facing him she hissed "I told you specifically _not _to tell them! And what do you do?"

She raised her arm out pointing to each Autobot in the room and back at him. Huntress laid her arm down to her side adding "You tell them!"

"This isn't his entire fault, Huntress." Riana said low, keeping the conversation to not start in a fight. She pointed at Huntress saying "You have some blame in this too."

"Like what?" Huntress sarcastically shot back, crossing her arms. Prowl came to Riana defense saying "Maybe about keeping the key secret….could be a factor."

"We'll maybe I didn't want her to go through what I did!" Huntress spat back, eyes hardened. Optimus gave her a puzzled look saying "What are you talking about?"

"Oh right like the bot who took it away doesn't remember!" Huntress hissed all her anger directed towards him. Optimus gave her a shocked look, face plate suddenly going red as he half shouted "That was ages ago! And I gave it right back! _Remember_?"

"You took her key?" Riana replied defended her friend. Look up at Prowl wanting an explanation she pointed to Optimus while adding "He took her key?"

"Yes but only for her safety. That was it." Prowl answered back. Optimus nodded at that point then glanced at Sari again saying roughly "I did it and I said I was sorry afterward."

"Like you wouldn't do it again? As if." Huntress replied rolling her eyes at him and leaned on a wall. Riana balled her hands in a fist, keeping her temper under control. She hated the way Huntress turned into some kind of sarcastic, bitter, person around the Autobots. Riana had talked, fought and interacted with them. She could see no reason, among her time with them, why Huntress had such a lousy attitude. However as Riana scanned the crowd, she was surprised to see she wasn't the only one angry. Optimus too had his fists balled tightly and giving Huntress his, what she had learned, his legendary look. He was outraged that Sari would think, for one nanoclick, he would take the key away from her daughter. Optimus vowed to never do that again, still guilty over doing it the first time. Which made the subject very touchy since then. Suddenly he waved his left hand saying "Ok I've had enough."

Huntress actually grinned at this saying "Good. Cause I would like to get back to my daughter if you don't mind."

She went to walk away but a large blue hand suddenly stopped her. Huntress looked up with daggers to see Optimus had leaned over and blocked her path. She put her hands on her hips ready to give a smart remark until Optimus, with his big blue optics sparking with anger, said sternly "Don't say another word. Your not going anywhere."

He turned to the other Autobots and humans in the room saying calmly "I would like to talk to Sari…"

"Huntress…dumbaft." Huntress whispered to where only Optimus heard. He suddenly looked at her with such a stern look that Huntress surprisingly shut her mouth, looking away. Riana went wide eyed at this and Eric bit his tongue to keep from falling on the floor laughing. Who knew it take a ten foot robot to finally shut Huntress sarcastic mouth?

"Like I was saying…I would like to talk to…." Optimus continued calmly and leaned down to her level. She put her arms tighter in a cross arm stance as Optimus added "_Sari_…alone. Please."

Prowl knew right away Optimus was not kidding around. Not this time. Sari had finally pushed him over the edge. Prowl looked down at Riana who gave him a surprisingly small grin. She walked out first with him at her heels. Eric quickly walked behind, ready to bust a gut any moment. Ratchet gave Sari one last look, which she returned with a haughty sneer, and he half stomped out of the room. Isaac was the last to go but he seemed frozen there. He gave Sari a sad look. She tried to appeal to his fatherly sense as she pointed at Optimus, giving him a glare, then back at Isaac saying "Are you going to let him do this?"

"Sari, I apologize but…you have been asking for it." Isaac quietly answered. Huntress looked at him shocked but Isaac had turned, walking silently out of the room. She felt a cold shiver run down her back as she realized something. Here she was, trapped in a room, alone, with the bot her own heart couldn't decide if she hated or loved.

Optimus stared down at her, eyebrow raised, arms crossed. Huntress wanted to smirk at his useless move of intimidation. If she was eight or sixteen like before, the look would have certainly sent her in a down spiral, asking what she had done wrong. Huntress smirked wider thinking _"Not this time Big guy…_"

"Ok, we'll make this simple." Huntress began suddenly. If Optimus was surprised at her quick acts of speech, he didn't show it. She pointed to herself adding

"Spell out your time old speeches, say I cried and this will all be over."

"I don't think so…" Optimus replied coolly, arms uncrossing. He came to her level as Huntress glared at him.

"Then what the pit do you want?" Huntress snapped off, clenching her fists. Optimus held out two fingers saying "One, don't use language like that with me…."

"Don't tell me what to do! Your not my father!" Huntress hissed, pushing her face more closely to his. Optimus frowned, then surprising Huntress, went into a sarcastic tone, saying "OH course I'm not! But I do remember a time when you looked up at me like that!"

Huntress actually started to snort laugh saying arrogantly "That was when I was eight and dad was gone…"

"Either way…you still looked up to me." Optimus replied calmly, hinting a look of hurt. She shuffled her feet slightly, uncomfortable with making Optimus have that look. Huntress didn't know why but she didn't like it. Thankfully the look left as Optimus grew stern saying

"You didn't let me finish…"

"Fine. Go ahead Mr. _Big Hero_." Huntress shot off, putting venom into each word. Optimus hid the hurt well from the comment but the anger flowed out in a chilly glare. Huntress actually flashed a look of fear at him, but it quickly disappeared. However it gave him the incentive. Finally Optimus held up the last finger saying "Two…"

Huntress stood stunned at Optimus face plate distorted in controlled rage. She backed up slightly as he leaned in closer part shouting "Why in the All Spark did you let Abigail go out on that fight!"

"I thought she was ready! That's why!" Huntress shouted back, angrily. The statement was lie. She and Optimus both knew it them moment it slipped from her lips. He quickly flashed his blue optics from red to blue, able to control his rage, shouting "You only did it just cause I said no!"

"WHAT!" Huntress screamed in fury, face growing red. She wanted so much to slap that bot in the face this very moment. Instead she buried her face on his faceplate, glaring him straight in the optics shouting "Not everything is about YOU Optimus!"

"Then what other reason did you have?" Optimus hissed furiously, pushing his faceplate just to her face. Huntress moved her mouth to say something but Optimus cut her off, pointing a deadly finger in her face saying low "Don't you dare say to me that bull about Abigail being ready! If you were any kind of mother you would know that was not…"

Huntress' eye seemed to go a blaze with a new kind of anger as her body grew stiff. Optimus stopped in mid sentence from the deadly look she gave. Huntress stepped away from him, when one single tear slipped down her face. He suddenly had no clue what to do next, Sari had only cried a few times the whole time he had met her. Huntress, eye's now cold with hurt and pain, she whispered "How dare you say that me. After abandoning me to live this Pit for three years, leaving me to deal with_ your_ messes, _your_ mistakes, and to kill….suddenly you want to call me a bad mother?"

"Sari…I didn't mean…" Optimus began but Huntress stopped him. While stepping back further in anger, she shouting loudly "Shut up!"

Optimus watched Sari break down in front of him, tears slipping down her face. Then rage took over with angst mixed in as she screamed "Do you even know what THAT'S LIKE! Staring in the face of a monster knowing that in some way you HELPED create it!"

Sari stepped to him, ready to strike out, as Optimus went to his hologram. He grabbed her hands in mid air as Huntress began to rant. Finally, began to let loss the emotions she had locked away. Tears now streaming, face continuing red with rage Huntress cried "Every day I live a nightmare! Every day I save people from the monster _our technology_ help create! I have had to right the wrongs of our teams past choices! People are dying BECAUSE OF US!"

Sari quickly collapsed in his arms, the emotions taking so much out of her, that the will to fight was gone. Optimus held on to her, comforting her best he could. He still was stunned from the truth he had unlocked about Sari, the things she had kept far buried behind her spark. Now, it had all come out. Sadly, as quickly as the dawn came, the sun set.

Sari pushed Optimus roughly away, eyes glazed over in the once sarcastic mood she so frequently used at him. She glared at him once again, seemingly angry that he had seen the true side of her feelings. Not the roll of her back wise cracks but guilt that consumed her actions. No wonder she tried to carry the world on the shoulders. She believed the choices of others, ones made by her, had put it there. She looked him square in the eyes, hands on hips, legs spread apart, saying gruffly

"If your done making me a wreck there's something I want to tell you. Frankly..I don't want you here and I don't want any of you around my daughter. Got it?"

Then Huntress walked away in silence, heading to her daughters room. Optimus watched her go amazed how in just one minute she could be Sari, guilt consumed blaming herself for the things others had done, or Huntress, hiding her feelings away looking on with cold eyes at everything. He needed to get her to wake up, Abigail did not need to live with a mother like that. She deserved the person her mother use to be, kind, spunky and gentle. Not the cold, bitter and violent side. Optimus saw reality dawn, if Abigail was to be raised with that kind of mother, then she need the father to push it out. A co parent, a friend, someone like him.

"We'll that's going to be a problem Sari…" Optimus said so softly that it was barley above a human whisper. Huntress surprisingly heard it, slightly tilting her head in his direction and slowing her pace. Optimus could still see tears fighting to come out but Huntress refused to let them flow. He straightened up his back and shoulders as he added "Especially if the papers at the High Council go through…"

Huntress stared at him puzzled from a moment, then thought of something. She waved her hand in annoyance at him while walking away saying

"Oh finally getting around to letting stay on Cybertron? We'll take that paper and go stick in your hard drive…"

"It's not for you Sari…it's for Abby." Optimus interrupted his face blank. Huntress swiveled on the floor, gawking at him. He hid his smirk to see Sari for the first time he met her, have nothing to say.

"What did you do?" Huntress said in panic, eyes huge. Optimus calmly shrugged his shoulders saying "I simply signed a paper stating I will be Abby's co guardian, her father."

"You can't do that!" Huntress shouted more, seemingly in a hysterics. If he didn't know any better Optimus thought Sari assumed he was taking the child away from her. We'll is assumption…was right.

"Yes I can. She is mine after all…" Optimus replied, smirking and crossing her arms. Huntress changed like a chameleon going from fear to sarcasm. She put her hands on her hips saying haughtily

"Whoever told you that? I never said the DNA was Autobot."

Huntress quickly needed to explain herself. The look on Optimus face was so…unlike him. Was it…jealousy? Anger? Why be like that? It wasn't like he knew how her species got pregnant….oh. Huntress winced from remembering long ago she had "summed up" how her species created life. The shocking idea of what the bot suddenly thought made Huntress blush deeply. Her arms flatten to her knees and the haughtiness blew out of her attitude like a ballon. She grinned sheepishly explaining in a blur

"It was from a protoform I scanned back in the Final battle. The thing took my scan as a fake imprint and formed Abby, giving her life."

Huntress felt a sigh of relief coming on as Optimus face plate relaxed in understanding. Then a odd idea hit her. Why was she so concerned about his thoughts of her? It wasn't like she "liked" him or anything….right? Huntress shook her head from the confusing thoughts rushing through her head as she said "Meaning I am her only parent!"

Optimus oddly smirked wide and unhooked his crossed arms. He then tapped his face plate, resting his two fingers on his chin, in what looked like a thinker mode, as he replied

"Ever heard of Adoption? I thought they did that on this planet."

Huntress dropped her mouth in stun silence, clueless of what to say next. Optimus covered his hand over his mouth, suppressing the chuckle from her shocked look. He grew serious quickly and lowed down on one knee to her. Huntress stood frozen in place but slowly her mouth closed in a tight thin line. Optimus stared right into her eyes stating

"I don't care what you say Sari, that little girl is my daughter. Even if it's not from blood but from a bond, I still want to protect her."

Huntress remained quiet for a long time and simply gazed at him blankly. Then calmly she turned and walked away not one word of rebuttal coming to her mind. For the first time she didn't want to scream, or to argue. All she wanted was to be near her daughter. Huntress didn't know how much longer she had left with the child.

"_Funny, this is just what I never wanted to happen again. Instead…my old family is taking away the only chance I had for a new one…" _Huntress thought emotionlessly. She heard Optimus call out her name but she refused to look back. Huntress took her old saying to heart and kept going forward, never looking back.

Optimus watched Sari walk way then quickly sprint up the stairs into her old room. He felt a stab of remorse over telling her so suddenly but what else could he do? Tell her when the papers were right under her nose? Let Sari stare at it and know that she no longer had full control over her own daughter? This was better this way. Still, why did he feel so…bad?

"Nice one Optimus." He reprimanded himself and walked away rubbing the back of his head. If he had any doubts of her hating him, they were gone now.

*Sari's Old Room*

Huntress walked in to see a girl, around seventeen, watching over a peacefully sleeping Abigail. She tensed up at the sight of an unknown person and searched the girl once over with her eyes. Huntress heart melted at once upon knowing who the girl was.

The teenage girl looking over Abigail was named Destiny. She had black hair up to her shoulders, olive green eyes the held a wisdom behind her age and a matured figure. Destiny, like many of the others here, had tanned skin but the only scar on her was a single claw marking on her right hand. She was almost the height of Huntress, almost making it past her shoulders.

Huntress was reminded of herself in the girl; we'll that is, until things changed. What she was thinking about was Destiny's family was taken from her a long time ago. Some punk kid, high on meth and out in his daddy's sports car had plowed into her parents station wagon. They were killed on impact. Leaving, a very grief stricken Destiny and her young brother Jimmy, to be sent to an orphanage. They were one of the luckily ones, never picked on or bullied. The reason for this was because of how motherly Destiny could act and treated the other kids with attention they craved for. Jimmy was so easy going and funny, like most children at seven years old could be, that the kids loved him. However none of their love could top Destiny's, Jimmy was the jewel of her heart. They were closer than any siblings their age were, Jimmy making her laugh at the simplest things. Sadly that all came crashing down when the Pack dog.

Meanwhile Destiny was checking on Abigail's Vitals for Eric. She had gotten that done twenty minutes ago but she couldn't get her eyes of the girl. How much Abby reminded Destiny of Jimmy. Same age, same hair color and identical funny child like ways. Only difference was Jimmy's eyes had been olive green like Destiny's. While looking down at the child, yearning to hear her brother's laugh or see his smile on more time, Destiny had a flashback. One she never wanted to remember again.

"_Come on! We have to get out of here!" Destiny whispered hoarsely in fear to her brother. Jimmy nodded silently in her direction and gripped Destiny's hand tightly, getting pulled along the roads. _

_They were running from the same Pack dog again. It had chased them for over three hours now, killing anyone in its way. Destiny had thought it might have a agenda towards her, possibly because she had learned a way to poison them, but now it seemed just a cruel game of cat and mouse. _

_Jimmy tripped on the gravel and skinned his knees badly. Red blood came oozing slowly out and Destiny tried wrapping them in torn cloth from her pants, rushing it along. Sadly it was too late, the Pack dog was there. _

_Destiny went to pull Jimmy aside but the Pack dog sliced her right arm, leaving a horrendous gash. She cried out in pain, holding it in her other hand protectively and darted her eyes off the Pack dog. For just two seconds. Destiny now chalked that up as the worst mistake of her life. That one fatal move, one two second look away, had cost her brother's life. _

_She shoot back her eyes at the monsters direction when a pitiful scream filled the air. Destiny looked on in horror as her brother was in the mouth of the Pack dog, being carried away into the night. She threw a rock at the animal trying to scare it off but the object bounced harmlessly off its head. Destiny screamed out for her brother but the Pack dog began to…._

Destiny gripped the edge of the bars tightly as waves of sickness and disgust ravaged her body. Every time she thought of what the monster did to her brother, the image seared into her mind, just about sent her heaving. What came after kept her up at nights, just staring up at the ceiling crying her eyes out.

"_Jimmy?" Destiny said shakily, her body frozen. She looked upon the sight of her young brother, what was left of him. His body was blood stained; barely any skin to show a human being inhabited this blood bank. Jimmy's face was the only one not totally damaged beyond the point of no return. It was the only thing recognizable of the little boy who stolen her heart. _

_Destiny stared at the body of her brother, ripped, bruised and shattered apart. No tears were present on her face as she went down on both knees next to the boy. A cold wind blew matching the cold hollow place in her heart beginning to form. Destiny in one last stitch of desperation checked for a pulse, there was none. _

_Her brother was dead. _

_Destiny picked him up partly of the ground, and cradled him in her arms. She choked out a sob for his skin was ice cold, not the warm and innocent like it use to be. Destiny began to rock back and forth quickly, boy in her arms, tears streaming down her face. Then…she began to scream. Heart wrenching screams and sobs echoed in the night as Destiny embraced the boy's body tighter in her arms. _

_Suddenly she looked up to see the Pack dog, the monster who had murdered her brother. From this day forward Destiny never knew if it was from grief playing with her mind or the wind through the breeze but the monster seemed to be….laughing at her. A throaty and sadistic laugh as a pair of burning eyes looked upon her with no emotion. No remorse from what it had done. Destiny lowered her brother's body on the ground, getting up to attack the animal when it ran away in a flash. _

Destiny only met that specific Pack dog once the three years after. She had just gotten her new weapons, blades like Huntress's, and sent out on a scouting mission. This was only the beginning of the second year so Huntress was along for the trip. Destiny only remember few glimpse of that evening, trees brushed out her way, Huntress helping her off the ground from a trip and facing that horrible creature. She knew right off it was the same Pack dog, the size, the look it gave, everything matched the monsters profile. Also Destiny had photographic memory, with that animals pictured seared in her cerebellum. In a fight of rage Destiny took out one of the blades and headed straight for the animal. She took one good swipe, screaming in anger when the monster dodged her attack. However there was still success when Destiny heard it cry out in pain, its paw bleeding with a deep wound. The Pack dog growled aggressively to her and Destiny had been ready to kill the monster, when Huntress had dragged her away. After when Destiny was being reprimanded for fighting on a scouting mission, she broke down in tears telling the leader here whole story. The rest was history.

"Abby's ok right?" Huntress said softly, waking Destiny up from her thoughts. She glanced up one at Huntress, smiling tenderly saying "Yea, she's fine. Eric just needed me to run her vitals for him."

Destiny was about to side step Huntress and leave, when she stopped. Huntress watched her eyes hint tears as the girl said sternly "Love Abby till you seem to suffocate her. You never know how long you have her."

Huntress hid the sting of those words and grinned compassionately at Destiny. The teenage girl seemed satisfied with her reaction and slipped out of the room. Optimus words came back to Huntress, the ones about being a mother. She had to face it, going out on this "parenting" adventure alone was difficult. Almost impossible. Sure, if Optimus did become her father, he would be out fighting the Pack just as Huntress. She smirked thinking _"He do it just to prove me wrong and hover over me…"_

Huntress also thought of the other possibility, the darker one. What if Optimus had to leave? Or choose too? With her cold attitude towards him and the others pretty soon they'd get tired of it, leaving her behind again. Where would that leave Abigail? With one parent to look out of her? No. What Huntress needed was a backup, a second person to keep track of the girl while she was away. She made a blah noise with her mouth upon the idea of a husband. They were too much up keep, more stress than Huntress wanted. On top of many of the men were intimidated by her. So a man was out but…what about a nanny? A care taker, preferably female, one that would look out for Abby when Huntress was gone and make sure the child was safe.

The idea sounded brilliant and Huntress knew instantly the person perfect for the job. The lonely, brother less, mother like, teenage girl who had just left the room. Huntress turned quickly and peaked out the door. Good, Destiny was still there. She leaned out more from the door opening and said loudly "Hey Destiny? Could you come back here for a second?"

The girl, with a puzzled look on her face, obeyed her command and walked back into the room. Huntress explained the situation and felt her heart soar as Destiny's face lit up upon hearing she was hired to take care of Abby. She nodded in a fluid motion and said quickly "When do I start?"

"Now would be a good time. If she see's you here when she wakes up you'll just be a person to talk too." Huntress replied warmly. Destiny's eyes sparkled with a idea and she said "Then when she grows to like me I'll ask if she wants to hang out with me when your gone. Then she thinks she got a new best friend and you can leave if an emergency arises."

"Correct." Huntress replied grinning. Destiny smiled humbly from the comment and took her post next to Abigail's bed.

*Main Lobby*

"Come on Destiny! Swing me higher!" Abigail cried out in laughter. Her hands were looped on Destiny's and her legs were planted on the ground. Destiny laughed saying "I let you go over my head!"

"Please!" Abby pleaded, giving her best puppy dog look. Destiny wiggled her noses next to Abigail's giving in and the little girl readied for the lift off. She gripped onto Destiny's hands tighter as Destiny swung her between her legs and up into the sky. This went on two more times till Destiny put her down gently and giggled along beside the girl.

Huntress stood at a distance, just coming in from afternoon scouting. She chuckled at her daughters silly antics and Destiny's moves right along with her. In the past two weeks the girls had become like inseparable sisters, looking at Huntress as their mother. It had been enough time for Abigail to be allowed to walk around the Base only if Destiny was with her. The two girls didn't seem to have any complaints about it. Both girls if they spotted her usually dragged her out to play which she enjoyed tremendously. What Huntress liked more than to participate was to watch the girls act silly and play like innocent children. Things were still tense with the Autobots, Huntress refused to talk with Optimus, but overall it was getting better. She felt more secure that Optimus wasn't going to take Abby away from Earth or steal her in the night so she had allowed him to be with her in the evenings. Huntress bit off jealous at times remembering who she and him use to have those "talks" at sunset, her rattling off about childish thing and Optimus answering all her questions patiently. A part of her missed those days, the same time happy for her daughter to be able to do the same thing. Huntress had not told her about the papers yet and they must have not gotten through yet because Optimus hadn't said a word about it. Still, it sometimes felt like a bomb waiting to go off.

Optimus came in at that moment, along with the others. Huntress hid deeper into the shadows, not wanting to be seen. Lately she hated arguing with them or saying sarcastic words when her daughter was around. The child deserved to live in a world of love and laughter, not tension and harsh words. So her mother hid from view, letting the child have her moment of peace.

Soon Eric was helping Destiny play with the child, she hiding a blush from him. Huntress grinned and shook her head from the move. Destiny was like any other sixteen year old, the first cute boy she sees and she has "fallen in love". Huntress knew that kind of innocent persona of endearment, usually leading to love, was another thing the Pack could never take away. It had been here since the dawn of time, it was there to stay.

Huntress suddenly felt like the inside looking in. She was not of the picture but just a viewer. Riana slapped Prowl playfully on the face plate and Huntress watched him smirk. Then she saw Bumblebee come behind Abby and lift her in the air, the girl screaming with delight, setting her down on the ground gently. Huntress felt her heart break from the scene. Sweet Bumblebee. Didn't he use to play with her like that?

Optimus watched the scene with a critical eye and he checked Abby over by sight of how she looked. Huntress secretly loved watching him hover over her daughter like that. Their daughter now….

Huntress pushed out the thoughts and watched them all quietly as Optimus words came back to her thoughts _"I don't care what you say Sari, that little girl is my daughter. Even if it's not from blood but from a bond, I still want to protect her …"_

"Spoken like a true father…" Huntress murmured quietly. He used to say that about her once, until she changed. Huntress fought off the tears welling up while feelings kept bubbling over. She couldn't stand how the Autobots looked at her now. With anger, fear and…hurt. The anger she could deal with most of the time, part of that was her fault from her lousy attitude all the time. It sadly didn't easy the mix feelings of remorse and broken heart she felt.

The fear did not sit well at all. Huntress felt uneasy seeing the once best friend of hers, Bumblebee, cast his eyes down whenever she passed. Many times in a heated emotion, she wanted to rush over to him and hold him tightly, never letting go. She used to have a crush on him once, until her upgrade. That was until thoughts of Optimus played in her dreams. Then that childlike crush became like what all childish things become….sweet memories.

Finally the hurt, was shared by both parties. Huntress yearned for the days when they looked at each other with love and not with a look that mimicked one of letting someone down. As tears formed her edge lids, Huntress felt a bridge of questions break through.

Where was the laughter they all use to share? Why didn't they just talk anymore, without words of venom and spite? What had caused their strong friendships to be tattered apart? Who could have caused such a loving family, to be distant to each other? Huntress features darken as she knew of who. The same single ruthless and cruel animal that sliced a part of her face away, had also sliced a whole chunk of her life away. No wonder she didn't laugh anymore. Who would with faced with the fact you cant find it in you to love and in return you family feels it's hard to love you?

Now Huntress wanted more than anything was to go back. To the time of laughter and love, crushes and being told "I Love You" once every day. Huntress wanted the days of childhood back, the days of being wanted back and being protected no matter what. She wanted it all back.

She grinned softly seeing Destiny lift Abby up in the air like an airplane and start to spin around. Both girls were giggling and red faced from so much laughter. Huntress wiped away her tears and continued to watch the group laugh in return from the girls silly antics. Then Destiny put Abby on the ground and both girls giggled from the dizziness they felt. Huntress saw Abigail drifting to far, tripping on something. She went out to help her but stopped when she saw Optimus place a protective hand under her daughter's body. Abby laughed and smiled up at him, which Optimus did the same. Huntress face slowly crept upward till a small smile showed on her face. Then suddenly Abigail turned on Optimus palm, leaned forward….and kissed his face plate. She smiled up at him with loving childlike eyes saying "I Love You."

Suddenly that one touching move, one little show of compassion, sent a wave of memories crashing down on Huntress. The new, darker, world faded around her as times from long ago played in her mind. First was the time she met the Autobots in their ship, Optimus seemed so mad at Bumblebee for doing that but he handled Sari with great gentleness. Second was when Ratchet and she had to go too underwater to the ship so the Autobots could go home. In an act of stupidity she had tried sabotaging the ship but ended up almost killing herself, if not for Ratchet scooping her up at the last minute. Third came from when Bulkhead had saved her from Soundwave, even after she had been such a brat for ignoring him. Then when Prowl had taught her how to fight, laughing fatherly like at her when she failed and encouraging her to keep trying. All those times had been out of love. For Sari, in all her righting the wrongs and protecting the people she had forgotten how to do one thing.

Love.

"Sari…" Optimus said softly, in a compassionate tone. Huntress looked up, face tear stained and stared at Optimus wide eyed. She had been caught. All eyes turned to where the Autobot leader was directing his words and Huntress stepped back in fright. Abigail climbed off Optimus' hand quickly saying worriedly "Mommy?"

Faces of concern and shock came darting her way. It was just became too much. Shaking her head, Huntress ran from the room, with a very worried Autobot leader close on her heels.

*Sari's Old Room*

Huntress slammed the door behind her before anyone could get in. A specific hologram of one Optimus Prime to be exact. She then put her back against the door, sliding down the cold wood. She held her hands on her face as sobs racked her body. Memories, of who she use to be and what she had become, flashed in rapid sequences in her thoughts. Huntress realized she had become the thing she hated the most….a monster. A cold, harden, and unfeeling monster.

Huntress picked herself off the ground and dove to the bed. There she covered her face in the pillows and dug her tears amongst the clothe. Here she felt secure, no one could hurt her here. No one could tell her she was cruel, or sarcastic, or not what she use to be. Here, Huntress could weep for what her life, and self, used to be. In this room, she could be herself.

Meanwhile Optimus had slipped out the back entrance, keeping sure none of the others had seen him. There he had gone to the windows of Sari's room and darted his eyes around the room. He looked around for a certain human, and when he found him….his spark broke.

There Sari was, a broken and defeated women. No longer angry or venomous but scared and alone. Optimus caught his breath in from hearing him use the word women to describe Sari. However it made sense, if he went by human biological timelines, Optimus would be twenty one. He was barely a year and a half older than Sari. He also noticed when he arrived there that Sari no longer looked like a child. Everything of her female persona was matured, from what he heard that happened to the females of the species in this planet. Sari had grown out of the teenage years and matured to a wise woman.

Optimus silently turned on his hologram and quickly he was in the room. He had positioned himself near the edge of Sari's bed. Optimus had been so quiet that Sari didn't even realize anyone was in the room. It gave him time to walk around the bed to get near here but Sari quickly knew she was not alone in the room. She turned her head quickly from the pillow, breaking Optimus spark further with the tears streaking down her face, as she glanced up frightened. Sari's eyes went back to normal size as she slammed her head back on the bed saying roughly "Why won't you just leave me alone?"

It ended up coming out as a desperate whine, and Optimus wanted to cry himself from the pain in each word. Instead he sat down on the bed, next to her feet. Slowly he placed a comforting hand on Sari's shoulder and stroked it gently. For a second time that month Sari didn't bat away or flinch from his touch. Encouraged that he was making some mid way, Optimus wrapped his arms under her body and pulled her upward.

Sari felt his strong pecks on her face and calloused right hand stroking her hair while the other wrapped around her in a cradling position. She couldn't stop herself from pulling in her legs in next to him and cuddling closer to Optimus. Sari then began to cry, pitiful silent tears, while Optimus simply gave her comfort. There stayed like that for almost an hour, one being comforting another. Sari never even felt the walls begin to tumble down around her heart. She smirked once from remembering a song lyric that matched her feelings at that moment.

Optimus laid his chin against Sari's forehead, never wanting to let go. This way he could protect her, never let anything or anyone hurt her again. More than that Optimus liked being this close to her. Sari underneath him wiped her eyes softly and whispered two simple words of remorse "Im Sorry."

"For what?" Optimus asked soothingly. Sari stared him sternly in the face, her arms pushing on his chest saying "Have you been around here this past two months? I have been acting like a venomous, spiteful, brat."

Optimus smirked partly from her bashing of what she had been doing. Sari gazed up at him with her big blue eyes and returned the smirk. He then let the smirk disappear and he put his hands on her arms. Sari tensed from the move, anticipating what he was going to say next. Optimus gazed deeply in her eyes asking slowly "Why are you so angry at me? At the others?"

Sari let one tear trickle down as she replied simply "I blamed you for what happened to here…what happened to me."

Optimus eyes grew wide as Sari turned her head. She looked beyond the window and far into the world outside. Time ticked by until Sari stated "I never wanted to admit that this was an accident. That one mistake of a mad scientist because all this destruction. I wanted, I needed, someone to blame. So I shot that venous arrow at the ones who left me behind to take care of this planet….the Autobots."

Optimus reached out with his hand to here which Sari grabbed lovingly. She slide her body back to him and stared him in the eye. Her blue eyes didn't hold any hate but only wisdom beyond her years. She stated

"Then I watched you play with our daughter. Watched firsthand how you all loved one another and protected each other. Finally I realized my anger was pointed at the wrong person. No matter how much I tried to deny it the truth stared me in the face. You guys loved my people to much for this to ever imagine or let this happen…"

"We loved you too Sari. You have to believe that." Optimus interrupted softly grabbing her in an embrace. Sari felt a tear trickle once as she said quietly "But I am not the same person…"

"Sari, that's not true." Optimus soothed brushing her hair. However Sari grabbed his left hand, then guided it to the right side of her face. Where her scar was. Optimus felt a chill go through his spine when the red scar brushed along his hologram's skin. Sari stare went beyond her face and deep into her spark. She let his hand lay below her cheek after guiding it all the way on the scar and stated calmly "Do you not see this? Feel it? This mark shows what kind of monster I am. I had to choose either us or them. Either way, someone had to die. I had no choice."

A long silence followed after her final words of what she felt inside. A chill went around the air as Optimus wanted to tell Sari who wrong she was. To throw away her ambitions, give up on love and try to fight this war alone was wrong. She didn't need to carry the world on her shoulders anymore. Sari had them now, Optimus right there to help her. She had to know that. Had to know she wasn't alone.

"Sari, don't change who you are because of what they are." Optimus replied softly, silencing the coldness in the air. Sari's eyes widen but the words hit her square in the spark. He was right. She didn't have to live like this anymore. Sari…was free.

"I…never thought it that way." Sari whispered. Optimus could see her changing right before him, he could see it in her eyes. The haze Sari had lived in for years, the moment the screen showed her family was dead, quickly began to dissolve. When her family was thought dead, killed in a crash, Sari had given up. She succumbed to the animal inside. Now that her family was alive, ready to help, then….did she still need to be the animal? Sari went into the back of her mind, the depth of her spark. All was screaming one word….

No.

Optimus held her tighter and grabbed her face overflowing with tears. His own eyes hinted liquid as he said gruffly "You don't have to live like this anymore!"

"But look at me!" Sari cried out hysterical. She grabbed his hands on her face and added with a sob "I am UGLY!"

Optimus saw Sari cry more fluently and push his hands off her face. He tried to hold her again but Sari pushed on his shoulders. However it just held him in place and let Sari look him deep in the eyes. Tears slid down her face as Sari sobbed out in guilt

"After all the things I allowed to happen, the mistakes I made. The things I've done. Who could _ever_ love me again? Who would ever look me in the eyes and say I'm beautiful?"

"I'll tell you who." Optimus stated forcefully. He held on to Sari's right arm with his left and pointed with his other hand to the entrance of Sari's room. Then he looked back into her questioning eyes saying with a horse voice, trying hard not to cry,  
"That little girl beyond those walls who thinks you're the greatest hero. _Your _daughter. _Your _baby girl."

Sari broke from that and collapsed into Optimus' arms once more. This time it was from relief. She could see now what he meant. The face of her innocent child came to her mind. Abby looked up so lovingly, so unjudmental, to here. To that little girl Sari was the superhero amongst heroes. She believed Sari was invincible, that nothing could scare her. That Sari was her protector. Like, any daughter thought of her mother.

"There's also someone else." Optimus whispered in her ear. Sari thought she knew who that person was, sweet little Destiny, the orphaned sibling. Even if that was true, what came next shocked her more than anything in the past three years. Optimus guided his hands, the whole time on Sari's face and guided them to her hips. Pulling her so where her face was close to his, Optimus stated "Me."

Sari stared at him, eyes twice the size she usually held for surprises. She shook her head; not believing those words had come out of his mouth. Sari tried to push away but it was flat and not forced. Optimus reacted to the movement by pulling her hips tighter and nearer to him while locking his arms around her body. Sari felt tears begin to flow as she hoarsely replied "But…"

Optimus put one finger on her lips, quieting her resistance and excuses. He grinned tenderly at her, guiding the hand attached to the finger on her side face, and wiped away one stray tear.

"You say you're ugly. But not to me Sari, not to me. In my eyes, you're beautiful." Optimus replied honestly. It came out as a whisper but to Sari it sounded clearer than if he had shouted the words. He thought she was beautiful. Someone actually thought she was attractive. Sari wanted to weep and jump for exhilaration at the same time. Instead she felt herself get closer to him. A magnetic energy seemed to be pulling them together as Sari closed her eyes, lips nearing Optimus face. He did the same, and before they knew what was happening…their lips connected.

Sari felt nothing…and everything. Movies and books described it as a big fireworks display, a dramatic moment in a young girl's life to be kissed. Instead, Sari sensed a comforting feeling wash over her and she believed nothing could go wrong in Optimus arms. Wrapped around him this way, Sari was finally safe. This made her hunger for more.

Optimus was feeling a different sort of sensation. Sure he had pecked a kiss on Elita once a long time ago but this…was new. He felt an overwhelming sense of aggression sear into his spark. Optimus dared anyone to try to hurt Sari, they would have to get through him first. He didn't believe they could though, this one connection humans had developed gave him strength beyond anything he could imagine. If Megatron decided to walk through that door Optimus truly believed he could kick his skid plate all over the room just from one single touch of love Sari had given.

Sari pulled away first and breathed heavily. Optimus was doing the same as both stared at each other in shock. Then Sari got a yearning look on her face and dove in again to kiss Optimus more. Their attentive kisses soon became loving and more forceful. Sari felt one tears slid down her face but kept going at it. How long had she dreamt of this day? As a young teenager she use to lay up at nights and imagine what it be like to kiss Optimus. To have him in her arms and showing how much he truly cared for her. How truly he loved her. Still, all that dreams of young womanhood never prepared her for this.

Then they stopped.

Optimus pulled away just the moment Sari did. She wanted to go again so badly. To feel safe forever. But this was a start, a beginning of something new. A way to bring her back. They both held each other and simply stared into each other's eyes. Sari let go softly of Optimus arms and laid a tender hand on his left cheek. He smiled and so did she as both knew it was time for one of them to go. Sari had been comforted, and told she was loved. The rest would come in time.

Optimus went to leave, standing from the bed, but turned his head, face looking like he was pleading. He smirked sadly saying "Just remember what I said earlier…"

"I will, promise." Sari answered back truthfully and giving a sweet smile. Optimus turned to leave as Sari remembered something. However she held it in as Optimus' hologram disappeared. Sari walked over to the windows and out to the patio. A robot figure of Optimus was shown right in front of her walking away as Sari let her smile slip from her mouth. Leaning out the patio window Sari said quietly "Oh and Optimus.."

He turned and faced her, giving a puzzling look. Sari stretched her right hand and laid a tender hand on his face plate. She began to stroke it gently with her eyes filled with love.

"You forgot one thing…" Sari said softly. Optimus kept his puzzled look and stared at her blankly. She grinned lovingly at him as she added "Abigail is your daughter too."

*Training Room*

Abigail knew something was up with her mother. It had been two days of none stop change with her. First Huntress never said mean words to the Autobots anymore, once shocking move of laying a short kiss Optimus! No one else saw it but Abby sure had. However it made her excited. What if she got a daddy with a mommy to match? Na, that wouldn't happen.

Second Huntress looked different now. Her hair was straight and not cut weird anymore. Also she changed her dress outfit to a nicer yellow long sleeved one that Bumblebee told her that her mother used to wear. Finally Abby could hardly see the scar anymore, covered up by her long hair.

One last thing would happen today that would tell Abigail, beyond a reasonable doubt, her mother was changed. Right now Destiny had taken over the job of teaching her how to fight. This lesson was about a "staff" she had designed herself. That was why Eric was there to watch, saying there was no way her "contraption" could work. Abby seriously doubted that this was for fighting but to show off. We'll…she was doing an amazing job.

Destiny twirled the single staff above her head, bringing it down and across, busting a wooden plank in too. Then she swung around with the staff in hand and kicked another plank, sending wood scattering across the room. Eric whistled in admiration and said "Wow. That's impressive."

"You haven't seen nothing yet!" Destiny said smirking. She then grabbed the staff in the middle, giving it a turn. Quickly she pulled it apart and was holding two short staffs in her hands! Abigail eyes doubled in size as Destiny twirled the miniature staffs in each hand, rounding kicking in the air. Eric's jaw dropped as the swinging bag that had dropped, sky rocketing towards her, blew apart with a floury "poof".

Another bag, one on the right, came swinging in for the kill next but Destiny swung the right staff, blowing it up also. She suddenly flipped into the air backwards and pressed a button on the staffs. A loud metal sounded, as arrow like blades showed up in a flash on the end of each staff! Destiny then swung her body backside down to the floor and slit two bags swinging in the air where she just stood. A white chalky substance slipped out falling on top of her as Destiny came back up on her knees.

Stun silence followed after her phenomenal performance. Destiny grinned to see Abigail's face blank in shock and Eric staring at her new weapon in awe. She picked herself off the ground and shrugged her shoulders.

"So how was it?" Destiny asked honestly. Abigail stood straighter and said slowly "That was…"

"AMAZING! How did you get that to work? Is the arrow blades mechanical operated or by force?" Eric finished for her, talking rapidly. Destiny began to answer is questions when Abigail put her hands on her hips saying "Hey! I didn't tell you what I thought!"

"Ok Abby, what did think?" Destiny said sweetly to the girl, smiling. Abby took on a serious look, on an eight year old could muster saying "I thought it was really cool."

"So did I." Sari's voice came from the background. All faces directed to the proud face of Sari as she came up to Abigail. She brushed her daughter's hair tenderly but looked up at Destiny saying "That was nothing I've ever seen. How did you do it?"

Destiny became very humble and face hinted red. Eric looked mad as he said "Hey! I said she was amazing! You can't top that!"

"Yes she can. _You_ didn't believe it would work in the first place!" Abigail replied sticking up for her mother. She stuck a tongue out at him as he frowned. Destiny giggled as Eric himself turned a shade of pink quickly retorting "I was just skeptical! That's all!"

"No fighting you two." Sari corrected waving a finger at both of them. Destiny smiled as Abby and Eric looked at her puzzled as both said "Were not!"

Sari rolled her eyes at the comment but faced Destiny warmingly. She held a pride in her eyes for the girl saying truthfully "Eric was right. It's amazing."

"Thanks." Destiny replied shyly.

"What are you doing here anyway? I thought you scout this time of day." Eric asked accusingly. Sari raised a eyebrow at him retorting "And usually you're checking on patients. Shouldn't _you_ be doing that?"

Eric smiled proudly and stood straighter saying "I don't have any. Their all just minor injuries."

Sari felt a red flag from that statement. There had never been any kind of "slow" day here since the beginning of the Pack. She didn't believe Eric would lie, he had a lousy poker face, but the news hit a wrong cord. It just didn't feel right. However Sari shook off the suspicious attitude and got back into the word debacle with the group. She grinned at him, then looked softly at Abby, saying "I was going to ask if Destiny didn't mind if I took over Abigail's training."

"No, I wouldn't mind." Destiny piped up quickly. She was happy that Abby's mom was finally starting to pay attention to her daughter, without having to have the child on her death bed to do it. She then smirked and looked evilly at Eric. He raised his eyebrow at her but Destiny smiled quickly saying "That gives me time to show Eric my other weapon I created.."

"Another one?" Eric asked greedily. Destiny nodded her head, batting him by saying nonchalantly "But if you don't want to see it…"

"Yes! I mean, I would like too." Eric replied rapidly but calmed himself. Destiny smiled at him and wanted to laugh from him trying to act cool about it.

"Bet he won't think it works!" Abby accused crossing her arms. Eric gave her a dirty look but hide it when Sari glanced at him with a warning look of her own. Destiny shook her head from seeing a grown male arguing with a eight year old and grabbed his elbow. She dragged him away saying "Come on, I'll show it to you."

They left and Sari almost had to go to the bathroom from not falling on the floor laughing. Those two bickered like brother and sister but if anyone tried to mess with them, they'd have them to deal with. Sari dreaded for Abby when she ever grew up and dated a boy. If she thought a father was bad, try a brother like friend. From what she heard, they were the worst.

Abigail turned to her asking quizzically "So what are we going to learn?"

"Nothing really. Just…reflexes mostly." Sari answered nonchalantly. Abby cocked her head at Sari confused as Sari hide a smirk. She tossed a wooden staff; ones used solely to train, to Abby and grabbed one herself. Sari acted like she was teaching reflexes, showing Abby how to move the stick precisely but was really waiting for the right moment to do something. It came when Abigail had her staff up in the air and was going to bring it down like Sari showed her. Sari quickly swiped her staff to Abby's legs gently and sent the girl tumbling on her bottom.

She started to laugh playfully as Abby stared up at her shock all over her face. Sari shrugged her shoulders grinning saying easy "Hey, this is teaching reflexes. Remember?"

She then pulled Abby off the ground and planted her on the ground on all two feet. Sari then smirked at her daughter and kissed her cheek. Abby was guarded about this strange behavior but smiled back. Then Sari looked up at the ceiling and turned away from her daughter.

"Bet you can't get me." Sari taunted walking away with a sprint.

Then Abby smirked herself and held her staff like a baseball bat. She swung it at Sari's butt and giggled when it hit. Sari quickly turned to her looking angry and Abby stared up frightened of what her mother was doing. Then Sari broke out in a grin saying "Oh I am going to get you for that.."

Abby smile herself and said "I'd like to see you try!"

Then she ran to the stairs giggling madly as Sari chased her playfully. Sari grabbed her shoe at the edge of the stairs saying "Ha! Got you!"

"I don't think so!" Abby giggled out. She wiggled her feet until Sari let go and ran up the stairs. Abby pounced on the bed just as Sari came in the door way. Abby screamed while laughing as Sari rushed over to the bed, jumping right next to her. She then began to tickle Abby in the side saying "Think you can bop me on the butt huh? Did you?"

"Yes!" Abby giggled out fighting away from her mother's tickling fingers. Sari let her go but as Abby tried climbing off the bed she grabbed her jeans, dragging her back saying " Where you going? I'm not done with you!"

Abby screamed again laughing hard as Sari put her in a cradle position, tickling her all over. Then she pulled Abby's shirt up and sherberted her belly. Abby giggled harder as Sari put her shirt down again. Then wiggling her nose next to Abby Sari said playful "Told you'd Id get you!"

"After tackling me!" Abby said still giggling. Sari looked at her mocking stunned as she coughed out "I did not!"

"Uh-huh! You almost squished me!" Abby retorted squirming in the bed. Sari gave a smirk saying "Oh yeah?"

Then she tickled Abby's nose and then her fingers before Abby could bat them away. Then both girls collapsed on the bed side by side, giggling with red faces.

"Are you girls ok?" Destiny's concerned voice carried up near the door. Abby looked over at Sari who shushed her playfully.

"Were heard a noise and thought someone was…" Riana's voiced carried up the stairs as she came walking into the room. Abby covered her mouth from giggling just as Riana and Destiny made it into the room. Riana sentence dropped in a instant as she stared at the two giggling girls. She let her eyes carry over to Sari and stay there. Sari gave a soft grin saying "Hey."

"Sari." Riana breathed out, eyes hinting tears. Destiny's eyes bulged from seeing such a dramatic change in Abigail's mother and stood there staring at her. Abigail though made a *Uh-oh* face towards Riana and waved a finger at her. She then said correctively "You're not suppose too call my mama that. She doesn't like it."

Sari laughed from the child's innocent reprimand and stroked her bangs out of her face. She kissed Abigail tenderly then looked up saying "It's ok Abby. I don't mind. Not anymore."

"Oookaaay. Then I want to have a pillow fight!" Abigail said playfully and reached for a pillow. In her eyes the subject was closed. Her mother was happier and funnier to be around. She didn't need to know why, it just the way it was now. Sari was still smiling softly to Riana who seemed overwhelmed with emotions. So to lighten the mood Abby threw a pillow at her mother's head and giggled when her hair flopped over her bangs. Sari then turned over grinning playfully and reached for the next pillow. She tapped her daughter gently on the behind with the pillow and giggled right alongside her child. Sari then hinted a mischievous look and turned to the other girls quickly throwing the pillow shouting "Riana think fast!"

Riana sadly did not think fast and was plowed in the head with a fluffy white object. Destiny covered her mouth, face red with kept up giggles as Riana pulled the pillow off her face. She was totally calm and the room went quiet afraid she was going to reprimand them for goofing around. Then smiling wide Riana suddenly hit the pillow on Destiny's stomach beside her saying "Look out girl!"

"Oh it's on!" Destiny laughed out and grabbed the pillow from her middle section. Riana ran and jumped on the bed, hiding behind Sari for safety as Destiny swung the pillow madly. It didn't work as Sari dove on the right side of the bed and Destiny hit Riana with the pillow. Then the girls, laughing and screaming when getting hit, began to act like they use too. What girls from far back did, take a moment to just be girls. Silly, funny, girls. They threw pillows and giggled when some of them fell of the bed by the impact. Sad they didn't now things were going to be worse. That this was the calm before the storm.

*Inner Cave Of the Pack*

The mother stared down at the lab table and marveled at her findings. Her so called "father" Meltdown had left notes of his studies behind after the experiment that got the better of him. After the "incident" with her, the red head child called Sari and Meltdown the notes had been left still in the old draws of the desks. Only now had mother thought it safe to excavate them, now that the plan was coming so close together. Mother still laughed evilly from the irony of the whole deal, Meltdown had pushed the limits to have power, and when finally having it, he was consumed by it. Literally.

"You summoned me, mother." Silverwolf stated waiting at the entrance of the room. Mother glanced her way and motioned her head for her daughter to come in. Silverwolf did as she was told and walked in, coming close to the edge of the table. Mother turned walking to the monitors saying curtly "Time is short. We need to move our advances if we want to finally kill of these human….this cancerous selfish group!"

"What do you want us to do? All of us are at your command." Silverwolf replied humbly, bowing straightly. Mother grinned evilly at her daughter and came to her. She lift Silverwolf's chin up where her face was directly to hers and said "It feels good that one of my daughters is so trust worthy and loyal…"

"Your favorite?" Silverwolf purred smirking. Mother's face went blank as she replied "I do not take sides."

"My apologizes mother." Silverwolf said softly but hid the evil smile cross her face. Mother may have not said she was but who was the one she was letting in on the plan? Her.

Mother walked away from her and crossed her arms staring at the monitors. Silverwolf came back up to a full stand and patiently waited for her mother's command. Both never noticed two familiar figures hearing in on their conversation.

Brutus leaned into the wall he was hiding behind and twisted his ear closers to listen. He was in his robot mode and chuckling quietly. Savage was beside him, also in robot mode and looked beyond enraged. Mother should have gone into a frenzy over Silverwolfs comment of favorites. Slammed her in the wall and beat her for such outright back talk. Why was she letting in Silverwolf on the secret? What was so special about her? Savage was more than capable to carry a mission, maybe more. Savage was stronger, more ruthless and got things done. Silverwolf was fast, but she was weak. She never rushed out into a fight, only hanging back to "spy" or "stalk" the prey. So what she could bud and Savage couldn't. That didn't make her better...or did it? So was she the favorite? Mother had acted like Silverwolf was only stating fact. A fact…that sent Savage to her darkest parts of her jealousy and pushing her over the edge. Brutus glanced over at her taunting "Guess we know who's mother's pet."

"Shut up!" Savage growled pushing him roughly. The act made Brutus chuckle even more. She snapped her jaws threatening him to be quiet, so not to get caught. More talking in the inner cave, shut up the sibling rivalry between brother and sister.

"I need you to order Brutus to the walls." Mother started calmly. Silverwolf looked at her confused saying "Why there? We haven't sent anyone there since…"

"Don't you think I know that?" Mother hissed in reply. Savage grinned evilly from mother snapping at Savage. However the grin vanished when mother soothed "It is only a precaution. He doesn't even need back up. The _Autobots_ have gotten the human group a little too riled. It concerns me that their influence will awaken questions with the humans like _why _we haven't gone beyond the old USA borders or _how _is it the other countries on the other side of the sea have not contact them in years?"

"Why wouldn't they do that before? They not intelligent?" Silverwolf asked earnestly. Mother slightly chuckled at this replying "No, not entirely. However humans do have a _curious _side that makes them wonder about things. We have only been able to distract that by feeding their other side, their _revengeful _nature."

"I see, it they are too concerned about killing the creatures responsible for their extinction, they'd be to distract to concern with the other countries affairs." Silverwolf said slowly, understanding. She gave an evil grin in admiration for her mother. Brutus on the other end of the wall smirked and glanced back at her other sister. Savage growled at him but no other words were said. She pressed her ear harder on the dirt wall and strained to listen.

Mother walked over and touched a button waking up a screen. While pressing buttons to bring up more notes from her "father" and continued calmly "I also need you to retrieve someone for me."

"Someone? An Autobot you mean?" Silverwolf asked quizzical. Mother glanced her way saying curtly "No, they will come upon this person being missing."

"Then who is this person that would send these new creatures running to us?" Silverwolf replied. Mother smirked and hissed "The one both species are attached to…the girl called Abigail."

"Her?" Silverwolf asked flabbergasted. Brutus and Savage stared at each other shocked then pushed their bodies full on the wall. Silverwolf paced uncomfortably saying "She's weak. What we would have use for her?"

"It's simple…" Mother answered coldly. She brought up a picture of the girl and grinned upon seeing the image, the screen lights glowing off her metal skin. Mother turned to see Silverwolf staring at it as she added, "The humans use to have a saying. It involved one of the creatures that use to live on this planet. The saying went like this….to catch a rabbit; you must find the perfect carrot."

Mother pointed at the screen as a picture of Abigail on the screen. Silverwolf studied the picture carefully, noting every detail of the girl. She glanced at mother who stated calmly "That girl is the carrot who will bring me the Autobots. The key to our future…."

Silverwolf nodded solemnly and cracked a critical thinking smirk. Mother turned back to the lab table and said curtly "You have your orders. Now go!"

"What about Savage?" Silverwolf asked after time seemed to stand still. Brutus gave a sneering smirk to his sisters name as she pushed him a little to get a better hearing advantage. Mother gave a sad sigh saying quietly "Order her to stay here and help guard the entrance. She's too violent and hot headed for anything else…."

Savage stood there in cold silence. The way mother sounded was like, Savage was a failure. Not to be trusted or valued. Not like Silverwolf. Brutus leaned to her face, cracking an evil smile, chuckling his gravelly laugh whispering "Left out again I see. Too much of a hot head. So sad. Pitiful really…."

Savage growled in rage and her eyes flashed brighter red. She felt her claws extract and readied to plunge them into Brutus chest when Silverwolf called his name loudly. He began to walk away from the wall but turned to face Savage one last time. Giving a wave of his finger Brutus taunted "Now be good when I'm gone…"

Savage gritted her teeth in rage and slashed her clawed hands out at him. Brutus dodged them, landing gracefully on the ground and transformed to his Pack mode. He smirked up at Savage haughtily and taunted "You missed, hot head. Attacking your own kind? No wonder mother doesn't trust you."

Savage snapped her jaws at Brutus but he already was sprinting away. She growled furious over how his words, though just to set her off, stung like an open wound. Savage was pacing in rage trying to think of what to do next. She wouldn't tell mother she had overheard, the female would beat her till she was dead. No, Savage had to show she was just as good, or better, than Silverwolf. But how? She stopped pacing and cracked a sadistic smile as the idea occurred to her. Silverwolf was sent to retrieve the girl. There upon return with the prize Silverwolf would be valued and take her rightful place as the favorite of mother. Maybe become leader someday.

"Not if I have anything to do with it." Savage hissed enraged. She transformed and quietly ran out of the cave, disappearing into the brush. No one saw her leave.

**Ohh sibling rivalry! It shall be her downfall! **

**Poor Abby…hope she can run fast. **

**Last thing is you thought when Sari changed it be all butterfly's and rainbows with Abby getting a perfect mother right? Haha you know me better than that. This story is not over yet. *Smirks* So lastly I hope you liked the OC Destiny Nova! So happy B-day! XD Oh and…review! Please. **


	12. XII

**Howdy! I apologize for this being soooo late coming up! However its really long and action packed so I "hope" you can let the delay slide. Ok enjoy the chapter!**

XII.

*Medic Lab*

"A gun?" Eric stated. He rolled his eyes clearly unimpressed. Destiny bit her bottom lip and looked over to her left, glaring at him coldly. She brought Eric here to show him her work. Not to be criticized. Destiny slammed the clip into the holder of the Semi Automatic Beretta 92 handgun roughly as the noise carried along the walls. She had told him the on the way there that the outside weapon wasn't the discovery but the inside, he obviously didn't pay attention. Probably too busy thinking about what the weapon was and less time paying attention to her telling him about it. How ironic. Eric snorted loudly saying "You brought me all the way down her just to show me some old has been weapon?"

She pointed the gun at him with her left hand saying "Humans can still be shot by _this old has been_ you know."

"Ok take it easy." Eric replied nervously. He was holding his hands up in the old time western movies showing he was surrendering. Destiny made a tsking noise at him and brought the gun down by her side saying easy "Relax man, I wasn't going to shoot you. I just wanted to prove a point."

"And that is a woman can still get a man to do anything they want as long as they shove a loaded gun in his face?" Eric wise cracked lowering his arms. Destiny rolled her eyes at the comment and slapped him half heartedly. Eric mimicked being wounded by holding his right arm but Destiny gave him a look. She went stern saying slowly "To prove that guns can still be a real threat."

Eric actually chuckled at that then pointed out to the nearest side window. He shrugged his shoulders saying "Haven't you noticed? The creatures outside our bedroom doors aren't scared by those."

"They will after I'm done." Destiny replied smirking secretively. Eric raised his eyebrows curiously at her as Destiny walked to the other side of the room. A large sheet of metal, the size of what most toaster ovens were, was held in midair by a pedestal. She stood two feet from it and raised the Beretta 92 handgun slowly. Destiny did a side glance at Eric, smiling playfully, and said "You might want to cover your ears. This could be a little too much noise for you, cowboy."

Eric squinted his eyes frowning at her from the wise crack about the "hold up" he had used when threatened to be shot. He had a funny feeling he wasn't going to live that down anytime soon. Especially if Destiny told the others, which seemed pretty much inevitable. Still he crossed his arms with stubborn attitude saying "I can handle it."

Destiny didn't reply but he could see a grin on her face. She thought it was so funny when he got stubborn. That only annoyed him more, making him more stubborn. A cycle that just kept on going and going once it started. Eric then wanted to grin at himself from remembering an old add from a battery commercial. Then Destiny's grin disappeared and her face held only a serious attitude. She held up the gun higher, got on her target, and fired once. Eric jumped slightly from the noise, seeming to recall how much quieter those use to be when he was around them. Destiny stole a side glance smirk in a *I Told You so* fashion and Eric pursed his lips. That girl just drove him crazy sometimes. He wanted to say a retort back but caught a glimpse of the metal sheet. Eric's eyes froze on the metal and his mouth hung partly open.

An inch wide bullet hole was positioned proudly… dead center! Eric took slow steps to the metal and stared at it. Then when he was only inches away from the square sheet he put his finger over the hole and felt it. He gawked over at Destiny breathing "How?"

"Like I tried to tell you, the gun wasn't what I wanted to show you." Destiny replied a huge grin plastered on her face. She tilted the gun on its side and slide out the clip carefully. Then Destiny held it upside down on her palm and tapped it lightly. Soon 9x19mm bullets like nothing Eric had ever seen before rolled on her palm. Eric took two huge steps and laid his eyes on them more closely. They seemed to shine much more than regular bullets. They also looked much more deadly. Destiny looked up at him saying proudly "I was able to design bullets totally out of Adamantium."

"That's impossible." Eric stated. It sounded like it was accusing but ended up a question. Destiny shrugged her shoulders saying "Not really. I hunted down the moldings for them, heated the metal till it was a liquid, placed it in the molds and after three hours popped out the bullets."

Eric didn't know what to say next. The procedure was so simple. Why didn't they think of it? Yea like terrified teenagers in the middle of a blood bath be able to logically think up something like this. Guns had not worked the first time so what made the teens think it would with different bullets? They were too busy picking up the pieces of their shattered lives. After Sari discovered Adamantium could kill the Pack, the teenagers had logically thought that the new metal could only work in direct contact, skin to metal. Now that things had calmed down tremendously, with Sari still skeptical, the young minds had been left to their own ideas. Time and study did the rest.

"What's the metal you used?" Eric asked with a conversational tone. He never imagined or believed the next thing that came out of Destiny's mouth. She smiled and looked down at the bullets, pushing them into the clip. As Destiny put the clip back on the gun she said quietly "That's the best part. It's sanitized, once side shoulder blade plating, of a dead Pack dog."

She looked up to see Eric go pale white and begin to shake. Destiny grabbed his elbow afraid he might collapse. She had nothing to be concerned about. Eric was just so astonished about the discovery he was frozen in time. The shaking of his body was one of excitement, not fear. His pale features was from all the imaginings of seeing his once proud planet back to it's normal self. A few minutes ago that had only been a pleasant dream. Now it was a cold, hard, possible reality. Eric took her by the elbows breathing out "So what your saying is true….then these bullets could successfully…._hurt _a Pack dog?"

"Not just hurt…but murder the bloody thing." Destiny stated forcefully. Her eyes blazed with a anger Eric had never seen in her before. She looked like she had only done this for one purpose…revenge. For who or what remand a mystery. Eric let go of her quickly and put his hand on the backside of his neck, rubbing it while shaking his head. He walked away from her and turned to face the metal with the bullet hole sliced through it's middle. Destiny jumped slightly then Eric clapped his hands suddenly and he laughed close to hysterics shouting "Do you know what this means? We finally found a way to get rid of them! For GOOD!"

He turned on his heels and sent a squeak noise in reply from his shoes on the tile floor. Eric pointed a finger at Destiny asking rapidly "How much rounds can one clip hold?"

"Since Adamantium is in such short supply, the cartridge only holds ten rounds." Destiny answered. She tried to sound calm but the excitement was catching in her as well. The weight of what this invention meant for her people was astounding and just beginning to seep into her mind.

Eric put his right hand over his mouth and paced the floor. Some may have said that was so little but to Eric it meant a lot. Ten bullets. Ten chances and if fired perfectly each time

Ten dead members of the Pack.

There was what, possibly a hundred Pack dogs? Even if the psycho creatures tried to multiply to keep up with the new threat, it would only take ten skilled hunters, with ten loaded guns, and the rest was simple mathematics. The damaged could be done and how many fighters did they have that could remembered to handle a gun? Over fifty. Then if those fifty could train others to handle the new weapons, for example six trainees for one hunter…Eric felt a wave of dizziness from the possibilities. We'll over three hundred people ready to end this destruction, this new way of life. Then what Pack was left, somehow by strange circumstances evading the shower of bullets directed their way, the rest of the skilled hunters could finish them off by using the old technique from the past three years. Finally, as a past Decepticon spy once put, the Pack "Would only be a skid mark on the data files.".

Defeated.

Eric shook his head from the possibilities rushing into his head. He stopped midstep and looked up in a flash. Destiny watched him point a finger again stating "We have to tell Sari and Riana."

She nodded in agreement and went to follow him out the door. Suddenly she remembered something and pulled on Erics right elbow, pulling him back. Destiny made a frustrated sound as she said "We can't! I just remembered. Sari's out patrolling and Riana took Prowl with her to some _secret _place the Pack hasn't discovered yet."

"Slag." Eric said curtly, stomping his foot. Destiny slapped him on the up side of the head saying "Don't use that kind of language. Abby could hear you!"

Eric mumbled out a sorry rubbing his head to soothe the last hit sight, that was hurting his pride more than skin. Destiny rolled her eyes from his sullen attitude but tried to think up a solution. She put her fingers under her chin in thought saying

"If we wanted to you and I could try to find them. Possibly contact them on the comlink and leave Abby in the capable hands of Optimus…"

"Ok then let's go!" Eric interrupted excited. He went to run out of the lab again as Destiny reached out. She was able to grab his belt looped around his faded jeans and drag him back.

"Hold on a second cowboy." Destiny stated humorously. She pulled him successfully back but he accidently was a little close. Destiny had not seen this yet adding

"I already promised Abby that I would take her to a play center. Plus our plan won't work."

"Why not?" Eric replied impatiently. Destiny tried to appeal to his common sense and ignore the closeness between them she had suddenly noticed. She only succeeded in an awkward silence and hiding a blush. Eric noticed this and gave her a weird look before hiding a deep red color on his cheeks. Destiny quickly tried to dissipate the feelings going on and try to concentrate on the problem at hand saying "Here's the thing. It would take us hours to find them and even then they may get back to the Base before we go out to search for them."

"So…what are we suppose to do?" Eric asked stepping a little away from her. Destiny could tell he was still hiding a blush but continued on her reasoning by stating "What we need to do is simple. Call Sari on the Comlink, Riana too and tell them the discovery of Adamantium bullets. That way they come to us and save many hours of useless searching."

"Ok, I get it…good idea." Eric answered nodding his head slightly at to her.

Wait, Destiny!" Eric half shouted unsure. She faced him and saw he brushed his hair back nervously while shifting uncomfortably in place. Destiny gazed at him with soft eyes saying softly "Yeah Eric?"

"Do you ever think…..maybe, when all of this is…over….we could.." Eric stuttered rubbing his neck instead of hair. Destiny put her hands shlyly together but replied determined "Could what?"

"Um….ah slag!" Eric half shouted in frustration. He neared Destiny and looked down pleading at her. She could smell the little colon he was wearing and the smell was intoxicating. Eric gazed deep into her eyes saying slowly "Do you ever think about…us?"

"In what way?" Destiny asked hiding her excitement. However he cheeks paled slightly and her eyes glanced up at Eric hopefully. He seemed even more nervous from the looks she was giving and went to ask….

"What are you guys doing?" Abby's giggly voice came from behind. Eric and Destiny both jumped looking wide eyed to the front entrance. They both saw a giggly Abigial, hands over mouth, making a silly smile. Destiny moved quickly away from Eric to Abby as an awkward silence crept into the room.

"Nothing, we were just…" Eric blubbered trying to think up a reason for their closeness. Destiny must have come up with something because she interrupted quickly "I was just showing Eric my new invention and he just came up to see it."

"Oh uh..yea right!" Eric replied shaking his guilt feelings and raising his voice a little louder. Both older teens held their breath as Abigail gave them a suspicious look over. She held her hands to her hips and eyes Eric then Destiny. Finally she shrugged her shoulders, probably still not sure of their answer but knowing she was not going to get one yet, and asked "So? Are we going to the park or not?"

"Yes we are Abby." Destiny replied patiently. Abby frowned at her asking suspiciously "When?"

"Right now. Look I'm heading out the door." Destiny answered and did what she spoke, walking to the front entrance to the lab. Abby broke out into a huge smile, forgetting the last awkward scene she had helped create, and ran out the door ahead of Destiny. She waved a quick goodbye to Eric who grinned tenderly at the closest little sister he would ever get. Destiny stayed behind and glanced at Eric shyly. He coughed a little and cleared his throat. Eric had no idea what to say next, especially after what….almost happened. He loved Abigail deeply but the girl was a pro at bad timing. Eric looked up to see Destiny turned to leave and bit back a hurt feeling. It wasn't like they were close…they barely knew each other. She was a fighter, he was healer, Eric didn't see anything in common but losing someone they cared for. Still that little connection was shared by more than two thirds of the camp.

Suddenly Destiny stopped from the front door and leaned on the hinges. Eric looked at her concerned but she turned to him, face pale. She came up so quickly that he had no time to ask what was wrong. Destiny then gazed up at dark green eyes and leaned upward. She placed a soft kiss onto his cheek and Eric was happy for the table next to him. That was the only thing holding him up.

"To answer your question I _do _think of us…" Destiny whispered in his ear. She gazed into his eyes with a mischief twinkle in them adding "More than you know."

"So do…" Eric went to answer but Abby's irritated voice called out for Destiny. For the first time Eric had met Destiny, she seemed annoyed at Abby. She let out a gruff sigh answering "I'll be there in a second!"

She turned to him and smiled sheepishly. Eric nodded already knowing what she was wanting and said quietly "We'll talk later."

"Sounds good." Destiny whispered shyness overcoming her body. She turned and jogged out of the lab just as Abby called out irritably once again.

Eric watched her go and heard the door close softly. He then glanced back at the metal plating and stared with solemn eyes at the gaping hole. Eric didn't know if he should laugh or cry. This chaos, this destruction,….was on the verge of being over. And something much more enjoyable was beginning to take root everywhere he went…love. Eric did decide on a smirk, his eyes holding a deep sadness saying quietly "Took long enough."

Eric stood like that for nearly an hour and let his mind catch up. He turned to leave just as a grumpy voice of "Eric! Professor and I need you in here!"

Eric chuckled thinking _"Right on cue." _

*On the Outskirts of Detroit*

"Fascinating!" Prowl spoke in total awe. He was in his hologram but had managed something a little more "appropriate" for his age. Prowl was about 6'2 with the looks of a twenty five year old. His blue razor was replaced with stunning blue eyes and his helmet was also replaced by nicely cut black hair. Prowl for now had his hologram wearing the old motorcycle outfit but given a more youthful look of tighter abs and stronger muscles. His robot mode was kept hidden safely a few feet away in the thick of the forest.

Riana came up slowly to his holograms side replying in a hush tone "My thoughts exactly."

She had taken them to a remote place far away from the city. Riana use to come here after all the hustle and bustle of the city would at times consume her but now it was kept as her own private hide away. The area was the last of the forest known we'll to Detroit, surprisingly untouched by the Pack's deathly presence. Over the years the greenery had looped around the tall trees and flowers covered over half of the ground. The trees were positioned in a tight circle in a unpetrable force. That had been why Prowl went to hologram, mainly to help pull his motorcycle half through the greenery. The rest of the reason was Riana wanted him to take in the beauty that had once been. A color that use to grow in numbers on her plant now diminished to just a few remote places.

Prowl looked over to see a part of Riana he had never knew. She was smiling…actually happy. Her face and body seemed in total relaxation. Prowl suddenly realized why that was…Riana finally felt safe. She no longer had to hide behind the leadership role and put on her best poker face in front of looming danger. Here, Riana could be not the person she is but what she was. Riana could be a part of herself that had been locked away from being hurt ever again…Rachel.

"How has this place able to flourish?" Prowl asked bewildered. Riana shrugged her shoulders answering "Mainly it was from how close the trees are. A Pack dog won't find it any useful to come in her because it takes more energy to get out then it does to simply leave it alone."

Prowl nodded his head silently and Riana glanced his way. She couldn't help but think how dashing he looked. Riana didn't care if she used a British word to describe him, the word simply fit. However long ago she had vowed to hold onto her heart until the nightmare of what had become of her world was over. Then, only then would she allow any "feelings" for someone to arise. Prowl could see the battle raging on in her eyes and tried desperately to help. He gave her a tender look asking "You are nothing like Sari became. I want to know why?"

Riana was thankful for the distraction and quickly brought up memories of that long ago fateful night. She walked by Prowl giving a determined snort saying "I refused to allow myself to become an animal. What I am is a warrior fighting for my people. Nothing more."

Riana noticed silence following her answer and glanced back to see a very trouble Prowl. He seemed confused over something and clearly had conflicting thoughts. Riana's heart softened at the mech's distress and somehow knew what he was thinking. She faced him again saying "I know what you're thinking."

Prowl only response was one eyebrow cocked upward. Riana walked gracefully up to him and placed a comforting left hand on his arm. She looked up to his eyes and said "You are thinking that I am nothing like what Sari had become. Also, you see no reason for the difference in our changes."

"Wow, your good." Prowl replied, giving his legendary smirk. Riana pushed down the feeling of elation from getting a response out of him. He quickly changed from play to seriousness and gazed down at Riana with earnestly. She could feel the emotion of pain and hurt over his young apprentices from the human look he gave that could not be hidden behind a visor. Prowl reached out to her and grabbed Riana's arms softly asking "What made her change and hate us so?"

Riana turned her head away from him and let out a long sigh. She slipped her hand off of Prowls but noticed he didn't let go of her arms. Riana slowly followed her eyes back to him and whispered "It's a long story."

*Detroit City Park*

Destiny carried Abigail on her back and went from a walk to a jog the rest of the way. She could see the playground, rusty and covered in dust from being so long unused, only a few yards in front of her. Bumblebee had offered to come and possibly drive them but Destiny refused. She personally didn't like how fast he went, even with an eight year old child in the side seat. So not to hurt his feelings Destiny rejected on the terms of wanting to walk the child there herself. She wanted to give Abby the true feeling of a childhood, to be laughing with easy and not worry about anything beyond what slide she was going to go down next. Having a large alien robot there just didn't, in Destiny's mind, fit the perfect "childhood" picture. Bumblebee would have plenty of time to play with Abby later that day. She thought it was odd that Optimus was not there, he usually hung around Abby like some long lost father, but she tossed the thought from her mind. He might be just off alone somewhere or possibly tailing Sari on her "scouting" thing.

A small gasp and delighted yip came for Abby as she said with awe "This is a playground?"

"Yep, the same one I went to when I was a kid." Destiny replied grinning wide, setting her down gently. Abigail twirled around slowly, letting in all the sights of the playground. Swing sets stirring slightly in the breeze and the play center stand firm in the sandy ground. Bits of sand swirled in the open air, giving the old place a deserted look. Abby looked up at Destiny confused and lifted her hands up saying "What do I do now?"

Destiny wanted to cry from the statement. When she was Abigail's age, the parents didn't have the car fully stopped before she was barreling out to the play center. Destiny would have known exactly what to do. It made her sad but filled with boiling anger at the same time for Abby. The Pack had taken so much, now it seemed they had taken a child's innocent knowledge of how to simply play. With tears hinting Destiny's eyes she made a decision. She was going to try her hardest to get it back.

She knelt down to Abigail and laid her right hand on her cheek softly. Destiny grinned partly to the child saying gently "Here, let me show you."

She grabbed the child's little hands and led her to the play center first. The large object had all the bells and whistles. It had two slides, one that looped and the other straight, a crossway to walk back and forth on and a rock climbing wall on the right edge. It was a plastic empire. Stairs were on the left side opening and Destiny guided the nervous little girl up the steps. When they got to the top Destiny picked up Abigail by the waist. She let her down on the beginning edge of the straight slide, positioning the child with her legs hanging on the slide. Abigail instantly grabbed the bars on each side and held them tightly. She pulled her head back over her left shoulder, eyes huge, saying loudly "What are you doing?"

"Relax, Abby. I'm only letting you go on the slide." Destiny replied soothing the hesitant child. Abby shot her head back and stared at the plastic ahead of her. Destiny coughed out her giggle to see Abigail looking like a deer in the headlights. She put both hands on the girls backside as Abigail replied unsure "How do I go on the slide?"

"Simple. Just go down." Destiny replied smirking. Before Abby could catch on to something tighter, Destiny gave her a push. Abigail let out a gasp in terror as her body glided downward. She felt the wind against her face, blowing her hair backward, as she came to the bottom. Abby didn't know to put her feet down like many children did to stop. She only held her feet outward and…..shot out the end like a rocket. Abby flew through the air and let out a grunt when hitting the sandy ground below, her body continuing onward.

Destiny's smile quickly faded and turned to her mouth wide open. She saw in horror as Abigail twirled forward like a rag doll, landing a few inches from the slide. Destiny in a flash swung her body off the play center and booked it to Abby shouting "Oh crap!"

As Destiny came to the child she could see her body shaking. Fearing the child was crying, Destiny flipped her over gently. A red faced Abigail, who was giggling deep with delight, shouted to her "That was fun! Can I go again?"

Destiny choked on a chuckle seeing Abby bounce off the ground unharmed. She watched the child run back to the play center and scramble up the stairs. Destiny smiled and laughed seeing the child had become a little spit fire. Nothing seemed to keep her down for long. Abigail wiggled her body on the slides top and went to push herself off. Destiny did pick herself off the sand saying urgently "Wait Abby! Put your legs down near the edge this time!"

"Okay." Abigail shouted back. She pushed herself off and this time safely stopped at the bottom. Abigail slid down the slide ten more times, laughing with delight each time. Then Destiny suggested the swings and showed Abby how to use one. Soon Abigail was on the swing, feet dangling, and having Destiny give her a push. Squeals of delight and laughter from Destiny resounded in the air as Abby soared up in the air. In their innocent play, capturing what had thought had been lost to the ages; the two girls never noticed a pair of red eyes watching their every move.

It was Savage and she had been waiting all day for an opportunity like this. She stayed behind a crumbling wall as the target gave another squeal as the unknown woman pushed her again. Savage shook her body in anticipation and took another step forward. Mother would of course be upset, possibly enraged, Savage had gone against orders. However once she came with the child in jaw, Mother would quickly seize her rage and on to delight. There Savage would take her place as the rightful favorite, strong and powerful. A low rumble wisped from behind and a venomous voice hissed "What the pit are _you _doing here?"

Savage tensed, feeling the hairs on her back lift, upon not recognizing the voice. She turned and growled aggressively to see a very ticked off Silverwolf. Her back was raised and eyes blood red with rage. Savage then eased from her tension and chuckled vindictively. She must have ticked her off so much that Silverwolf's very voice had become lower. Mother must have known Savage was gone and sent her "devoted" daughter running after her. Leaving, an angry Silverwolf to be delayed from her mission to hunt down her jealous sister. Savage wanted to laugh knowing Silverwolf must have been sent into a rage to find her sister honing in on her targets. The look she was giving her told that much. Savage smirked, teeth glinting in the sun, taunting "Can't a girl go for a nice stroll?"

"Just as long as that _girl _stays out of my way!" Silverwolf growled back, snapping her jaws. She came close to Savage's face and aggressively stepped forward. Savage backed up, her back feet slipping on the sand, and turned quickly to make sure the targets had not heard or seen them. The absent looks of terror made it clear they hadn't. Silverwolf caught her attention again, pushing her face dangerously close to Savage's, snappishly adding "Mother sent _me _not _you_ to retrieve the girl! I don't know how you overheard but stop your petty attitude and embarrassing yourself by trying to show off!"

Savage stiffened at the remark and hardened her paws in the sand. Her eyes began to darken to a deep red as she took on Silverwolf's bluff of intimidation. Savage's mood darkened as she hunkered down on her front paws threatening "Don't tell me what to do."

"What are you going to do about it? Kill me?" Silverwolf taunted darkly. She showed her teeth to Savage and stomped her left front foot on the ground. Savage lifted her body upward on her front feet to where she stood up higher and threatened her voice low "Maybe, try me and see for yourself."

"You don't have the guts!" Silverwolf replied chuckling with a haughty air. Savage bared her teeth in a large smirk, somewhat finding her comment humorous, saying "Trust me, I do."

"Mother obviously didn't. You were listening in remember?" Silverwolf snapped back, her eyes dancing with victory. Savage's back bristled from the comment as she looked at her sister with deadly eyes. She extracted her claws as she roared "That's it!"

Savage leaped at her sister in a flash, her front paws barreling for Silverwolf's chest. Silverwolf dodged in time and snapped her jaws at Savage's hind quarters. With a frustrated hiss from missing any flesh entirely Silverwolf missed the turnaround leap Savage had pulled, coming for her once again. Silverwolf noticed after it was too late, trying to roll from being hit but Savage was able to hit body, piercing her middle right shoulders. Silverwolf let out a howling scream as Savage dug her jagged claws into her metal flesh. She ripped all the way down the shoulder, letting her paws hit ground as blue liquid mixed with blood poured on the sandy dust below. Silverwolf shied away, protecting her injured shoulder, glaring at her sister with raging eyes.

"How dare you!" Silverwolf hissed darkly, barring her teeth. Savage shook her head, giving a low evil laugh, and smiled. Her teeth were stained with recent killings as her odorous breath filtered in the air. Savage stalked forward, showing off her whole teeth, saying "I'm just getting started."

Meanwhile Destiny watched Abby climb up the rock wall and cheered when she reached the top. The little girl smiled and waved at her from the top, hoisting her legs onto the metal floor connected to the top of the rock wall. Destiny ran around the side of the play center and walked up the stairs smiling from ear to ear. She came next to Abby, tickling her lightly, while teasing "You actually didn't fall or look down once!"

"Told ya so!" Abigail replied proudly, puffing up her chest. Destiny smirked at the girl and poked her chest in the center. Abby instantly blew out all the air and looked up surprised at Destiny. Then Destiny made a silly face, her tongue to the side and eyes crossed, saying "Duh I thought you being a balloon. So I popped you!"

Abby went from surprise to smiling as she began to giggle hard and rock backwards from Destiny's funny comment. Destiny eyes danced in delight from the girl's obvious red face from laughter and giggled alongside her. She knew a memory was taking place. Destiny was right, but this was about to go from a sentiment….to horrifying. In less than three seconds.

A sound of loud barking, yelps and snapping jaws alerted both girls to look up instantly. Destiny pushed herself off the play center's hot metal floor and began searching the area with her eyes. She instantly spotted movement behind an old, broken apart, wall and leaned in to see splotches of silver metal and black. Destiny eyes widen seeing something she had never witnessed before in her life. Two Pack dogs, one bigger than the other…

Fighting

The larger one, cover more in black, obvious out to kill the way it was attacking in such a maddening rush. Abigail came to look up also just at the same time the two creatures rolled in a tangled heap from the shadows. Destiny placed a protective right arm over Abby and watched the scene play out in front of her. She had gone from playing in a child's wonderland, to watching two savage creatures battle it out in a war for survival. Destiny swallowed back nausea seeing unnatural blends of blue liquid and red blood, mostly from the smaller silver Pack dog, splattered all over the sand. She stared as the larger, more aggressive; Pack dog pinned down the smaller silver with one massive right paw and growled. Destiny then noticed the animal carry its left paw upward in the air and dangle it to strike. She felt the air go still as white noise filled her ears. Destiny eyes focused entirely on the left paw as claws shaped like daggers hovered over the pinned animal's body. The now doomed animal heaved out jagged breathes, it's chest going in unrhythimic movements, as it stared up at its killer with unnerving eyes. The winning Pack dog reached its paw higher in the air and a deep welded in scar would be seen wrapped around the animal's paw. Destiny's mind halted from any other logical thinking, except one. Flashes, of that long ago night, the day of her brother's murder, rushed into her mind like a thundering cloud. She knew this particular creature she was looking at in a millisecond. Her eyes slowly harden, fingers began gripping the metal edge till her knuckles were white and she gritted her teeth. It was her, that monster, murderer, who had slaughtered her brother.

*North of Detroit, City Limits*

Sari pulled Swoop slightly to the left and circled an air she had not checked in weeks. Suspicion arose in her emotions as no sightings of human or Pack could be sought out. This had been happening a lot recently, Sari going on her normal rounds but finding nothing. That was the part that set her nervous. Always the Pack could be counted on for at least a hunting party or a rouge Pack dog savagely attacking a pedestrian. Complete and total inactivity was not like them. Sari feared it was part of a grander scheme for an all out attack on the Base but chided herself.

"_I've been so use to chaos that a time of peace makes me so on edge I can't even enjoy it will it lasts. My priorities are still screwed up…" _Sari thought tired, rubbing her eyes. It had been a long, boring, day so far. She was so use to action that finding nothing frankly was driving her to severe insanity. Sari felt a twinge of guilt about finding entertainment, even very unenjoyable as it was, to someone else's sufferings. Still, this was BORING!

"Come on! Just give me something!" Sari whispered frustrated. She was about to abort the whole scouting and head back to base when a noise similar to an engine alerted her to look down. Sari peered over Swoop's left wing to see Optimus, in vehicle mode, driving closely underneath them. She let out a small humorous chuckle seeing the mech was trying so hard to be unnoticeable, with all his lights off and engine noise turned down low. Sadly that bright red and blue paint was a dead giveaway. Sari shook her head at him and began to giggle. It felt even more refreshing after so many years to see Optimus the "sneaker" funny sight. The feeling of happiness rained down on her heart like a cooling rain. Slowly another part of her heart began to heal.

"Nice try big guy! But I can see you!" Sari shouted up above, laughter in every vocal cord. Optimus only honked his horn shouting "No you didn't!"

Sari cracked up even more from the response and hide her redden face on top of Swoop's backside. Even he seemed to find humor from the persistent mech who had shown great interest in his partner. Swoop smirked slightly getting a very ornery idea and suddenly dove downward. Sari grabbed a hold of him giving out a surprise shout as Swoop flew directly at Optimus. He was going at such a fast rate that Optimus barely had time to shout out a expletive in surprise and transform to robot mode. Swoop let out a loud screech but flew right about Optimus body, leaving off a cloud of dust. He ignored the scolding words from Sari as he hovered close to where the mech was coughing up dust. Optimus picked himself off the dirt and glared at the metal bird. Swoop let out a haughty call and motioned in the direction of the outer city limits.

Sari glared down at Swoop but slowly found the humor of what the protective bird had just done. Swoop was almost like a big brother in almost every aspect, including challenging the boys she liked. Sari smiled down slyly at Optimus saying "He's challenging you to a race."

Optimus had recovered from the anger he felt at first which was replaced by an ornery look of his own. He transformed back quickly into a truck and honked loudly shouting "You're on!"

Sari giggled from how Optimus had changed from being a hero who everyone looked up too, into a regular collage boy who wanted to show off for the girl he liked. She went a little stunned when Optimus suddenly booked off, squelching his tires on the dusty ground. Sari called to tell stop, that she had not gone the far out to the USA borders but shut her mouth. What would it really hurt? Sari was finally having fun, why spoil it? If they got too far off course, Optimus could lead them back by navigation systems. They had nothing to worry about. Swoop called out with an angered screech, more from being stunned, and Sari laughed shouting "Hey! No head starts!"

She pushed Swoop forward in a command to follow Optimus and he took off like a rocket. Sari was barely able to hold on but still was laughing loudly in pleasure. She had not had this kind of innocent fun since the old days with Bumblebee wanting to race everyone he saw, with Sari right in the passenger seat. Swoop put his head arrogantly to the side as Sari noticed they were gaining quickly on Optimus. She smirked having the orneriness catch on to her and leaned over lightly slapping Optimus' head as they soared right past. She stuck her tongue out in fun at Optimus as he honked his horn back in reply. Sari thought it was a move of play but didn't realize it was warning her to stop.

"Sari! Look out!" Optimus cried out and quickly began to transform. Sari turned her head alert but her eyes doubled to see a huge….wall, in Swoops path. She had no time to scream but simply react by pulling upward hard on Swoop. He slowed down just in time, only hitting his lower tethers on the pale yellow brick. Sari sadly jerked a little too hard and couldn't keep from tumbling over off Swoop's backside. Optimus came right to the rescue and catch her gently saying "Gotcha."

Sari, after knowing she was safe, smirked up at Optimus. Her eyes sparkled with mischief as she replied "No you didn't."

Optimus laughed from the play on words and gently put Sari back down on the ground. She smiled back up at him but her attention was more directed at the ten foot impeding wall. Sari walked over to it and gently brushed the brick, examining it closely. Swoop came gracefully down on the ground a few feet away and seemed perturbed that the race had been so rudely interrupted. Sari had more pressing matters than who won or if the race was draw. What would anyone care about that if a _wall,_ that wasn't supposed to be here, mysteriously showed up in the middle of nowhere?

"You never told me you built a wall." Optimus said from behind, hinting a reprimand. Sari ignored the tone, narrowing her eyes suspicious, answering "We didn't."

"Then how…" Optimus went to ask confused but Sari turned to him suddenly. She seemed to know what he was about to ask because she shook her head saying "I have no idea."

*Detroit City Park*

"Destiny? What's wrong with you?" Abby asked concern filling her vocals. Destiny didn't reply or give any movement to show she was listening. Frankly, she wasn't. All Destiny could focus on was that murderer. The one ready to take another life, but this was worse, now she was going to slaughter her own kind. Destiny's eyes glazed over with red and revenge seared once more into her heart. While moments slipped by she allowed the insane idea of attacking both monster into her brain. All she had ever wanted was vengeance for her brother's death, and here was her chance to take it. However Destiny's more logical side also gave a reasonable point. Abigail was in danger, once again, and it was her duty as her care taker to lead her out of harm's way. Each idea battled for control until finally Destiny let go of the metal rail and swung down to the dirt below.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Destiny said stiffly, acting like the decision still wasn't the one she wanted. She reached out her hands, picked up Abigail and gently pulled her off the play center. Destiny looked back with cold eyes as the Pack dog went to kill its one kind. She already held anger towards the creature but this scene disgusted her to the core. Destiny thought of helping the other Pack dog but knew in the back of her mind that the creature would turn on her as soon as it was freed from its captive. She could only watch the animal die and try to shield Abigail from the whole spectacle.

Suddenly the pinned creature opened its jaws and clamped down on the larger Pack dogs leg! A loud howl of pain responded to the action and the larger black one tried escaping from the others grasps. Thrashing madly and pulling for the other to let go, Destiny watched in stun silence as the underdog suddenly became the alpha one. The larger black Pack dog didn't need to fight long because as soon as the larger one stepped off, the smaller on let go. Quickly the scene turned dangerous for Destiny and Abby. The smaller Pack dog snarled at the two of them, noticing that the target was getting away and came stalking forward. Destiny went to block Abigail from any lunges and glared defiantly at the monster.

However the larger dog wasn't down for the count just yet. It lunged towards the silver one and caught it off guard by pushing it roughly on the side. The silver Pack dog tumbled and rolled a few ways away as the larger one smirked. Destiny took a double take and in fact saw the animal was showing a very real human feature. She bit back a terrified cry upon recognizing a low, sadistic laugh followed by "Nice one but you still lost."

Cold silence drifted amidst the dry air as both human girls stared at the creature in shock. Destiny felt a million emotions colliding into a contorted mess. Fear for if they animals talked must mean they thought like humans, rage that the animals if smart like humans choose to slaughter them for fun, and sorrow knowing things were going be different from now on. It was easy to kill an animal but murdering a sentient being was a whole different ball game. Abby was so stunned that nothing was going through her little child like mind. The Pack dog seemed to have realized it mistake because its face changed from haughty to guarded. She opened her mouth to say more when the silver one roar loudly shouting "Savage! Look what you did!"

"Don't get your gears in a grind! The problem is easily fixable." Savage hissed back. She smirked and walked closer to the two girls. Destiny glared pure hatred at the animal as it snapped its jaws aggressively towards them. Abigail shivered in fear and held on tighter to Destiny's waist.

"I simply kill the woman and the child is ours. She can no longer tell them about us and the girl will have eventually known anyways. Like I said, easily fixable." Savage growled pleasurable. Destiny's eyes narrowed as her black hair flowed partly in front of her face. She reached behind her back to a long pouch where her metal staff was kept and wrapped her hands tightly around it. Destiny then lifted her face up to the monster and hissed "Think again glitch."

Savage barred her teeth aggressively at the human but Destiny reacted with bring her hands down lightening fast. She slammed her staff down hard on Savages face and enjoyed the cry of pain in return. Destiny then flipped over backwards and grabbed Abigail's left hand. She quickly went on a dead run, forgetting to take the staff with her and part dragged Abby along. Savage shook her head from the daze feeling and looked to see her target moving fast in one direction. Silverwolf flew by her quickly but not until she was able to hiss "We'll tell mother this when we get home. Now….get out of here! You've done enough damage."

"I don't think so." Savage growled back. She took off in a dead run howling loudly as she soon was in a race with her sister. Savage hated to admit it but she could give Silverwolf props on running. The girl was amazing with what speeds she could get to at a dead run. Today was not an exception.

Silverwolf zoomed past Savage and headed straight to Abigail. The little girl was struggling to keep up with Destiny but tried her hardest not to trip over the objects flying under her feet. Silverwolf easily cut them off and block their way. Destiny stopped on a dime and Abigail feel hard on her bottom. Both girls looked up to see Silverwolf growling and showing her teeth. The looming figure was so terrifying, with the shadows of crumbling buildings making Silverwolf so much more imposing, that Abigail began to crawl backwards. She had tears forming her eyes as all in her child like mind could think was to get away from the monster. Destiny tried to reach for her but Silverwolf blocked her off by placing a right paw in front of the pathway to the child. She snapped her jaws close to Destiny feet where the young woman had no choice but to back up from the fear of getting bit. Destiny fumbled off the ground, chiding herself for leaving her staff behind and reached back quickly to get her only weapon left….the gun. Her eyes widen in shock as only air came into her grasp. Silverwolf smirked upon seeing Destiny in distress, taunting "Forget something?"

"You surely did." Savage haughtily replied from behind. Destiny looked back in horror to find Savage holding by the edge of her collar a very feisty Abigail. She instantly reached out her hands to the child, taking three steps forward, screaming "Abby!"

However Silverwolf pushed her back roughly to where Destiny tripped backward on the dusty ground. She ignored the burning pain from a scratch on her knee and looked up with worrisome eyes at Abigail. The girl continued in her struggles, madly kicking, spitting and screaming but Savage wouldn't let her go. She seemed frustrated at the flailing child because she gave Abby one soft shake. Silverwolf growled at her in harms of Savage hurting the girl but both reactions made the child cease in her antics. Abigail only stared wide eyed at the two opposing figures, shaking in terror. Destiny went to crawl underneath Silverwolf to get to Abby but Savage was already turning to run. However Savage looked back at Destiny and hissed "Nice try but I win again."

Destiny glared pure hate to the animal and dug into the ground with her fingers. She tried to leap for Savage giving out a warriors scream but Silverwolf pulled her back by her shirt tail. Savage simply laughed sadistically and ran with grace to the forest ahead. Abigail screamed and fought the whole way till her body could not be seen anymore. Destiny reached out her left hand towards the runaway animal and screamed angst "ABIGAIL!"

Silverwolf looked upon curiously at the sobbing human. Her species never showed any kind of emotion like this when loosing someone. All Silverwolf had ever known was competing for favoritism. She sneered her nose at the human asking "Why do you cry for the child, human?"

"Because I love her!" Destiny screamed out at the Pack dog. She slipped out from underneath the animal and hissed with venom "A feeling you have never known!"

Silverwolf growled at the teenager woman but didn't attack. Her mind was confused over what this human emotion "love" was and for once couldn't find it in her to attack. So she turned her head downward away from the human girl whispering "This time…I will let you live. But I will not make this an occurring deal."

"I'm counting on it." Destiny spat back her face dark in grief and fury. Silverwolf refused to look back at the humans face, showing an emotion that confused her even more and leaped away back into the shadows. She headed back straight for the Cave and away from a growing guilty conscious.

Destiny watched the monster go and stood her ground while it could be seen. However as sure as she knew the creature could no longer see her, Destiny fell to the ground on her knees. She cradled her head in both hands. Destiny openly sobbed and didn't move. She couldn't, the guilt of what happened was consuming her. Then slowly something dangerous crept into her heart. It began billowing and pouring in rapid waves. Now all Destiny could feel was one word…..revenge.

*USA borders, Where the Wall is*

"Didn't anyone tell you this was here?" Optimus asked. Sari was continuing to feel alongside the wall for weakness stating "Some may have. But we thought they were just hallucinating. The one's I recall muttering something on a line of a wall was brutally attacked."

Optimus nodded, saying nothing more. He didn't want any of the gruesome details and he sensed she didn't want to tell them. Not Anymore. However he watched Sari curiously as she held on ear to the yellow brick and listened closely. Optimus raised his eyebrow asking "What are you…"

Sari shushed him harshly and showed her old angry frown. She sheepishly relented from the correction of her boyfriend replying in a less tense tone "I think I hear something!"

Optimus leaned over her and tried listening also. What came from his highly sensitive audio sensors was a noise familiar but yet unusual. A soft humming, much like a faint whisper, in the wind. It was the sound…of motors running. Sari glanced up at him with her eyes muttering "We don't use vehicles anymore…."

"And no Autobot OR Decepticon I have ever known can climb over this wall. Not even Megatron." Optimus finished his voice edgy. Sari hide the smirk from the left over anger Optimus felt for the long ago offline enemy. The mech was dead these past four years after a long trial but Optimus still slipped in a venomous growl every time his old enemy was mentioned. Suddenly her face went blank as Sari stated louder "So, there leaves one question…."

She looked up with a blank expression at a tense Optimus. Sari shook her head adding "Who, or what,….is making that noise?"

For once it was Optimus' turn to show a smirk and eyes twinkling with mischief. Sari gave him a weird look and leaned away from him as he straightened slowly. She watched as Optimus walked away a few feet then turned around. Sari shook her head again sadly from the mech's strange behavior. The heat must have gotten to him. Optimus wasn't phased by her under confidence in his sanity as he went down into a old human sports pose called the fullback football pose. He split into a wide grin saying

"Only one way to find out."

Sari leap backwards as Optimus came up running hard and fast. His body zipped by in speeds that would have made Bumblebee green with envy. Sari held her hands over her mouth as Optimus crashed into the wall! She jogged over stressed of what had become of the mech but relaxed when the sounds of his coughing echoed in the air. Sari put her hands on her hips as he hacked up a ton of dust but looked back at her with a wide smile. She chuckled seeing him covered from head to toe in a thin layer of yellow dust and asked

"A little much?"

"Coming from the girl who uses ten inch blades?" Optimus smarted back his eyes twinkling. Sari knew he was teasing and laughed while holding her chest saying

"Touché"

Sari climbed over the fallen bricks and powder that once stood proudly in the air. Now it was unblocked from their path. She giggled seeing Optimus wiping himself off but saw something in her peripheral vision. Sari's singing laugh cut short and her face went white. She felt her body shaking but did nothing to stop it. All she could do was let the scene playing before her mess with her mind and thoughts. Optimus could see she was focusing, no _staring_, blindly at something in the distance. He reached out too her attentively saying concerned "Sari…"

"How can this be? I thought….I assumed…but now…" Sari blubbered on madly her eyes widen and pupils dilated. Optimus laid a tender hand on her right cheek and she grabbed it with her right hand like it was her only way out. Her wild eyes glanced up at him, her left hand pointing straight onward and her desperate plea cried out "Look!"

Optimus guided his optics where Sari was pointing and felt every fiber of his metal's freeze up. His spark raced and his breath was taken away. Optimus blinked his optics rapidly not believing what his vision was showing him.

The earth they once knew played out before them. Much like a piece of it frozen in time. Protected from the dying outside world. Trees were lush with green leaves swaying softly in the breeze and a newly painted park center came alive with laughing children. The sky was a normal blue but puffy white clouds covered the skies. Sari went down on her knees and felt each blade of grass in one fine swoop. Her eye lids burned with happy tears but her reason mind screamed at her to not be fooled by this place. This could all be an illusion. Optimus knew that the most.

However this place felt nothing like what Soundwave created. What made even lesser sense that if this was of an "evil" plot of some kind…why was Optimus still a robot?

"I just assumed…when the Pack attacked that….everything was, destroyed." Sari whispered tears streaming her face. Optimus petted her hair comfortingly as the different emotions hit her all at once. She was left drained mentally, physically and demanding of answers. However the shock had not worn completely off as Sari continued.

"But it wasn't true."

She laughed joyfully almost shouting "Just look around you! It was never true!"

"You don't think this is a trick?" Optimus asked suspiciously. Sari heard his answer but forgot to tell him what she was thinking. In the haze of stun silence and warm feelings of love for her planet returning Sari stood up, jogging to a woman in the distance. The woman had a stroller in her hands and pushing a very sleepy baby. Sari stopped the woman quickly and ignored the woman's irritated look. Optimus thought twice of showing his "true" self to the woman. He believed it was wiser to go to a less "showy" assemble and came jogging up to Sari in hologram mode. Optimus even had a worried look at Sari as her wild eyes pleaded with the woman saying in a rush "What country is this?"

"Canada eh." The woman replied in a thick accent. It was the techno organics' turn to blink and look irritated replying firmly "No, this is America."

"No, once you crossed the large wall you are in my country." The woman answered slowly but finished by smiling proudly. Then she must have found humor of the situation because she began laughing adding "But you better be an Olympic Gymnast to ever have a chance of climbing that block!"

Sari and Optimus glanced at each other then back at the woman. Sari was careful how she worded her next question saying "Ok, but how built the wall?"

The woman went from friendly to sneering and lifting her nose like a bad smell had suddenly perforated the air. She snorted angry answering "Those arrogant Americans! We have cheaper meds and _suddenly _we are not allowed to communicate with them anymore!"

"Wait back up….American's built this?" Sari interrupted feeling sweat beads on her forehead. Optimus bit his lip frustrated. None of this made any sense. However Sari could see a connection and….the theory terrified her.

"Da, we come her from not being her two days and BAM! Wall is here." The woman explained calmly knowing the younger generation took much more time to comprehend things. She did however eye the young woman guarded as she swung around to see her, what seemed to be, boyfriend.

"Don't you see what this means?" Sari half way screamed at Optimus. He shook his head and she cried out aggravated. Optimus tried calming her because the young techno organic was beside herself. It looked to him she was stressed out by one emotion….fear.

"Those son of a glitches built this!" Sari spat kicking up dust madly. The woman pushed her baby's stroller safely away from the raving lunatic. Optimus held Sari by the arms keeping her from waving her arms saying "Who are you talking about?"

"The Pa…" Sari went to shout back but was interrupted by a deafening, and angry, howl. All "humans" looked up to the left to see a monster stalking along the wall's tall perimeter. Only two out of three of these "humans" wasn't scared crapless from the animal. Terrified and frantic screams of children cried out in the air as Sari stood protectively in front of the play center. She blocked the pathway to any civilians and looked at the woman shaking before her barking out

"Get them out of here now!"

The woman nodded in a comical way of bobbing her head. She grabbed the crying baby in her stroller and took the hand of a nearby six year old. Sari watched their movements like a motherly hawk and didn't move from her spot till all civilians were running to the nearby city streets. Optimus protected her back as the Pack dog ranted on with a another resounding howl. What seemed to be a male, very rare to see anymore, leaped gracefully down to the ground. It seemed unscathed by the jump. However none of the heroes realized that Brutus muscles cried out from the harsh strain. He just refused to let the humans see his struggles.

"Who do you think built the wall again?" Optimus asked glancing once back at Sari then at the Pack dog. She came up from behind him eyes dark and forehead down casted. Sari stopped next to his right side whispering

"It's not a question of who anymore…but why."

Sari growled in Optimus' ears but the action was meant for the hissing large creature blocking their way. Optimus couldn't help but shiver from the look known as the "Huntress glare" as Sari watched the monster ahead who snapped its jaws loudly. She gave Optimus a cold stare adding low

"And I think he's got some answers."

*Medic Lab, Sumdac Towers*

"Slag it!" Eric shouted frustrated throwing his wrench. Ratchet ducked just in time and Isaac leaped to the ground as the metal tool flew in the air. It landed hard on the tile floor and clanged loudly in the reverberating wall. Both older men looked up to see Eric grabbing another tool and grumbling to himself. Isaac gave Ratchet a look saying "Remind of you someone?"

Ratchet rolled his optics from the comment and grunted with annoyance. He did however gave somewhat of a concerned look to the kid asking roughly "What's on your mind kid?"

Eric flashed a guilty look before hiding it beneath a poker face. He couldn't hide that from Ratchet though as the kid shrugged saying halfway curt "Nothing."

"Don't give us that load of slag!" Isaac retorted gruffly back. Ratchet glanced back at him stunned before directing all attention back to the teenager.

"Wow, I didn't think a man like yourself cussed." Eric joked grinning. He leaned up from the leaky pipe in the lab he was fixing and leaned on one upright knee. Isaac's cheek went light pink and he began coughing to clear his throat. Ratchet wanted to get to the real problem and half shouted grumpily

"Enough of the jokes kid! Act a little like your age!"

Eric's grin disappeared and he tensed up instantly. Ratchet had never seen the kid like this before. The boy was always acting like nothing bothered him, nothing shaved him. Ratchet must have hit a nerve he wasn't supposed to hit. Eric turned from them hissing "Fine."

A hush fell over the lab as Eric grabbed another tool by him and began fixing a knob on the faucet. Ratchet could see the kid was hiding something but stopped himself. Surprisingly he didn't feel it was good right now to push the boy. Eric filtered a frustrated sigh alerting both older men as he said calmly

"I am just…._concerned_ that the Pack is planning something."

Eric's fore brows narrowed to his eyes and Ratchet this was the first time he had ever seen Eric frustrated. Maybe even angry. The kid didn't look up as he replied tensely "I just don't know what."

"And your wanted revenge for what they did to your grandfather." Isaac's solemn voice carried over from past Ratchet. Eric's face waved in a mix emotion of stun and hurt. He succeeded hiding most of the pain by lifting his left eyebrow curiously. Isaac nervously chuckled adding

"Sari told us."

Eric became silent in a way that disturbed both men. Ratchet watched him set his tool down and his eyes glaze over in a heated anger. Eric gripped his fists tight and gritted his teeth, staring off into the distance. However just as suddenly as the true emotions showed, they left and Eric felt only peace. He had handled this a long time ago.

"No….I don't " Eric replied. His voice only held a state of calm and understanding as he added "I may be many things, but a murderer is not one of them."

"Surprising, that's what Destiny wanted." Ratchet quietly replied. That again hit a nerve but a different kind. Eric's eyes glimmered and his face held a sincere grin. Isaac looked up at Ratchet as did the old bot looked down at him. These old men knew that face from anywhere. Deciding quickly not to tread on the matters of the heart, Isaac's features went sad as he added softly

"And Sari before her."

"We'll I'm not like them." Eric retorted. His vocals hinted a small edge of sarcasm that both mech and male picked up right off. No longer was the face of day dreaming and pleasure there but one of determination. Ratchet shrugged his shoulders saying so not to scare off the boy

"I would think a kid like you would want revenge."

"Yes, they did take your only family member, a man you loved." Isaac finished for him.

Eric from then on didn't say a word for at least thirty minutes. He simply picked up the tool and began working on the machine. Ratchet and Isaac were at a loss for words as the boy held up his feelings for no one to see. His eyes had hazed over in cold and they seemed to hold an empty blackness. Eric was no more the fun loving jokester, but a man in pain. A man in regret.

"I don't think the dead care much about revenge." Eric stated coldly ending the silence in the room. The men want to pressure for more but were cut short by a frantic scream of "HELP! SOMEBODY! PLEASE HELP!"

"Destiny?" Eric's voice whispered out, an edge of concern. He picked himself right off the tile floor and headed straight for the front entrance. Just in time for a frantic Destiny, with frailed hair and a wild look about her, came rushing in. Eric was able to grab her instead of colliding into the ground but the woman didn't notice as she began holding onto him. She acted like Eric was her only life support to escape insanity.

"Destiny! What is got you so upset?" Eric asked gently stroking her back. Destiny began weeping tears as she choked "They took her…. the glitches just took her! No remorse! And I couldn't stop them…"

"Who are you talking about?" Ratchet curtly asked. He was always unsure when it came around crying femmes. Mostly ones that came in such a heated rush. Isaac's face paled slightly as he seemed to remember something. He walked up to the desperate girl asking quickly "Where's Abigail?"

Destiny's eyes looked up distraught at Isaac. She was ashamed at herself and refused to look the grandfather in the face at first. However the man had asked question. So with a red face and swollen eyes, Destiny gave him a cold angst look. Isaac at first refused to read her face saying desperately "Please say you have Abby!"

"I…cant." Destiny choked out. She began crying again and buried her face in Eric's chest again. Isaac felt like a balloon deflating of all air as he roughly sat down. Ratchet instantly went into soldier mode and made a conscious choice not to dwell on the fact. Only thinking about Abigail missing didn't shorten the time to finding her.

"Eric! You stay with her and try to get her to tell you what happened!" Ratchet barked out giving strict orders. Eric nodded and lifted Destiny bridal style. He hid his red face pretty well and was surprised how little exertion he need to make holding her up. Eric set her down gently on the table for patients then nodded again at Ratchet. The old mech did so in reply as he barked out again "Now, meanwhile I and Professor Sumdac will try getting Sari, Optimus, Riana and Prowl on the comlink to start searching! Bumblebee and Bulkhead will stay behind for backup if they decided to come back for anyone else!"

"No time to lose! Go!" Eric barked right back. Ratchet hid a smirk to seeing the kid actually take charge and gave a salute. He picked up an unmoving Isaac Sumdac that had seemed to go in a state of pure shock. Who could blame him? His granddaughter had been taken by viscous animals!

Eric watched the two older men jog out of the room, Ratchet holding Isaac protectively on his servos. He turned to see Destiny still sobbing openly and cradling herself. Eric did only what was natural to a man and rubbed her back saying encouragingly "This wasn't your fault. It could have happened to anybody."

"It doesn't change that fact that Abby is in danger!" Destiny cried out glaring at Eric between her tears. Eric had no idea what to say to the comment and only have her moral support. Slowly she stopped sobbing and just laid her hands on the bench. Eric beside her saw the girl become calm as she stated

"Eric, I heard what you said. About the dead not caring much about revenge? Let me ask you this…the dead may not care but…"

Destiny glanced up at him sorrowfully, face ridden with grief. Tears slid down her face as she added "But what about the living?"

*On the Outskirts of Detroit*

Riana couldn't for sure get a reading off of Prowl. His human face was unreadable and looking stonily downward. Prowl's balled up fists was the only indication of his anger. He stomped down hard on the ground with both feet hissing "That son of glitch!"

"Who? Pack or Meltdown?" Riana asked quietly. She was stunned mostly. Riana had never heard the mech say one explicative and was sure Sari had never either.

"Pick One." Prowl retorted back angrily. Riana frowned hashing back "Remember their not here. Your talking to me…"

Prowl's facial features quickly dissolved and he looked up sheepishly at Riana. He grabbed her hand saying softly "My apologies Riana."

"Yea, ok." Riana answered shaking off his hand. She had been raised in the big city and not used to chivalry. Her father opening the door for her mother was the entire amount Riana had ever been introduced too. Prowl seemed confused to her actions and studied her. Riana had turned from him and gazing into the forest silently.

"What are you thinking?" Prowl asked her gently. He was confused and bewildered by this femme. She seemed so different than the others. One moment she was as wild as a stallion, the other as gentle as a fawn. Riana was an intricate puzzle that Prowl wasn't sure if he could piece together. But he was going to try.

"How things have changed…" Riana answered softly. Her voice held a quiet hush that drifted amongst the light rustle of the wind. If Prowl had not been an Autobot with their superior hearing he may have not even caught her response. Lucky for him.

"I don't understand." Prowl responded. Confusion was taking its way with him. Riana smirked softly but not towards him answering "Since you came here, everyone's been different. They've all been happy…"

Riana looked his way and her let down hair rustled in the wind. She held back tears and Prowl saw a new side of her. Not the strong leader that held things together at home but a woman not trying to fall apart. She grinned for the longest time saying "At one point in our lives I didn't even believe that word could ever exist again. Let alone be used to describe our people."

"That bad?" Prowl asked sincerely. Riana's darkened from past memories, ones that were better described as nightmares, as she responded "More than even you could imagine."

Prowl felt uneasy about his next question but decided to take the bull by the horns. He came up to Riana asking "I never got an answer of how Sari acted when we left."

"Because you don't want to know." Riana threatened. She crossed her arms and stared at Prowl. He smirked but it didn't reach his eyes as he responded "Let me do the judge of that."

"Fine" Riana answered. She didn't know why his smirk ticked her off right now but it did. Probably because the story she was about to tell was not pleasant to hear OR say. A part of both her and Sari's life that they'd rather forget.

"Don't you dare ever tell Optimus this!" Riana suddenly hissed, threatening Prowl for the first time. He nodded curtly and Riana seemed satisfied by his response. She sat down softly on the grass by a nearby tree and sighed deeply. Prowl came next to her and both looked deep into each other's eyes. Riana then started telling

"Sari became a different person after you left. She no longer laughed, or even smiled. Every fond memory we could think up to tear her away from the sadness never worked. Her whole life was always wrapped around her old family."

Prowl remained silent but Riana could see in his eyes that the first part was already affecting him. His eyes were already beginning to sadden. She knew that it was only going to get worse. So with a heavy heart Riana continued

"She went into a state of depression I have never seen before then or since. She refused to come out of her room and many times was force feed. That didn't even work, she still continued to weep or be alone any with her key any chance she had."

"We never knew…had no idea, Sari would get that bad." Prowl said barely in a whisper. His shoulders were slumped and eyes dulled. Riana became angry at her friends past decisions but pressured on saying

"Then my father finally had enough and forced her out of bed. He made her go out on a mission to scout Meltdowns ware bouts. Sari never told me what happened after that…."

"I think I've got a pretty good idea." Prowl interrupted his eyes harsh. He looked a whole new level of fury but Riana knew it was not directed at her. It was at the man who created the monsters and for the monsters themselves. She laid a comforting hand on him not really knowing what else to do. Prowl's small grin assured her that even that small gesture help very much. Thankfully she only had the last thing to tell. She then finished solemnly

"When the first year was over Sari locked away her key, never to be found again. She said it was to keep it safe but…"

"All she was doing was locking away her past." Prowl finished solemnly for her. Riana nodded whispering

"My father visited her everyday up until that happened. We both tried so hard to get her to stop."

She looked away and gazed out to the circle of trees thinking back of a memory. Prowl slipped a comforting hand on her shoulder and squeezed it softly. The movement startled Riana a little and she looked back half wild at Prowl. He didn't realize that, for one split second, that Riana thought her father was the one giving her a comforting touch. Fanzone had been a good father, better than many others Riana had seen. At times she missed him so. Especially, times when it was right to talk about him.

"You know what my father kept telling her?" Riana asked Prowl. He could tell the pain seeping in her eyes. Prowl moved his hand to hers and held her right hand tightly in his. Riana couldn't help but drifted her head forehead forward until it rested on Prowl's hologram shoulders. She finally said in a hush "He used to say, don't be the victim of your situation, look for a solution. Don't let the darkness win."

Prowl gazed down at Riana's velvet black hair with awe. But it wasn't about her features, lovely they are, but of her father. Prowl had no idea Fanzone could be that inspirational, have that kind of depth. It seemed that they were not the only ones with more than meets the eye.

"But you know what? Sari did the exact oppostite. She let the darkness not only win, but consume her." Riana suddenly replied curtly. She let go of Prowl's hand and lifted her head off his shoulders. She pushed herself off the ground with a gruff move and rustle of the folded blades of grass. Prowl watched her cross her arms tightly. He couldn't observe that Riana was trying to control her emotions. She wasn't winning.

Quickly tears formed on Riana's face as she said with voice cracking "You know _my _father was killed too! Sadly Im not like Sari, I don't have a second chance! My father is dead…period."

"Riana…" Prowl asked unsure. He got up from his sitting position and neared her. Prowl looked on to see Riana uncross her arms and press her hands to her chest in a pointing position crying

"But do you see me getting obsessive about it? NO!"

"Riana Stop!" Prowl said forcefully. He came to her but Riana began pacing out muttering

"I am taking my father's advice and not letting the darkness win! I have worked _every day_ these past four years to make sure that never happens! I _refuse_ to become a monster!"

"I said stop!" Prowl ordered. His stern vocals was enough to stop Riana in her tracks. She stared at him with wide eyes and tense. He smirked tenderly and came up to her. Prowl could see she was shaking like a leaf from so much emotion exertion. He parted her hair away from her face saying quietly "You're not a monster, and you never will be. You are not like them. And…your father would be proud of you."

"His name was Lamont." Riana responded. Prowl widen his eyes and couldn't help but chuckle from the unique names organics gave each other. He was brought back from his humouros ideas when Riana grinned softly whispering "But thanks, you do not even know how good that was for me to hear."

Prowl grin sincerely and Riana looked deep into his eyes. She couldn't fight the urge of how handsome he was, the nice strong muscles that were not showy but of iron steel just the same. Riana loved the way his black hair was cut just to his ears and the rest put back in a small pony tail. What she appreciated the most was the bright blue eyes replacing his visor. Now she could really see his emotions instead of guess them behind a mask.

"I…" Riana whispered growing closer to him. Prowl held her more in a tighter embrace moving his hands around her tiny waist. They seemed to be debating about going further when an annoying ring of a comlink interrupted any further assumptions. Riana sighed adding shyly "Need to get that."

Prowl let go of her and Riana press her right hand to the comlink. What was broadcasted took her breath away.

"Code Red! One of our own has been kidnapped, presumed injured. Her name is Abigail, she is about 3'1 with dark brown hair. Abby's eyes are the same color. And….She's Huntress' daughter." Eric's broadcasted sounded with complete sense of leadership. His voice only wavered near the end, much like he was debating over letting the last bit of information leak out. He must have thought it would further help encouraging people to find her.

Prowl let go of the comlink sadness enveloping his thoughts. He looked over to see how Riana was reacting to the news. Her face was blank and eyes glazed over. Riana slowly looked his way and stared at him for the longest moment. Then she barreled her way over to him and grabbed around his body. Prowl accepted the tight embrace as Riana began crying softly whispering "Why? Why her?"

Prowl didn't have an answer. He could only hold her distraught and shaking body wishing that he had a reason for her questions.

*Canada Borders*

Brutus was getting extremely frustrated. Nothing was working! He had tried going after the smallest one first but the large robotic male had pushed him aside like one of those clothe dolls human girls use to play with. Next he had tried biting at the mech's healing ankle but the huntress had jumped up upon him and nearly tore apart his jaws! Now with a rough snap of his neck Brutus had succeeded of throwing off the huntress into the side of the brick wall.

"Come and get me you son of glitch!" the huntress taunted. Brutus bit his tongue from firing back a comment and growled aggressively at her. He hated how she smirked and held no hatred for him anymore. She acted like this was no longer a fight for survival, he the predator she the prey, but a game. A game she was going to win.

Brutus charged his way towards her only to cry out in pain as the large robot male grabbed his tale. He hissed back snapping his jaws as the large mech pulled him away from his prey. If only there was no rule of not transforming! Brutus would clearly defeat this arrogant male and his charge easily. However mother had ordered from the beginning and it was simple. No transforming in front of humans. Period.

"Getting a little dangerous?" the mech teased the female. She grinned shrugged saying "What can I say? Old habits die hard."

Brutus was enraged that he was being ignored. He was a mightier warrior! He should be feared! They were now going to learn that the hard way. Brutus leaped at the mech causing him to let go of his tail. Then just as quickly he turned on the female and pinned her down on the ground. Brutus growled not able to hid his arrogance from being able to kill the mighty huntress so quickly. The large mech cried out for his charge concerned but the huntress simply grinned. Brutus snapped his jaws not understanding her confidence. He soon learn for the reason why as the huntress held a hidden blade to his throat hissing

"I don't think so"

Brutus refused to show his fear and glared down at the female daringly. She returned the glare but made no move to slit his throat. Brutus breathed out in shallow gasps rusting her hair as the huntress blade began shaking near his throat.

Meanwhile Sari was trying to bring up the courage to kill the monster. Back a few weeks ago the action would have not bothered her a bit. She would have slit his creatures throat with no remorse. Possible spit in its face hissing a derogatory remark. Now….Sari was fighting even to hold the blade. She knew that the monster would kill her without hesitation. But that was just it….he was the monster. Not her.

Sari slowly laid down the blade from the Pack dog's throat shouting frightfully "I can't do it!"

The Pack dog lowered its jaws to snap her neck. Optimus had no time to lose. He grabbed the animal's backside digging in with his fingers. His rage of what the creature was doing to Sari was so great that his fingers left dents into the animal's skin plating. The creature howled in pain as Optimus pulled it roughly off Sari and slammed it back into a wall! While the animal hit the ground conjuring up dust a very worried Optimus directed his attention to Sari.

"You alright?" Optimus asked concerned. Sari picked herself off the ground, shaking off the dust that collected, stating "I'm Fine."

Brutus could only see red. He was so enraged by the gall of these creatures! Throw him around like a weakling and act like _they_ were the dominate species! He'd show them! They would all fear him once again! Brutus was in such fury the even the noticing of how the huntress no longer wanted to kill his kind slide right off his processor. He could only see it was a haughty way of showing how they were better than him. Slag mother's rules! Slag them all to pit! Brutus didn't care about some "grand secret" getting out! He had too, no _needed_ too, show he was better! Brutus had to prove he was the mightiest!

"Always knew you were weakling trying to be a warrior." Brutus taunted giving a low throaty laugh.

Sari stared at the animal feeling her whole body freeze up. Her muscle's locked and now Sari could feel her body shaking. That Pack dog didn't just speak…did it? NO! It had to be a dream! She battled within herself trying to come up with any reasonable way that it had been someone else talking trying to act like it was the monster. Sadly Sari could see no one hiding in the bushes or in the trees. The park once filled with laughing children was now very familiar image to a ghost town. There was not anyone else her except Optimus, Sari and the monster. A monster….that could talk. That's not all it could do.

Before anyone could say a reply the creature began making noise. The creature's head disappeared from view but reappeared shortly after the back haunches stood up. The Pack dog was growing taller. There was a lot of clanking, reshaping and much like…

"Transforming…" Sari whispered in terror. Optimus looked down at her stunned almost shouting "No slagging way!"

"I would have to disagree." Brutus bellowed coming to full form. Sari gawked at his large muscular build and large frame. His ears were pinned behind his back and teeth bearing in an arrogant manner. Sari felt a brief moment of reverting to her old self shouting out angry "When the Pit could you do that?"

"Oh for as long as we've been alive." Brutus replied. His whole demeanor echoed a sense of taunting. He was enjoying tormenting his rivals very much. However he was treading on dangerous grounds. Brutus was getting cocky.

"How is that even…." Sari started her voice shaking. Optimus moved his body to where soon his hologram reappeared behind her. He grabbed her arms tenderly and tried easing her fears. It didn't help much.

"Possible? We'll I'll tell you." Brutus finished laughing cruelly. He put his clawed fingers behind his back and imitated a long ago college professor about to give a lesson. Brutus looked their way and began

"When our mother was born her creature had bestowed upon her a crystal of life. It is the one thing the keeps her from being just another ordinary machine but a thinking, feeling, sentient being."

Sari tried going to the depths of her mind of what this "crystal of life" might really be. She could only think of one explanation. A piece of something cybertronian and thought lost among the hills of lake eerie. The last part of an original source of energy, pieced together by one familiar black and gold Autobot. A small source of power told to be useless because of it no longer being a part of the whole energy source. After, the original was pieced together by someone giving up their spark, than later given a gift of life for his heroism. A little thing called…

An All Spark fragment.

"With this she was able to birth newer and faster versions of herself. Mother was able to have children." Brutus continued in his low earthy voice. Optimus sent Sari a look and she nodded. He finally understood what he was talking about also. Brutus caught their attention again with a shake of his head and saying angrily

"Sadly though this left her weaken and needing energy. We tried human nourishment…"

Sari glared darkly at Brutus and was held back by a firm Optimus. She wanted to punch his lights for acting like humans were below them. Like they were the livestock. It disgusted her. Brutus smirked their way but continued "However that soon became not enough. She was growing weaker and might possibly die."

"Good riddance." Sari whispered venomously. Luckily the Pack dog did not hear her voice but Optimus glanced her way. She wasn't paying attention to him. Sari was becoming like Huntress right in front of his eyes. Her hair was flowing around her face casting a eerie shadow and she was glaring with searing hatred. Even her eyes were a darker blue. It wasn't any surprise that the totally turn around surprised and frightened the mech. He had learned Sari was unpredictable when she was this way.

Brutus features changed from sadness of imagining his mother no longer there to grinning. He made a sweep of his hands saying proudly "But we found a way! It is known among the other Pack as the key to our future. Only mother knows it's true name. Now she will have power beyond limits….beyond control."

Sari bit back a terrified whimper and gripped Optimus' right hand in a death grip. He didn't seem to mind. Optimus only wrapped his free arm to wrap around her waist and pull her close. Brutus studied their odd behavior but decided to ignore it. The thought of tender touches and comforting words were nothing to him. He was truly a monster. Brutus finished his "lesson" stating each word with importance

"However the key to our future is only the first part of the puzzle. Since our mother's dear spark is weakened, we also need another spark to finish the process. One that is young. One that is innocent. One that is full of life."

Sari stepped to the creature while Optimus held onto her right hand. Sari hissed angrily "Why are you telling us this? You should know we will tell the others of our kind the moment we see them!"

"We'll for one thing you are already too late. The plan has been set in motion long before you could ever think to stop it. I myself was your distraction. The other thing is…" Brutus replied then stopped. An evil smile crept upwards on his mouth and his teeth were a dull yellow. He lowered down bringing out his long sharp claws out from behind his back growling low

"You won't be alive very much longer."

Sari brought out both her blades slowly giving off a soft metallic ring in the air. Optimus let go of her hand and backed up away from them both. He glared darkly at the monster causing his love so much pain. That animal was the cause of how she had become. Optimus wasn't going to allow that to happen anymore. He was here now; she no longer needed to be that way. Sari lowered down also as the metal glimmered in the sun as she growled venomously "Bring it on afthole!"

Brutus barreled his way to her and Sari readied lay on the ground to slit his underbelly. However the blur of blue and red zoomed over her in a loud roar. She knew that sound from anywhere and looked up to see the blur smack right into the approaching creature. Sari eyes widen in fear as she screamed "Optimus! Don't!"

Optimus ignored her cries and grabbed the monster's neck. He pressured pointed the monster as it howled out in pain. Optimus threw him against the wall looking down to see drips of purple energon covering his hands. Brutus throat was slightly bleeding from the pressure hold that left finger print scars with puncture holes. He growled aggressively at Optimus but was silenced by a hard punch to his mouth. The mech didn't finish at that and picked up the sliding downward Pack dog from hitting the ground. Optimus then did a double punch to Brutus' face and stomach. He finally satisfied his rage by throwing the Pack dog against the wall and backed way in disgust.

Brutus limped upward on the wall grabbing it with his working left hand. He glared up with swollen eyes at Optimus. He stared at the injured creature coldly. Brutus wrapped his bruised arm around his pummeled stomach and slide down against the wall.

"You can't do this to me! I'm the greatest warrior there ever was!" Brutus bellowed out in fury and confusion.

"By what standards?" Optimus stated coldly. Then Optimus brought out his axe covered in an Adamantium plating bringing it to Brutus throat. Now the "mighty warrior" shook in his metal boots. Optimus thought of slitting the creature's throat but decided the image was to disturbing for anyone to see. He chose for tossing his axe with the end facing Brutus' head. Optimus reared back and slammed the circular end straight between Brutus' eyes. The creature was dead before his face hit the ground.

A silence wisped in but was drowned out by chirping birds that donned the area safe to flock. Rustling tree's also added to changing the scene to peaceful. Optimus looked back at a stone cold Sari. None of them said a word. There was no need, what's done was done. Another monster was left to never hurt anyone else.

"What did he mean by the key to our future?" Optimus finally asked after long silence between them. Sari shrugged her shoulders replying

"I don't know unless….."

Then she froze.

Pieces of past events collided together in her mind. First was the image of the key, her key. When she had it by her side almost three years ago Sari was attacked by the Pack daily. She had assumed they were blood thirsty monsters. Now suspicions ran wild with her first instinct. Sari gasped slightly realizing the mystery was unraveling before her eyes.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Optimus' worried voice carried into her thoughts. Sari gazed back at him wide eyed saying slowly

"I think I know what their key of future is…."

Optimus studied her face sincerely waiting for her answer. He slowly made his way towards her and flipped on his hologram once again. Sari ignored this move whispering hoarsly

"My…Abby's All Spark Key!"

That's when it all made sense. The Pack dog had not been a raving lunatic. He was giving them a warning, though he may have never seen it that way. The Pack did not only want her key but…

They wanted her daughter.

Sari shook her head trying to think of some other explanation of a "key to their future". Nothing else came up. Things became clearer now. The attacks on her people had started out as hunting parties yes, but now, Sari could see they were trying to find something. A piece of metal told to be as powerful as the All Spark. She then began thinking on a higher manipulative level. One she believed the Pack had been doing the whole time. Sari began pacing eyes wild muttering

"All this time they knew. Planned it from the very beginning…"

It was genius! Total, evil, conniving, manipulation! Make the humans believe you are nothing but animals and they will naturally think they are better than you. Change up their assumptions with a little fear then watch as their species crumbles to the ground. Leaving you a perfect pathway to finding the artifact that will give you the limitless power you need. Finally turn the world's top hero into a monster herself, confuse her with motherly feelings, then….

Watch her world fall Apart.

The arrival of a new species was unplanned yes but that can be used too. Distract the humans with feeling their world will be "saved" showing up with the past heroes of Detroit. There you could easily find the key and the girl perfect for the new spark. Like Brutus said, someone young, innocent, and full of life….

"Abby…." Sari whispered. However there was no joy in finding out the long complicated puzzle of the Pack. Only one emotion filled up her spark and threatened to drive her insane. A little word called fear.

"Oh no! No! No! No!" Sari screamed out. Optimus flinched away from her loud vocal cords. They were one of the things that still remained the same. He looked up to see Sari running, no _fleeing_, to the wall entrance. Optimus went back to robot mode shouting to her

"Where are you going?"

"We have to get to the base NOW!" Sari shouted back urgently. She booked it to the wall and leaped over the crumbled down yellow bricks. Optimus walked over to her as she began trying to wake up Swoop. Sari gritted her teeth from seeing he was still hurt from the pummeling into the large wall. She might have been angry at that but she could not blame him. It looked like it had really hurt. Sari could leave him here with no worries, Swoop knew where to go when he came too. It still left her with time wasting away and chances growing wider.

"Calm down, just be rational about this." Optimus soothed to her. He leaned on both knees and reached out his hand open for her to climb on. Sari went around his hand and grabbed his large face instead. Her arm length barely stretched to hold his side face but Sari wasn't paying attention. She looked hard into his optics almost screaming

"We don't have time for rational!"

Optimus gave her a weird look and Sari realized what she must look like at that moment. The word "insane" might be used briefly in a sentence if Eric or Destiny were around. Maybe she did need to take his advice and be slightly "rational" about this.

"Don't you get it?" Sari said. She was trying to remain calm but her voice was still shaky. Sari allowed a few tears from fear gather on her edge eye's as she added

"The reason for the wall was to keep us _in _not _out_! The Pack are not strong enough to rule this world alone. They need my key and…"

Optimus' optics widen as the reality hit his processor too. He had been so concerned over Sari safety then her sanity that ideas had no room in his processor. Until now.

"They want our daughter." Optimus finished. Even his advance vocal cords hinted a strain of fear. Sari nodded then backed up for Optimus to transform. He did so in record time and opened the passenger door. She leapt in with one graceful move and fastened her seat belt as Optimus slammed the door. Sari looked over to her left to see Optimus' hologram pop up and looked at her. His eyes were filled with hidden anger and urgency but Optimus still left room to give her a comforting glance. She could sadly not do the same but Sari did bring her left hand out and grabbed his right. Sari gave it a tight squeeze but held onto the vehicles side handle as Optimus slammed on the accelerator going well past ninety.

*Sumdac Tower*

Sari was the first one into the Base and fought the urge to scream out for someone. She held her voice to call but was stunned to see the main gang standing before her. Sari looked deeply into each other faces and could tell right off something was not right. Ratchet was no longer a grumpy old bot but now sitting with eyes burning with anger. Prowl was holding onto Riana who accepted his hands gratefully. Both had a look of someone lost. Bumblebee and Bulkhead were no longer the fun loving duo from years past but mech's in pain. Sari finally looked at Eric and Destiny hoping they could shed light into the darkening mood. She almost cried out in mix emotions as Eric shook his head sadly leaning on the table. Destiny refused to look her in the eye. That's when Sari knew.

Her daughter was gone.

"No," Sari whispered. She began backing away from the group to her bedroom as Optimus stepped in. Riana came towards her almost crying saying "We have to tell you something…"

"No! I won't hear it!" Sari cried out tears forming her face. Riana came to her as Sari backed up and choked on a small sob saying with wavering determination "The Pack took Abigail."

"Don't say that to me!_ Please…_Don't." Sari screamed then finished in a whimper. She looked wilder than ever before and pale as a ghost. Riana face flowed with tears as she shook her head whispering

"I can't. Not this time Sari."

Suddenly she changed before their eyes. A chilling feeling crawled up Optimus' backside as Sari's features down casted to a blank expression. Then she turned away from them and walked upward on the stairs. All eyes and optics followed her as Sari made her way to her room. Many flinched when she slammed the door behind her.

*Sari's Room*

Sari could feel the warm wood of the door behind her back as her body lay limp beside it. However nothing was able to quench the icy cold feeling attacking her body and mind. She had never felt so lost. The Pack's stories of how the new spark must be young, innocent and full of life were right on the money. Abigail had literally turned her world upside down. She had been the more than full of love and youth. Abigail was overflowing with it. Sari could still hear her laugh echoing in the walls surrounding her. She smelled the child's strawberry shampoo whisping from the bathroom door. Sari saw Abigail's newly clean shirt laid on top of the bed. She walked over to it and picked up the small piece of fabric tenderly. Sari brought up the clothe to her face breathing in deeply of her daughters smell. That's when tears were allowed to come.

Sari cried like she had never cried before. Not even the past assumptions of her family dead affect her this way. Anyone could hear Sari's gut wrenching sobs from all the way outside. She held onto her daughter's shirt tightly rocking back and forth on the bed. Sari had heard many times how a mother reacted to a child being lost or stolen. She had always thought they were overeating. Now Sari understood their pain.

It felt like a piece of herself was ripped away. Left there was a gigantic whole used to being filled with nurturing instincts and loving memoires. Sari could even feel an empty space between her arms where he daughter use to be. She had lost part of herself with one cruel act.

Sari allowed a few more sobs to bellow out before quieting down with hot tears. She lay flat on her right side, facing the window, and could tell much time had passed. The sun was already beginning to set. Sari's red and swollen eyes looked on dully at the city. A knock came from the door and Sari sighed.

"Go away Optimus…" Sari replied irritably. The door opened anyways with a soft chuckle. She reached for her pillow and turned to throw it at the trespasser as a heavy voice of

"Man, you use to do the same thing to me when I accidently turned your hands red."

It tried to sound lighthearted but it came out with a sad smile. Sari felt the pillow slip from her fingers as she whispered "Eric?"

"The one and only." Eric replied smirking. She couldn't help but smirk in return replying sadly "We'll you learned real quick never to do that again."

"Spray painting my hands green and telling me I had a rare skin disease does not count for _learning_." Eric retorted back arching his left eyebrow. Sari felt a sad chuckle float through her lips as she replied "Says who? I do recall you always check before grabbing the right antibiotic."

Eric shook his head and leaned against the door frame. Sari smirk faded out of view as she whispered painfully "Why are you here?"

"To ask if you're ok." Eric replied softly looking at her comfortingly. He made his way to her bed adding "Also maybe seeing if you want to talk about it."

"I can't believe Optimus let you come up here instead of him." Sari replied part in shock. Eric sat down playfully on the bed making it bounce slightly. Sari grinned in spite of herself and pushed him back in play. Eric waved it off as he changed his demeanor right back to tenderness. He put on a calloused hand around her shoulders. His hands showed much more wisdom than many thought he could have and gave Sari a soft look.

"I just told him you need a brother, not a lover." Eric said quietly. He gave her right shoulder a tight squeeze and pulled her to his chest. Sari wrapped her arms around him for a long hug. It touched her in ways that could never be described in words. She never knew that Eric had thought of their relationship that way but now that memories came back it made sense.

"I feel so broken." Sari replied in choky words. He moved her upward out of the hug and held Sari's hands. Eric voice rang out true and full of wisdom saying "That's when you find your strength."

"I don't think I can anymore." Sari answered back. She let go of his hands and walked slowly way from the bed. Eric watched her stare out into the blackness with a blank look. He got up quickly from the bed saying earnestly "Yes you can! It just takes time…"

"People are dying!" Sari suddenly shouted at Eric. Her voice though held no anger or frustration. Sari looked and voiced a woman unsure of who she was or where she was going. Sari came up to him leaning on a bed pole with her hands wrapped around and tears streaked her face. Eric came up to the pole and wiped away her tears like any loving brother would. Sari gazed deeply into his eyes and asked shakily

"What would you have me do?"

"Endure…." Eric voiced determinedly. Sari exchanged an odd look in reply. Eric leaned in closer to her face and wiped the hair blocking her blue eyes. He was becoming a man before her as Eric said slowly

"You can be the outcast…"

"Outcast?" Sari whispered confused. Eric nodded saying more forcefully

"You can make the choice no one else will face…the right choice."

Eric slipped away from Sari and she watched him walk to the door. A hush fell over the room as Eric's wise words echoed off the walls. She was still going over what he had just said when Eric turned to her. His eyes were a blaze with passion as he finished

"Detroit, Optimus, Abigail….All of us, need you to make that choice. It's not a problem of _if _you'll do it…it's _when_ and _where_ you decide…you're ready."

Sari had nothing to say for rebuttal. She couldn't. He was right. Sari grinned sincerely this time and Eric mimicked the gesture. He began walking out of the room when Sari said

"Eric, show this side of you more often…I like it."

Eric looked back and nodded. He held a tint of red of embarrassment but Sari knew he took any kind of praise like it was pure gold in his pocket. She watched his shadow disappear from view as more silence filled the room.

Sari's gaze turned to her closet. She knew that if she was going to save her species and the family she loved, things had to be changed. Sari had allowed herself to become an animal believing it was the only way to save them. She allowed the darkness to consumer her in order to defeat it. Sari could now see how wrong that was. Like Optimus had said, do not change who you are because of what they are.

Sari let go of the bed pole and made her way to the closet. A black locked box was hidden deep into the far corners for safe keeping. She pulled it out while thoughts lingered in her mind. Sari had then tried a total flip side. She had tried fighting off the darkness completely and refusing to become a warrior. In the end that had not worked. Sari almost was killed in that process if not for one large blue and red mech hero saving her skid plate. So what was the answer?

Sari opened the black box with little effort and stared into the contents. Her old suit, jagged and old, lay folded nicely in the center. To the side was an old pair of scissors. The other side held a faded picture of the long ago scene of her family before they left. Sari didn't know why but somehow that picture fit into that box. It helped show her and understand what truly pushed her over the edge to becoming an animal. You had to lose it all in order for darkness to take effect. Sari had allowed unwanted hatred fuel her passion and directed all her hate on innocent bots whose only crime was loving her like their own. Sari lifted the torn shirt out of the box and shook away the dust. She had a plan now.

A familiar white noise filled her ears once again. However this time….Sari was going to control it. Yes, she had to be a warrior. She had to go the edge of the darkness in order to find light. But that didn't mean being consumed by the darkness was an only option. She was now Huntress once again. But this time…..

She was a hero.

*Main Lobby*

Riana had every fighter gathered she could possibly find. It wasn't much, around a hundred or so but they all looked ready to fight for what was right. Many of them stood rigid and at attention with others showing respect for their leaders. They were small group but they were mighty.

She looked back at the Autobots one last time before making her speech. Each one tried to show they were ready but their optics told a different story. They each looked a mix between confusion, anger and loss. Optimus Prime the most. She grinned partly to him, giving what little comfort any of them could, which in turn got a smirk. Prowl also glanced her way and the look in his optics kept her from falling out on the floor. Riana held their gaze for as long as she thought necessary then turned to the group. She not even opened her mouth to say something when Sari's room door came open softly. Riana's eyes widen at the image of Huntress standing before her but Eric smirked.

Optimus fought the jagged breath raging inside him as Huntress walked down the stairs. The small group of fighters instantly parted in respect for her and some gave small salutes. She nodded once or twice at them but her gaze was mostly fixated upon her family. Destiny tensed up right way and felt shame wrapping up her thoughts. Huntress came up to Riana and faced her blankly. Riana prepared for a smart remark but was surprised to see a sincere grin etch on top of Huntress' face.

"It will honor me if you will allow me to speak." Huntress replied submissively. Riana nodded unsure of what to say. She looked like Huntress but acted much like Sari. A thought occurred to her and Riana couldn't help but grin herself. She glanced over at Eric, who was beaming with pride at Huntress, as he stepped forward.

"Knew you would make the right choice." Eric stated with pride. Huntress grinned wider at him and touched his cheek.

"I will if you remember what I asked." Huntress replied tenderly. Eric smiled saying softly "Deal."

Riana wasn't sure but she sensed something very important has passed between these two. However it was a complicated inside conversation that neither knew nor would every know. Riana left it as a brother and sister like moment. Huntress went up to Optimus first before going to speak. He needed to know that she was not going back to the darkness…she was different now. Optimus did a surprising move by suddenly going into hologram mode. The small group was so busy talking amongst themselves over their co leaders "change" that none noticed this rare occurrence. Huntress made her way to his hologram and stood in front of it. She gazed deep into his blue eyes slowing making her left hand reaching out to him. Optimus did with the matching hand and before each other knew it they were holding onto each other. Huntress moved closer showing one tear fall on her face. She then whispered hinting fear

"Truth is Optimus…I was always scared for my people..."

Optimus wiped it way as his whole body was close to hers and free arm wrapped around her waist. Huntress did the same soaking in his soft tender touch. She was breathing in his love.

"But now…." Huntress said and then stroked Optimus' hair lovingly. She laid a soft tender kiss on his cheek whispering more forcefully, with hidden fire and strength said "I'm not anymore."

Optimus did not say a word. He only held her close as the noise around them grew still. Sadly they could only shield their sorrow from the others for a moment. Holding each other would not bring their daughter back to them. Slowly their bodies separated and hands slipped out from each other. Huntress gave on last loving look before turning back to the awaiting small group as Riana was led to the back by Eric. She stood upright but not rigid looking each and every one in the eyes. Huntress then began saying calmly

"Many of you think that I am back to what I was. We'll for much of it, I am."

She glanced at Optimus who seemed tense with anticipation. Huntress knew what he was thinking and gave him a sincere look. He would soon know everything was alright. She turned back to the group stating "But in many ways I am still different. I am no longer an animal bent on revenge for my people. I will no longer hate my family for mistakes we have made."

Huntress could literally feel the relief flowing in the room. She glanced back to see Riana look much like a person who just got the news that her blood test was negative for anything. Huntress could even see the Autobots relaxed and calm. Optimus sincerely grinned at her and she did back. One of the younger fighters, a girl around sixteen, spoke up asking "Mistakes? What have we done that we deserved this?"

Huntress faced her and went tender towards the girl. Her heart reached out to the girl who all she had ever known was to fight, nothing else. A world of green and beauty was only a dream to her.

"We did nothing wrong. We all did not choose to create these monsters. All of us had no decision of how or why these animals were created. The man who decided to clash nature on one side, technology on the other, choose to do so without our permission. So simply…." Huntress began then turned to face Destiny. The girl could not fully look her in the eyes and Huntress was heartbroken by this. She was just as much as her daughter then as Abigail. Huntress came up to her and tenderly grabbed Destiny's hands. She could see the fear and shame in the girls eyes as Huntress tenderly finished "None of this was our fault."

It was meant more for Destiny but the girl who asked seemed at peace with the answer also. Huntress grinned motherly at Destiny who nodded softly. No more words were said. However Huntress caught a glimpse of something dangerous in the girl's eyes as she whispered "I swear to get the glitch."

Huntress didn't answer or give any signs that she disapproved the girls reply. She only brushed Destiny's hair softly and tried chasing off the new emotions in her daughters eyes away. Destiny was heading down a treacherous track, one of revenge. She would have to talk to Destiny about that. Huntress no longer went that way and neither would she.

Huntress continued to look into Destiny's eyes while stating for everyone to hear "However we still made one mistake, one very different but similar in many ways to the one thrust upon us."

"Which is what exactly?" the different fighter, male around nineteen, asked. Huntress noticed the voice right off. That particular boy had been with her first regime since the very beginning of the Pack. He would understand a lot more of what she was talking about, he had been right in the middle of it.

Huntress turned away from a confused Destiny and equally confused Autobots. She made her way to stand directly in front of all the fighters where all could see her and continued on. Huntress put her left hand out in an outreach gesture saying "You tell me. Try to think…what am I really meaning?"

She held her breath, hoping the boy understood what she meant. The look on his face told her he did. Huntress let the air out slowly in relief. The young male stood straighter answering "We became so concerned of what we were fighting; we lost the reason for why we were doing it."

"He's right." Huntress stated. She grinned proudly at the young man. He did so in return and nodded his head to her. Huntress moved her hand to point at the male saying louder

"Listen to what he is saying! We got so concerned of _what_ we were fighting we forgot _why _we were doing! Do you realize what he is truly saying?"

A confused gibber fell amongst the small group as many whispered to each other. They were trying to figure out what their leader was trying to say but Huntress could see they were still blinded. She sighed, and glanced at her family to see if any of them knew possibly at all what she was addressing. They too were trying to understand and whispering amongst themselves. However, two faces smirked and eyes dancing with pride. One, a man who forever would be known as her brother, Eric. The other, a mech whose only crime since was loving her through the pain and chaos, Optimus. Huntress grinned warmly back at each one then turned to the group. Her one eyebrow went up and arms crossed. She felt a brief of tears bubble up from remembering this was the same stance she used when Abby got in trouble. Huntress though pushed the feeling down. This was no longer a time for grief, it was time for action. She brought back her attention to the crowd saying sternly

"You don't? We'll here let me spell it out of you…."

She uncrossed her arms and began pointing to people saying forcefully

"We all became blinded! Some with rage, others with grief, and many…."

Huntress finger feel on Destiny and held there for a moment. She looked deep into the young woman's eyes. Huntress sadly could still see the burning emotion in her eyes as she added quietly

"With revenge."

Destiny didn't seem hurt or offended by Huntress remark. She simply stared off into the distance while Eric laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. He looked up at Huntress and nodded his head to go on. She did so by turning to the group adding quietly

"But you want to know the biggest thing that has blinded us? I'll tell you. A venomous word called….hate."

Silence was the outcome of her last word. The idea of what she was saying was being to hit like raw iron. The word burned on their minds and steamed inside much like the raw metal described. Some faces were beginning to pale and many bit their lip from gasping. The word was hitting all of them in different ways. Huntress allowed a few more minutes for it to sink in before stating

"So blind with this emotion of hate, that all of us lost the reason for killing these monsters. We choose hating them….over saving our own."

Huntress could see many more faces pale with understanding and looked back to see Riana doing the same. She placed a hand over her mouth as soft tears trickled down her face. Huntress felt relief to see Prowl right there beside her, giving her comfort. The others simply held grave faces. She continued gazing at them while adding

"Which is exactly what they wanted."

Optimus watch Huntress' face distort in anger and turn back forcefully to the others. His spark broke for her knowing many did not know of the Pack's "true" selves. Of how they could walk and talk, acting much like any sentient being. He also knew that would be hard to break it to the group and that many would not believe her. Optimus stood silently as Huntress growled

"They _**knew**_ we would! When humans are faced with change and uncertainty how have we handled it in past history? All of us despised the persons responsible. We reached for hate."

Huntress quickly gained control of herself by glaring down at the dirty tile floor. The anger before blew out of her mind quickly. It was replaced by a sad emotional feeling. She looked up at the group with angst being able to say the words without much choking,

"Sadly hate will not bring out families back, hate will not change what that man did over four years ago. Hate will never bring peace."

She could see a few tears sprouting on some of the faces before her but pressed onward. Huntress took in a cleansing breath before giving her last words. She finally was able to state coldly

"What hate really does was lead our decisions, our choices, and left us with all the blame…..Period."

She watched the small group for a few moments letting her speech sink in. It affect many in different ways. Most of the girl's had tears in their eyes, probably thinking of how truly blinded they were. The other girls wore blank expression, in very deep thought. Huntress assumed they were thinking about their families or of what they might think of them now. The handful of males were tense up, ready for action. However they was a new kind of understanding in their eyes. Huntress could see if after not it there for half a decade.

"Like I said earlier….I will not be an animal taking revenge for my people." Huntress stated. Then a smirk played on her face as she said louder, with more force

"But I will be the warrior who will bring vengeance. I will prove those monster's wrong. No longer am I the animal who hates but the woman that chose to never give up. I will be the hero."

She stopped, looking at each fighter in the eye. Huntress then glanced back at her family. All held the same look. A growing sparkle was becoming brighter in each of their eyes. She looked back at the small group shouting passionately "So I ask you this. Will you come with me and be a hero? Who will help me prove these murderer's wrong? No longer be an animal of hate but a warrior of vengeance?"

A low grumble was building in the room as many began to cheer. She looked back to see Riana beginning to clap. Eric was giving loud low calls like past frat boys but still held his look of pride towards her. Huntress shivered slightly however to see Destiny cheering but still holding a dangerous look hidden behind her eyes. She had her attention directed to Optimus soon after that and he remained silent, only grinning with eyes glimmering with passion much like her own. The others were simply cheering their heads off, Bumblebee the loudest. Huntress thought the perfect time to turn back to the group, thrust her left fist up high shouting loudly

"WHO'S WITH ME?"

A thunderous applause echoed for a reply. She smiled sincerely and thrust her hand up higher. That caused the noise to double. Huntress then felt tears slide down her face as she thought with tender and comfort _"Don't worry baby…mama's coming. Please be strong….don't be afraid Abby." _

She continued to plead silently to her daughter. Huntress hoped that her cries of love would be able to reach across the distance between them and comfort her child. She could hardly imagine what the little girl was going through. But against hail and high waters she would bring her daughter back. Huntress had a plan.

**Wow *wipes sweat off brow* that was a tough one. This chapter was the hardest one yet! I kept getting really going then…BOOM! Writers block. -_- Bleh. Hopefully the next chapter won't give me as much trouble. Ok now that the suspense meter is to the max…..review! We'll after the shock wears off. Haha : ) **


	13. XIII

**TWO chapters in one day! 0.0 I know but I am giving you a BIG finally for ALAF. So that means it might take longer but I guarantee it will blow your socks off! Ok enjoy! **

XIII.

*Near the Cave*

"Let me go!" Abigail screamed out. She was struggling under Savage's grasp but somehow was not being strangled by her own shirt collar. Meanwhile Savage was beginning to get very frustrated. The child _refused_ to stay still! It no longer seemed like the girl was her prison but someone sent out by the enemy to drive her insane!

"For the last time SHUT UP!" Savage growled angry. She swung the child out of her mouth and watched as her small body flew forward in the air. Abigail landed on the hard rock's with a loud grunt of pain. Her head was kept from being slammed into the unforgiving surface by Abby holding her hands out the last moment. She whispered a word she had learned from Eric under her breath and looked back to see Savage transforming. Abby's eyes doubled in terror upon seeing the Pack dog grow! Now the animal had hands with sharp fingers, huge feet and a scary face! The little girl tried pushing herself off the ground with little success from the slippery wet landscape. Savage could see she was trying to escape and walked over haughtily. The sadistic animal laughed cruelly in her predicament and picked her up by the lower shirt and pants.

"Where you think you're going?" Savage hissed to her. Abigail was too frightened to reply but tried fighting off the Pack dog with little strength she had. Savage was easily able to ignore her struggles and hoist her off the ground. She half dragged the girl into Mothers courters.

Silverwolf was there when she arrived and both gave death glares upon seeing each other. She made her way towards Savage growling aggressively but Mother's voice carried from the shadows

"Handle your petty squabble outside!"

Abigail heard the footprints long before seeing the creature. Her heart was already pumping to the max. Whatever the creature was….it sounded big. Abby suddenly felt her body move forward, as Savage threw her roughly to mother. Luckily the ground was much softer here. Abigail didn't have to add a few more scars to the already growing collection. She just was covered in a thin layer of dust.

A behemoth size shadows moved out from the darkness. Abigail bit back her scream upon seeing the tallest person in her life. The "mother" was taller than Bulkhead! Her body was toned with muscles and claws sharper then steel. Abby flinched seeing the cold red eyes gazing down at her emotionless. Mother came walking out the darkness fully showing her intimidating body. She grinned down at the child and reached down. Abigail felt cold, steel, razor fingers pet her hair. The hand softly moved away her hair from her face as the large animal purred "So you're the one that holds my future."

"Yes and she's a glitch!" Savage hissed venomously towards the girl. Abigail sneered at her but remained motionless. She waited till the mothers gaze was glaring at Savage. Then Abigail picked herself off the dirt ground and ran to the exit as fast as she could. Sadly she did not make it far before the same large cold hand grabbed her collar. Abby finally let out a soft cry of pain as the mother dog pulled her upwards to her face. She spat in the Pack dog face and hid her shaking as Savage howled with anger. The mother ignored the human gesture of disgust as a slow evil smile played on her lips.

"Ah a little fight in you…." Mother taunted the girl. She snapped her teeth viciously at the girl who finally whimpered in fear. Mother then laughed low adding menacingly "I like that."

Abigail looked deep into the red eyes the mimicked something from her wildest nightmares. Finally terror had a way with her as she began shaking violently. She was about to cry and scream when a Pack dog approached. The seemingly young female was barely the size of her original part species, Irish Wolfhound, and much more submissive. She bowed low upon entering the room saying uncertain

"Mother I…"

"What is it? Why are you disturbing me!" Mother interrupted with a loud boom. She let her youngest of the clan see her anger and annoyance. The youngest looked on blankly at the glare stating

"Brutus is dead."

Silverwolf felt something at that moment. Was it…grief? Guilt? Remorse? She couldn't explain it. However this was the same feeling she had felt after that human screamed at her about love. So was Silverwolf feeling lose? Had she loved her brother more than she let on? Could Silverwolf even love? Mother was showing nothing of this as she waved the youngest off with the shake of her hand. This confused and angered Silverwolf more. The girl may have very well be the girl's mother back at the park and SHE acted more hurt than mother finding out her son was dead!

"I always knew the male was weak. His brawn eventually would catch up to him." Savage laughed out cruel. Silverwolf glared at her direction. For the first time she felt disgust over her sister. She made her way towards Savage growling "Is that all you can say! He was our _brother_ Savage!"

"We'll all I can say is good riddance, brother." Savage taunted back smirking evilly. She was shocked as Silverwolf slapped her across the face! Savage then distorted her face in fury but Silverwolf took on her bluff screaming furiously "You heartless, sadistic, GLITCH!"

They began fighting again but this time Silverwolf was winning. She could not explain it but it seemed her very thoughts were fueled by this "emotion". Sadly however Mother dropped Abigail roughly and threw Silverwolf off Savage. She then boomed angrily "What has come over you daughter!"

"I..don't…know." Silverwolf breathed out jaggedly. She was again fighting within herself and Mother could see right through it. Savage got up from the floor quickly and wiped away the energon from her nose. She pointed at the shaking wide eyed Abigail hissing "Your acting like the humans!"

"I am not!" Silverwolf spat back venomously. Savage then began grinning evilly, seeing righting through her lie. She came towards her taunting "Yes you are! What you suddenly become attached to them? Want to join their _family?_"

"No!" Silverwolf hissed out. She tried to sound aggressive but it only came out unsure. Silverwolf looked away from Mother's growing disappointing gaze as Savage continued to taunt her.

"We'll got some bad news sis! They will _never _accept you! You're an animal and you always will be to them! Embrace it!" Savage sarcastically continued on. Her remark sent a cold stare from Silverwolf as she shouted louder "Embrace it? Why should I listen to you? You're a murder while I have NEVER once killed a human! So what makes you so high slag and mighty!"

Savage's face finally drifted from her sadistic look to one of being stunned. Silverwolf realized her mistake as the truth seeped in the room. Quickly Mother, who was behind keeping the child from running, grabbed Silverwolf roughly by the shoulders. She slammed Silverwolf against the wall and hissed in her face "Is this true?"

Silverwolf for once was not scared of her mother. She looked on with determined eyes and nodded. Savage began laughing hysterically stating "No wonder you're soft!"

Mother snapped her jaws threatening her daughter to be quite. She obeyed submissively but never wiped of the smirk from her face. Mother turned back to Silverwolf and growled "Make up your mind Silverwolf! Are you one of us or one of them?"

Silverwolf was trying to look into her mothers eyes and see if there lay the answer. Slowly, though, her gaze drifted over to the weeping child on her left. The girl was huddled to the farthest corner of the room. Seeing there was no way out the child had begun to shield herself from the argument. However no tears were on her face. She seemed to be looking into Silverwolfs eyes with one emotion in her gaze.

Pity.

Mother sensed the continuing doubt in Silverwolf's demeanor. She decided to lean to Silverwolf's ear and hiss

"Just remember who gave birth to you. Also recall that _they _were the ones who attacked you not me! I think of you as my daughter….they think of you as an animal."

Silverwolf realized she was right. Things could never change. She had been taught that humans were below them, taught to hate them. Even if Silverwolf wanted to change her species ways the humans would never believe them. Her brothers and sisters were too much in the shadows of darkness. Lead by a mother whose only love was for power, not her children. Right there Silverwolf decided to let the emotion go. Forever.

"I am with us." Silverwolf whispered. She down casted her eyes to the ground and ceased her struggles. Mother looked pleased with her decision by letting her go but for once she did not care. A part of her was dying away, the only thing left a hollow cold heart. Mother's cold hands lay delicately on her daughter's cheek purring

"Good, now tie up the girl. The moment is at hand."

"Yes mother." Silverwolf replied tonelessly. Abigail noticed that the tables had been turned on her as she looked up with a start. Silverwolf made her way to her as Abigail began pushing further against the corner. She then looked up with fear and pity at Silverwolf.

This time the look gave no wave of anything in her mind. Silverwolf looked on with dead eyes at the human child as she picked her up roughly. The past thoughts were already gone from her processor. She was an animal for good.

Abigail cried out as the sharp nails dug into her skin. She for once didn't struggle, fear of moving may make the nails dig in tighter. Silverwolf laid her on top of a splinter wooden table. Savage came up to aid by pinning the girls feet down. Abigail began pleading "No! Please!"

But none of them listened as Silverwolf strapped cold steel chains around each leg fastening them to the table. She then strapped each arm separately so tightly that Abigail could not move. Abby let tears of fright flow then and began to fight with the iron steel to no prevail. She was trapped. Savage laughed at her struggles but Silverwolf turned away. Mother came up then and looked down at the girl hungrily. She flowed her hands to Abigail's middle chest when the key lay dull. Mother handled the key still held by a necklace on Abigail's purring "Beautiful."

"When will we begin mother?" Savage asked greedily. Mother smirked at her daughters impatient stating

"The sun is rising, but we will wait till nightfall."

"Why?" Silverwolf spook up asking emotionless. Mother glance a disapproving look at her before putting full attention to Abigail. The little girl was shaking from the large creatures closeness and Mother relished in it. She had not been able to do this to humans in a long time. But after the procedure was finished….Mother would make up for lost time. She let go of the key and turned to the two Pack dogs.

"That was when our species was born. It seems fitting that is also the time we become invincible."

Savage grinned evilly in agreement but Silverwolf only smirked partly. Mother out did all of them as she smiled sadistically and imagined the look on the huntress face as she came out of her cave prison transformed. It left a pleasing feeling in Mother's mind. Now after four years she would only have to wait till nightfall for her imagining to be reality.

**Um….I got a "little" dark don't you say? Haha. Ok glad you enjoyed the show and wait till next time! I won't even mention "Review" because by now you should already know I'm gonna say that. **


	14. XIV

**I am back! XD So the BIG FINALE is HERE! WHOO HOO! *Coughs* Okay I am only gonna say this once. **

**70 pages.**

**That's how long this end chapter is. Yeah, when I promise "big" I mean BIG! So hope you enjoy the LAST CHAPTER of A Land and Love Forgotten. *Whispers to person sitting next to her* I'm so excited! **

XIV.

*Detroit City Two Miles Out, 7:00 Am*

"Can you just be quiet?" Destiny snapped near the shadows beside her. A sheepish grin appeared followed by an equally sheepish face of one man by the name of Eric, creped out slightly from under the brush.

"Sorry!" Eric whispered back. Destiny shook her head in aggravation and crouched closer to the ground. The black haired young man beside her began studying Destiny intently. Since the speech Huntress had given not barely twelve hours ago, the girl before him was now changing. Destiny had not once smiled at Eric, nor given a giggle at any of his lighthearted jokes. She seemed intent, no obsessed, with catching whatever animal had taken Abigail. He had overheard her once tell that it was the "same monster" from long ago. Eric didn't understand what significance that was, but Destiny was certainly acting strangely. He gave her a once over before crawling closer whispering

"I'm just kind of freaked out, you know? Of what Huntress said….about _them_."

Destiny sighed slightly, looking back at him and nodded replying "Yea, it's….weird."

"We'll at least we know so when they _do _strike up a conversation on a whim our jaws won't crack in half." Eric wise cracked, smirking slightly. It struck a funny cord, leaving the reason why a total mystery. Destiny finally allowed herself a brief grin to him. However the sarcasm flowed right in as she turned away, staring off to the distance stating "Yes, but the way I see it is this….So what they can talk? They just went from animals to cold hearted, son of glitch, murderers. Congratulations to them."

Eric knew the sarcasm and venomous attitude was not directed to him. However the tension still hung in the air so thick the young man thought of the old saying. Yea, a knife would have worked great right then. Especially since that "mission" both teens were sent out on was a very odd one that neither ever experienced before. When told they were going to both track down a Pack dog and _question _it, Eric didn't know how to react. They went for years running away from the danger but now they were expected to go full steam ahead to face it. It wasn't Eric was apprehensive or even remotely scared. This was just, different, that's all. Destiny on the other hand acted like this was just another way closer to tracking down the "monster" from her past.

Now both teens were hiding behind a thick broken down wall, knee deep in brush. Eric felt an urge to scratch all over after being in the brush for nearly an hour. He knew part of it was his imagination and other was frizzled nerves so Eric tried his best to ignore it. Instead he focused on getting Destiny to lightened up from all the seriousness surrounded them from every direction. As he could see, it wasn't working. Eric never noticed, Destiny was studying him also.

"_How can he be still alive but act like such a child at times?" _Destiny mulled around in her brain. She was looking irritated at her partner who seemed lost in thought. Slowly though, Destiny softened thinking _"Maybe acting like a child at times keeps him from going insane. Still, if what Riana told me was true, then I don't understand why he is not looking for justice." _

The sun began rising and Destiny directed her eyes to a stir from the shadows. She found it was a false alarm when a dirty single piece of newspaper, tattered and ripped, floated out from the dark corner. Destiny rolled her eyes questioning her scouting techniques going on a brink of paranoia. Her eyes again drifted to Eric and she began to wonder about something. Maybe, if Eric had caught the one responsible, then maybe this was why he acted so care free. Maybe he had justice. A word Destiny desired for.

"You ever lose someone?" Destiny asked staring forward. Eric glanced at her but quickly realized she was asking him the question. He shifted uncomfortably in the brush and came looking behind the wall just as Destiny.

"Yes." Eric answered, also not looking Destiny in the eye. His jaw was rigid while he held his back straighter.

"Did you ever catch the one who did it?" Destiny questioned, her voice hinting a thin vocal of curiosity behind the toneless words. Eric looked down at the ground and pinched his nose slowly. He remained silent for a while till Destiny looked at him. She felt a wave of regret flow in, thinking it might not have been such a good idea to ask him this. Finally though Eric lifted his head stating

"No, not yet."

"Tell me when you do." Destiny replied. This time she was looking Eric deeply with her eyes. She too held her jaw rigid but gave Eric a soft touch on the cheek. He smirked up at her the look never reaching his eyes. Destiny's eyes slowly went cold as she said passionately

"I'd like to know how it feels."

Eric gazed at Destiny feeling his efforts to see reason falling down around him. He watched her turn her head around to the right and begin to look at the tired out area. Eric, after seeing her attention directed from him, he began to shake his head slowly. He had tried his best, Destiny would just have to make the choice now and live with it. Suddenly Destiny began to smirk hatefully and lightly tapped Eric on the shoulder. He raised his eyebrow at her and Destiny smirked wider, pointing to where her eyes had just seen.

"Look what we got over there." Destiny purred smirking. Eric craned his neck in the direction she was pointing and too began to smirk. A lone Pack dog, about the size of any normal Wolfhound, was sniffing around an abandon shop. It was an apparent runt of the liter, from its obvious small frame, and seemed to be foraging for food. Destiny could see it was so intent on whatever it was the animal had not noticed an apparent "prey" watching it's every move. She glared haughtily, the tables were about to turn. Eric snorted humorously saying

"I think we just found our Moby Dick."

Destiny scrunched up her nose and tilted her head sideways confused of what Eric said. The young man sighed and shook his head adding annoyed

"Read a book."

Destiny rolled her eyes and began creeping out from the bush. Eric shook his head but decided to go with her and stalk the Pack dog.

Meanwhile the smallest was getting clearly frustrated. All this tracking and following scents was getting him nowhere. All he had found was a couple of tattered papers with black letters scattered across them. The smallest knew little of how to read human language but could talk very well. In fact many of his siblings harassed him, calling him part human. He despised them calling him that. The smallest could not wait till he was stronger, then his siblings would step back and take notice. In all his frustration the smallest never noticed Destiny sneak up with a strong thick rope with Eric behind with a large sack.

The smallest did notice however, the movement of Eric's hands as he poured a liquid sedative onto the inside of the sack. The smallest began acting like he had not noticed the young man, sniffing around peacefully. Then as the boy made it forward he snapped his jaws and growled near the boy's feet. Sadly, for the smallest, Destiny had snuck around from behind just as both humans had wanted. As soon as he was distracted with Eric, Destiny, threw her whole body weight on the animal, tying its clamped jaw together. The smallest began bucking like a horse, fighting off the brave female and found success when she rolled her body off his. The smallest found though, the female human had tied a very tight knot and he was having trouble getting the bristling rope to come off. He shook his head violently, trying to call out for his siblings to come help. He could not make a sound. Eric then did a small fancy step, zipped forward at lightning speed, and placed the sack hard over the smallest head. The sentient animal shook his head once then relaxed, succumbing to the blackness.

*Detroit's Abandon Precinct, 8:00 AM*

The Smallest woke up to a single blinding light blaring straight at his eyes. The grogginess weighed heavily on his body and if he had been human, the smallest could have associated this as the worst hangover of his life. Instead the smallest could think of it as a very bad but dull pounding in this head. The light didn't help much either.

The smallest tired to move but found he couldn't. Upon further study the smallest could see his front and hind legs were both bound in strong, rough, rope. The smallest tried wiggling his feet loose from the hold but could feel the rope had been put on very tightly. He wasn't going anywhere, anytime soon. The smallest felt a small drop of fear begin to flutter in his chest.

Suddenly a figure stepped out part way from the shadows and gave a mysterious dark smirk. The smallest's brain remembered him as the young boy who but the bag over his head. But in this lighting, the boy was very intimidating with arms crossed and glaring down at the smallest Pack dog.

"Ahh, look, Sleeping Beauty finally woke up." Eric wise cracked, holding his glare. The smallest growled at the boy, trying to hold whatever intimidation he could muster. That and dignity. If he didn't at least escape and kill these humans to keep them from talking, the smallest would end up the laughing stalk of the Pack. Eric smirked bigger. Riana's idea of questioning the Pack dog here was genius. The bright light was working like a charm. However Eric did have the odd feeling he was in an old black and white detective show.

"Good." Destiny's chilling voice echoed through the room. She too stepped out of the darkness but was closer to the Pack dog. Destiny smirked seeing the smallest become hesitant as she leaned down on one knee and looked straight into it's blood red optics.

"Cause we got some questions and…" Destiny stated smirking, fueled by an power over the Pack she had not experience before. Destiny liked it. She pointed at the Pack dog and cocked her head closer to the animal's face, adding

"Pretty sure you got the answers."

The smallest growled savagely at Destiny and snapped it's jaws dangerously close to her face. Eric reacted by coming forward but Destiny waved him off. She pulled off the best poker face while inside she was shaking like a leaf of the near death experience. Destiny then tried to nurse her pride and prove she was the alpha female here by slapping the Pack dog hard in the face. Eric shot a dangerous look her way, signaling her not to push her luck, but Destiny rolled he eyes in response. She would never hit anyone normally but Eric didn't understand. This was how you handled with these animals.

"Stop with the act! We know you can talk!" Destiny hissed aggressively. The smallest couldn't hide his stunned look at the female's comment. Destiny glared at the Pack dog not wavering on her bluff the least. Finally the Pack dog gave a low gruff sound followed by a gravely

"Fine"

The smallest glared daggers at Destiny, suddenly depicting sentient emotions. It even began to move and struggle under the restrains differently. The smallest eyes began to change from bright red to having a deeper red. It began to show intelligence.

Eric had been preparing himself for this moment. The second he learned the Pack were living, thinking, sentient beings, Eric had tried getting ready for this. All his mental preparation paid off, it kept him from falling on the floor. Still his heart pounded and adrenaline began pumping from the weird vocals the Pack dog had voiced. It was very creepy, with a deep electronic undertone.

"Sure I got answers but who says Im telling you?" The smallest sarcasticly replied. It gave off a very human like smirk and acted haughty towards Destiny. Eric looked down at her, pulled right out from his deep thoughts. Funny, Destiny was acting as if this talking was nothing new. She shook her head, giving a low chuckle, then glanced at the Pack dog coldly stating

"Oh trust me, we will."

"We'll make you an offer you can't refuse." Eric wise cracked. He pulled the whole comment off with a slightly fake Italian Accent. Destiny was not clearly amused by giving Eric a angry sneer. He shrugged his shoulders and face went blank. Destiny slipped a silent tsk in disapproval turning back to their hostage. The smallest's feet began shaking violently and beads of moisture formed its face as its internal engine began to boil over in fear. It shook its head panicking, stating

"You can't do that!"

"Oh? Prey tell why?" Destiny replied sneering at the smallest. Eric even gave the Pack dog a *You kidding me?* look and crossing his arms over his chest. The smallest stiffened his resolve asking shakily

"You hang out with those large alien robots right? The Autobots?"

Destiny narrowed her eyes, wondering what the Pack dog was thinking. It finally struck her and Destiny couldn't hide the large sarcastic grin as she stated "Yep, we do."

"We'll they are sworn to protect life! So since you live with them, that means you have to go by their rules, so you can't touch me!" The smallest shouted haughtily. It began to small, its sharp razor edge teeth seemingly brighter from the reflection of the light. Eric mocked a defeated look, coming closer, laying a hand on Destiny's right shoulder. He shrugged his shoulders saying

"Ooh he does have a point there."

"Right, but you see…" Destiny responded quietly. She let the smirk slide off her face as her whole face put on a very cold, dangerous, air. Destiny crept closer to the animal and slowly went on her knees. She stretched her body a little stating non chalantly

"We may _hang out _with Autobots, talk with them, live them but here's the thing…"

The smallest looked at her oddly, beginning to believe what others of the Pack said when they said humans were crazy. Suddenly the pack dog heard a loud metal sound followed by feeling a sharp object next to her throat. The smallest looked down with large red optics to see Destiny had put a thick two inch, hand sized, knife blade next to her throat. She had acted so fast the smallest hardly heard the sound of the weapon coming out from its holster. The smallest gulped, breathing shallowly. If Destiny's threat wasn't bad enough Eric came out from the shadows, aiming a large Adamantium arrow, dangling barely an inch near its head.

"Were not Autobots." Destiny and Eric said in unison. The smallest glanced at each human. It began to have a sinking feeling she was going to be the first, and possibly last, traitor of her species.

*Sumdac Tower, Main Lobby, 10:00am*

Huntress looked onward as a thin layer of dust formed along the outstretched land. Her whole body was leaning against a edge of the entrance as her hair blew freely in the wind. Anyone could tell by the look in her eyes, she was thinking and thinking deeply. She could hear faintly the others in the background. Some were talking of what would come next, others were arguing of what to do and most had apprehension splattered all over their faces. Huntress had to, no _needed_, to be strong for her people. It was the only way their species would survive. Strangely though, she felt her whole life was boiling down to one insane, suicidal, move. One that either her species living and her daughter coming openly back to her arms, or, a invincible monster to wreck havoc and finally destroy their lands. She noticed out of the corner of her eye movement and turned her head sideways to see Optimus, in hologram form, walking towards her. No words of encouragement were expressed, no kisses of understanding. Optimus had been in this same position before, four years to be exact. But then, the mech not only had his species but another new, unfamiliar, species to go along with it. Optimus would be the only one who could understand the turmoil going on inside of her.

The mech slowly came to her side, wrapping his arms delicately around her waist. Huntress grinned softly, turning her head back to the horizon. She laid her head on Optimus' chest and took comfort in his closeness. A familiar memory of one little girl came to Huntress' thoughts. She was laughing and reaching her hand out for Huntress to take it. Instead Huntress had grabbed the hand, jerked her body around softly, and laid a sherbet on the child's cheek. The woman now wanted more than anything to be able to hold her child like that again and have Optimus cradle her just as he was doing to Huntress now. The image faded from Huntress' mind as a slow single tear slipped from her eye and down her scared cheek.

"What should a leader do to save her people?" Huntress whispered hoarsely. Optimus laid a soft kiss on her cheek and whispered back

"Listen to them, guide them and protect them. It's all you really can do."

Huntress grinned once again and softly turned to face Optimus. She playfully squeezed his arms asking

"And you were kicked off the Elite Guard, why?"

Optimus smirked leaning in closer to her. Just then Destiny came in, a victourious expression written along her face. That and a small smidge of revenge still buried beneath her eyes. Eric followed behind with only a blank expression and one stiff smirk. All attention went to their entrance and Destiny stood proudly in front of Riana.

"Up in the mountains, near an old cave, south of here." Destiny stated confidently. Eric zipped behind her not glancing at anyone in particular saying urgently "I'll get the coordinates typed into the map so we can see what were dealing with."

Riana nodded Eric's way but came closer to Destiny with Prowl standing close by. Huntress turned back to Optimus and slowly nodded. The mech understood and his hologram quickly disappeared, his robot body showing up next to Prowls. Huntress jogged up to where Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Ratchet were, along with the others, who began to crowd in half a circle next to Riana.

"Are you sure?" Riana asked forcefully. Destiny nodded, slowly beginning to smirk haughtily, wise cracking

"Yes, the bloody glitch sang like a canary!"

Huntress went to correct her about language but Eric was making his way from behind her. He gave Destiny an impatient glance and shook his head. Huntress rubbed his arms affectionately as he passed, trying to sooth whatever frustration he must have experienced dealing with a revenge consumed Destiny. She had been just like her not so long ago, Huntress could understand his frustration of just losing one but now gaining another. Especially one he seemed clearly attracted to. Eric nodded and grinned her way, it helped.

Eric clicked a button and suddenly a large hologram picture of a map was brought to life in the middle of the room. He pointed near a collection of mountains near Detroit explaining "From what we could gather, the collection of mountains the Pack dog was saying, was this."

Bumblebee turned his head around to look at his old team confused asking "Hey! Isn't that the old mountain place we beat the slag out of Megatron the second time?"

Huntress looked closer at the map with the Autobots also imitating what she was doing. Prowl was the first one to widen his optics, point at the map, exclaiming "It sure is! I'd remember that tree pattern from anywhere!"

"Tree pattern?" Bulkhead replied confused. He stared at Prowl adding "What the spark is that?"

"It's a simple term for what we did to the environment after fighting Megatron. The tree's grow much slower than anything on this plant so our last 'meeting' with the Decepticons is still noticeable! Can't you see the tree's ripped in half?" Prowl explained then ended it with sarcasm.

Bulkhead went closer to the map image then suddenly shouted "Yea I see it!"

"So why would the Pack ever want to go to that spark forsaken place? It was totaled after we caught Megatron!" Ratchet asked impatiently. Eric pointed to him grinning, saying "That's exactly what I asked!"

Eric clicked on a button on his handheld console and the image responded by coming up closer to where the whole cave with five miles out could be seen. Destiny came up to Eric, turning to the others, stating "Apparently, it was the only place available that could hold all their _species_ in one place. From what the animal told us, it is about 436 meters long, the equivalent of four human football fields."

A tense hush fell upon the room as everyone digest this bit of news. Eric and Destiny both started to shift their feet uncomfortable, not enjoying what they would have to say next. Each of the Autobots glanced slowly at each other then down at the two female humans who did the same. Finally Ratchet was the one to ask,

"How many of these…..Pack are we dealing with here?"

Eric turned his head to Destiny and stared her way for a moment. Destiny nodded getting the hint, facing the group emotionless. She kept her voice under control while stating coldly

"Around Two hundred, maybe more."

The news hit the team like an iron bat. No one spook a word for a good five minutes. Huntress couldn't help but feel hope begin to fade. One hundred was do able, but twice that much? Could they even handle something that strenuous? Can any of her people take such a big chance? She pinched the bridge of her nose feeling, once again, she didn't know where to turn next. The image of her daughter coming back to her arms was beginning to be just that, an image.

"How the pit are we going to defeat that many when three gives up so much trouble?" Optimus asked for Huntress. Some of the team glanced a stunned look his way for Optimus slipping a curse. However his question was legit. The same question weighing on all their minds. Destiny examined each of her families' faces, noticing how lost they seemed to feel. She turned her head to Eric and mouthed "I think it's time"

Eric cocked his head, raising his left eyebrow. Suddenly his eyes widen, earlier events coming to ahead. He then bobbed his head, the image mimicking a classic baseball collectable. Destiny cracked a grin his way finding humor at his antics. The old side of her quickly disappeared as she faced the rest of the team stating loudly

"There is one way."

All eyes directed on her. Destiny's back went rigid and her eyes held firm. She saw Eric disappear from the room. Riana came closer to her, the hologram map flickering slightly.

"What are you talking about?" Riana asked her cautiously. Huntress was not far behind sizing up the youngest female with guarded eyes. Destiny faced both their silent, and vocal, questions head on. Eric came reappearing from behind, holding Destiny's Semi Automatic 92 handgun. He placed the weapon carefully into her hands and Destiny patted his hand tenderly in thanks. Riana and Huntress raised their eyebrows in unison, portraying quite a funny picture. Destiny wasn't laughing. Instead she slid out the clip from the holster of the gun and showed the older women her invention. The familiar glimmer came from the newly developed 9x9mm bullets. Eric smirked in victory and pride. Huntress noticed this right off as Destiny looked them all in the eyes stating

"I'm talking about these, Adamantium Bullets."

Huntress stood frozen in place, her heart beginning to quicken in her chest. Riana's lips went into a thin line and she grabbed a single bullet out of Destiny's outstretched hand. She examined it closely, trying to see if the girl was telling the truth. Eric came from behind, placing one hand over Riana's holding the single bullet.

"I know this sounds crazy…" Eric began, then stopped. He focused his gaze hard into Riana's eyes then turned to look at Huntress. Eric slowly finished "But it works. Trust me."

"So, we can use _any _type of gun now?" Riana asked shakily. Eric nodded and she placed a free hand over her mouth, eyes wide. Then she quickly put the bullet back in Eric's hands, turning away, and brushed her hair back from her face. Huntress felt her hand grab the bullet from Eric's hand, that held in place like a statue, and turn to Destiny. She walked up to the girl, each foot feeling like lead under her heels. Then Huntress slipped the bullet into Destiny's hand, closing the girls fingers softly. The Autobots all watched in stun, but confused, silence. They didn't realize the magnitude of the situation going on.

"Do you know what you have done?" Huntress asked the youngest female softly her head down. Destiny felt a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had never seen Huntress act this way. The woman lifted her head while a grin formed on her lips. Huntress looked on with pride at Destiny stating "You have just won the war."

Destiny's heart surged with pride at Huntress words of endearment. They meant more than the fellow woman would ever know. Eric stood back and crossed his arms, grinning. Riana studied the two who exchanged sincere grins. Finally she had enough stating "Yes, but we not out of the woods yet."

"She's right, but I think we got a way out." Eric replied from behind, making his way to the front again. He clicked a button as once again the hologram map zoomed in, this time, showing a internal view of the cave. Optimus examined the map closely, his optics changed a crisp blue.

"Is that what I think it is Ratchet?" Optimus asked pointing to the map. Eric stole a confused glance interrupting "I was getting to that."

"Ah slag it is!" Ratchet replied, clearly ignoring the young male human. Eric furrowed his brow stating "What…"

"I didn't think Meg's was that stupid!" Bumblebee exclaimed, coming to the map. By then Huntress, Riana, and Destiny were giving the three gawking bots funny glances. Riana turned to Prowl, about to demand an explanation, but the mech was too staring intently at the screen. Eric tapped his crossed shoulders impatiently stating "Can I speak now?"

"Do you think the Pack realize what they have on their hands?" Prowl asked Ratchet. Again Eric was ignored. He frowned and stomped his foot hard on the tile floor. When no optics feel on him Eric waved his hands in the air dramatically. Destiny stifled a giggle with Huntress and Destiny smirking slyly. Finally all of Eric's antics brought the optics to face him and Eric asked, clearly annoyed "Since I have your attention! What are you all talking about?"

"You see that collection of yellow and black barrels to the right? About two thirds in?" Ratchet asked surprisingly patient. Eric studied the screen again, pressing his face close to it. Then he nodded and Ratchet replied in an urgent, but slight grumpy, voice "That is a cybertron toxic waste. Much of it was used in chemical warfare centuries ago! We, and the Decepticons, used in battle but only in emergencies! The stuff was so potent and unstable that if either side was not careful about lighting it up, they would go offline right alongside the people they were trying to kill!"

"So they just left a poison in a cave? A potent, mass murdering chemical, for what? Someone just to find it?" Eric asked flabbergasted. Ratchet waved a correctional finger stating

"Not poison, toxic waste."

"Same thing." Eric replied rolling his eyes. Ratchet narrowed his eyes at the boy but Eric shrugged it off. The old bot for once decided to drop the subject of the young mans attitude and finished plainly

"Anyways, Megatron must have thought he could use it if he pushed into a corner so to speak. However since he got tossed into the Space Bridge Megatron must have left the toxic waste behind!"

"The old battleaxe probably didn't give the stuff a second thought after what happened, probably just assumed it all got sucked away to some other galaxy like the rest of his junk." Bumblebee added in, smirking. Huntress shook her head at the youngest Autobot but she froze. Her pupils dilated as one single idea hit her brain. It seemed the same idea struck Riana because both women glanced up and stared at each other at the same time. The same inspiration easily caught on to Optimus who said slowly

"You know, that could give us an advantage."

Huntress jumped off the large desk she had been sitting on, nodding her head. She walked briskly up to the map, pointing to the toxin, while saying

"If we somehow released the toxin into the air while most of the Pack was inside…."

Riana then caught on to what she was saying and rushed up beside her finishing with excitement

"Then they would perish will we could finish off the rest with Adamantium bullets or any other weapon we have our hands on!"

"It's brilliant!" Optimus exclaimed, his optics bright. Huntress and Riana took a few seconds to both gaze at Destiny proudly. The youngest women fell to her old habits, blushing deeply and shrugging her shoulders.

"One problem." Eric interrupted, holding his left index finger up. The grins on all there human and none human faces drifted as Eric continued,

"Is the _toxic waste_ poisonous to humans? If so we need to change our game plan from bring the fight to them."

Optimus shifted his gaze to Ratchet as all the others in the team did as well. The old medic shook his head explaining gruffly

"I'm not sure. The toxic waste is designed as an old chemical warfare weapon for _Cybertrons. _We never tested it on organics."

Huntress began to feel unsure about the plan as doubt crept into the room. However the old bot quickly brightened, strange for his personality, while saying loudly

"However, there is a ten minute delay on the gas. Like grenades are to humans, this thing won't go off until given a spark and even then it takes time to set off."

Excitement replaced the doubt in the room as fast it took to blink. Ideas, plans and loud shouts began filling up the room as everyone tried to talk at once. After a few minutes Riana put her two fingers in her lips, blowing outward. A shrill, loud, whistle was the result and the talkative voices died down. She put her hands on her hips stating

"So simply put, if we push the plug, we got ten minutes to trap the Pack, escape the cave and make sure everyone is a safe distance away."

"You really think we could pull this off?" Prowl questioned solemnly. A couple of hesitant looks passed between the group before finally Huntress spook up again stating "Maybe, if we plan this right."

All brains, and processors, started thinking up ways to infiltrate the cave. Ideas, plans and strategies came out in such blur it seemed hardly anyone could understand what was going on. After nearly an hour of talking, a detailed plan began to surface. Riana would take the team of warriors to the front, with Prowl, Bumblebee and Bulkhead to give back up. There, this would lure a good two- thirds of the Pack out into the open, causing a distraction. Then Eric and Ratchet would split up and try to find a way to climb to the top of cave while not looking suspicious, meeting together at the designated mark. There both would find a way to sneak in and find the toxin waste.

"That only leaves one thing." Huntress stated her head down, arms crossed and her body leaning back on the desk. She slowly lift her head up showing the glistening eyes and thin lined mouth.

"Where's Abigail?" Huntress asked plainly. Worry and fear dripped from her voice. Eric glanced at Destiny who hesitantly looked back at Huntress. The woman sensed all was not well asking more forcefully "Where is my daughter?"

"The Pack dog explained that the head leader…" Eric slowly explained, hesitant. Destiny interrupted stating coldly

"One they call Mother."

Huntress stiffened while her eyes slowly glowed cold. If this was the one Pack dog she thought it was, Huntress had some "things" to tell that monster. Things she had done would no longer stand. Taking things and not getting punished was over. Huntress was the one who was going to get it all back, with a heavy dose of payback wrapped up in the bundle. Eric shifted slightly from her gaze, turning to point at the area on the map to get away from the frightening look. He finished, pointing,

"She is holding the child in an enclosed room next to her courters on the right side of the Cave foundation."

Huntress uncrossed her arms and came close to the map. Optimus watched her every move, also holding a very angry look. Surprisingly, Huntress shook her head at him after spotting his look. Anger was not welcomed here. They need to focus on getting their daughter back. Anger would only cloud their judgment. Optimus understood as his optics softened and body relaxed. Huntress looked upward at the map, calmly studied the area that, supposedly, her daughter was being held. Huntress imagined the sweet girls little face and gritted her teeth as that was replaced of the animal from her past.

"So if I sneak in to the right side of the cave, break in, I can bring back my child. Is that what your telling me?" Huntress asked after a cold, long, silence. Destiny and Eric nodded in unison. If the mood wasn't so solemn, the action might have been comical. Huntress was far from laughing at anything but she did nod, more relaxed. The earlier aggressive and vengeful look was gone from her face. She did however state quietly

"Okay but on one condition…"

Huntress pointed to Optimus first then to Destiny. She then explained

"You two are coming with me."

Optimus and Destiny didn't question her decision. Honestly, they were more than ready to help retrieve the child. No one else spook up against it. Huntress slowly turned around the room, gazing into each pair of eyes or optics. After that was done, she froze her body. Slowly a smirk appeared on her lips. Others followed suit. The plan was made. It was time to instigate it.

*Inner Cave, Right Flank, 12:00 noon*

Abigail was in a nightmare. She tried countless times to close her eyes, wanting it to go away. Sadly every time she opened her eyes, the nightmare was back. Her wrists and ankles were rubbing raw from the splintering rope, causing the eight year old great distress. Abby fought to slip her hands through the rope but the wood table she was pinned against would stab her every time she moved.

The mother could see the girl was fighting the restraints again. A vindictive smirk flickered on the leader's lips. The child's mother had been the same way before the mother had "quieted" her restraints. That sadly had backfired when the mother was tossed clean out of a window. The Pack dog glanced again at the child wondering if this girl had the same unbelievable strength her mother possessed.

"That will only make it hurt worse." The mother chided. Abigail froze in fear from the large animals voice, staring at her wide eyed. Slowly the eyebrows furrowed and the brown eyes darkened in tint as Abigail asked accusingly "Why do you want me? You got the key!"

The mother didn't answer the girls snappish remark, reading a few things on the opposite side of the room. She fiddled with a couple of lab equipment, one specifically designed to hold a spark. The mother's smirk turned into an evil grin as the containment field box was ready. Abigail's voice carried to the other side of the room with more gusto shouting "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"Do you know your mother?" The Pack dog asked out of the blew. Her voice held no emotion, her back turned to the girl. Abigail snorted in annoyance, hiding her terror quite well, replying "Duh! My mom is Sari Sumdac."

"I did not ask if you knew your mother's name." The mother stated coldly. She turned to the girl her red eyes, so bright, casting a light upon the girl. Abigail felt her body tremble faintly and her pupils grew large. The mother was easier to back talk when her face wasn't staring at you. The mother folded her hands delicately in each other saying soothingly "Let me make myself clearer."

Abby couldn't stifle the moan as the large human like animal, came closer. The mother towered over the child, her shadow covering the whole table. Her folded hands separated and clasped behind her back. Abigail was grateful, the long razor sharp claws frightened her more than the large bulk of the sentient animal. The mother then began explaining, in a soft, manipulating voice,

"I meant this, do you know your mother? What she really is?"

Abigail eyed the large female before her. She seemed unsure about the question the leader of the Pack was asking. Abby knew that she might be trying to trick her but still, the question befuddled her. Finally the little girl slowly shook her head. Abigail instantly wanted to shy away from the grin forming on the mother's face as her bulk came closer to her. The sentient animal was pleased the young human was cooperating so willingly. She decided to up the soothing tone of her voice and back off the girl a few feet. The mother continued explaining,

"In the stories I have heard from years pass, Sari was one of the greatest heroes in Earth's history. Rising, from adolescence into a warrior, given talents her two species could not imagine."

Abigail slipped a small grin at the short tale. She liked imagining her mother as a hero. In Abby's eyes, she already was one. It just was nice to hear that others thought that way. The mother turned her face away from the young child, stifling the evil, vindictive, sparkle in her eyes. She was playing the girls emotions like a fiddle. Good, the spark needed to stay was calm as possible. Having it erratic and racing would cause the open spark surgery to be difficult.

"Sari was all things in one word…power. A techno-organic. Like you." The mother voiced. The way she threw her voice made the story seem so much more exciting and important. The young techno organic before her was soaking it up like a sponge. Abby's eyes allowed the animal to see a glimmer of pride from hearing how much she was like her parent. The mother paced to the left, crossing her arms behind her, adding

"She is also, in many ways, like me."

Abby's eyes quickly darkened and the fear dissolved away. Her body tensed and the young girl spat out

"My mom is nothing like you!"

The mother turned on the girl, coming to the table with lightening speed. She threw both her arms on the table, grabbing each end tightly with her sharp clawed fingers. Abby began to shake again as the long, curved, dagger like fingers dug deeply into the wood as a pair of deadly glowing red eyes glared down at her. The mother bared her teeth slightly hissing to the girls face

"Your mother can transform her body into a totally different species. Your mother has powers not any of her species truly understand or know. She has become a great warrior and a leader of a dying species. Sari in these last four hardship years, successfully kept alive her fellow people. _Should_ _I _go on?"

Abigail shook her head slowly, not making any sudden moves. The mother seemed satisfied by her remark because she roughly pulled out her claws from the table. She didn't back off from the table though, continuing to glare to the small youngling in her presence. Then Abigail watched as the mother tenderly reached her hands up to her chest plate speaking darkly

"But sadly you are right. I am not like your mother any longer. I have grown weak in my aging years."

Abigail watched in silence as the large sentient beings fingers touched the dented and scarred metal that contained her chest. With a gentleness that was unknown to her kind, the mother slowly dug her fingers through the crevasses of the chest plate, pulling it apart! Her face was distorted in pain and a look of hurtful pressure as the mother pulled the chest plate apart. It began to open an inch at a time. Little by little Abigail began to see a bluish light in the middle of a circular chamber. It was faint, barely noticeable, if not for the glowing element it contained. Even that a dull blue compared to a bright flourishing new spark. Abigail could see it was beating a slow, steady, beat. The irony of the cold the spark was similar to the animal it kept alive did not slip the young eight year old child's mind the least The mother spook in soft, pained, words,

"My spark is slowly extinguishing. My creator did not give my body enough energy to sustain life. I am now in constant pain, my body deteriorating and consuming energy from whatever source it can find."

A twinge of pity crossed over Abigail's spark. She had no idea that the monster in her nightmares was the same one who was slowly dying in a cave, alone. However images of what she had let her "children" do, some from her very hands, came to the child's mind like a silent film. Abigail's pity was replaced with smugness. The mother got what she deserved. The young girl watched with what could only be described as a sense of detachment as the mother closed up her spark chamber. Her teeth, once clenched tightly in agony, loosened as the mother closed her mouth in a thin line.

"But you my dear are my last hope." The mother spook, surprisingly, in a desperate tone. She laid a hand delicately against the child's right cheek. The child shuddered from the cold metal touch. The mother seemingly ignored this while stroking the young girls face and hair. Abigail then saw a evil grin appear on the large animals face. The mother then growled in a deep throaty tone

"With your young spark, my body will become invincible. I….will be reborn."

Abigail breath caught in her throat. She felt the sensation of being dunked in a pool full of cold water. Her spark? The mother would TAKE it? Meaning, if the mother had to live, then Abigail would have to die. Painfully. As much agony it would take for the Pack's leader to rip out her spark, her very life source, right from her chest. Abigail didn't no if she should scream or break down in hysterical sobs. The image of her worst nightmare was quickly replaced by this memory. It would take a long time before the eight year old could get over this.

Abigail felt a few tears of terror slip down her cheeks. The mother turned from the near to a basket case child, reeling in her genius plan. She slowly growled in a satisfied undertone. The mother's vocals was very similar to a cats purr. Abigail only half listened as the mother began to monologue, her lust for power dripping from her lips,

"Then once I am the way I was before, there it will be time to pick my spark mate. A mech who single handedly became a legend amongst his rivals. Who constructed a whole new fraction ruled by survival of the fittest. A mech with a strong body, a genius mind and a name that echoed respect.…."

The mother turned to the frightened girl purring the name with more lust,

"Megatron."

Abigail felt a weird sensation slip into her mind. She couldn't explain it, but that name seemed to cause a new knot in the pit of her stomach. Abigail sensed she needed to fear the name, however never hearing it once in her life. The mother ignored the girls puzzled expression. She pulled off the key dangling from her neck, allowing it to glimmer in the fluorescent lighting cascading from the monitors in the background. The mother finally spook in victory

"I can have all this at my finger tips with the help of one small key. Then, my plan will be complete. I, along with my mate, will take my place as ruler."

*Front Cave, First Line, 2:00 pm*

"Are you in position?" Riana asked tensely. Her body was beginning to be covered in a thin layer of dust. Riana held her left hand up to the comlink while fingering the AK-47 in her right hand. It had been so long since she had used this type of weapon, she was unsure of how to start. Prowl's hologram slipped in next to her in the fox hole, the coverage barely able to block both their foreheads. At least it was something to hold up against the two hundred Pack dogs that would come pouring out of the cave in front of them. Riana felt a chill run down her back at the thought. She gripped the long, unused, weapon more tightly in her hand.

"Yes ma'am, north of the left flank. Two clicks out from your position." Was the reply given by a nineteen year old male warrior. Riana nodded absentmindedly giving a stressed glance at Prowl. He smirked comfortingly at her. Prowl had been through this kind of situation to many times to count. Or to willingly remember. The males voice came back on the comlink speaking "We are ready and waiting for the signal."

"Don't move till I give the go." Riana instructed. She let go of the comlink, already knowing the warriors reply. A deep, stressful, sigh escaped her lips. Her body shifted around in the dust and grim around her. Riana felt her body move by its own accord as it stood up, her face showing amongst the foxhole. A calloused by tender hand slipped into her free left hand and Riana looked with a start to see Prowl as the culprit. He gave it a tight squeeze and a soft smirk drifted across the oldest leaders face. They left a peaceful moment pass by, knowing a lot more violent and chaos filled were to come after. With one last look, their hands parted. Riana then turned to the cave, lifting her body up from the fox hole. She lifted her fist up in the air, shouting

"Attack!"

Then came a chorus of voices out from the hidden flanks. Some were of excitement, others, a deep savage vocal not heard in a humans tone in centuries. Riana extended her arm outward, grabbing the AK-47 in both hands. The distraction went underway. If only cameras still worked. The look on the Pack's faces would have been the epiphany of what the old commercial said. Priceless.

*Inner Cave, Right Flank, 4:00pm*

"No, please! Wait!" Abigail wailed in a pitiful cry. The mother advanced on the youngling emotionless. However her eyes snapped with a look of greed as she growled impatiently

"Calm down little one, I only want to look."

Abigail tried fighting off the restraints, arching her back and thrashing her hands under the rope. She began to scream shrilly, calling out desperately

"Mommy! Optimus! Can anybody here me!"

A large clawed hand swiftly silenced the cries of terror with one quick slap on the dainty loud mouth. Abigail grunted in alarm, glaring at the large Pack dog for quieting her voice. The mother sneered at the girl clearly annoyed. Abby tried to continue her valiant fight but the mother pinned down her flaying frame with ease.

"Your just like your mother! Stubborn and spiteful!" Mother snapped hatefully at her. Abigail rolled her eyes at the comment, fighting off the terror filled screams that were restrained. The mother growled like a savage dog at the girls body language snapping her jaws once. Abigail couldn't help but shake in response. In a delicate fashion the mother let go of the girls mouth and neared her small chest cavity. Abigail wanted to scream shrilly but only hoarsely whispered

"What are you doing?"

The mother didn't respond, only continuing on with her work. She pushed hard on the girls chest, which Abigail groaned in reply. However she stopped her cries and looked on in a daze as her chest…began to open. A new kind of pressure came over Abigail she had never experienced before. The pain was so great her breath wasn't able to scream out a retort. The small girl choked on her own lungs while the chest cavity continued to creep open. Then suddenly, it was open. The mother peered down with glowing wide optics and Abigail's pupils dilated to the max. She coughed out a cry in alarm upon laying down and seeing her spark open to the elements. The delicate organ was the total opposite to the Mothers. Whiles the mothers was dull, small and glimmering, Abigail's was strong, good size and created a blinding light. It beat steadily, illuminating the room with each steady pump. Abigail gawked down at hers spark, entranced by each rhythmic beat.

"Perfect in every way. I deserve no less." Mother purred remarkably. Abigail was in such shell shock her eyes never once rolled from the haughty comment that had slipped from the Packs leaders' mouth. The mother was quickly overtaken with a sense of panic over the organ. Such long doses of the outside, compared to being protected by the young child's body, was not good for the spark. Tenderly she closed the chest cavity back over the spark chamber. Abby only cried out once in pain when the chamber clicked shut.

Suddenly Silverwolf came barging in robot mode. Her chest heaved as her voices breathed out loudly

"Mother!"

"What is it? What is so important that you must share at my time of need?" The mother replied curtly, clenching her fists. Abigail was plunged into a fuzzy feeling all over her body and her eye lids struggled to stay open. Her body was quickly beginning to weaken. The young girl however willed herself to listen to the two bickering animals.

"The humans! Their…" Silverwolf croaked out. She stopped, unable to speak anymore from that breath. Silverwolf allowed a few seconds to fill up her lungs back with air. However when she spook, the organic could still hear a faint rasp in her voice. Silverwolf shook her head adding

"Attacking."

"When did they start this foolish charade?" The mother haughtily asked, crinkling her nose upward. Silverwolf wringed hands nervously stating

"Two hours ago."

The mothers eyes shot open and she stumbled back a few steps. She recovered in a flash, barring her teeth and roaring out

"TWO hours ago! Why was I not alerted sooner!"

"We thought that it was not necessary!" Silverwolf blurted out, holding her ground. The mother's red optics glowed a deeper red as she hissed sarcastically

"Not _necessary_! So the leader of our race doesn't need to know what's going on every second!"

Silverwolf's eyes narrowed and her face mimicked disgust. She snorted replying

"Our hunters thought they could easily take them on and finish them in an hour! But…"

Silverwolf crossed her arms, smugly adding "Their winning."

The mother gritted her teeth as she glared at her haughty daughter. Then her gaze fell upon the organic girl absentmindedly. Abigail's eyes glimmered with a one thing that disgusted the mother. Hope. It might calm down the spark but the mother loathed that look. She had spent a long time erasing that from the human's minds forever, now, seeing back on a organics face put her anger through the max. She was able to tear away from the organic hissing darkly

"I must see this 'invasion' for myself."

The mother shoved Silverwolf aside, the daughter stepping away with a growl. The mother marched away but was able to turn back and point to the girl in the heat of anger. She then said in a aggressive tone

"Stay with the girl. But don't touch her."

"What if I do?" Silverwolf spat back hatefully. She spread her feet apart and firmly dug her feet in the dirt. The mother narrowed her optics growling more aggressively

"Silverwolf…"

"Don't _Silverwolf_ me! We deserve the spark just as much as you!" Silverwolf shouted back furiously. She extended her whole hand outward to where Abigail was adding accusingly

"Our bodies are weakening! Our sparks are dying! We can no longer create any more of our own! But you are the one who gets the spark!"

"Silverwolf!" The mother boomed. Her electronic undertone voice echoed off the walls. It silenced the accusations as quick as they appeared. Silverwolf's face went blank and she turned her head to the ground below her feet. The mother took in a cleansing breath, unclenching her fists. She then glared at her daughter saying curtly

"Remember your place."

Silverwolf didn't answer, only looking down at the dirt. The mother left the room swiftly and with an empowering air. Leaving behind a room covered in a thick layer of resentment by one, a scared but hopeful for another. The smallest one silently encouraging her family and imagining running into their warm embraces. Abigail held onto the image with all her might.

*Above the Front Line, 5:00pm*

Eric held on as if his life depended on it. He glared as Swoop snickers could be heard above the billowing wind surrounding them. When Huntress had ordered both of them to work together, the first instinct was for Eric to throw a fit. No WAY was he riding the two winged maniac! But when Huntress mentioned Abigail, Eric put aside his fears and heroically hopped on the metal bird. Now, Eric was having second thoughts. He pulled upward closer to the winged dinosaur's ear socket shouting

"I told you! Don't try anything funny!"

Swoop batted his optics showing he was innocent as a young kitten. Eric snorted in response. Swoop took a crescendo higher above the battle going on underneath and Eric franticly reached for the reins. Luck was on his side that day when cold metal came underneath his sweaty palms. Eric was begging his hands to hold on for just a moment longer. Falling, screaming like a banshee, as the clouds zipped past him was not what Eric called a "good" time. Swoop came upon the top of the cave without a sound and not one Pack dog looking upward. Why would it? They were not looking for humans in the sky. It was preposterous. Yeah, right.

Swoop did a quick roll in the air, landing gracefully on the rock below. Eric bit back the cry from the deliberate move, settling for hitting the big eagle on the top of the head. Swoop shook his head but mimicked a smirk as Eric leaped off hissing sarcastically "Oh, thanks for being so compassionate! Really _appreciate _it!"

Swoop snapped near this collar shirt and Eric batted it away grunting out angrly. The bird shook its beak back and forth snickering at the young boy. Eric's green eyes sparked with fury and his fists balled up. He pushed up his shirt, coming at the bird with raised fists, hoarsely growling "Fine! Bring it on you metal winged smart-aft! I am so ready to beat that smirk right of you're…."

"Don't waste your energy, kid!" Ratchets gruff voice curtly reprimanded. Eric froze, fists in mid air and Swoop still holding a haughty smirk. The boy glared back at the metal bird, then back at the old medic. Finally he sighed deeply letting his hands drop downward. Ratchet nodded in satisfaction and turned away to investigate the top cave. Eric went to follow him but turned one last time to the bird, pointing a finger, mouthing "You just wait! The pain is coming!"

Swoop gave a *bring it on* look and Eric debated on giving that request. However a scream in pain tore the young man away from his petty squabble. Eric went on his knees and leaned over the cliff to see many of his fellow warriors fighting for their very lives. He knew he should be looking for a way in as much as Ratchet was. But Eric couldn't look away. Some of the warriors were going against, two, three, some FOUR Pack dogs at a time! Sure, Destiny's guns were popping the animals as so many flies, but the others were running out of ways to escape the Packs massive paws.

A familiar figure he knew from the base, one little girl he specifically nursed back to health, tripped backward on a rock by mistake. A truck sized Pack dog came stalking towards her and Eric instinctively reached for an arrow. His back arched and the young man balanced the arrow on the long bow, ready to strike if need be. Suddenly a large white servo blocked the young man's vision. Eric turned back to see Ratchet sternly glaring at him.

"I know you want to help, kid." Ratchet said, a twinge of compassion undertone by the grumpiness. Eric lowered his bow as the old medic showed a face of understanding. Ratchet lifted away from the boy adding "But it's not worth the risk."

Eric glanced back at the battle, looking for one specific girl. He breathed a sigh of relief to see one large dead dog, and one valiant girl fighting her way to the others. Eric watched as more Pack dogs came pouring in. Quietly Ratchets words stirred inside. The only way to end the madness for good was to end it from the inside. Them being spotted now would make all the warriors brave, heroic, deaths and victories, in vain. Eric was for sure NOT going to be the one who was the cause of that.

"Your right. Let's go." Eric replied. Ratchet nodded, then pointing to a crack in the rock. Eric bolted over to it, peering over the ledge suspiciously. The hole seemed big enough for both organic and machine to slip in without little or no sound. Eric wiggled his body over the ledge, slipping his hands to dangle him. The young man then smirked at the old medic, saluted, saying

"Okay, here it goes."

Ratchet shook his head at the young man's antics and Eric let out a short chuckle. Then he let go of the ledge. Eric's drop was short, barely long enough for the boy to give a shout. He bit back the grunt as his body hit soft dirt, grateful it wasn't more rock. Eric was barely able to move out of the way as Ratchet came in after, his feet touching the ground with grace. Eric let the smart retort slide and only motioned the comlink on Ratchets head. The old medic boy obliged, pushing the button, stating "We in."

"Good. How's it look?" Riana's voice ran out in reply, her voice sounded scratchy on the comlink. Eric pushed his comlink wise cracking "Dark. What you expect?"

"He means, the path looks clear from here." Ratchet added, giving Eric a *this is no time to joke* glare. The young man shrugged. The old medic let go of the comlink and put his hands on his hips. Before Ratchet could add another reprimand a low voice chuckled from the darkness. The hair on Eric's neck stood on edge as an aggressive and sarcastic voice echoed "I would have to disagree on that."

*Front Lines, 5:50 pm*

Riana felt the distraction was quickly getting out of hand. Sure many bodies of Pack lay scattered on the ground, but so were a few humans wounded and moaning. They needed medical attention, which Riana silently cursed her stupidity for letting the only two medics on a secret mission a million miles away from the real action. The explanation of why they had not comlinked back in nearly an hour was also weighing quite heavily in her mind.

Riana was quickly jolted out of her thoughts as a behemoth Pack dog pounced on the ground a few inches from the fox hole. Prowl went to run to her but was slammed back by a large missile missing its target and slamming near a the fox hole wall next to him. She cried out to him concerned, her mind not catching up that he was not harmed the least. Riana reached for her AK-47 but retracted real quickly when large jaws snapped near her hands. Riana growled frustrated as the animal barred its teeth near her ears, its drool seeping into the dirt below. She glanced it's way, glared with hate filled eyes at the behemoth before her. Riana then saw from the corner of her eye, Prowls hologram become cold with rage and disappear out of nowhere. She wanted to snap at him of what the pit he was thinking. Riana didn't have to wait long.

A sound of a motorcycle engine barreled through the brush and came zooming out of the greenery. The small vehicle revived its engine and shot through the distance between it and the animal. It then used a small hill as a ramp flying through the air with amazing speeds. Prowl came up to the Pack dog, transforming in mid air! He slammed into its side, slicing it's flesh with an Adamantium plated throwing star. The Pack dog howled in agony, flipping backward into the dusty ground a foot in front. Riana shook her head at the mech's antics and murmured "Show off."

She jerked her hear up quickly though to see the same Pack dog, bleeding and injured, get up to face them once again. Prowl readied to attack again, holding his fists out bravely. Riana smirked, grabbing a large weapon from her left. She wasn't about to let some large robot ninja have all the fun.

"Prowl…" Riana stated calmly from behind. Prowl looked her way and was shocked to see a missile launcher in her hands. She looked up at him with patience stating "Move your aft."

Prowl stared wide eyed but moved out of the launchers way. The oldest woman of the group grinned to see him actually listen for once and moved her eyes on the targeting range. The Pack dog stalked nearer and Riana flicked open the red blinking button. Her finger wavered over it.

"Eat this glitch." Riana hissed venomously. She pushed the red button and three seconds went to a crawl. In that time the oldest female was thrown back slightly as the missile exited the weapon, shot through the dusty sky and barreled its way into the Pack's body mass. It never even had time to blink.

A loud explosion erupted and Riana felt a cool pair of metal hands pick her up, and shield her from the flying debris. Riana instantly was brushed against the sensation of Prowls warm, metal chest against the upper part of her body. The faint whirl of his racing spark sent thrills up and down Riana's spine. She could have stayed in this embrace forever.

When the dust cleared the black and gold servos gently placed Riana back on the ground. She hesitated of what to do in thanks, finally settling for a quiet "Thanks."

"Your welcome." Prowl replied back, giving a short warm grin. Riana couldn't help but catch his contagious but rare grin with one of her own.

"Bring it on you slaggin….AHHH!" Bumblebee's voice rang out then ended in a short yelp in pain. Riana and Prowl's heads jerked in unison to the direction of the cry. Their bodies moved way before their minds could register what was going on. Riana dodged around the craters and scuffed up grasslands, leaping over one dead Pack dogs massive body. Prowl was right behind, making sure to have one servo close for if Riana's feet dared to trip over the winding maze set before them. The oldest female came upon Bumblebee's figure seeing instantly he wasn't worse for ware. Only a slight bit mark near the middle ankle could be seen among the few scraps on his metal armor. That danger was the large car sized Pack dog, came lunging at the yellow Autobot.

"Bumblebee!" Riana screamed out, pushing her legs to the max. Luckily Bulkhead heard her cries of alarm and quickly came to his little buddies aid. Riana slide underneath the green behemoths girth coming to a stop upon hitting Bumblebee's side arm. The small bot grinned down at her stating "Nice move."

Riana shook her head at the comment but felt her heart swell anyways. She began to investigate the length of Bumblebee's injury as Prowl came to help fight off the one Pack dog whose brethren was coming to its aid in a hurry.

*Depths of the Forest, Two Feet North of Right Cave Entrance, 6:40*

"Were close," Destiny whispered in a soft growl. She brushed past the limb in her way, holding it so Huntress could slip through. The older woman obliged the gesture by swinging her body under the branch in one quick motion. Destiny let go off the branch, turning her sharp green eyes forward adding "Their stench is everywhere. It's revolting."

Huntress studied the hard looking girl in front of her. Destiny's once sparkling green eyes, one thing that made her so beautiful, were now clouded in anger. In revenge. It turned this once humble beauty, into a cold hearted beast. Huntress wouldn't let her become what she allowed herself to be. Sadly the older woman realized that Destiny was only living by her example.

Huntress knew that no better time would come than this. She had asked Optimus personally to hold back two clicks so not to alert anyone what was going on. He had agreed to the plan. This meant that both women were alone. Perfect to bring up the subject that was really bothering Destiny.

"You know, I never blamed you for what has happened to Abigail. It was an accident." Huntress began, in a soft voice. She didn't let any emotion seep in for fear any sudden moves could close Destiny up like a clam shell.

"I know." Destiny breathed out. Huntress thought she even picked up a tone of fear. Her eyes were glistening and red as Destiny gave them a rough wipe. Huntress laid her right hand on her shoulder comfortingly. She tried to ignore the thought that slipped in about how she use to do the same thing to Abigail when she began to cry.

Destiny got control over herself quite quickly and breathed in deeply. She faced Huntress caring eyes stating forcefully

"But this has got to end. That…_monster_ has taken people who are very important to me. This is not the first time…."

Huntress didn't say a word. What could she say? No comforting words would bring back her brother. Destiny's burned cold once more as she spook passionately "But I will make sure this is the last."

Huntress finally saw the reason for this plunge into revenge and violence. Destiny had allowed the animal to live after the first time it murdered someone close to her. The Pack dog was an animal; it was in its nature. But now finding it was sentient, a thinking, breathing, being. That changed things. Top that off with the SAME Pack dog grabbing another person close, one she allowed to seep into her heart, was too much. Destiny finally broke. Sadly Huntress could not longer help her. Destiny would have to make her own choices.

Huntress left foot slipped a little from the moss underfoot. Destiny quickly grabbed her from plunging head first into a greenly mess. Huntress grinned in gratitude, Destiny just kept going. They walked only a few feet in silence before pushing aside a contortion of branches. Destiny and Huntress teamed up, giving the blockage a good hard push. It broke away revealing the target area. The right wall.

Destiny turned to Huntress, silently giving the go ahead to tell the others. Huntress did so by slowly reaching her hand upward on the right side of her ear. She pressed the button and as static cleared, she simply stated

"We're here."

*Ten Minutes before Huntress and Destiny, Inner Cave*

"You're not like the others." Abigail spook up. Silverwolf jerked her head in the lab tables direction and glared at the young organic. She got up from leaning against the entrance of the den and came stalking over to Abby.

"Be quiet." Silverwolf growled. Abigail should have been afraid to speak after that. Sadly the Pack dog didn't know Abby. The young girl wrinkled her nose and continued bravely "I think your just acting mean."

"I said QUIET!" Silverwolf barked out, her eyes blazing. Abigail faced on her bellowing head on shouting back

"You don't scare me! I bet you don't even want to hurt me OR the others!"

"Don't push your luck." Silverwolf hissed sarcastically, crossing her arms. Abigail studied the animal before her. She should be terrified, shaking violently from the closeness of Silverwolf's face. But now all she felt was pity. Silverwolf had to pretend to be an animal in order for her family to accept her.

"Why do you listen to them?" Abigail asked innocently. Silverwolf readied to growl out another remark, but felt herself at a loss of words. How could she explain to a youngling about her life? That while the others hunted and killed for sport, she had hide amongst the brush as a pup watching the world around her. What could Silverwolf put in words that she was born into the wrong race? That she never wanted to kill while her sisters and brothers breathed, drunk and slept the kill. Why was she given this curse? To hide under an animalistic form with her family while yearning to join the other side. Silverwolf wanted to scoff at the idea. Who human would believe a Pack dog as nothing more than a manipulative monster? They were raised hating her while Silverwolf was raised hating them. It would never work.

"I must." Silverwolf finally answer. It was more for her benefit than the girls. She let down her animalistic charade and looked deeply into the girls eyes adding "There is nothing else I can do. You are too young to understand."

The Pack dog could tell the response didn't sit well with the organic. She could also see that Abigail was quickly deteriorating, a product of no water or food for almost two days. Silverwolf turned away from the girl just as a blood thirsty howl flowed through the room. Abigail gasped under her breath, Silverwolf perking her ears. What came next was a loud, pained, shout that was recognized immediately by the young child.

"Eric." Abigail whispered franticly. Silverwolf picked up the name but only focused on the one going through her processor. Her optics grew wide and she exclaimed "Savage."

Silverwolf turned to the girl, debating if she should stay. Mother had given strict orders. But…Savage was told to lay low for trespassers. Not gallivant around on a killing spree. Silverwolf had to stop her. She looked left, then right, seeing no way out for the organic to go. Silverwolf face then grew blank as she stated "But just so you know….your right. I am not like them. I never wanted to be."

Silverwolf then bolted out of the room, leaving the statement hanging thickly in the air. Abigail's heart strings felt a sense of anguish for the strange Pack dog. She couldn't say she felt the same for the others. It just was this one. A silent hero amongst thieves. Abigail's eye lids shut as exhaustion grabbed hold of her. The dehydration gave the girl a sense of flying as darkness wafted into her conscious.

*Outside the Den, Right Wall*

"How in the pit are we suppose to get in?" Destiny asked rhetorically. She stood facing the wall, hands on her hips. Huntress busied herself feeling along the walls, tapping it with her upper knuckles. She pushed off the rock a smirk playing on her lips.

"I think I got something that'll work." Huntress replied. Destiny looked her way too see Huntress transform into her alter robotic mode. She faltered back a little bit, still not use to the sudden change from organic to machine. Huntress, after in full mode, stretching her arms and shaking her head from side to side. Destiny watched in amazement as she spook determined

"It may have not worked against the Pack…"

Huntress held out her hands, transforming them into familiar cybertron weapons. Destiny's pupils dilated to the size of quarters. Huntress grinned at the look of shock plastered on her face. She then set the barrier cannons giving off a loud click. They began to whirl in preparation, Huntress then added

"But I bet I can knock this down easy."

She released the energy out of the weapon, and held her ground as it billowed into two good size spheres. Destiny's body was quickly shadows in a blinding blue light as she stared dumbfounded. Huntress gritted her teeth, releasing the old energon spheres, they rocketing out from her hand weapons, slamming into the rock. It fall apart it in three seconds.

"Wow…" Destiny stated in a squeak, mouth wide. Huntress smirked in satisfaction whispering

"Yep, still got it."

She entered the cave entrance going back into human mode, Destiny coming to her side after. Huntress watched as Destiny took off ahead into the room, searching it up and down. It allowed her to study the room. It wasn't much, just dirt and walls. That is, until Huntress spotted the far left side. She let out a small intake of air, jogging up to the area. It was like a makeshift Laboratory! There was blinking monitors, all static filled from not having a receiver. Bellow that was a long, black, lab table. It was covered in all sorts of tubes, needles and other assorted equipment. Huntress noticed a thick, hardback book on the far right. It was dirty, stained with an substance she could only picture was dried blood. She raised her eye brow.

When did the Pack pick up reading? That was the one track thought her mind decided to go for that moment. Huntress reached out and grabbed the book with one hand. She examined the front cover which stated "The Basics of Open Heart Surgery". Huntress' curiosity increased ten fold.

"Huntress…." Destiny voice came from the shadows. Huntress could tell right off, she was not happy. That wasn't good. Destiny's voice came again, but this time, held a quiver, adding "I think you need to see this."

Huntress dropped the book back on the table, sprinting to Destiny. She regretted it. What she saw ignited her fury like nothing before.

Abigail was laying spread eagle on a long, narrow, table. Her face, arms and legs were covered in a inch thick layer of dirt. However the grim splotches didn't hide the pale sheet skin covering her body. She was clearly dehydrated and weak, holding her mid side upward off the splintering wood. She struggled to find relief from the micro sized wooden spears jabbing into her skin. The dark, rusted, chains holding each leg and arm down separate wasn't helping either. It seemed to only cutting the circulation, causing more pain than the little girl was in. Finally the most disturbing image was Abigail's chest plate looked like it had been disturbed. Huntress and Destiny could see the spark was beating erratically. The girl was terrified. She had every right to be, until now. Abigail was safe now.

Huntress came up to her daughter's frail body, swallowing the down the billowing anger inside. She knew this image of her daughter would forever be seared into her cerebellum. Huntress tenderly brushed her hand across the girl's forehead, stroking down to her cheek. Abigail instantly shied away from the touch. However she recognized the familiar skin opening her eyes partway. Destiny came rushing up to her side then, hot tears brimming on her eyelids. Abigail grinned weakly up at the duo speaking hoarsely

"I knew you'd find me."

"And I always will." Huntress tenderly spook back. Destiny grinned, focusing on breaking the chains tightly digging into the child's flesh. She broke them with ease, the rusted chains crumbling the instant she slammed a short staff down just right. Destiny broke the last of the chains with a small grunt, it being the toughest. Huntress slipped off her hand and then turned to comlink Optimus. Destiny then put both her arms under the girls small frame. Destiny cradled Abigail in her arms, gazing down at the girl. The little girl noticed the hot tears streaking down, quickly asking "Can we still go to the playground?"

Destiny part sobbed, part laughed at the innocent comment. She nodded her head, the words choking her throat. Finally they came out in a hoarse statement "Yea, and I promise we'll make it home next time."

Abigail grinned wider and nuzzled closer to Destiny's chest, exhausted from the short exertion of talking. Huntress felt a warm feeling bubble into her spark seeing the touching scene of the older sister cradling the younger in a protective embrace. When Optimus worried voice came on the other line she was almost to touched to croak "We found her….alive."

Destiny glanced up at Huntress, a look of relief sparkling in her eyes. It replaced the one Huntress thought would be on the girls face till revenge was satisfied. It was good to see she was wrong. Huntress then added "Were heading out. Go to the right flank and meet us at the entrance."

She ended the comlink, not waiting for an answer. Huntress then reached out her hands, wanting to hold her child. Destiny gave her the request, placing the fragile child in her arms. Abigail didn't stir, she was to tired to do so. Huntress gazed down at her daughter, finally feeling things were going to plan. Abigail looked up at her, moving her lips to speak. She came closer, giving the girl her left ear. Abigail then quietly murmured "She wants Megatron."

Huntress was about to ask the girl if she heard correctly when Abigail blacked out again. Destiny cocked her head frowning up at her. Huntress didn't know what to think. She was afraid if she did, things would not come out pretty. That's when the metallic, blood curdling, scream decided to fill the room. Destiny and Huntress gave each other a glance. Quickly they ran to where the noise came from.

*Front Lines, Cave Entrance, 6:20pm*

Riana covered her head as another clip of bullets shot over her head. Bumblebee's armor was barley skimmed by and he shouted "Hey! Watch it!"

No one apologized or gave any sign they had heard him. All went on was the same constant thing that had been happening the last fifty minutes, war. Riana finished up what she had originally come to do, closing up the last crack in Bumblebee's armor. He grinned down tensely in gratitude and Riana gave him a playful punch. She turned to see Prowl and Bulkhead keeping up the fight valiantly. They were trying so hard to push off the Pack till one of their fallen teammates was back on his feet.

Riana left Bumblebee's side, reaching for her AK-47 to the left laying in a haze of airborne dirt. She froze, hand in midair. Something had caught her eye. It was a warrior in the distance, injured. Badly. Riana knew the young man was maybe sixteen, if that. A woman around her age was aiding the boy but it wasn't what set her into immobility. It was their age and the background that surrounded them.

Riana suddenly could hear every shot, every metallic howl, every scream. She picked up voices of both woman and men giving out brave battle calls, only to be silenced by louder cries in agony. Riana knew many of those voices were barely over the age of fifteen, thrown together in a fight for survival. Trained to kill before they were of legal age to drive. Their innocence, gone. She smelled the Pack's foul odor, the stench of murder. Riana felt their sharp razor claws swipe at one of many of her species. Then heard the loud screams, horrific screams, as the Pack dogs gave their last breathes. It came from both sides, the cry of battle. The sound of war. Riana had heard this most of her young adult life. But now, it was deafening. Riana couldn't take it anymore. She began to shake and shy away as bullet shots cascaded all around. Riana held her arms to her chest as more screams and cries echoed in the air. She felt hot tears slip down her cheeks and looked forward, staring at the chaos created by a simple experiment.

Prowl slit the Pack dog's left leg, smirking as it cried out. It backed off, yelping as it ran off to the others. He turned smirking, watching for any looks of pride or encouragement. What he got was something her never expect Riana to go through. She was half cradled on the ground, watching the battle going on with dazed eyes. Prowl knew the minute he laid eyes on the organic what exactly was going on. Riana was experiencing shell shock. It happens when soldiers, in the midst of a battle, suddenly cannot take the chaos anymore. It became to much. Prowl had seen this first hand; knowing instantly Riana could die if she didn't wake up from her daze. He sprinted towards her, only to be pinned down by a Pack dog. Bulkhead was coming to his aid as Prowl struggled under. He then reached out a huge hand outward shouting

"Riana!"

Riana blinked, coming to reality in seconds. Her eyes widen as she dropped the gun in her hands. Riana took another hard look around, studying the Pack instead of the war. She could see the bulk of the species was thrashing wildly on the battlefield. However, more were pouring in from the cave, like locust. Riana did noticed something. With all their snapping, growling and pacing she noticed many weren't killing. Riana wouldn't ever speak anything on her group, but come on! NO human's dead? Hardly a scratch on some? Not even the introduction of a new weapon could make them act this bad! So there had to be a reason….

Riana felt her gaze drift along the line of Pack once again. She began to see they were not acting defensive, nor brutally attacking. They just dodge, snapped jaws when humans came to close, then lay submissive. Almost like they were the distraction, not the humans. Riana also saw the Pack only died when Adamantium bullets hit their exposed metal. Other than that, it was if they were bored with them. Waiting for something. Riana's last conversation in private with Huntress came speeding into her mind. Huntress said the mother wanted Abigail for an "experiment" of some kind. Ideas popped in her brain faster than she could decipher. So if the mother was intent on having Abigail, then she needed protection. Which also meant if the humans attacked, lets say most in the front entrance, have most of your species keep them at bay. Then leave a few to keep the inner depths of the cave guarded. Riana tried to catch her breath, failing measurable. The gravity of the situation hit her. Eric and Ratchet were in the cave…alone. So was Huntress and Destiny with Abigail. Riana didn't know how many there were in the cave but she did know the number that would take to kill half of her teammates. She leaped out from her cradled embrace and faced the direction of where the three Autobots stood. Riana pointed to the cave shouting

"Our distraction has been compromised! They KNOW what we're doing! We have to warn Ratchet and Eric! NOW!"

She reached her hand upward to turn on the comlink when a large tree was uprooted by the roots. It came crashing down towards Riana like a freight train. Bumblebee screamed out "NO!"

He turned on his wheels on his feet, shooting towards the young woman. Riana was picked up, given the sensation of a large rag doll, as Bumblebee swiped her up with one hand. The tree crashed harmless to the ground, claiming no victims. She half coughed up the allergic spores sputtering "Nice."

"You're Welcome." Bumblebee stated smirking. Riana rolled her eyes, hiding the shock of what could have happened. He placed her into the relieved arms of Prowl. Riana grinned upon the touch of his arms servos and accepted the embrace. She did however give both a blank look stating

"I think we need to make that call now."

*Second Floor, Outer Cave*

The mother watched the battle with distain. She was impatient to show her children what fighting _really _was but bit off the urge. The mother realized the "battle" was only a distraction. But good grief! Make it a little bit more convincing! She yearned to have the feeling of power in her claws once again. Then her children would see. The mother could already imagine Megatron by her side, they both ridding the world of pesky humans and persistent Autobots. She grinned evilly as the image of the girl and her flourishing spark settled her urges.

A hard cough rattled her body sending the mother to lean forward in pain. This, and much worse, symptoms had been happening consistently. She had little time left. The mother needed the young spark this instant. She noticed a familiar black haired twenty one year old cradling in the dirt. The mother laughed vindictively croaking

"You finally cracked fleshling."

She saw the black and gold bot try to reach her, only to be foiled by one of her children. The mother made a mental note to give that specific female a reward. She sat down and watched with pleasing eyes as the girl covered her head and waited for death. The mothers lips thinned and her brows forward to see the girls head suddenly snap open upon hearing the bots vocals. She slowly pushed her body of the ground, leaning out the hole in the cave. The mother saw the sparkle in the girls eye, studying the battle onward. She growled deep and throaty to see the girls eyes stretch open for a long two minutes. The mother scrapped her claws along the cave rock as Riana turned to the three Autobots screaming

"Our distraction has been compromised! They KNOW what we're doing! We have to warn Ratchet and Eric! NOW!"

"No," The mother spook teeth gritted. Humans, in here? Trying to get…the girl. The mother fought off the pain reaching for the door. While making her way to the inner cave she thought that it was strange the one called "Huntress" was not in the middle of the war. The mother quickly realized that she…was in here. Trying to froth her long, thought out, plan. She roared out even more, booking it out the doorway. The mother would NOT let this happen! Not when she was so close!

*Middle Cave, 8:00pm*

"Ratchet!" Eric shouted out. He was trying to pull of Savage off Ratchet. The word "trying" the key phrase. No matter what he did, the slagging animal wouldn't back off the old bot! She kept reaching out snapping towards his feet, then barreling to grab his throat. Eric was amazed by the concentration and skill the medic had. So he really was a trained soldier in some Great War. Eric would bet any person here a lot of money that Ratchet knew a lot more than he put on.

Eric reached out for his bow and arrow, fumbling with the arrow to hold on the bow. He finally succeeded in keeping the arrow steady and furiously positioned it directly towards the Pack dogs head.

"Back off glitch!" Eric roared venomously. Savage stopped her attacks at Ratchet, turning her muscled frame to face the boy. Her tail flicked in quick motions, her teeth barred. Savage turned the aggressive look to an evil smile. She took on large step forward, Eric backing off slightly. Suddenly the sound of beeping came from Eric's side head. He glanced at Ratchet then at Savage, slowly clicking the comlink to on. Riana's frantic voice came on the line, loud enough for everyone to hear,

"Eric! The Pack KNOWS what were planning! I don't know how but…"

Her voice trailed off and Eric snorted. He sneered at Savage hissing into the comlink "No slag,"

"Your timing is impeccable." Ratchet sarcastically input. He pushed his body on the rock, resting is old creaking bones. His optics kept a close on every movement of the sadistic dog. Eric grinned, which Savage frowned upon seeing she's was being ignored.

"Yea when Ratchet has a spark attack, we'll let you tell him after he's already recuperating." Eric wised cracked. Riana's frantic voice turned to a deep sigh and a frustrated "So I guess that means they already spotted ya."

"You can say that." Eric replied. Savage hissed, grabbing the young mans attention. He flicked off the comlink with a quick "Can't talk now…"

He readied to play a violent dance with the Pack dog. Sadly, she wasn't in the mood. Savage attacked straight on, slashing both front paws. Eric shouted out in alarm, slipping on the wet rock to his backside. Savage came in for the kill, striking her whole head down towards the boy. Eric quickly dropped the bow and arrow, grabbing her upper and lower jaw. He felt sweat pour down his backside like running water as his body screamed from the heavy girth in his lap. Ratchet went barreling to him shouting concerned "KID!"

Eric pushed off Savages long jaws, watching out for her huge hind legs. She was intent on killing him, one way or the other. When Savage saw that killing him straight on wasn't working, she went or his legs. Eric kicked wildly pulling his fingernails along the rock to get away. He had just pushed his body up a few inches when searing, pain shot through his ankle. Eric looked down horrified as Savage's behemoth left paw was crushing on top of his right foot. He cried out, fighting to get away. She pulled him back, beginning a sick game of cat and mouse. Savage grinned evilly as the young man started to panic, just like a tiny mouse. But what she didn't know that Ratchet snuck from behind, slowly making his way to her backside. When Savage leaned forward to snap her jaws on top of the boys flailing legs, Ratchet made his move. He grabbed her lower body roughly, thrusting her roughly to the side. Savage felt the sensation of being weightless as Ratchet swung her to the right wall. She cried out as the wall smacked her on the side, splitting her lip.

Eric quickly scrambled over to Ratchet, grabbing his bow and arrow as he went. He could stand on the ankle thankfully, but other than walking sent a wave of torture Eric never could explain in words. Ratchet pushed him on the ground gently but with persistence stating "Don't push your luck."

Savage shook her head violently, ridding the ring her ears. They quickly went back against her forehead and Savage showed all her teeth. She stalked over where Ratchet and Eric hissing "You crotchty old gezzur! He's MY prey! I'll make your pay for that!"

Ratchet stood his ground, protectively putting himself in front of Eric. The young man reached for his bow and arrow, ready to help the old medic. Savage growled, coming closer. As both men braced to strike a loud shout echoed inward as a blur of silver slammed into Savage. She grunted as the silver being held her against the wall. Eric's eyes widen as he saw…a Silver Pack dog! It was ATTACKING another! For them!

Savage growled aggressively up at the intruder but froze seeing a hard looking Silverwolf pinning her to the wall. She was in robot mode, digging her claws fingers into Savages throat. Savage's eyes went a blaze as she too transformed. Silverwolf was ready for this and grabbed her throat with both hands as soon as Savage was in full mode.

"You traitor.." Savage choked out, fighting off her sister's death grip. She was amazed of how strong her sister had become in a short time. Silverwolf seemed so different. She pushed harder on Savages throat hissing "Rather a traitor than a murderer."

Ratchet and Eric stood in a daze as Silverwolf's heavy breathing filled the room. It was the only noise. Savage glanced at the duo then at her sister. She ignored the short intake of air her body was beginning to have to go through and laughed despite it. Savage then haughtily spook "Ahh so you want to be a hero now? Think the humans will take you in?"

She thrust out her hands to Silverwolfs shoulders, digging her claws a inch deep. Silverwolf's face distorted in pain but she gritted her teeth. Savage slowly pushed her away hissing vindictively "They will kill you on sit. They will never accept you. Not like us."

Silverwolf stared into Savages eyes, closing her face next to hers. She sneered at her sister, her spark filling with disgust over what mother had allowed her to become. What Savage had allowed herself to become. Silverwolf stated "I'll take my chances with them."

Savage's face went blank and she let go of her sister's body. Her body went like a noodle and Silverwolf slipped off her death grip around her sister's neck. Savage said "We'll I guess if that's what you want…"

Silverwolf stood straighter and set her jaw. Savage suddenly struck out! She slammed her razor sharp claws into Silverwolfs mid side, and jerked them deeper. Silverwolf gasped out, unable to scream from the searing fire in her body. She placed both her hands on Savages shoulders, holding on as her body lowered to the ground. Silverwolf looked on to her sister with confusing eyes and shock. Savage sneered down at her, lowering her lips to Silverwolfs ears.

"You forgot, I kill _them_. So you want to be a hero? Then die like one." Savage hissed low. Silverwolf swallowed back the energon slipping out her throat and weakly held onto her sister's body. Savage thrust out her hands roughly from Silverwolfs mid section. Silverwolfs body stayed airborne for a few seconds and she quickly grabbed her stomach.

She fell backwards, staring into the cold optics of her sisters. They held only distain and hatred. Silverwolf coughed out as her hands were covered in thick mixture of energon and blood. She applied pressure to the wound but it was coming out to quickly. Silver was dying. She laid her head back, defeated. However she thought this way. Yes she was dying, yes it wasn't fair. But, Silverwolf was no coward. She would not scream, wail and thrash like the others of her species. She would as Savage said, die like a hero. Her eyes closed peacefully and her last breath slipped out in a whisper. Silverwolf knew that she'd rather die a hero than live long enough to become a villain.

"Good Riddance." Savage growled turning away from her dead sister. Eric felt sadness weigh on his heart, though he didn't understand why. He needed to hate her, she was a Pack dog. But seeing her laying there, not acting wild like the others, dying gracefully with one hand over her head, sent something through his heart. She wasn't like the others. A hero admits monsters. Eric looked down at the ground, having a moment of sorrow for the outcast. He heard Savage come towards them, in Pack mode, again but didn't react.

*Towards the Middle Cave*

Destiny ran in front with Huntress in the back holding Abigail. They were very close to where the sounds were coming from. She had heard more, disturbing, things go on while running towards this area. What concerned her was it was suddenly very quiet. She wanted to know why.

Destiny barreled into the large area, stopping on a dime seeing three figures suddenly in sight. She felt relief seeing Ratchet and Eric. However fear seized her heart strings as Eric's ankle was slightly swollen and Ratchet looked like he had gone through the ringer. She was about to ask what was wrong when Destiny saw her.

Savage smirked seeing the familiar black hair, green eyed girl. She chuckled low and faced her. Destiny's fist balled up tightly and fiery hatred flickered in her eyes.

"You…" Destiny hissed tensely, eyes growing hard. Savage smirked and her optics glowed a bright red. Huntress felt movement in her arms and looked down to see Abby stirring. Abigail's eyes flickered and then open wide. Huntress watched in amazement as the girls changed before her. Abby looked over to where a simple robotic Pack dog lay dead. However the girl splurged out a few tears whispering "You killed her…"

Savage shrugged her shoulders and growled "Couldn't help myself. It's in my nature."

Abby stepped towards her with a look of anger and Huntress held her back. She looked down at her daughter confused, picking her up again. Abigail didn't fight her embrace but still glared daggers at the animal before her. Destiny stood frozen the whole time.

Eric stood in shock as Destiny's face was unrecognizable, covered in the ugly glare of hatred. He limped over partly to her saying uneasy "Destiny…"

"Get him out of here." Destiny hissed glancing at Ratchet. Eric frowned saying "I'm not going…."

"Eric, I think you should." Ratchet interrupted. He picked up the young man who fought his hand away stating louder "I'm not leaving her!"

"Trust me Eric," Destiny growled glancing his way. Eric was taken aback by the animalistic glare in her eyes as she added "This won't be pretty."

Eric stiffened his back but Ratchet grabbed him from behind. The young man fought cursing slightly but the old medic held firm. Ratchet did however send a warning look to Destiny, silently telling her to be careful. Destiny averted her eyes, not giving an answer back. Ratchet understood, heading out of the exit with one perturbed patient.

Huntress cradled Abigail on her hip, coming to Destiny from behind. She reached out a free left hand saying calmly "Come on, let's go home."

"No." Destiny stated emotionlessly back. Huntress frowned saying forcefully "I won't let you do this."

"Let the girl alone." Savage purred studying the girl before her. She sized up her small frame adding "She wants her revenge. I say, let her try."

Huntress glared at the monster growling "Of course you would you little…"

"Get. Out." Destiny stated, brushing her hand away. She pushed Huntress towards the door, her face still hard. Huntress waited a long time before whispering "Remember what I said. This won't make things better."

"Let me decide that." Destiny replied coldly. Huntress stood frozen for a moment before finally nodding. She backed away, turning to leave. Abigail's wide fearful eyes suddenly realized they were leaving WITHOUT Destiny and she franticly cried "NO!"

Huntress sprinted to the exit, covering her daughters head protectively. Abigail still continued to scream wail fully "Destiny!" as both disappeared from view. Destiny waited till they were out of sight before facing her enemy.

"Long time no see." Savage taunted. She circled the girl adding "How's your brother?"

Destiny's face grew beat red as she hissed "You know exactly how!"

She raced forward to attack, Savage embracing for impact. Suddenly though Destiny did a quick swirl, releasing out her two short staffs! She flipped over the Pack dog and landed gracefully to the other side. Savage was unaware of this new style. Destiny connected the two weapons into one long one, twirling it in blaze above her head. She then held it to her side, posing for an attack. It was if the girl was fighting herself for control. Destiny really only wanted to get her revenge, without losing herself to it. She was having a hard time fighting the urge.

Human and monster fought neck and neck. Destiny dodged every snap of the jaws, every slash of claws, that came her way. She slammed the long staff into Savage's flesh every time the animal got to close. Destiny then would push her into the hard unforgiving rock wall, using all her strength to move the giant dog. Then Savage would escape the hold. The deadly dance would start all over again. While the debacle went on, Destiny was shown without a scratch as Savage was covered in many bruises and wounds. Each one softly oozed out energon. Suddenly when Savage aggressively lunged at the girl, Destiny flipped backward into the shadows.

"You coward, face me!" Savage growled, shaking off the excess energon. Destiny unhooked her staff into two short ones, her face enveloped in shadows. Savage felt a small smidge of fear of how intimidating the girl look as she hissed "Gladly."

Savage came towards to where the girl voice had been and leaped with claws forward. She landed in hard ground with no human to speak off. Savage hissed glancing all around for the girl. If she only just looked up. Destiny swung out from her spot, plunging both staff into Savage's shoulder blades! The organic feed off the cry of agony coming forth from the Pack dog. Destiny only wanted one time. Just one, to see the murderer suffer. The rest was only icing on the cake.

Savage felt pain she had never experience before. She had always been the one to give the torture. Never once, in all her killings, had she been subject to such treatment. Now Savage began to see what her prey felt. She was angry but fearful at the same time. Savage's sparked raced erratically and her eyes glanced all around for the female. Her mind raced with fury to see the organic beating her not by brawns but by brains. She now was bucking like a horse to get that pain to stop. It was a maddening rush of excruciating pain, fear and yearning for it all to stop. Savage regret ever touching the boy.

Destiny finally stopped. She pulled out the staffs, bracing her body along the rock wall. She positioned her feet and pushed Savage to the ground. The Pack dog landed in a heap.

Savage breathed in shallow breathes, energon pouring from everywhere. Destiny gripped her staffs drown in the animals fluids and glared down at the animal. She watched the animal suffer, wanting so much to feel exhilarated. All she felt was disgust. Of what this animal was, of what she had allowed her hate to lead her too. The "all powerful" Savage was suppose to be better than this. She was supposed to be the monster among animals. Savage was the killer of her brother, the one who slaughtered her race. Now, all Destiny could see was a big bully getting the beating they deserved. So fighting the animalistic urge gave Destiny a feeling of heroism, as she dropped the staffs covered in energon.

"So who's the animal now?" Savage spit out, glaring at the girl. Destiny smacked her face saying close "I am only giving you the pain I felt when my brother lay dead in my arms."

Savage didn't answer, to full of furious confusion. How could some young bratty organic BEAT her? She was the stronger one! Savage was the one who obeyed no rules. Suddenly a girl who obeyed every law of fighting was now towering over her? Ready to kill her? Savage had never felt this side before. She was the prey now. Savage felt panic cease her spark. She began to thrash around, backing off from the female. Her whimper was pathetic.

Destiny grabbed the Semi Automatic Beretta 92 handgun out from the right holster. She slowly raised it up into the air. Her eyes burned of a anger Savage had never seen. Destiny's hands shook slightly, her forehead sweating little droplets.

"He was just a little boy…" Destiny sobbed out, unable to control the pain in her voice. She thrust the gun barrel into Savages forehead screaming

"A sweet, seven year old! He did NOTHING wrong! His only crime was to trust and love everyone he met! But you KILLED HIM!"

Destiny let the ammo enter the barrel with a loud click. Savage howled out like a wild dog, ready to attack again. Her limbs refused to work as she collapsed on the hard dirt. Savage refused to go out like her sister did. She would act like the others she slaughtered. Maybe it could produce more compassion than she used to give.

Destiny's eyes frosted over and she froze in place. She watched the animal act like a lowly coward, limping away from her. She placed her index finger over the trigger, aimed, and growled "This is for Jimmy."

The gun went off. Savage jerked once, quick and sudden. Her body then collapsed into the dirt, laying still. The shot was clean mark. Right through the forehead. Destiny's fingers stayed locked around the weapon as tears pooled down her face. The gun slipped from her fingers and Destiny dropped to the ground on both knees. Her hands covered over her face, hiding away from she had just done. She sobbed openly.

Destiny cried for innocence, a word now lost. She wailed for the younglings of her species who never knew life without chaos and death. Destiny body shook in grief as the image of Jimmy, smiling and his contagious laugh, played in her thoughts. Then the image of his body, slaughtered and cruelly laid to die. The last image was her standing over his grave, swearing to get the monster who did this. And she had. The job was done, revenge had been satisfied. The monster would never kill another life. Hundreds of brothers, sisters, daughters, sons and parents were safe from the slaughter. Destiny had done what she had sent herself to do. It was over.

However the undenying grief stayed in her heart. It billowed forth and flowed upon the floor covered in both her and the animal's fluids. Destiny knew now, understood what Huntress spook of. The pain, the yearning for her brother, did not go away. The hole missing, one that her brothers love use to reside, could never be filled again. No act of revenge would plug up the hole. Yes it kept more from feeling the pain she felt, ended the line of hurting. However only time, and family would heal the wound. Destiny saw that now. She got up from the ground, her arms shaking from the pressure. Her heart ached for the comfort of Eric's arms. He would understand her pain, the loss.

Destiny stared down at the dead Pack dog. She wiped away the tears and tossed away the gun. A loud clapping echoed from the shadows. Destiny jerked to the noise, embracing for another attack. She neared to where her recently thrown gun lay dormant a few inches away. Destiny went on her knees, reaching outward. A clawed foot, the size of her head, slammed down on the weapon. Destiny swallowed hard hearing the hard metal crumble under the pressure of the behemoth foot. She looked up with growing pupils as a demented face waffled out of the shadows. The face was terrifying, with long razor sharp teeth hanging outside her closed mouth, the large ears laying back and the worst part, the evil red optics. Destiny could only see the red, the color partly covering her body. She opened her mouth, her voice carrying an ear shattering scream.

*Near the Exit*

Huntress placed Abigail higher on her hip. She cradled her daughter, never wanting to let go. Ratchet stayed in front, bickering with Eric over a simple matter. The young man didn't want to be carried around like a sparkling, Ratchet didn't want any pressure on the ankle till he had time to wrap it. You do the math from there.

Huntress drifted back to earlier, the cold hard look of Destiny staying in her thoughts. She had never seen that girl so determined to go against orders. It was as if this one specific Pack dog had….then it hit her. Huntress sighed, cursing her stupidity. Of course! The slagging one who killed her brother! She saw the scar on the paw, she should have recognized it. We'll shoulda, coulda. Woulda. It was Destiny's choice on what to do to the monster. Huntress got the answer as a loud gunshot echoed off the walls. She paused from walking, turned her gaze to the darkness behind her. Eric sat up straighter in Ratchets servos, quieting his complaints. He looked at Huntress just as she did. Their faces grew cold. Destiny had gotten what she wanted.

A few moments passed as Huntress had Ratchet wait for Destiny to catch up. She began to get suspicious as time marched on, with Destiny out of sight. Huntress was about to advise she needed to go find her, when she heard the scream. A chilling, ear shattering, scream stopped Huntress spark. She absently mindedly placed Abigail in Ratchets servos as Eric fought to get back on solid ground. The old medic glared at him sternly but Eric was frantic as he shouted

"DESTINY!"

Huntress cringed seeing Abigail stir from the noise. She was able to tear herself away from Abby, pointing to the exit.

"Take them out. Now." Huntress stated calmly, running away before she got an answer. Ratchet hoisted the girl in one left palm and a squirming Eric in the other. He then decided to outsmart the young man by sprinting the rest of the way. Eric felt the sensation of being tussled around, He grabbed on to solid chest and continued his ranting as the old bot sprinted to the light. Huntress would have found the situation humorous if not for the racing spark telling her that things were about to go from bad, to worse.

*Middle Cave*

Huntress came upon a very terrified Destiny crawling on hands and knees. She was franticly trying to escape the left shadows, her bruised body tense. Huntress went to her side, bringing up the girls upper body into her arms.

"What is it Destiny?" Huntress asked concerned. She held both of Destiny's shoulders in her hands. The girl's pupils covered the whole stretch of her eyes and she shook violently. Destiny reached out for her murmuring "Monster…"

Huntress raised an eyebrow but held the younger girl closer. Then she heard the sound of feet dragging. Large feet. Huntress began to have shakes of her own as the owner of those large feet stepped into view. Her mind began to calculate as she frustrating thought of why this slagging monster was so familiar. The legs, the upper torso, the claws….

"Impossible." Huntress breathed, flashbacks corrupting her vision. The same claws, the face coming towards her, Sari screaming….the slash….

Huntress reached out for her scar, touching it with a jerk. The frame of the mothers bulk took over the left shadows, basking in the darkness. She smirked evily, towering over the humans. The mother was getting enjoyment over the girls predicament. Her red optics shown brightly as she growled "Sorry to disappoint my dear."

Huntress let go of Destiny, placing her safely behind her. She stood up rigid, her chest breathing rapidly. Huntress eyes lit up with a new kind of anger, yet, familiar. She reached for her blades along her waist and gripped them till her knuckles turned white. The mother walked closer growling aggressively "Where is the key to the future? Where is the _girl_?"

"_Abigail _is safe. Away from you." Huntress stated back, biting down the uncontrollable rage. The mother grew furious, pacing the floor. Huntress pushed further adding "Why do you want Megatron?"

The mother glared at her question. However she calmed down, facing the girl. The mother looked down the a haughty air at Huntress smart mouthing "Everyone needs a mate."

"Someone to control you mean." Huntress spat, her body firm. The mother turned to her stating low "He deserves to release is full potential. I can give him that."

"He's dead." Huntress hissed. Destiny crawled away from the duo, calming from her hysteria. The mother crossed her arms smirking evilly. She acted like the humans were nothing but sparklings explaining "Your key will fix that. I am his true mate, he is mine. We will rule this planet as one."

"Megatron will take one look at you and become disgusted. You will be nothing but an animal to him." Huntress venomously spat. The mother balled her claws into tight fists as Huntress finished the killing blow "You will be HIS glitch, HIS play toy, HIS slave."

The mother growled deeply her gravelly voice bellowing an unearthly roar. Huntress smirked at her fury. Huntress dodged to the left as the mother came lunging for her. She sadly over judged the animals intelligence as the mother struck her, backhanding the girl in the face! Huntress reached both hands to her face as the mother pinned her down on the ground. More flashbacks of the time before spilled into Huntress' brain as she screamed "Destiny! Call for help!"

Destiny stood in a panic, unable to move, unable to breath. Huntress terrified scream of remembering a past she never wanted to remember came crawling into Destiny's ears. It was enough to jerk the girl and reach her fingers frantically upward for the comlink. Destiny watched as Huntress fought off the mother as the dial tone achingly dragged on.

* Depths of the Forest, Right Cave Entrance*

Optimus paced nervously, fighting the heroic and reasonable voices inside him. He knew, just _knew_, that it had been too long. They all should have been back by now. Optimus also knew Sari had said that the last step would take time. She had given strict rules of Optimus to NOT come to her rescue. He was to stay at the break in site, period. Optimus there insured that if any Pack decided to "investigate" he would be right there to give them a not so pleasant greeting.

However, with that in mind, Optimus also knew that things could unravel any second. Their plan was thought out well yes, but it was fragile the same. One wrong move, one slip of miscommunications, and the other side would know what was happening. Know that they needed to be stopped. So excuse the young mech for being overly concerned over just a few hours delay.

"I said I was FINE! It's just a SPRANE! Let me DOWN!" Eric's voice bellowed out from the darkness. Optimus turned quickly to see Ratchet running for dear life. Eric was in his right arm, face perturbed and eyes sharp. Optimus looked around for the others. No Huntress or Destiny in site. What he did see stopped his spark cold. His daughter, laying limp in Ratchets arms, bleeding.

Ratchet stopped short of the crumbling wall and laid the fragile body of Abigail in the grass. He too let down Eric, who proceeded to run the opposite direction. He didn't get far before Ratchet grabbed his collar as the boys "runnning" only involved a few limps to the cave. Eric was pushed up close and personal to a large pair of blue optics glaring at him. Ratchet then pointed to the girl growling "Abby first, you help. Now."

Optimus came in hologram form to the girl, sliding down to her on both knees. He dared not hold the girl, knowing the others needed to examine her first. Optimus settled for a desperate look up at Eric saying "Do as he says."

Eric's eyes narrowed, his body tense. He glanced back at the way he came, then at the innocent girl below. His friend, his adoptive sister, his little buddy. Hurt. Eric quickly reached for his medic tools and came to the child on his knees. He slightly pushed Optimus' hologram away, surprised how well built it was. Eric began to feeling the girls head and pulling out the bandage. Abigail's eyes fluttered open slightly, then her lips quivered in a grin. Eric stroked her head, acknowledging he was there, before concentrating on the task at hand. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration as he whispered "Just hold on little buddy. I'm gonna get you back to annoying me in on time."

Ratchet grinned proudly and sincerely. He looked at Optimus' hologram and raised an eyebrow. Ratchet finally noticed that strange man before him was familiar. The mech grinned sheepishly stating "Borrowed it from Soundwave."

"Figures." Ratchet stated dropping the subject. Eric was just ending the last bandage on Abigail's head when Bumblebee came running up. He took on look down at the little girl, than his face turned red. Bumblebee hissed "When I get a hold of that glitch…"

Optimus went out from hologram form, stepping into the clearing confidently. He laid a comforting servo on the youngest teammates shoulder. Even though Bumblebee's opinion was "voiced" more loudly than Optimus, the leader felt the exact same way. Anger crept into his spark and fueled him to lash out. Optimus was just wise enough to control it. Meanwhile Bumblebee came up to the girl, reaching one finger down to her body. Abigail reached for it, holding the finger with strength. Eric eyed the interaction but deemed it safe. Bumblebee grinned down tenderly at the girl, who responded with a weak grin back. Riana came up from behind, hearing the yellow bots voice, stating worried "What happened?"

"Look for yourself." Eric replied coldly, helping Abigail up on her feet. Her legs were wobbly but other than that, the girl was no worse than for wear. Riana's eyes bulged and she franticly knelt down to the child. Showing tenderness unknown to her, Riana began to act like a nervous hen mother shooting out questions rapidly.

"Are you alright? I've been so worried….what did they do? How DARE they do this!" Riana's words shouted forth. Abby smiled weakly at Riana being oblivious to how she was acting. It reminded her of the old, worried, Aunts. The child patted the oldest woman's head stating hoarsely "I'm fine. "

"Your far from _fine_, but you are alright." Riana replied correctively, then ended with a satisfied once over at the girl. Prowl came upon the noise of Riana's squawking then smirked as she protectively held the little girl in a hug, before finally letting her be. Eric came up to the girl but with less handling. He proclaimed her weak, needing rest but mostly fine, getting a glare from Riana. Eric smirked and shrugged his shoulders. Suddenly Bumblebee spook up asking "Where's the others?"

Ratchet stiffened from the question and Optimus turned to him suspiciously. Eric looked away, anger creeping on his face. Abigail's eyes began to water. Optimus went very stern as he asked more forcefully "Where's Huntress and Destiny?"

Abigail began to faintly cry as she choked "The monster has them."

Riana knelt back down to the girls eye level, brushing her hair, asking softly "What monster?"

Optimus' rage quickly flickered into fear as he looked down worried at his adopted daughter. As the tension wafted into the atmosphere, a buzz went off. All others looked at each other in turn before finally all sights focused on Eric's comlink. He pressed the on button curiously asking "Hello?"

"ERIC!" Destiny's stressed cry screamed in his ear. Her screams were loud for everyone to hear. Not they wanted too. Eric's heart quickened in speed as he replied "Destiny…"

"GET IN HERE NOW! MON….." Destiny continued screaming. Static began hissing in Eric's ear, causing interruption in the message. She continued to rant unaware of what was happening

"Monster….has…..help….before….late.!" Eric heard, feeling it harder to breath. He was able to shouted back reassuringly "Calm down…say that again."

Optimus, with the others, stayed near concentrating on the message. Abigail knew what Destiny was talking about. She had seen her, felt her, smelled her. Abigail would _never_ forget the mother. She also knew the monster wanted only two things. One, the key on her neck, two

Abigail.

Abby, in her youthful look of the world, began to believe this would all stop if she gave in. If she just let the mean thing have her, she would stop hurting her family. The pain, the death, would stop. Abigail made a decision at that moment. She didn't care what happened to her. Abigail was going to turn herself in. She started walking backward, careful not to be noticed. Abigail made her footsteps soft and her breathing shallow. No one seemed to notice her retreating absence. That's what she thought.

Optimus fought the panic welling inside as Destiny's frantic hollers continued to speak "HELP! Monster…..has…Code Red!"

Suddenly, the line went dead. Eric tried to comlink her again. He heard nothing. Eric turned on both heels to Ratchet eyes wide. Riana gasped in short. Commotion filled the forest, everyone trying to give their two sense. Optimus listened but noticed one familiar figure not beside him. He darted his optics to each teammate, seeing the cute pigtailed girl still missing. Optimus' face turned to a frown and a blank expression as he heard a twig snap behind him.

Abigail jumped slightly hearing the noise. Knowing she had been heard, Abby quickly twisted her whole body and bolted to the cave. She was just at the edge of the rock when Abigail was suddenly hoisted upward. Abby yelped in reply as a firm, blue and red hand picked her up by the collar with two fingers. She felt the sensation of moving backwards rapidly then was face to face with Optimus. His optics flickered with anger and his mouth was turned down to a frown. Optimus then gave her a "the look". The one all children know when they were caught. Abigail smiled sheepishly, laughing half heartily. Optimus rolled his eyes, placing her in both his hands. He turned to the group.

"I'm going in!" Eric said passionately, marching up to where the cave was. Riana pulled him back replying curtly "Are you crazy? You can't go in there alone!"

"I don't care! Either move your afts and join me or I'm goin alone!" Eric shouted back, shoving her hand off him. Riana narrowed her eyes growling "You're pushing it…"

"SO WHAT!" Eric suddenly cried out. Riana backed off a little as Eric's face went red. He pointed to the cave saying passionately "Their _in there_ Riana! ALONE! I am not gonna stand around _arguing_ about WHAT were gonna do! I am gonna ACT! We are their friends, family! Were all they got and I'm gonna make SLAG SURE I'm always there to BACK THEM UP! And no STEROID PUMPED DOG or any other glitch that comes around is gonna stand in my WAY! Got it?"

Riana folded her arms and looked him over. She smirked, as the others stared with wide eyes looks and others of just plain shock. Eric breathed out roughly, wiping off the sweat gathered from his "tantrum". Riana chuckled once, clip and stiff, stating "Took you long enough."

"For what?" Eric asked, the anger still resonate. She patted his shoulder, walking past him, adding "To become a man."

Eric pivoted on his heels, staring blankly at the retreated woman. She twirled her nun chucks in her left hand, facing the group. Ratchet still was staring mouth partly open at the young man who had suddenly flickered a man. However he, like the rest, stared dumbfounded at Riana. She smirked stating "So we gonna take his advice or sit around whining like a bunch of pansies?"

Optimus was the first to look at the others. He then set Abby gently down on the ground and held up his fists up in battle position. Optimus smirked saying "Let's go."

Bumblebee, Prowl, Bulkhead, Eric and Ratchets faces brightened, then turned to smirks. They followed the leaders point and went to the entrance of the cave. Abigial pumped the air shouting "Let's go kick some Pack AFT!"

Eric's eyes went into saucer size as turned to gawk at the young girl behind him. He didn't remember teaching her THAT! His last sentence came back to him, causing Eric to laugh sheepishly. The other Autobots mouth went partly open at the girl and Riana frowned. She looked Eric's way, her foot tapping. Ratchet caught on and gave the boy a stern look. Eric turned red again, for a different reason. Abigail turned puzzled, lowering her arm slightly, asking "What?"

Optimus stepped to the girl, clearing his throat partly. His eyes stayed wide for a bit and he stared at his daughter for a second. Optimus then shook his head, looking stern.

"No, you're not going anywhere." Optimus said firmly. He picked the girl up and placed her in Bulkhead's hands. The green mech down casted but hide it well as he stepped away from the group. Bumblebee noticed the leader was serious, quickly stepping by Bulkheads side. Optimus came close to Abigail's face adding sternly

"And we'll talk about your language later."

"Yes, we will." Ratchet added. He turned to Eric, crossing his arms. Ratchet sternly glared at the young man. Eric turned from the glance, whistling quietly, becoming very interested in the rock next to him. He did though feel the burning red sensation return to his cheeks. Abigail was feeling this sensation as well, sheepishly nodding at Optimus. She was so confused of why she was embarrassed that she never spoke a retort as the others went to the cave. The others ran right onto the cave, disappearing into the darkness.

Awkward silence followed their leaving, as the threesome glanced at each other. They were clueless of what to do. However Bumblebee was perturbed upon being placed as "guard" forgetting he had placed himself there in the first place. Bulkhead shrugged saying "We'll at least were not under attac…."

His sentence was silenced out by a deafening roar. The two mechs looked to the left, seeing a large Pack dog pounced out from the fog. Their faces harden and Bumblebee swiped Abby out of Bulkhead's hands. She made a grunt noise as the speedster zoomed to the upper cliff hanger. He placed the girl roughly on the edge, hissing "Stay there."

Abigail went to huff "As if!" when a Pack dog slammed into the yellow bots backside. He cried out, extracting his stingers. Abby watched with large, fearful, eyes as her two older brother like friend's began to fight off a wave of Pack dog. Bumblebee stiffly pushed off the Pack dog from his body and glanced at Bulkhead. He shook his head stating "Only us."

*Upper Cliff*

Abigail couldn't watch anymore. She was having a spark attack from the chaos of the battle going on in front of her. Abigail felt along the rock, trying to find a way in. She also knew, she had a deal to strike.

Abby felt a soft, burning, sensation on her chest. She glanced down to see the key, glowing. Her pupils dilated seeing the key float to where it was a good five inches away from her chest! Abigail slowly felt a…sensation. A wisdom. She grabbed the key, suddenly knowing what to do with it. Abby got up, her body slightly shaking from the narrow ledge. She ignored this, reaching towards the right side of the cave ledge. Abigail obeyed the feeling that told her to push the key into the rocky crack in front of her. She pushed it in, watching in amazement as the rock glowed a fluorescent blue. Abigail eyes flinched, hurting from the bright light. The key then stopped glowing. Abigail studied it curiously but leaped to the left side as a loud boom echoed close to her ear. She gasped in shrill breathes and Abby looked where the crack was. Abigail mouth dropped open. The crack was gone, but the rock was blown clean through! Like dynamite!

Abby tensely stepped near the hole in the cave wall, peering inside. She grabbed the key, gazing at it with wonder filled eyes, than pushed back into her ripped shirt. Optimus' corrective face showed up in her thoughts. She cringed slightly. He might not like her doing this, disobeying him and all. Abigail slowly frowned though.

"_Yeah? We'll I don't like my mother and sister in there because of me! So he can't just go kiss old grumpy Ratchets on the lips! I'm ending this stupid fight!" _Abigail thought bravely. She never noticed how similar she sounded to one long ago eight year old and now stubborn blue and red leader. It never crossed her mind.

Abigail put on foot into the darkness, holding both hands on the crumbling walls. She leaped downward, waving her hands madly as she almost fell of the inside ledge. Abigail fell back on her bottom, staring into blackness. Her eyes took time to adjusted to the sudden swipe of light. Abby climbed back on her feet, feeling along the wall for support. She was making her way to the room where she had been. Abigail fought off the shaking terror that screamed at her to turn around and run! This was crazy! She was a little girl! Abigail couldn't possible think this would work! She was tempted to turn around and flee when she heard a clamber of footsteps below her. Abigail peered downward as the ground vibrated and figures came into focus. Her eyes suddenly widen and she placed a hand over her mouth.

Optimus looked around the darkness, thankful that his optics shed some light in the dismal room. He frowned, concentrating on the heat signatures of the two missing woman. They were faint but readable. The others stared at each other. Eric was the first to ask "So what's your heat signatures picking up?"

Abigail was going to listen in, to make sure she knew where to look for her mother and sister. She accidently slipped on the wet rocks. Abby gasped loudly, gripping tighter to the wall support. Ratchet's answer was cut off as the girls small figure came into view from the shadows. The others stared stunned and Abigail grinned waving a little. She grabbed the support again as her foot slipped once more on the rock. Optimus' large frame came into view. He glared much like any parent would at the little girl. Abigail's face washed out to white. Optimus crossed his arms growling

"Abigail…"

"She's my mother!" Abigail shouted, her face surprisingly angrily. The mech jumped slightly at her outburst. Abigail's face went angry, straight to furious. She turned from Optimus and ran to the other room. The mech cursed under his breath as she disappeared from view, her voices yelping in some instants as she slipped on the wet ledge. He wanted to scream at her "But I'm your father!" But it didn't seem appropriate. This was not the time to tell her.

"You come back here!" Optimus shouted sternly, running to the where the girl had fled. He heard a faint but rebellious, word of "NO!" as Abigail ran further into the Inner caves. Optimus ran back to the others ordering "Stay here."

He went barreling back to where he had recently been. Optimus felt a panic losing sight of her and shouted "You better listen to me!"

"NO!" A faint rebellious shout came of yards away. Optimus smirked, using his earned intelligence against the girl. Any other person would have found this quite comical. Optimus wasn't laughing. He continued to chase the girl into the blackness.

Eric studied each of the others with his eyebrows furrowed. He made a pffh! Noise with his mouth saying "As if! I got a job to do!"

Ratchet gave him a glare replying "Don't you dare…"

Eric grinned mischievously, his eyes holding a deep seriousness. He bolted to opposite of where Optimus had run. Ratchet growled irritable, running after the boy. He waved his fist in the air shouting "You're not suppose to split from the group!"

"But look what you're doing smart one!" Eric wise cracked, his voice echoing as he went along. Riana shook her head as another irritable shout of cybertron curses sounded off the walls. So Eric wasn't the only one who Abigail learned the "bad" words from. Prowl leaned down curiously at her asking

"Who should we follow?"

"Just follow the screams." Riana replied blandly, her gaze cold.

*Inner Cave, Near the Mothers Den*

Huntress let out another scream as excruciating pain shot up her leg. She felt her whole body wobble and fought to stay on her feet. Huntress took a weak step forward breathing "Is that all you got glitch?"

"Your pety attempts of bravery amuse me fleshling." The mother humoursly purred. Huntress turned around slowly, trying to find her opposing figure in the darkness around her. She glanced at Destiny, who stared back with wide eyes. The girl must have thought it was amazing how she had thrown the mother off her after she had desperately tried to call the others. Frankly, Huntress had been as much terrified as she. More so when those…._horrible_ memories replayed in her mind. She was lucky she didn't go crazy with that kind of trauma thrust upon her. It was amazing even still with Huntress standing up to fight, than in a fetal position.

"Bring it on." Huntress replied with clenched teeth. The mother low, resounding, chuckle sounded off to her right. She swirled her body quickly as the mother came out of the darkness. Her whole bulk came barreling to her. In a matter of ten seconds, four things happened.

One, Huntress felt her hands reach her old blade weapons, thrusting them outward from the holster, oddly feeling everything move in slow motion. Two, the mother's arms come dangerously close to her small frame, claws curved like hawk talons. Three, Huntress slammed both blades towards the mother's chest. Four, the mother grabbed both weapons, crushing them together in her left hand, and swiped Huntress with the other, her claws slicing through her armor.

It came so quickly for Destiny that she only had time to blink before Huntress' wounded body hurtled to the wall. She hit the rock with a sickening thud, crumbling to the ground. Huntress didn't move.

Silence followed, filling the room with a eerie stillness. Both human and monster stood frozen in place. Their figures waited for the techno organic to make a move, a sound. She did neither. Destiny's breath caught in her throat as she choked "Huntress?"

The mother sneered smugly at the limp figure. She stalked up to the bleeding woman gloating "Ah, so brave. But weak…"

Destiny's whole world went red. She began to feel a familiar feeling of hatred. Her heart was consumed by it. Destiny's common sense then decided to flee at that moment. She didn't care how big or who smart that glitch was. She was still a big, hairy, glitch. Destiny was going to teach that mongrel how to behave. She looked around, spotting a shattered glass tube. Destiny leaned on her knees, studying the mess. She could see the equipment had been made for larger alien beings. The tube was almost half her height, or was. Now it lay in pieces. Destiny delicately picked up the largest sliver, coming up slowly to full height. She glared daggers of hate towards the mother, stepping forward.

The mother's imposing figure went down, her hands on both her knees. She half stood Indian style, cocking her head at the girl. Huntress was beginning to stir, the world coming to a hazy fuzz. The mother flicked her body roughly. Huntress yelped short, the claws slicing her armor more. The mother grinned evilly gloating "Pity your origin contains those filthy organics. You could have been a very, promising, protégée."

Destiny walked closer to the distracted Pack dog. Her eyes were a blaze, hair on edge. She felt her blood trickle down the glass, noticing she had gripped the shard more tightly in rage. However, Destiny's adrenaline pumped through her veins. She felt no pain. Destiny came to the mother's backside, seeing the exposed flesh underneath the metal wiring. She held the glass shard high.

The mother smirked, smelling the girl. She turned on the girl sharply, barring her teeth. The mother grabbed the girl's hand holding the shard, and twisted it. Destiny screamed out as her bone thankfully did not break. The makeshift weapon slipped to the ground, crashing into a million pieces. The mother wasn't done, thrusting the girl upward by the bruised wrist. Destiny wiggled in the war, kicking madly. The mother grabbed both feet with on free paw, shaking the girl in venomous thrusts. Destiny refused to show her fear, stopping her restraints. The mother growled, nearing her long jagged teeth near the girl. Destiny shied her head away from the stench and cringed.

Before she knew it, Destiny was thrown to the other waiting lab tables. She crashed into the glass tubes and metal equipment. Her body went limp as her whole being skipped along the table like a rag doll. Destiny's body mercifully skidded off the table, ending her constant beating. Glass shattered around her as Destiny weakly covered her head.

The mother smiled evilly from the girls sufferings. She battled ending the girls life as a short pain embedded into her left ankle. The mother turned savagely, looking downward. Huntress had slammed a single blade into her ankle. It was dug in deeply, energon and blood gushing in unison. The mother smugly pulled the weapon with two fingers, hissing "I see your spirit is not broken yet."

Huntress spat at her direction. It was her only venomous retort. The mother growled in sonic deep vocals. She reached out for her old foe, ready to end her miserable existence.

"Leave them alone!" Abigail's young voice ran out shrilly. Huntress' feebly gazed up to see her daughter, standing firm, holding her key outward from one hand. Her eyes were in slits, and mouth in a deep frown. She glared daringly at the mother, gripping the necklace. Huntress would have found it astonishing how much she mimicked Sari at that age, if not every fiber of her being was screaming inside in fear for her daughter's safety. Destiny's eyes dilated to the max and her lips went thin as she saw the girl bravely stand two feet from the monster. The mother eyed both objects, key and child, hungrily. However she still glanced at Huntress, growling aggressively.

Abigail suddenly threw her arm out to the left, dangling the key over a chemical poison. It had crashed after Destiny's unfortunate incident, spilling in a thick puddle of green mush. It radiated and let off a few wisps of steam. Abigail's voice hardened into a threat unlike her as she stated "Back off my mother or Ill drop it."

The mother, in suspicions that the girl was serious, slowly two steps away from the scared and bruised figure of Huntress. Abigail nodded in satisfaction, still holding the key over the radioactive slim. She continued to glare at the monster, stating coldly "Good, now leave. It's me you want. Me…and the key."

"So what is my reward for sparing their insignificant lives?" The mother challenged, coming closer to the girl. Huntress panicked as her large footsteps closed the gap between animal and child. Destiny too felt her voice catch and she crawled down on her knees. She slowly pulled her body through the dirt, heading where the innocent girl stood. Abigail never noticed this as she tensed up and her mouth thinned.

"You can have both me and the key, if you just leave my family alone. Forever." Abigail bargained, her voice cold. The mother smirked and sized up the girl saying "You know, I like your bravery. "

Abigail grinned, the look not reaching her eyes, slowly letting her arm holding the key come to her chest. The mother grinned also, but in a much vindictive and haughty way. She hissed "Stupid, but brave."

Abby frowned. She had three seconds before the mother came lunging with claws ready. Abigail covered her head, embracing for impact. Destiny meanwhile judged her position and shakily got up from the dirt. She grabbed her large staff behind her back and leaped just as the mother did. Destiny swung the staff out from her backside, straight down on the mother's hands. She slammed them down hard, for once, the mother crying out in pain. Destiny smirked and hatefully spat at the mother.

"Good glitch." Destiny venomously replied. The mother's optics glowed a crimson red as she withdrew her hands out from underneath the organics staff. She stood frozen in place for a split second. Destiny let her guard down, thinking the mother had enough. It was her biggest mistake.

The mother lashed outward, grabbing the weapon from the girls hands. She broke it in two, throwing them aside. Destiny went skidding backward as the mother reached for her throat. She dodged the first attack but exposed herself for the other. The mother thrust her cold, metal, right hand around the teenagers throat. She lifted her upward to her face. The mother squeezed tighter around her neck, watching as Destiny struggled for air. Destiny's face began to turn a sickly white as she reached her hands out franticly to find a weakness in the mothers armor. She kicked her legs, gasping for a whiff of air into her lungs. The mother watched her struggling with sick pleasure.

Abigail stood frozen in place, shell shock coming on at the wrong time. Huntress say her in distress, wanting to come aid the child. She also could see Destiny was fading fast, although she was going down kicking and somewhat screaming. Huntress fought off her muscles screaming in retort as she picked her body off the ground. She made her way to Abigail with wobbly steps, each on becoming more balance with each step. Huntress placed her body in front of her view, noticing the key still in her left hand. She tenderly grabbed the key away, Abby not giving any fight. Huntress felt the girl gripped her waist and bury her head into her side. She stroked the girls head, while facing the mother. She breathed in deeply, letting out "Let her go. You got what you wanted. Abby is here now."

The mother ignored the vocals of reasoning. She let the girl slip out of her grip, only out of spitefulness. Destiny gasped inward, her body half flopping the ground like a fish. Her throat burned and her body shook from the coughs that rattling her body as air now cut off, came pouring in. The mother smiled evily at her distress, transforming back to her true animal form.

Huntress eyes widen as the mothers imposing figure only went half the size as her body morphed into the Pack. Her height reached three shoulders high above a humans, her length stretching as long as a school bus. Destiny, her mind clouded from lack of oxygen for so long, cried out in fright. She went pushing her body backwards against the wall, her hands and feet making indentions into the dirt. The mother feed off her fear, basked in hearing her heart race. An old feeling, one she didn't believe she would ever feel again, came slipping back. Her mind hazed over as her animalistic side took over. In that instant mother only wanted to do one thing. Kill. And Kill Violently.

Ideas of past tortures came to her mind and the mother laughed evilly in pleasure. It sent into a sensual high as the perfect idea came to her. The mother stepped closer to Destiny. Huntress shouted out pleads to let her go. Quickly it switched to a high pitch screaming of clicks in whirls, a long sophisticated line of Cybertron curses. Huntress voice then turned into one furious howl as the mother neared the girls cowering body. The world slowed down as Destiny screams echoed off the walls….

A blur or red and blue flashed pasted Huntress. She covered Abigail in a protective embrace as the gust of wind blew their hair and clothes in different directions. The blur slammed into the mother's animal body in a blaze. Huntress watched as she saw Optimus, in speeds she couldn't believe his body could reach, pick up the mother and slam her into the wall. Destiny's body lay still cowering underneath Optimus' tense armor as he wrapped his right hand around the mothers throat. His voice dripped a uncontrollable rage as he stated tensely

"No one…touches my girls…"

Destiny's eyes opened apprehensively and she looked upward. She saw field of blue, red and white, uncovering her head. Destiny's mouth went agape as Optimus smirked down at her. She half grinned, her mouth still open. Huntress, in her slight state of shock, was able to ungrip Abigail's embrace and run towards Destiny. She reached a gently but firm hand, pulling the teenager in her feet. Destiny accepted the embrace as Huntress half dragged her to where Abigail was. Just as the woman leashed Destiny as the girl feel to her knees, a pair of franctic arms gripped half tackled her to the ground again. She held Abigail as the girl held a death grip around her shoulders. Huntress grinned warmly down at the duo, noticing the key still in her hand. She slipped it around her neck, feeling its familiar weight. Funny, it use to be heavier than that. However the last time she wore it, things were a lot different. One was when she was eight, the other, when she had just begun to build real muscles.

Huntress focused back on the group, tears forming her face. Destiny felt Huntress lean down and brush her hair aside the face. She saw surprisingly tears slip down her face as Huntress said protectively "Don't ever do that again."

Optimus grinned warmly towards the group, holding the mother easily. She struggled more, furious that such a lowly alien life form could hold her with such minimum strength. Optimus was just a good bluffer. In realty, his muscles screamed with each movement the mother could muster from his tight grip. However he formed his mouth in a tight lin and glared daggers at the mother. Optimus pushed harder against her body, watching the mother struggle in pain. He smirked but replied coldly "So you're the one."

*Two Feet Above, Cliff Edge*

Eric ignored the pin needles punchering his bare skin. He was amazed her had run that far on a sprained ankle when dodging Ratchet. Eric thought of marking it up as an adrenaline rush. Something this dramatic would make anyone loss the sense of pain.

"_Or their sense of direction."_ Eric thought humorously. As his body scratched along the rock, rubbing his lower half raw, his thoughts turned dark "_Where the pit am I going?"_

His "top of the line" heat signature reader, borrowed from Ratchet, kept telling him that the so called toxin was just ahead. The thing had made him climb a ledge, while swinging to the side to prevent Ratchet's furious optics spy him, and slide around the ledge like a snake. Now it was going crazy, not of the what was in front of him, but was going down below. Eric slapped it confused just as a rock below vibrate beneath as someone slammed into it. He gripped the narrow edge tightly, keeping his body from toppling over the left side. Eric glared down but slipped into shock as he saw Optimus holding a huge animal by the throat. His face was so human like, even tinting red and optics glowing a deeper blue. Eric swallowed hard, mentally taking a note not to push Optimus buttons anymore.

With relief, Eric spotted both Destiny, Huntress and Abigail safe. He thought of calling out but decided not too. Eric was close, if the stupid machine was correct, and he didn't need to be spotted. Not with Ratchet scowering the halls for his escaped patient. He settled to crawl forward, picking the heat signature reader up, and listening to the conversation going on below.

*Inner Cave*

"Nice to meet your acutance." The mother haughty spat. She smirked as Optimus glared harder. The mother felt his hand squeeze harder as she added

"I see the feelings mutual"

"Go to pit." Optimus hissed. The mother grinned evilly replying

"You first."

Optimus pushed her deeper into the wall. He ignored her struggles as he read her energy signal. Optimus smirked upon finding her weak spark. It was the mothers turn to glare. She knew exactly what he was doing.

"So that's why you put up the wall." Optimus stated coolly. He acted as if he had won a fighting match as he finished

"Your whole bunch was too weak to take on more humans. The effort would have killed you all."

"Invading my privacy is something new from your side." The mother coldly hissed back. Optimus ignored it, wanting answers. He pinned her head closer to his stating

"But I still don't understand why you needed the key. Open Spark surgery is a common procedure."

"She wasn't going to use it on Abigail." Huntress' voice came from behind. Optimus looked her way to see Huntress glaring with a new kind fury. She stood rigid but held a quiver of fear as she added

"She's gonna use it one Megatron."

The mother felt Optimus' grip go from holding her, to downright strangling her. She began choking for breath as both is blue optics, cold and bright, bored into her flesh.

"Why?" Optimus growled, his body shaking in anger. The mother grinned haughtly choking out

"Someone needs a mate."

"I told her he would never accept her…." Huntress went to add when The mother interrupted her with a loud cry of

"No you idiot! He could never deny me!"

"What makes you think…" Optimus spat back but the mother wasn't finished. She pushed back shouting

"Because I will be the one who brought him back! I will be the one who saved him from the Pit!"

Optimus felt uneasy as a new side of the mother came to front. She laughed with a cruel twing, going aggressive, adding

"So if he dare try to deny me or worse, try to challenge me, I will simply return him back to the Pit. Painfully."

"You're perfect for each other." Optimus spat back venomously.

*Two Feet Above*

Eric felt another vibration as Optimus threw the mother into the wall, walking backward. The young man peered down to see the mother coming at him. Eric wanted so much to stay and watch the whole scene play out. But he found the toxin.

It was a hundred yards away, completely in another room. Eric could see the bright purple radiation from where he lay. Ratchet said the toxin would strange to an organic. It was designed to match what energon looked like. What foe would think the tub was anything other than what they were raised for decades on? No Decepticon, or Autobot, would give it a second thought. Spelling out their demise as someone detonate it from the outside, filling the room with a deadly gas. Eric knew Ratchet said the same thing would happen here. He came upward on this knees. Eric reached back and took a arrow from his backside. He brought it to the front, pulling his bow to the front.

Eric took a cleansing breath in and let the world around him go to a crawl. This was the feeling he always got before he released the shot of an arrow. No longer was he Eric the joker, or Eric the scardey boy, he became what his Grandfather had raised him to be. A man.

Eric slowly put the arrow in place and looked ahead. From his point of view he could see the large tank marked in cript Cybertron that he knew must read "Hazardous Chemicals" from his right. If he could just position the arrow just right, Eric would release a deadly gas into the atmosphere. Then him and the rest of the organics had about five minutes to lock the Pack in, get everyone out to safety and blow the place half to Pit. That's what he reasoned anyway. Ratchet said it would work and he had to trust him now. Eric sighed whispering "Hope it _is_ that easy."

He quickly lifted the bow upward and let the string go taunt. Then Eric waited for just the right moment.

Meanwhile Ratchet was looking everywhere for Eric. He was ready to give that stubborn boy a lecture of a lifetime. The old medic could see Optimus was fighting tooth and nail with some large animal. He also knew that he needed to get the others. If he could only find that stupid kid! Ratchet just then heard a rustle upward.

Ratchet looked up ahead to see Eric on the upper ledge. The old medic realized the boy must have found the chemical toxin. He also was shocked of how the teenager had changed in appearance. Eric's body was tense, pulled back in the shooting position and his eyes were steeled over, totally committed to the task at hand. No more playing around, no more jokes. Right before all their eyes Eric had changed from the fun loving teenage boy, to the fierce and determined man before them. Ratchet smirked slightly saying "Always knew you had it in you, kid."

Eric faintly heard Ratchets comment and smirked. He let go of the arrow, watching as it shot through the air in slow motion. It hit the toxin dead center. Eric checked the time. 5:10 am. So at 5:20 the Pack was going to be just a horrible memory in America's History books.

*Inner Cave*

At that moment Optimus was surprised he had not been born of Decepticon rankings for the beating he was giving this animal. He punched, kicked and thrashed his axe at the mother. She meanwhile, took back her thoughts of him being a weakling. This "Optimus Prime" was certainly a warrior. No wonder her future husband had gone down in such a humiliating fashion. With a mech like this as your foe, you were rendered almost worthless.

The mother slashed her claws but Optimus backhanded her chin, sending her skyward. She landed in heap. Optimus, veins pumping, neared the injured animal. Suddenly Huntress shouted "NO!"

He looked back to see her cold. She held a blank expression, Huntress gazed up at him stating "I want to do it."

Optimus nodded and stepped aside. The mother breathed in jagged coughs as Huntress walked to her imposing figure. Destiny shielded Abigail's eyes behind her back, watching the scene with steeled eyes. The mother slowly looked up to see Huntress fire cold blue optics glare at her. The mother took on her glare hissing

"So you had your _boyfriend _fight your battles? You are a weakling."

Huntress' eyes glowed a brighter light of blue. The mother saw a thick piece of metal shaped like a square near her forehead. She realized, it was the front of a Semi Automatic Beretta 92 handgun. Huntress pressed the cold metal further into her skull. She didn't say a word.

At that point in time Prowl and Riana decided to show up at the party. Prowl stopped upon seeing Optimus scarred up and optics cold. Riana froze seeing Huntress in position that she never thought would come to reality. She felt an old hatred bubble up as the image of her father came back both Fanzone alive and smiling his rare smile, then his unrecognizable face at the funeral. Everything in Riana at that moment wanted Huntress to pull the trigger.

"Look at her Riana. The one who started all the pain, all the deaths, all the chaos." Huntress stated, her voice void of any emotion except one. Hate. Riana neared closer, just to the point of stepping beside Destiny and Abigail. Huntress continued her finger over the trigger dangerously as she hissed "Now the same monster is under our control. Our choice to let her live…or end the war."

Riana felt her body work on its own as her hand reached for the handgun on her holster. It was the same make as Huntress and equally as loaded. Prowl watched her cautiously as Riana's face filled with hot tears, flowing downward. Her hands shook and Riana started a battle inside herself. Everything in her, the one who controlled her rage, screamed for her to pull the trigger. It wasn't fair HER father was killed when Sari's was spared! She had to go through life knowing these monsters took away the family she had left. It deserved for her to end its life.

However Riana knew this. With all his rough edges and smart remarks, her father taught her this. The ones who face the monsters better make sure they don't become one. Those words echoed in her mind. Riana slowly lowered the gun. She stared at the weapon. It was the same one her father used to help _save_ lives. Now she was using it to end them. Her father would not want it this way. Fanzone would not want Riana, a warrior who buried her heart in an iron prison of safety. He would want Rachel, the stubborn but kind woman who loved the people around her. Fanzone would want her free. Riana slowly held her head low. She stepped aside willingly as her true self, Rachel, stepped forward. Rachel was back to stay. For good.

Huntress looked back to see Riana throw the gun to the ground. The noise seemed loud in the silent room. The dust it collected with the impact half covered the gun in a waft of brown fog. Huntress stared as Riana transformed into front of her eyes. Riana's eyes grew softer and her face lighter. She lifted up her head, a familiar fire catching in her eyes. Riana was no longer there. Rachel was the one who stared forward. Even the black hair seemed to go lighter to the old brown it once was. Huntress slowly felt her grip loosen on the gun. Rachel stared firmly at her stating "No. She's not worth it."

"What?" Huntress asked angrily. Rachel shook her head, tears forming her face. She pointed at the mother saying softly

"If we do this…were just as bad as them."

She came and picked up Abigail from outside Destiny's backside. Rachel softly grinned at the perplexed child and tenderly put her forehead against the girls. She faced Huntress saying firmly

"This is ends now."

Huntress watched as Rachel placed the girl on her hip and Abby laid a tired out head on her shoulders. She felt her spark strings give a tug as her daughters bit eyelashes batted innocently her way. Huntress glared back at the mother, still undecided. Riana's voice rang out clear as she added "That wars over."

Eric came running into a very solemn group, with Ratchet hot on his heels. The old medic STILL was wanting the boy to stay off his ankle. Eric had just won the race against the bot once again. He came huffing in puffing behind the young man. Eric smirked fighting off the wise crack of his age. Instead he turned to the group serious saying "We got about seven minutes before we all go up. Without Jet packs if you know what I mean."

Huntress didn't face him, her eyes focusing on the animal before her. Eric glanced between each hard, cold and angry face in the room. His gaze turned to the animal before him. Besides noticing it was one huge Pack dog, no ties of revenge were seeded. Eric didn't even seem to know who the mother really was. Just his luck, he never wanted too.

Destiny spotted him just as Eric spotted her. He whispered her name faintly just she whispered his. They ran to each others embrace. Both man and woman hugged each other in relief. Rachel watched them smirking faintly, holding Abigail toddler style.

"Optimus, take Abigail out of here. Now." Huntress' firm voice interrupted the reunion. Optimus glared at her and came towards her. The mother gave a growl, the mech stopping in caution. Eric's smile disappeared and he let go of Destiny, walking forward.

"What's going on." He asked firmly towards Huntress. Riana sent a stern look her away, placing Abigail down on the floor, replying

"She's refusing to leave."

Eric half snorted and reached for her saying

"Oh you're going!"

"No Eric." Huntress stated in a loud, firm, voice. It was so firm Eric stopped in his tracks to reach her. She sent a confident glare to the young man then sent a hate filled one to the mother. Huntress stated venomously

"This…._monster_ and I have some _unfinished_ business."

Huntress took long enough to look sternly at each face in the room. She pointed her free hand to the exit stating firmly

"Leave"

Optimus stood frozen in place, debating over the issue. Huntress stood her ground, never once wavering in her resolve. She wanted to be alone, this was her fight, her past. Optimus no longer had a part in it. Neither the others.

Optimus finally sighed, his shoulders lowering. He walked up to Abigail, gently picking her up. The girl grasped his fingers, gazing with fearful eyes at her mother. She spook not a word. Optimus looked back at her saying

"Remember what I told you. Don't change who you are because of what they are."

Huntress nodded. She understood and took his advice to heart. Optimus stood for a good five minutes before finally leaving with Abigail shaking and keeping her eyes focused entirely on her mother. Huntress grinned reassuringly at her. Abby's innocent eyes disappeared as Optimus transformed and rolled out of the cave.

Ratchet crossed his arms and glared at Huntress. He stubbornly snorted and readied to say a comment of he she thought he would simply leave, she had another thing coming. However Eric caught his attention while looped Destiny's arms into his hands. He pointed downward and Ratchet leaned down. Eric pulled Destiny to his hands and began to push her into them.

"Take her." Eric stated calmly, beginning the explain what he thought her obvious injuries. Destiny waved a perturbed hand in front of his face interrupting

"No way am I.."

Eric grabbed her into her arms and closed his face close to her. Their eyes connected and arms looped together intertwined as one. Destiny stood in shock. He had never willingly brought her this close. Eric eyes pleaded along as his voice choked "Do this, please, for me."

Destiny nodded in a jerky fashion. Eric smirked at her comeback, sadly, the humor not reaching his eyes. He laid her down gently back on Ratchets out stretched hands. Eric delicately stroked her cheek and held her right hand with his. Then he glanced up firmly at Ratchet ordering "Go. Now"

Ratchet glanced at Eric, then to Huntress. Finally his medical training outweighed his personal issues. The patient came first, no exceptions. He gruffly stood up, gently bringing the wounded Destiny closer to his chest. Ratchet took one last look before barreling out the door, transforming, his lights flashing. Rachel gave Prowl a look. He stiffened up glaring back at her from his blue visor. She lifted her eyebrow up to him whispering "I'll be fine. Now move."

Prowl smirked at her feistiness. Rectuantly he left, stealing a worried glance at Huntress. She in returned gave her old sensei a reassuring smirk. He taught her that a long time ago. Prowl left without another word.

A tense chill followed the groups absence. The mother breathed irregular, devising plans of escape as the "sappy" farewell had transpired. She found by glancing around the room her children were coming from the everywhere to aid her. The mother grinned evilly, the humans would die painfully. She was sure of it. This embarrassing charade would end. Huntress watched her actions, pretending to focus on the two remaining others. It made her nervous to see the mother so cocky. Their presence of the two though gave a nagging feeling in the back of her thoughts. She couldn't focus with them in here.

"Get out. It's too dangerous for you." Huntress said simply and cold. Riana replied firmly "You should talk."

"I have to do this alone. This is my past." Huntress stated back. Eric stepped in unison of Rachel replying calmly "Our past are just intertwined with this as you. Were staying."

Huntress turned their way, holding the gun to the mothers face. She pleaded with her eyes for them to leave but they were not listening. Riana stepped closer to her, only three feet away. She said "If you want it this way, then were going down with you."

Eric came to and firmly dug his foot into the ground. His eyes carried a fire never seen before. Huntress recognized it and faltered in her resolve. He had become a man. Eric clenched his fists finishing "We are your family. We've been this way for almost four years. You, Riana, me, only had each other during this monsters reign. We have and always will….got your back."

Huntress stared at them numbly for a moment. She began to see their point. For almost four years they had shed blood, sweat and tears together. Saved lives together. Mourned for the ones who couldn't be saved. Listen of each other's past, learning from them. They had become of every sense of the word. Family. She had been to blinded by rage to see it.

Huntress' hands began to shake as she turned back to the mother. She had a choice now. Kill the mother and risk the chance of her two closest family members slaughtered by her endearing children. Or, throw away the rage the drove her for so long and walk out with her brother and sister. She stood in slow motion. The gun slipped from her fingers.

The mother flinched as something dropped down hard next to her face. She studied it to be the gun once held in the Huntress hands. She gazed up in disbelief as Huntress stood looking down at her with cold eyes. She leaned close to the mothers face growling low "I am _not _an animal. Not like _you_."

Huntress then come back up away from her face. The woman turned from the monster. Huntress' whole body seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. She grinned sadly at the encouraging faces of Eric and Rachel. Huntress walked up to them saying softly "Lets go home."

Rachel and Eric nodded, walking away from the monster. Huntress was in the middle, with Riana looping her hands reassuringly around her arm. Eric held a firm grip on her other shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze.

The mother bubbled out a vindictive chuckle. She got up from her knees saying "Family? Over? No fleshlings…nothings over. Not while I am STILL ALIVE!"

She charged at the organics. The mother readied to strike. Huntress faced her again. Instincitvly she held out her hands. To her surprise, Sari's old blasters transformed from her hands. She watched with wide eyes as a bright, pure, blue light charged from her hands. Huntress pushed her feet into the ground to steady herself as the energy grew! It lashed out with blinding speed, shooting to the mother. In seconds the room was envloped in pure blue light!

Huntress felt Eric and Rachel grip her body as the lost of sight escape all three. She closed her eyes, the light burning her optics from the intensity. Huntress faintly heard a strong excruciating howl in agony with a familiar undertone.

The light lifted, the humans able to see again. Huntress blinked harshly, her eye sight slowly returning. She gasped and faulted upon the sight she saw as her optics adjusted. Rachel stared blankly and Eric swore, giving a slow whistle.

The image was of the mother. She had a two fist size puncture hole….

Right through her spark.

The mother stood in suspension, her body not comprehending what had happened. She took a few steps backward, closing both hands on the wound. The mother looked down at the energon gushing from her chest. It slipped down her body in buckets as her faint spark could be seen pumping erratically. She glared hatefully at the others, taking a step forward to attack again. It was a far as she got.

The mothers face quickly distorted in agony and fear. Her body quivered, then gave up on her. She fell on her knees gasping and choking for air. The mother fought for the air her body so desperately needed. More energon gushed as her blood pressure quicken from desperation and fear. She was dying, slowly.

Huntress walked up to her tortured body, staring coldly down at her. The mother reached to grab her, knowing if she had to die, then her enemy would go with her! Sadly the mixture of internal and external bleeding caused her muscle to be nothing but liquid. Huntress pushed it away, slamming the claws hard on the ground. The mother howled in frustration and pain.

The young woman thought it ironic the way she was dying. The mother had been born with a lust for power, driven to control it. In the end, the most powerful artifact known, had stopped her life. It had denied her the responsibly of its great power. The mother had searched for power, only to be consumed by it. All because of an innocent child gave back her mother the past that would help change the future.

"I see it's going to end now." Huntress smart mouthed back, her tone emotionless. The mother glared up at her, the optics beginning to dull. She waited for the human to end her life.

Huntress gazed down at the pitiful form of the mothers frame. She no longer felt the need to end her life. It was taken out of her hands. No need to finish it. Huntress turned away, looking into the equally cold faces of Eric and Rachel. No one said anything.

"We….will…return…." The mother choked out, energon slipping out her side mouth. Huntress turned back to her, smirking. Her eyes held a hidden victory. So did the others.

"Your wrong. You, see…we planned all this." Huntress explained, her voice purring. The mother blinked a few time before choking out, confused, "What?"

"We knew you couldn't resist to face your old enemy." Rachel replied walking upward where Huntress stood. Eric came behind, adding "So we strategized to distract you with Huntress. The add on of Destiny only furthered the reality."

Riana pointed to Eric explaining further "Leaving him to detonate the old chemical toxin that your so called _husband_ left to rot."

Huntress leaned forward and her stare bore into the monsters optics. She glanced partly to see a heard of Pack start to pour into the room. She grew tenses saying venomously "So as your _children _come to your aid, their lungs will breath in the toxin, spelling their doom. My family and I will then stand back, watching your species die. One by one."

The mother gave off a defeated look that borderline pitiful. She looked on to her children as more came pouring in, snapping and growling. The mother tried to warn them, energon replacing her vocals. She could do nothing. The mother had failed her children. She had failed herself.

Huntress stepped back from her hissing viciously

"That's why this war, is over. Forever."

The mother's gaze lifted to the organics one last time. It faintly held the hatred as they pooled with energon. With her dying breath she howled like an animal. Her children answered her calls. The mother fell back, dead on impact.

Huntress did not look at the body. She didn't want too. The mission had been done. Huntress was freed from her hate filled prison. She didn't need to see the one who put her there. Huntress walked past Eric and Riana. Huntress knew they would follow and by the footsteps she heard, she was correct. The three heroes ran out the cave without a sound. None of them ever looked back.

*Outside the Cave, Right Flank*

Bumblebee dodged another snap from the muscled jaws of one ticked female Pack dog. After the others had died, many by the combine actions of both young Autobots, she had sudden froze in the middle of the battlefield. Now the female seemed intent on getting past these two annoying bots and race to aid whoever was inside. It really ticked her off to see the yellow alien blocking her path.

The Pack dog clamped down on Bulkheads left arm, he crying out in return. Seeing that caused something in Bumblebee. It made him see all the pain and destruction Sari had gone through. Alone. Bumblebee felt a new kind of anger boil inside him and roughly grabbed the lone animal by the scruff of the neck. The dog kicked and hissed from the sudden lift off skyward. The yellow speedster glared at its direction, bringing his free stinger to its throat.

"This one's for Sari." Bumblebee hissed. He unleashed a high voltage, which was replied by a wiggling of the Pack dog. It then suddenly lay still, limp in his grasp. The yellow bot glared coldly at the dead dog, with Bulkhead eyeing it uneasy. Bumblebee quickly tossed it away, just like the animal it was. He wiped his hands off, smirking in a fashion that made him seem more grown up.

"BB!" A cheerful youth voice rang out. Bumblebee turned to see Abigail running his way, a huge smiled plastered on her face. He grinned seeing her and picked her up delicately by both hands. Abigail giggled slightly as he examined her, worriedly looking at her wounds. She batted his finger away, giving him the *I'm Fine* glare. Bumblebee noticed the others walking from behind, tense looks on their faces. That's when he saw the missing persons.

"Where's Sari?" Bumblebee asked, concern in his vocals. Optimus gave a tense, worried look about to answer his question. Just then Huntress, Rachel and Eric came running fast pace out of the cave. After catching her breath for a second, Huntress smirked mischievously wise cracking "Miss me?"

Ratchet, after giving the finishing touches on Eric's leg, turned to her with twinkling eyes. He smirked mocking a gruff voice "No, we just didn't want to go back and save your sorry aft. Again."

The others looked at him partly stunned. Huntress mocked a gasp and put her hand dramatically to her heart. She smirked, turning back to the cave, saying non chalantly "We'll then I'll just go back inside…"

"Oh no you don't!" Eric replied grinning. He grabbed her by one arm, pulling her away from the cave. Huntress playfully swiped at his face. Eric ducked and swerved around, pinning her arms behind her back. Then playfully Eric twisted his left arm around Huntress' upper shoulder, placing her in a head lock. He rubbed her head with his knuckles lightly adding "You aint goin nowhere!"

"What great use of grammar, Eric!" Huntress muffled voice came from his pits. She threw him off, pinning his arms up adding "And you stinky!"

Rachel rolled her eyes but go in the fun too saying "He just wanted to knock you out! Make sure you didn't go back."

"So you wanted my sorry aft to stay? Huntress wise cracked smirking wider. Optimus grunted shaking his head. She laughed slightly letting go of Eric. Rachel put her hands on her hips finishing "Yes."

Huntress laughed more from her comment. Eric even cracked a big smile which Destiny too mimicked their actions. Ratchet, who had started on her wounds, rolled his eyes in very human gesture. The others started talking in rapid questions to each other, relieved that this was over. Sadly, one last thing had to happen. And it was happening now.

*Inside the Pack Cave*

A green smoke filled the room. It waffled by a Pack who lay whimpering and growling in intervals as his body became paralyzed. Then it slipped past another who shakily tried to get up, collapsing as its legs gave out. Finally it went past the dozens of dead or dying animals, as many softly howled to the sky as they took their last breathes.

It came upon an old oil tank, long forgotten from the species who originally put it there. It had been no use for the Pack, so many had simply ignored it. The oil barrels had become a invisible background to them. Now, it would spell out their final doom. The green radioactive fog drifted to the barrels scattered around. It lit on contact. Dead silence followed for two seconds.

*Outside the Right Entrance, 7:00am*

"Are you sure…" Optimus was about it ask Huntress when a noise deafened his reply. The group turned to see a huge explosion! It covered the cave in a circle of flames in the mildly warm morning. Engulfing it in a tangled color or red and orange.

Eric caught Destiny giving him a sarcastic smirk. He looked at her confused and she pointed to the flames.

"Nice shootin Tex." Destiny wise cracked. Eric grinned and shook his head. She giggled half heartedly.

Huntress watched in silence as the cave lay waist. As the Pack went into ruins. Turning, slowly, into a horrible memory. Heat pushed into her face, stirring her hair. Huntress felt sweat pour from her sweat glands. Huntress never knew they were there. She felt as many say, a weight lift off her shoulders. The Pack had started this war, Huntress, and the others, had finished it. She breathed in slowly. It was over. If felt good.

"I counted, their all in there." Eric stated. His voice filled up a time of long silence. Eric also felt the same wave of relief the co leader had. So was everyone else, in their own way. The cackling of the fire as lone branches from trees crashed down, filling up the vacant noise. The others didn't respond for a long time, watching as the flames died down. Rock charred and boulders feel. No one flinched from the noise.

"What if your wrong?" Rachel asked softly. Prowl, in hologram mode, had slipped in from behind her. He gave her shoulders a reassuring squeeze, she holding his hands softly. Her adrenaline was lingering, however, she still couldn't believe it was over for the Pack. Not just yet. Not until given proof. Blame her father for instilling that kind of cop thinking. Ratchet turned away from Destiny, replying

"If he is, it won't matter anyway. The toxin will only take minutes to take effect. A few days for the strong."

Destiny picked her body off the ground and pushed away Ratchets hands. She shakily came up beside the others, especially to Eric. He grinned as she shyly came to where he stood. They both slightly blushed, looking away. Optimus spook up as the others watched the coals of the fire die away, besides Eric and Destiny who only had eyes for each other.

"On top of that, it's been proven the poisonous gas kills any way of breeding." Optimus explained. He leaned down on one knee and focused his blank face to Huntress. She turned to him with a soft expression on her face. Huntress then sighed, victory as contagious as the flames going on behind her. She grinned, tired both physically and mentally. The others, covered in grim and scars, also grinned. Huntress looked towards them saying

"The war is over."

Those words, simple four words, changed the group. Sincere looks of relief shown on each face. Rachel and Destiny seemed to holding off the urge to weep. Shoulders sagged, others rested on their knees. Their bodies finally, after so many years, felt true rest.

Many saw their loved ones long past. Memories played like silent films. Tears slipped down both human, techno organic and Autobot face. Now they could say their loved ones had found justice. Vengeance. But they had discovered more than that. What Huntress said was true. The war was over. What they all truly found, was peace. It caused a good feeling but a solemn one.

Abigail studied the adults curiously. She didn't see why everyone seemed so sad. Shouldn't they be shouting and being happy? The Pack was gone! Forever! Abigail didn't get it. There was something else she didn't get too….

"What's breeding?" Abigail asked innocently. Her head was cocked in the cute fashion Huntress had found downright adorable. Her lip was the first to wobble and her laugh was the first to ring out. Optimus' was the second. The others rang out seconds after. It was cleansing, lifting off most of the solemn mood.

"We'll tell you when you're older." Optimus replied easily. Abigail studied them, then shrugged.

Huntress held out her arms to the girl, hands open. Abigail bounded up to her, snuggling close other waist. Huntress grinned tenderly to her, picking her up by the waist. She swung the child to her hip, wrapping both arms securely around her. Huntress put her face close to Abigail's. The little girl's large brown eyes showed her what innocence there was left in the youth. Unlike the others past, it would not be taken so early in life. They could be children again.

Huntress stroked her gently, kissing the top of her head. Optimus grinned warmly at the interaction. Huntress slowly drifted her gaze to everyone in the group. She said quietly "Let's go home."

*Two Miles towards Sumdac Tower*

"You taught her what?" Huntress asked sternly. Eric blushed deeply stuttering "She just….overheard….me say…that."

"And you didn't tell her it was a bad word…why?" Huntress replied, eyebrow lifted. Abigail, perked on top of Bumblebee's shoulder, watched with a few giggles. Eric shrugged saying "It slipped my mind?"

Huntress slapped him upside the shoulder. Eric flinched back giving out a loud "Ouch!"

He glared at her, then focused his gazed upward to where Rachel sat comfortable on Prowl's left shoulder. Eric made a *Did you see what she did?* glare. Huntress non chalantly slapped him again which intensified the tattle tale look. Rachel however didn't turn back stating "You deserved it."

Eric's mouth partly went open then he shot a glare to his adopted sister. Huntress smirked, walking further ahead. Abigail by then was smiling down at them. Optimus rolled his eyes as the antics didn't stop there.

Eric playfully came from behind, putting her in another headlock. Huntress then pushed upward, sending his feet kicking in the air. Eric quickly let go but slapped her head. She glared at him but he smirked "There was a mosquito on your back. He went straight to your head. Fast little boogers."

Huntress snorted and rolled her eyes. She pushed him away muttering annoyed "Brothers."

"Oh your both _such _good influences for Abigail." Rachel sarcastically pointed out. Prowl grinned at her comment. Abigail furrowed her brows retorting "but I think it's funny."

"Her point exactly." Optimus replied. He gave Huntress a mocking stern look. She simply smiled sweetly, giving Eric another shove. Optimus shook his head, finally chuckling. Ratchet even did a slight snort in humor.

The mood was light and easy. The morning had been cool, the air calm. Everyone was in a good mood after finding even more good news. Only two people had been killed during the whole battle. Others were just wounded or scarred up. Ratchet and Eric had their work cut out for them. They didn't mind though, wounded was still alive. That could be fixed. As home came closer Huntress had felt more like herself, so far as to tease her adopted brother when finding her had taught her daughter a not so "nice" word.

Optimus watched Huntress laugh again and smile as Eric slinked away from her muttering "You're not nice, I'm going home."

Ratchet glanced back to see Eric leave Sari's side, going straight over to Destiny's. He mouthed the word "Hi" shyly and she did the same, hiding her face so her blush wasn't seen. Destiny glanced back at him pushing her bangs off her face. Eric continued walking dangerously close to her, giving quick looks once in a awhile. Finally his right hand moved to her left one. Eric slipped in his good size hand to hers. Destiny's left hand quickly became unseen in Eric's. She glanced down with wide eyes then up at Eric. Destiny and Eric both blushed at the same time, but did not pull away. Destiny held Eric's hand tighter, pulling his body over where no one could see. Quietly they began to whisper to each other. Ratchet grinned warmly down at the couple. He could see a new romancing blossoming in it's own quiet way. Ratchet approved of the match.

Prowl only focused on Rachel. He found her sarcastic, stubborn and guard. But he also found her to be fascinating and truly loving when given a chance. Rachel glanced his way, frowning slightly, asking "What?"

"Nothing." Prowl replied. Rachel's guarded face turned soft and she laid a gently hand on his helm.

"Never is anything with you, nothing." Rachel spoke, grinning. Prowl chuckled slightly, Rachel returning with a soft laugh. They continued onward, in peaceful silence.

Optimus grinned warmly as Abigail cuddled closer into Bumblebees hands. He spotted the yellow mech, though he tried to hide it, steal a touched grin and stroke of the girls backside. They were definitely going to be hanging around each other much more often. Optimus just hoped it wasn't like Sari and Bumblebee's "legendary" old times. He didn't know if his processor could take it.

A soft content laugh turned his attentions to his left. Huntress was walking with in tune to his. Optimus enjoyed seeing her like this. Sari was clearly making a comeback. He switched on his hologram mode, still making sure his robot mode could function. Optimus wrapped his left arm around her shoulder. He gave her face a light kiss whispering "So you think this is truly over."

Huntress stopped her light hearted mood. She grinned softly, a far look on her face. Huntress gazed into his pure blue eyes replying seriously "Not yet, there is one last thing I have to do."

Optimus gazed at her curiously, moving his head away from her face. He stopped moving and Huntress did too. She put her hand delicately on his hair, stroking it. Huntress then kissed his lips softly. A giggle could be heard as Abigail watched both her parents kiss. She laughed harder as both turned a slight red and Bumblebee playfully whistled. This teasing went on back and forth till a hush fell. Home was in sights. They waited patiently as their beds called to them.

*The Caverns Near Lake Eerie, One Week Later, 7:00pm*

Sari wrapped her arms tighter around her chest as the chill in the dark caves sent a shiver down her spine. However, she would not turn back. Sari had to do this.

She lifted the old cardboard box out from where she had placed it. Sari partly opened it and looked at the objects inside.

What was held inside contained things she thought deserved to be buried along with the past. It held her old tattered outfit she wore when first facing the Pack and after the great battle. She felt no sentimental ties to the clothe. To her, it was a reminder of what she allowed herself to become. It no longer was needed. It lay folded neatly on the bottom.

On top were her two Adamantium blades. They too were not needed any longer. Those two weapons had served their purpose, protecting a race from the hands of a cruel and twisted enemy. Sari thought the tired old metal deserved an honorable place than to be thrown out as trash.

Beside those were the clippers she had used to transform her face into a monster. Sari no longer wanted to see those and be reminded of how much hate she had allowed into her spark. They lay alongside the upper part of the box, alongside the clothing. She thought it fit.

Finally was the single snapshot of the old team before they had left Earth for Cybertron. Sari had debated long and hard about placing it in here. She had thought maybe it didn't belong there. I mean, it was her family. They had not caused this. However Sari also knew, if not for that picture, she wouldn't have turned into the Huntress. That this war, may have never been over. Sari also realized that the picture no longer showed her family. That had grown in size, and in love. She had planned to take a recent picture very soon. Sari felt it was right.

Sari lastly thought what the picture truly held, was her innocence. She had lost it when the Pack had showed the ugly faces. Sari, with a heavy heart found herself thinking, that her innocence could never be returned. It had been lost along the way. She too had changed. The half smiling girl in the picture was no longer here. A woman had replaced her, walking away from girlhood for the last time. So it made sense that the innocence had been slowly taken away. Finally, with a feeling of understanding she had placed the picture among the other memorabilia. Sari knew in that picture, her innocence, would be safe. It was locked away forever in that picture. Where it belonged.

Sari closed the box, having one last look at her past. She walked over to the good size hole she had dug amongst the rock. Slowly Sari placed the box inside the hole.

Her thoughts drifted to the recent days as Sari contemplated of how to bury the memories contained inside. Sari, along with the others, had searched high and low for remaining Pack. What they found was three maybe four bodies. Ratchet and Eric, with careful detail, had taken them for study, declaring it as they originally thought. Chemical poisoning. Though many still weren't convinced, nary a Pack had been seen. Nor had their familiar howls in symphony echoed out of the night. They were gone.

Nothing besides that had happened much among the group. They were too busy picking up the pieces of their old lives. Rebuilding had begun; a slow process at first. Then when Canada got wind of what really had been going on with its sistering state, they whole heartily agreed to help. Sari was touched of the outpouring of love as more Countries got wind and volunteered to help the struggling nation as much as it could. Sari felt her melt knowing, though countries had their differences, when one was in trouble the others came running. Optimus had even alerted the others on Cybertron of what had transpired and even THEY were coming later on to aid America. Sari was overwhelmed by their compassion.

She had meant to do this a week ago but the outpouring of people to Base had kept her in a whirl wind. People came out from the hiding spots after Sari was able to convince the few that the Pack was no more. Adding on to that was the other countries coming in large numbers, equipped with supplies and papers to sign. Sari only slipped out today because Rachel had told her that she could handle it. She told her to spend time with her family. Sari, in confidence, had told Optimus her plan and though hesitant he had agreed to come. He now stood outside watching their daughter with a protective eye.

Sari walked back and transformed her arm to her blasters. She fired one low to the upper rocks. Sari watched in silence as the small boulders covered up her past from view. It was now buried along with the memories in her mind. Sari reached up to her left cheek absentmindedly as her thoughts drifted.

She thought how ironic it was her outward appearance had changed before her inward. Ratchet, after having a rip snorting fit over the "idiotic, lazy, surgeons" from years past who had patched up her scar, took it upon himself to repair the tissue. After much extensive reshaping, he had successfully blended the skin back to its normal color. The deep red scar was now a faded line. Sari though, could still feel it upon a firm touch. But she kept quiet about it because…she liked it. It reminded Sari to never, _ever, _think revenge could win out against a foe. Revenge only led to pain and death. The faded scar also showed her to never let her brothers of Cybertron's technology fall into the wrong hands. She smirked as the old fabled "With Great Power comes Great Responsibility" quote fitted at the moment. Sari tenderly slipped her hand off her face.

Sari turned away from the buried objects and began to walk out of the caverns. She only faltered a moment while leaving, taking one last look back. Sari use to seeing the Pack as a formable force, now saw them as a history in the books. A nightmare that she and the rest of her species awoke from; never wanting to return. A history that Sari believed none of her race would forget about for a long, long, time. With one last sigh Sari turned away from her dark past. She didn't look back.

Sari walked out to see the calm of evening fall upon the land. She grinned pleasingly to see blades of grass poking out in thick clumps where once there lay dust. Sari remembered an old quote she heard once from a movie that had been proven to her this past week. It was this, nature always finds a way. Prowl had always said that and told it meant nature never took the answer no, never was contained. It found ways to break free and come back. Sari was happy that he had been proven right.

Sari looked up and stood staring at the first stars peeking out the evening sky. Not so long ago she was staring at these same sets of stars with a child she learned to love. Consumed by anger at herself and confused of what she need to do next. Back then Sari had been lost. The only escape was dreaming of once was and hiding behind an animalistic mask. But now, she was free.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Optimus smooth holograms voice asked. Sari smiled his way, shaking her head. Abigail came running past him as he stood warm and understanding. She giggled and collided with her mother, hugging around her waist tightly. Sari laughed lightly stroking her head.

"I saw a green ugly looking bug with six legs! What is it?" Abigail asked excitedly. Sari chuckled replying "It's a grasshopper."

"Cool!" Abigail exclaimed, her smile wide. She unhooked her body off her mother, settling for holding one of her right finger tightly. Sari began to guide the child home as she began asking questions about grasshoppers. She mischievously smirked down at her daughter stating "I guess you'll have to ask your teacher tomorrow. Or did you forget I signed you up for the new school in the Base?"

Abigail pouted slightly but then shrugged contently. She said firmly

"I don't mind. I think I'm gonna like school."

She swung Sari's hand wide then wrapped her other hand in Optimus' hologram who walked beside her on the left. Abigail didn't see Sari grin at Optimus as he glanced down at the finger Abigail was holding. A bright shining engagement ring sparkled softly in the dim light. Sari reached over and kissed him tenderly. Optimus returned the grin counting out the days till their wedding. He also was counting the hours for as of tomorrow he, Optimus Prime, would be given a sweet, laughing, eight year old girl to call his own. Give you a hint; it's the one holding his hand.

Optimus and Sari both smirk as Abigail giggled at their show of love. They both took her hand and then in unison, swung her upward! Abby gave out a shrill, squeal in delight and laughed as both her parents swung her safely back down on the ground. They went to do it again but this time Abigail pulled them downward, they almost falling face first. She giggled then gave another shriek as Optimus lifted her above his head, placing her belly down on his shoulder. Abigail playfully kicked him in the backside and Sari dove in to sherbet her exposed face. Her red face began laughing hard as Abigail fought off the attacks of sherbets. Optimus then gently let her down and Abigail resumed her position in the middle. The loving family continued on. Home was waiting.

*End Narration*

Sari learned a lot during those four years. She learned what happens when someone is pushed into a corner long enough. She witnessed what happens when revenge is allowed to fester in your heart. It is much like a poison, killing you off slowly without the slightest clue. Sari also experience hate in its rawest form. She felt the pain of losing someone close, then the shock of seeing them return. Sari battled with her resentment of being left behind and her responsibility her family. Then finally, Sari learned how to love. She became a mother.

The others of the team trying going on with business as usually. Sadly, a lot of things had to change before "normal" could be said for the town. It took a lot of years but finally, with the guided hand of Isaac Sumdac, the city was built back to its former glory. Then it appeared as if the Pack had never happened. Though, they still remained in the back of everyone's mind, never letting them forget of their nightmarish existence. Slowly their time was given as a legend, a page in the history books.

Sari and her family will never forget the Pack. Or that though they were monsters, one, had been willing to change. It showed hope that if the most venomous monster could change, there was hope for peace. That and knowing that the Pack had done at least one thing right. In their struggle for power they united a species. Created what four young men and women had needed most.

A family.

**I know. Cheesy. : ) But you love it.**

**It's finally finished! *Blows party favors and dances around* ^-^ I hope enjoyed the journey as much as I have. I was surprised how deep I got into the importance of family in this one. I had meant it as the main "theme" but never planned on going as far as I did. A we'll, it worked out for the best. **

**Hope you liked the finale and for the last time….Review. Please. : ) *Goes off walking with her main OC's while end credits role.* **


End file.
